Your Slave Je t'appartiens
by PetiteFeeMoi
Summary: Bella, 4 ans, passe ses vacances au Mexique. Elle se retrouve séquestré par un homme, James. Elle recontre à son arrivée, un autre pensionnaire, Edward, 9 ans. L'année de ses 17 ans, Edward est emmené, et Bella se retrouve face au plus sombre des Enfers.
1. AN : Modification du prologue, lisez SVP

**Prologue**

**/****!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

_Lisez SVP_

Tout d'abord, je voudrais prévenir les futurs lecteurs : cette fiction sera longue, peut-être même très longue. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle comptera, ou se ce sera plutôt de longs chapitres, mais elle sera longue, oui. J'opte plus pour un grand nombre de chapitre de taille moyenne, entre 3000 et 5000 mots par chapitre, je pense.

**Car cette fiction va demander un grand travail. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Car mon histoire traitera de problèmes difficiles, tels que la drogue, la prostitution, l'anorexie, la maltraitance, le viol, le « self-harming » (mal transcrit en français par « scarification »), la pédophilie, le suicide**. Des sujets durs, crus, mais il me tient très à cœur de les aborder. Parc cette fiction, j'espère vous faire ressentir les exactes et même émotions que les personnages. Je voudrais que tout le monde se rende compte de la profondeur de ces sentiments, de ces maux, de ces souffrances. Je ferai de mon mieux pour exprimer toutes ces émotions.

Je prévoirai aussi une mini play-list à chaque début de chapitre, afin que ceux qui sont sensible à la musique puisse être aidé à comprendre les sentiments des personnages. Parfois, si on écoute la musique en lisant, on se plonge dans l'univers de l'auteur, on comprend mieux ce qu'il a voulu faire passer.

**Aussi, cette fiction SERA un All Human. Bella est humaine, Edward aussi**. Il y aura du lemon, un type qui risque de diviser et ne pas plaire, qui sera utilisé pour les scènes de viol, de prostitution par exemple. Je sais que pour les personnes qui en ont été victimes, cela peut-être très difficile à lire. Ce n'est en aucun cas quelque chose que je vais prendre plaisir à écrire. Mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire. Et je risque d'être violente dans mes mots, mais c'est l'acte qui est, en lui-même atroce et violent. Je veux juste absolument que ceux qui me liront comprennent l'horreur absolue de ce geste, et la souffrance innommable qui en résulte. J'utiliserai un autre type de lemon, évidement, pour les scènes de sexe « normal », c'est-à-dire, consenti, les scènes d'amour.

Evidement donc, cette fiction mérite un rating M, voir même double ou triple M.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, ou au moins, qu'elle vous touchera. Si vous l'aimez, qu'elle vous émeut, diffusez la, car je souhaiterai vraiment qu'un maximum de gens puissent comprendre toute cette horreur, cette souffrance, ce mal, et ne jamais rester stoïque face à temps d'ignominie.

**Résumé :** Bella à 4 ans, et se trouve au Mexique, en vacances avec ses parents Renée et Charlie. Ils partent en balade, et lors d'un pique-nique, Bella joue, s'éloigne, se perd. Elle rencontre un homme qui lui promet de l'aider à retrouver ses parents. Evidement, ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Bella finit séquestrée dans une cave, ou se trouve déjà un autre enfant, qui est la depuis déjà quelques temps. Edward, 9 ans. Il va prendre Bella sous son aile, pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à l'année de ses 17 ans, ou il sera emmené ailleurs par un étranger, séparé de Bella.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chers lecteurs, **

**Je vous pris de m'excuser, et j'espère que vous pardonnerez ma faute. En faisant lire mon prologue hier a une amie très proche, j'ai pris dans les dent un critique violente, qui fait mal, pour tout auteur. les trente première secondes, j'ai désiré ne jamais le lui avoir montré. Passé ce delais, je me suis aperçue que j'avais une chance incroyable de l'avoir a mes côtés. C'est une littéraire, avec une grand sens critique et analytique. Sans elle, je me serait enfoncée dans mes erreurs, mes fautes, mon jugement érroné, et mon histoire n'aurait pu s'achever, j'aurais fini par bloquer.**

**Je me suis, grâce à elle, et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela, rendu compte que j'avais comis plusieurs fautes impardonables. Tout d'abord, dans cette première et mauvaise version du prologue, la notion du temps est trop présente. Lorsqu'on est enfermé dans le noir pendant si longtemps, et depuis sa plus tendre enfance on perd complètement la notion de temps. Le temps ne signifie absolument plus rien. Ensuite, aussi, je me suis aperçue que cette fiction se devait absolument d'être un ALL HUMAN. il y a des sujets avec lesquels on ne joue pas, et ils en font partie. Parler de vampires ici serait trahir l'histoire des victimes de ces traumatismes, et ne faire que rendre leur souffrance plus fictive. Alors qu'elle est réelle, juste. Aussi, séquestrés si longtemps, Bella & Edward ne doivent pas savoir ni lire, ni écrire, ni compter. Ils s'exprimeront donc, surtout Bella, très mal. Avec un langage non pas "bébé", mais celui d'un enfant, du au manque d'éducation, de vocabulaire. Ils ne comprennent que les mots qu'il on entendus, et généralement, ce seront des mots violents. Bella parlera très très mal. Avec des mots très crus. Car c'est la seule manière de designer les choses, les notions, qu'elle connaisse, qu'on lui aie apprise. Edward lui, en étant pris en charge par "l'ange" (cela demeurera, mais plus de vampires ;) ), aura du temps pour s'instruire, et donc, quand il parlera pour la première fois dans l'histoire, il aura déjà un vocabulaire plus que correct, puisque cela n'arrivera que 5 ans après avoir quitté James.**

**Bella en revanche, qui va subir les viols, la prostitution, gardera pendant longtemps un mauvais langage, et une mauvaise expression. Egalement, je me suis aperçue qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement souffrir de ce qu'elle vivait, tant qu'elle était dans son enfer. Elle a été arrachée a ses parents si jeune qu'elle ne se souvient plus de sa vie d'avant. Avoir des relations sexuelles violentes avec des hommes, contre de l'argent, lui semble normal. Elle n'a connu que ça, comment pourrait-elle savoir que c'est mal? Aussi elle s'attachera à ses bourreaux. Après le départ d'Edward, elle se retrouvera seule avec James puis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce seront ses seules connaissances. Obligatoirement, elle sera peinée de quitter James quand cela arrivera, car c'est le seul qui a, dans un sens, un mauvais je l'accorde, mais elle ne le perçois pas, était la pour elle, depuis toujours. Elle ne souffrira de ses tortures qu'une fois qu'elle aura repris une vie "normale" et qu'elle arrivera a faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, ce qui est puni par la loi, car violent, qui qui blesse, ce qui détruit. Alors la, oui, la souffrance sera grande et encore dur a écrire.**

**Dans le prologue, vous risquez de trouver Bella "bête". Elle s'exprime mal, oui, comme une gamine de 10 ans, au plus. On ne lui a pas appris mieux. Elle est naive. Elle a une confiance aveugle en ses bourreaux, car elle ne connait qu'eux, elle est "obligée" de les croire, sinon, elle est seule. Son déficit de vocabulaire et son langage désespérant seront du, à la fois, à un manque d'éducation et à son mécanisme d'auto-défense. Cela arrive parfois, souvent même. Inconsciement, les enfant refusent de grandir, car en grandissant, Bella aurait finit par comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que sa vie n'était pas normale. Plutot que de souffrir, son esprit préfère se borner à l'ignorance. Ignorante, elle ne souffre pas. Dès qu'elle s'instruiera, plus tard, la souffrance se libèrera, se déchainera.**

**Je me repète, mais les mots seront très cru. je crois que ce prologue l'est un peu plus que l'autre, au niveau du langage, et de la naiveté de Bella, qui transperce car elle ne comprend pas le mal. Elle ne vois pas, ne sais pas. Mais nous, nous savons. Et nous souffrons pour elle. Certains passages m'ont desespéré à l'ecriture.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, et je compte sur vous pour lire cette AN. C'est très important. Je posterai certainement le nouveau prologue demain soir, et le premier chapitre vendredi soir ou samedi. Merci pour le soutiens que vous m'avez déjà manifesté alors que je ne le méritais pas encore, du moins, pas entièrement. Je m'excuse terriblement, je me sens très nulle en ce moment, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Je sais que je demande beaucoup, mais si vous pouviez me répondre, en review anonyme, des que vous avez lu cet AN, et ce que vous pensez de mon/mes choix, cela me rassurerait. J'ai besoin de votre avis, et pour ceux qui continueront la lecture, d'etre sur que tout le monde à bien lu l'AN, afin de comprendre mieux le prologue, et la suite de cette fiction. En aucun cas je ne l'abandonne, bien au contraire, je vais juste la travailler encore plus pour la rendre meilleure et plus réaliste.**

**A demain pour le nouveau prologue :)**

**Je vous aime, **

**Petite Fée.**


	2. Author Note : très important!

**Coucou tout le monde. Voila je suis en plein dilemme. Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, bien au contraire. Rien à voir. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, écrit, réécrit, repensé à tout, ces deux dernières semaines. Tellement que je pourrais poster presque 5 chapitres maintenant si je le voulais. Le problème est le suivant : En réécrivant, j'ai changé d'état d'esprit. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais allée trop loin dans la violence physique, notamment les viols. Pour le meurtre de Tanya, je n'ai rien changé, car ce n'est pas de son POV que le chapitre est écrit, alors je le raconte du point de vue de celui qui assiste à la scène presque passif, Jenks. **

**Par contre, pour les scènes ou Bella est prostituée, je me sens totalement lamentable. Lamentable d'avoir osé écrire cela. J'en ai une version toute nouvelle, bien meilleure. Une ou je me base sur ce qu'elle ressent et non ce qu'on lui fait. On à donc une description bien moins graphique des actes, et beaucoup plus personnelle, intime. Et je me demandais, en toute honnêteté, si, mettons, je supprimais cette histoire, la et que je la repostais sous un autre titre p.e ou sous sa nouvelle forme, ailleurs, vous seriez toujours motivés, intéressés de la lire ? Bien sur, si c'est le cas, je posterais la préface ce soir. Le prologue demain. Le premier chapitre vendredi. Le deuxième samedi. Et le troisième, que vous n'avez pas lu, dimanche. Après cela je reprendrais un rythme de publication d'un à deux chapitres par semaine. **

**C'est en faisant lire à des amis et des gens qualifiés que je me suis aperçue que je me trompais dans la manière de m'y prendre. Je veux toucher, faire réagir, réfléchir. Et non pas créer la polémique. Et ce n'est pas en décrivant des scènes de violence et de torture sexuelle que je vais toucher. Je vais dégouter les gens au plus. Mais qui est assez stupide pour ne pas être capable de s'imaginer ce que ces monstres sont capables de faire ? Alors je me suis rendue compte qu'en accentuant la personnalité, l'intimité des pensés de Bella, j'arriverai à toucher encore plus, et à dégouter les gens sans qu'ils aient besoin de lire des choses affreuses. Les dégouter, les toucher en leur faisant ressentir les émotions et sentiments de Bella lorsqu'elle est maltraitée. **

**Voila le dilemme. Je vous laisse répondre ! :) Quand j'aurais eu suffisamment de réponses (et j'en attends beaucoup !) je posterai, je préviendrais. Merci en tout cas de votre soutien, toujours. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! Bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	3. Prologue chap 1,2,3 page 5!

Prologue, chapitres 1, 2 et 3 page 5 ! 


	4. Prologue, chap 1,2,3 page 5!

Prologue, chapitres 1, 2 et 3 page 5 ! 


	5. Prologue, chapitre 1, chapitre 2 & 3

**Prologue**

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

**Explication de texte : **_**Ici, Bella parle très mal. Elle s'exprime mal, et utilise des mots durs, crus, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de désigner son corps, de se désigner elle-même. Pour expliquer cela, son manque cruel de vocabulaire. Elle utilise les seuls mots qu'elle connait, qu'on lui a appris. Elle n'a pas été à l'école (je pars de l'idée qu'elle est séquestrée depuis ses 4 ans), n'a donc jamais appris a lire, à écrire, à compter. Elle ne connait et ne comprend que très peu de mots. Très peu de notions également. Elle ne peut pas faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, elle était trop jeune quand elle est arrivée chez James pour se souvenir de sa vie « d'avant ». Alors elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte que ce qui lui arrive est affreux, que ce n'est pas normal. Elle ne souffre pas de sa situation, car elle n'a rien connu d'autre. On ne manque pas de ce que l'on a jamais connu, ou alors le manque est la, mais on ne le sait pas, on ne l'identifie pas, on ne s'en aperçoit pas. Elle le sent quelque part, mais ne veut pas se l'avouer, le comprendre, inconsciemment, son psychisme fait un blocage, la « condamnant » à être aussi naïve qu'une gamine de 10 ans. Car, à son âge ici, 17 ans, elle devrait comprendre, se rendre compte, au moins un peu, surtout au contact « des filles » (vous verrez) mais d'un point de vue psychologique, ça réaction s'explique : elle ne souffre pas tant qu'elle est dans l'ignorance. Quand elle commencera à comprendre, elle passera par le déni, et enfin l'acceptation, puis la souffrance. Celle qui va être affreuse.**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que je ne prends aucun plaisir à utiliser ce type de langage, surtout en ce qui concerne le corps, et que je ne le fais en aucun cas pour amuser, faire rire. Vous êtes dans l'esprit de Bella. C'est la manière dont elle parle, dont elle perçoit les choses. Encore une fois, même si ce prologue est sans doute plus cru, ou violent, c'est de la petite bière à côté de ce qui va suivre. Le langage et les actions des personnages seront difficilement supportables, d'autant plus lorsque Bella commencera à réaliser. Pour moi-même déjà, c'est émotionnellement très dur à écrire, et plusieurs fois, j'ai craqué. A la fois dans ce prologue, parce que Bella vit toutes sortes de choses immondes, et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le mal, le lecteur, et l'auteur, eux comprennent. Voici donc le prologue …**_

_POV Bella_.

Je sais pas, je sais plus. Depuis combien de temps, je m'en rappelle pas. J'ai arrêté de compter y a longtemps maintenant ! Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Le temps veut plus rien dire. Je me souviens pas de grand-chose. Mais y a des souvenirs qui restent, qui s'effacent jamais. Des souvenirs que je me rappelle tous les détails. Mais ce sont pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Enfin je sais pas.

Je me rappelle de ce jour ou tout à changé. J'étais en vacances au …, au Mexique. Je crois. J'étais petite, très petite. Mais jamais j'oublierai. Mes parents et moi on était partis se balader dehors. Je me souviens du soleil ce jour là et aussi qu'il faisait chaud. Jamais je n'ai depuis revu la lumière d'aussi près.

Pendant que mes parents préparaient le pique-nique, je jouais dans les grandes herbes mortes, toutes jaunes. Je me rappelle du papillon après lequel j'ai couru ce jour là. Quand il a disparu de ma vue aussi, je me rappelle j'ai eu peur, c'était la terreur.

J'étais seule. Seule, quelque part, perdue en plein milieu du … Mexique. Je voyais plus mes parents. Alors j'ai commencé à pleurer, à trembler, courir vers là ou je croyais c'était le chemin pour retourner avec eux. J'avais encore l'espoir de les retrouver mais un truc au fond y semblait dire que je pouvais rien faire, j'étais seule, perdue dans un nulle-part terrifiant que je connaissais pas.

Quand je leur ai raconté, les filles elles ont dit que c'était l'instinct. Cet instinct qui s'est pas manifesté, qui m'a pas dit de partir en courant quand j'ai rencontré James. Connard l'instinct. Parce que je suis pas restée seule très longtemps hein.

J'avais plus de forces, après avoir crié, appelé mes parents, marché sous le soleil pendant ce que je croyais être une éternité, James y m'a trouvée. Et c'est avec lui que j'ai compris ce que ça voulait vraiment dire « éternité ».

Son visage non plus, je l'oublierai jamais. Il avait la peau pale et luisante au soleil. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et très très blond, tous raides, et attachés dans une queue-de-cheval. Il était très grand il avait un truc intimidant. Peut-être c'était ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'y étaient presque tout rouges aussi.

Y m'avait promis de m'aider à retrouver mes parents. Je l'ai cru, il avait l'air gentil quand même. Je l'ai suivi sans faire d'histoire. Je me souviens plus du voyage, peut-être j'ai dormi. On s'en fou de toute façon, y a que ce qui reste qui compte. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de retrouver ce que je me rappelai pas depuis longtemps.

Après ça, je me souviens d'un petit garçon. Edward. Je l'oublierai Jamais non plus. Je crois il était plus grand que moi. Je me souviens surtout de sa présence toute gentille. J'ai jamais pleuré à cause de lui. Il était très gentil. Je me rappelle de son visage avec tous les détails. Je crois. Mais le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui c'est pas celui du petit garçon. Enfin je pense les petits garçons y ressemblent pas à ça. Je me souviens que à la fin il était grand. Plus grand que James. Je l'avais vu le jour où y s'était levé pour pas que je parte, quand James il avait encore voulu m'emmener en haut, dans la chambre. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, d'une couleur bizarre comme avec un mélange de marron foncé et de roux clair –c'était un peu bizarre mais j'aimais bien-, je crois, mais je l'ai jamais vu à la lumière du jour, alors … et des yeux vert, d'un vert très vert. Comme l'herbe. Mais ça fait longtemps j'ai pas vu d'herbe aussi. Même dans le noir de la cave, je pouvais facilement les voir les yeux à Edward.

Parce que James y nous avait enfermés dans une cave. La seule lumière que on voyait elle passait par le verre tout gris de poussière d'une petite fenêtre près du plafond, ou un jour j'ai vu le sol du dehors. Des fois aussi, on entendait la pluie. Des fois c'était très fort même. Des fois ça faisait peur et on croyait que c'était James qui tapait là-haut, dans la maison … C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'on était dans la cave. La cave ou je suis restée trop trop longtemps.

Et quand je suis arrivée, Edward il était déjà la. Y savait pas non plus depuis quand. Lui aussi il avait arrêté de compter. Y m'avait juste dit que James y lui avait promis aussi à lui de retrouver ses parents. Et qu'y les avait jamais revus. Et ben j'ai compris que je les reverrai pas non plus aussi. Et je les ai pour de vrai jamais revus.

On était seuls, tous les deux. J'aimais bien Edward. Des fois aussi, je me rappelle qu'y avait une femme, Irina, elle nous apportait à manger et à boire. Mais son visage il a disparu de ma tête. J'aimais bien Irina. Mais un jour elle est partie, et on l'a plus revue jamais. James y nous apportait pas à manger, ni a boire. Sauf un jour. Je m'en souviendrais tout le temps. J'ai perdu un truc ce jour là, je sais pas quoi, mais ça m'a fait mal.

James y venait d'ouvrir la porte, et il avait jeté un sot en métal et il était tombé aux pieds d'Edward. Y lui avait dit :

- Edward, tu veux boire, mon garçon ?

Edward il était fatigué et y bougeait plus. Mais quand même, il avait réussi à dire oui de la tête pendant qu'James y riait très, très fort.

- Alors essaie d'ouvrir le robinet, là-bas. Isabella, viens avec moi, _il avait dit aussi, comme un ordre_.

On obéissait toujours à James.

On avait déjà essayé d'ouvrir le robinet. On avait jamais réussi. Je regardais Edward une dernière fois avant que j'allais avec James.

Pour la première fois depuis tout le temps que j'étais là, j'étais sortie de la cave. Mes yeux y étaient tout aveugles à cause de la lumière dans la maison. Je me cachais mes yeux. Je me souviens que de cette lumière et après d'être arrivée dans une grande salle de bain.

La salle de bain.

Un autre souvenir qui a jamais disparu de mon esprit.

James y m'avait déshabillée et mise dans le bain. Et aussi après, y s'était déshabillé et mit dans le bain. Il avait commencé à me savonner et après à me toucher. Un peu partout. Mais surtout mes nichons, mon cul, ma chatte. Aussi, je me souviens de ce moment ou il a mit des doigts la première fois dans mon « intimité », que c'est plus du tout intime, maintenant. Du moment où il a enfoncé sa bite là. Les autres fois, je m'en souviens plus, je les ai pas comptées. Mais ce jour là je me souviens que j'ai eu mal, très mal. Comme si y avait quelque chose dans mon corps que ça s'était déchiré. Je me souviens que j'ai pensé que la douleur, la sensation, c'était comme les LEGO :

« Il y a des LEGO y vont ensemble, y s'emboitent, d'autres pas. On essayait pas de rentrer un grand LEGO dans un petit LEGO, sinon ça marchait pas, le petit LEGO avait mal, y saignait ». Et moi, c'était moi que j'étais à la place du petit LEGO et James que c'était lui le grand LEGO. Et le petit LEGO il avait saigné. Et après James y m'avait souvent obligée à jouer aux LEGOS avec lui.

Des fois aussi, en jouant aux LEGO, ça faisait bizarre. J'avais mal tout le temps. Mais des fois mon corps il tremblait aussi. Fort. Et c'était comme si que mon corps y devenait tout dur. Que c'était tout tendu dedans. Et après ça passait. C'était comme si que une vague me traversait tout dedans. Et après j'étais fatiguée et je faisais dodo. Et je pleurais. Parce que James y faisait mal tout le temps. Et que j'aimais pas quand James y faisait ça.

J'avais eu envie de pleurer. Mais j'avais été forte ce jour là, j'avais pas pleuré devant James. J'avais été forte, comme Irina avant. Edward y m'avait raconté que James il avait fait ça avec elle aussi.

J'ai pleuré que avec Edward quand j'étais retournée dans la cave. Il était là pour moi. Mais y s'était blessé la main, quand il avait ouvert le robinet. Mais même si sa elle main saignait et qu'y s'était arraché la peau des fois, il était content.

- J'ai réussi à ouvrir le robinet d'eau, _y m'avait expliqué_.

Y disait qu'il avait pas mal. En fait, il était juste habitué.

Après je me rappelle le jour ou Edward il est parti. Il était fatigué, crevé. Je savais qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Alors j'avais pleuré et j'étais restée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'Ange y l'emmène. Je sais que les anges y existent pas, on me l'a dit. Mais y ressemblait très beaucoup à ça. Il avait la peau aussi pale que James et des yeux dorés. Les cheveux encore plus blonds que James. Il est venu, il est reparti et il a emmené Edward. Et y m'avait promis de le guérir et de venir me chercher bientôt. Ni lui, ni Edward, je les ai jamais revus.

Quand Edward il est parti, quelqu'un d'autre est venu plus tard. Et James y m'a forcée à partir avec lui. Et j'ai pleuré ce jour là. Parce que même si j'aimais pas ce qu'y me faisait, je crois que j'aimais bien James. Je le connaissais. Y me donnait à boire, à manger. Et y me lavait aussi. Alors que l'homme qui m'a emmenée avec lui, je le connaissais pas. Et j'avais pas envie de le connaitre. Je me souviens je me suis agrippée à James et je l'ai supplié de rester avec lui, James. Y m'avait dit que lui non plus, y voulait pas que je parte, mais que c'était obligé, c'était pour mon bien. Et James y savait ce qui était bien pour moi. Y me l'avait dit. Alors je l'écoutais. Y m'avait juré qu'y viendrait me voir et me chercher. Je l'ai attendu. Ce jour là il est jamais arrivé.

Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je vis dans un grand appartement, avec d'autres filles. Chez M. Jenks. Mais y nous dit de l'appeler « Papa ». J'ai jamais eu envie de revoir James. Maintenant, y a Papa. Mais j'ai envie de revoir Edward, tout le temps.

Au début, c'était bizarre dans le grand appartement. Parce que y avait beaucoup de la lumière. Je fermais les yeux tout le temps presque. Heureusement y avait les rideaux hein ! Mais Papa y voulait pas qu'on regarde dehors. On avait pas le droit de se mettre aux fenêtres, c'était interdit. Sinon on était punies.

Et puis l'odeur aussi c'était bizarre quand je rentrée la première fois y a longtemps. Ça sentait pas très très bon hein. Je sais pas c'était quoi, mais ça sentait trop bizarre. Maintenant je sens plus. J'ai l'habitude.

La vie avec Papa elle est pas beaucoup différente que d'avec James. C'est juste que je fais avec pleins d'hommes ce que avant je faisais que avec James. Maintenant, je le fais avec tout le monde, contre de l'argent. Et je donne l'argent à Papa. Le seul qui me donne pas de l'argent, c'est Papa. Mais de toute façon, comme on lui donne tout l'argent, ça changerait rien.

Y nous a dit qu'on lui appartenait. Que tout ce qui était à nous avant, c'était à lui maintenant. Et comme on lui appartient, on lui obéit, comme avec James.

Y me dit que je suis sa « préférée », sa « chouchoute ». Y me baise plus souvent que les autres aussi hein. Mais quand on fait bien notre travail, Y nous ramène des cadeaux. Des piqures et aussi des fois de la poudre blanche, les nuits ou on a beaucoup de travail. J'aime bien la poudre, mais j'aime mieux les piqures. Quand j'en prends, je me sens toute bizarre après. Mais c'est bien. J'aime bien comment ça fait. Ça fait trop bon. C'est comme si que j'étais très contente, très très beaucoup contente. Dans mon corps ça fait comme quand James y faisait la baise, sauf que là ça fait du bien, et j'ai pas mal du tout, du tout. Mais ça, c'était au début. Maintenant ça le fait plus aussi bien. Sauf quand j'en prends beaucoup beaucoup de piqures. C'est tout chaud mon corps. Je sens plus rien du tout dedans. Je suis plus triste comme des fois quand je pense à Edward. Je pense plus. Je me sens calme, reposée. J'ai plus mal nulle part. C'est encore mieux que dormir, y a pas des cauchemars. Et comme Papa y dit que je travaille très bien maintenant, j'en ai tous les jours. Par contre même quand j'en prends et quand je pense à Edward, je suis triste. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Edward. J'ai toujours envie de le revoir. Peut-être qu'y serait content de voir que je travaille. Mais je suis pas sure. Je me rappelle quand je faisais ça avec James, il aimait pas ça. Et moi non plus j'aimais pas ça. Mais comme j'aimais bien James, et qu'y fallait toujours lui obéir, je le faisais quand même. Mais j'aime toujours pas ça. Certains « clients » -comme y dit Papa-, eh ben c'est des connards et ils font mal. Mais on a pas le choix, « un travail n'est pas pour être aimé, y dit Papa, mais pour être fait ».

Les autres filles elles sont gentilles. Je les aime bien. Elles m'ont aidée quand je suis arrivée chez Papa. Y avait plein d'objets nouveaux que je connaissais pas. Maintenant je les connais. Et elles m'ont appris comment que ça marchait. Le premier jour elles m'ont montré la cire. Ça faisait un peu mal. Elles en ont mis sur mes jambes et sur ma chatte pour faire partir les poils. Avant, j'appelais ça des petits cheveux.

Elles m'ont expliqué aussi comment on disait les autres parties du corps, je savais pas. Et elles m'ont montré des livres et des « magazines » -y en avait pas chez James-, ou les gens y étaient à poils et faisaient les mêmes choses que James et moi. Ça je savais.

Ici on pouvait lire des livres et regarder des films quand on travaillait pas. 1 jour par semaine. Elles m'avaient appris à compter. Je savais le jour qu'on était et aussi l'heure. Aujourd'hui c'était le 27 novembre 1999. Je savais ce que c'était une semaine et un mois. Mais c'était bizarre de compter le temps.

Je lisais jamais. De toute façon je savais pas lire. Je regardais pas les films. Je comprenais pas de quoi ça parlait. Et des fois je regardais les images dans les livres. Mais des fois aussi je comprenais pas les images. Sauf quand on voyait des gens faire comme James et moi. La baise.

Mais j'écoutais la musique. Ça j'aimais bien. Y avait pas besoin de comprendre. Juste écouter. Ça je savais faire. Quand j'écoutais de la musique, je pensais à Edward.

Les filles elles m'avaient dit que j'avais 17 ans. C'est Papa y leur avait raconté. Quand je suis partie de chez James, y lui avait donné un collier avec un truc accroché dessus ou y avait écrit le jour que je suis née. Et j'ai 17 ans. Même si je me rappelle pas le jour que je suis née, je me souviens d'un truc. Je m'appelle Isabella. Maintenant tout le monde y m'appelle Izzy. Papa y dit que c'est mieux pour le travail. Isabella c'était avant. Mais Edward y m'appelait Bella … Parce que quand je lui ai dit mon prénom c'était Isabella il à dit c'était trop long et c'était trop sérieux. Il a dit Bella c'était plus mignon. Et moi j'aimais mieux Bella.

Les filles disent que 17 ans c'est jeune pour travailler. Alors je suis fière. Papa y dit que c'est un métier dans lequel on commence jeune et que je suis une vraie bosseuse. Alors je suis fière. Mais depuis … un mois, je crois c'est ça, y a un homme y vient me voir tous les jours. Moi j'ai pas envie de le voir. J'ai envie de voir Edward.

Il … -les filles disent qu'on dit comme ça « il me manque »-, alors y me manque. Edward y me manque.

**Chapitre I : l'amoureux, le bébé et Edward.**

**Explication de texte : ****Encore une fois, je tiens à préciser, quitte à me répéter que je ne prend aucun plaisir à écrire ces horreurs. Ce chapitre à véritablement été très éprouvant et m'a rendue malade au point d'en vomir. Par ailleurs, c'est en POV Bella, alors vous verrez à quel point elle parle mal, s'exprime mal. J'ai remplacé beaucoup de « il » par des « y » étant donné que lorsque les gens parlent mal et vite, c'est le sont que l'on retient. Ce chapitre est extrêmement dur, je pense que vous l'avez deviné avec le prologue mercredi, et le fait qu'il soit en POV Bella, que j'en ai vomis. Des scènes de sexe très violentes, horribles et des paroles, des traitements rudes, très rudes. Mais c'est la réalité de ces choses, de ces abominations. Et je tiens à la retranscrire. Quitte à ce que cela m'en coute la santé, cette fiction est trop importante à mes yeux. Je ne tiens que par les objectifs que j'ai mis dedans. Je n'aurais jamais écrit sur ce genre de thèmes pour mon bon plaisir et si cela avait été le cas, je me serais arrêtée avant de poster. Merci.**

_POV Bella_

Je suis sur le canapé. Le monsieur vient de partir. Papa y m'a dit de regarder la télé avant que le prochain arrive. C'est bientôt.

Je regarde la télé. Mais c'est nul. Je comprends pas ce qu'y dit l'homme dedans. J'éteins. Je vais dans la cuisine chercher un truc pour bouffer ; j'ai un peu faim. Ah. J'ai froid aussi. Parce que je suis toute nue. Enfin non, j'ai un truc pour cacher ma chatte ça fait une ficelle dans le cul … ah oui, un string les filles elles disent.

Papa y vient me voir.

- Izzy, va dans la chambre, ton client arrive.

- D'accord.

Alors le monsieur il est la. Je vais dans la chambre. Hum. Je peux pas bouffer alors. Merde.

Je retire le string. Les hommes, ils aiment mieux quand on est à poils. Le monsieur entre. Y retire tout ses vêtements. J'attends. Ça fait chier.

Y prend mon bras et tire très fort. C'est pas gentil. Sa bite elle est toute droite. Ça y est, ça commence.

- Suce ma queue salope ! _il a une grosse voix qui fait peur._

J'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie de lui sucer sa queue comme il a dit. J'aime pas ça. Mais je le fais quand même parce que sinon, le monsieur il sera pas content, il va aller dire à Papa et Papa il va me punir. Et je veux pas que je sois punie.

En plus elle est un peu beaucoup trop grosse. J'ai peur que ça va faire mal. J'ai tout le temps mal. Et la j'ai plus envie. Ça fait trop peur. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais faut pas pleurer, sinon on est punie.

Alors je fais quand même. J'ai un peu mal. Ça appuie au fond dans ma bouche et j'ai envie de gerber. Mais je sais je vais pas gerber hein, j'ai l'habitude, je ravale tout avant ! Mais c'est chiant. Ça fait mal. J'aime pas ça.

Ah le monsieur fait des bruit bizarres. Ça bouge dans ma bouche. Ça veut dire c'est bientôt fini.

Mais y retire sa bite. Ça fait bizarre on dirait que j'ai la bouche plus grande. Aie ! Y m'a jetée contre le mur. J'ai mal à ma tête maintenant. Y retire la ficelle. Hum. Dans le cul. Les hommes, ils aiment mieux dans le cul, ils disent que ça fait du bien mieux que dans la chatte.

Oh ! La non plus ça va pas rentrer en entier. C'est encore trop gros.

- Je vais te défoncer le cul petite pute ! Après ça, tu ne marcheras plus ! _Y me crie dans mes oreilles_.

Ça y est. Ça comme. Il fait comme il a dit. Il rentre dedans. Et ça fait mal. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup envie de pleurer hein. Parce que ça fait comme si que tout à l'intérieur ça se déchirait. Comme si tout dedans ça explosait. Comme si c'était une bombe. Ça tire. Fort. Ça fait très beaucoup mal. Je tremble. Je pleure. Çà fait trop trop mal. Je suis triste maintenant.

Et maintenant y me tire mes cheveux. Je crois y va me les arracher mes cheveux.

Je pleure beaucoup. C'est tout mouillé ma tête. En fait c'est bien que le monsieur y m'est jetée sur le mur. Comme ça y voit pas ma tête. Y sait pas que je pleure. Y pourra pas le dire à Papa. Parce que s'y le dit à Papa, je vais être punie. J'ai pas envie. Alors y faut que je fasse pas de bruit quand je pleure. Chuut. Alors je me mors ma bouche. Je me mors ma langue et je me mors mes lèvres. Pour pas faire de bruit. Ça fait mal que je mors. Un peu. J'ai un gout bizarre dans la bouche. Je crois c'est le sang. Ça fait un peu mal. Mais ça fait trop moins mal que ce que le monsieur y fait. Ça pourra pas faire aussi mal. Y a rien qui fait aussi mal.

Y fait comme il a dit y me défonce mon cul. Euuh, ça fait mal. Il est pas gentil du tout le monsieur.

C'est long. Ça fait mal. C'est long. Mais y recommence à faire des bruits bizarres. C'est peut-être bientôt fini. Y retire sa bite de mon cul. Tant mieux. Là ça fait trop mal. Je crois que le trou la aussi il est plus grand maintenant. Peut-être que comme ça, ça fera moins mal la prochaine fois. Mais non, ça fait mal à chaque fois ! J'ai envie de crier, mais si je parle pendant que le monsieur y me baise Papa y sera pas content. On doit être sage il à dit, on doit la fermer. Y va me punir. J'ai pas envie.

L'homme y me retourne et je peux voir sa tête. Y me fait tomber sur mes genoux. Ça fait « crac ». Y met sa queue devant ma tête. Oh non, y veut encore que je suce. Mais avant je dois demander.

- Tu veux pas me la foutre dans la chatte ?

- Non.

C'est Papa y veut qu'on demande tout le temps. « il ne faut jamais laisser un client insatisfait » y dit. Alors quand les hommes ils font pas tous les trous on doit leur demander si ils sont surs qu'y veulent pas tous les faire.

En fait nan. Y fait tout seul et y tape sa bite contre mes joues. Y me fait un peu sucer son petit bout quand même. Ah ça y est c'est fini. Y a le truc blanc qui sort de sa bite. Maintenant j'en ai plein partout. Ça fait chier. Ils font tout le temps ça. Après moi, je dois nettoyer et je dois tout remettre le maquillage. C'est chiant, merde.

Le monsieur y part. Y jette des sous sur le lit. Je vais aller les donner à Papa quand j'aurais lavé ma tête.

J'ai mal partout. Beaucoup mal. C'était vraiment un pas gentil monsieur. Ils font tous mal mais lui c'est pire. C'est a chaque fois qu'y vient, tous les jours. C'est celui-là que j'aime pas. En plus quand y part y dit même pas « merci ».

Je vais dans la salle de bain. J'y vais pas toute seule en vrai d'habitude. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime pas les salles de bains. Quand je suis toute seule dedans j'ai peur.

Je tombe. Je suis fatiguée. Je m'assoie par terre et je pleure. Faut que ça s'arrête. J'arrive pas. J'ai encore trop trop mal. J'en ai marre. J'ai mal tout le temps. Je suis jamais toute seule. Y a toujours un monsieur ! un client ! y veulent tous me faire mal ! y s'arrêtent jamais ! alors après j'ai trop trop mal et je suis trop beaucoup triste et je pleure beaucoup. Je pleure. Je pleure jusqu'à ce que ça me fait un peu moins mal.

Je mets plein de l'eau sur ma tête. Pour faire tout partir le truc blanc. C'est chiant ça colle. Je vais frotter. Voila maintenant j'ai la tête toute rouge. Et le maquillage il a parti et y a des taches de noir partout sous mes yeux. Je frotte encore.

Aller, c'est tout parti, le maquillage et le truc blanc ! Faut que je remette plein le maquillage maintenant. J'aime pas ça. C'est pas très joli en plus. Mais Papa y dit qu'y faut en mettre plein ça fait mieux pour le travail. Les hommes ils aiment bien qu'on en mette plein.

Je sors donner l'argent à Papa. Ah ouai mais merde, je suis à poils. Bon faut que je mette un truc. La ficelle. Il aime bien quand je mets la ficelle.

Y a plein de bouts de papiers. C'est des billets. Y a des trucs écrits dessus mais je sais pas lire. J'aimerai bien.

- Papa, c'est les sous !

- Bien, Izzy, bien …, _y dit en me tapant doucement sur ma tête et y regarde tout les billets. Ça va être long ! Non en fait y les range_.

- Izzy, t'as plus de clients pour aujourd'hui, c'est le repos. Tu fais ce que t'as envie. Mais viens pas m'emmerder. Oublie pas de regarder souvent le réveil, un monsieur très important va venir quand tu verra le « 3 » dessus. Alors toi et les putes, vous vous enfermez dans une chambre, vous fermez votre gueule, et vous bougez pas avant que je vienne vous chercher. T'as compris ? Si t'écoute pas tu sais ce que tu prendras dans la gueule.

- D'accord.

Je savais ce que Papa y ferait hein. Y va me punir si je ferme pas ma gueule et que je reste pas dans la chambre avec les filles. Y m'enfermera toute nue dans la salle de bain toute la journée. Sans la lumière. Et sans les piqures et la poudre. Et avec Laurent. Et Il est méchant Laurent je l'aime pas.

Et y regarde tout le temps tout qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les filles. Y nous suit partout. Même les toilettes on doit laisser la porte ouverte, comme à la salle de bain. C'est chiant. Et quand il est pas avec nous il est avec Papa. Y le suit tout le temps aussi. Mais c'est parce que c'est Papa y veut aussi.

Et des fois aussi c'est quand Laurent y se repose. Il a un jour par semaine comme moi. Et quand y se repose eh ben y vient tout le temps me voir et y me fait à moi comme le monsieur tout à l'heure mais encore en pire. Lui y fait encore plus méchant. Et y fait tous les trous.

Quand les hommes ils font tous les trous c'est long. C'est chiant. Des fois aussi ils font tous les trous en même temps. Y a pleins d'hommes dans la chambre et ils mettent tous leur bite dans un trou. Là ça va vite mais ça fait encore plus mal. D'autres fois aussi, c'est chacun son tour. Y a plein d'hommes dans la chambre et ils se branlent en attendant qu'ils me baisent. Ils disent quel trou ils veulent ils baisent et après ils s'en vont. Mais ils font qu'un seul trou chacun. Là ça fait pas trop mal mais c'est long aussi. Moi je comprends pas pourquoi qu'ils font qu'un seul trou mais Papa y dit que c'est une « formule ».

Je vais dans le salon. J'en envie d'écouter la musique et de prendre une piqure. J'aurais plus mal comme ça.

Je vais chercher la boite sous la télé. Oh ! Mais j'entends un drôle de bruit. C'est Tanya, elle est sur le canapé. Elle pleure.

Je me mets à côté d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pour rien Bella, c'est pas grave.

Hum. J'aime bien quand elle m'appelle Bella. Les filles elles m'appellent Bella. Izzy j'aime pas. C'est que Papa et Laurent et les hommes du travail ils m'appellent comme ça.

- Mais si dis-moi tu pleures pourquoi.

- Ils me manquent. _Elle regarde une photo toute pourrite dans ses mains_.

- Oh, c'est qui ?

- Lui, le grand, à côté, c'est mon chéri. Et côté, dans mes bras, c'est mon bébé, mon petit garçon.

Un bébé. Moi aussi un jour j'allais en avoir un. En fait comme je suis une fille, eh ben une fois tous les mois y a du sang qui sort de ma chatte. Et puis une fois eh ben y avait pas de sang. J'ai attendu et y avait toujours pas de sang. Alors j'ai dit aux filles. Elles ont crié et pleuré un peu aussi, elles étaient tristes. Elles m'ont dit que j'avais un bébé dans le ventre. Et elles ont dit à Papa. Et Papa il a dit à Laurent de m'emmener dans un endroit ou c'était tout blanc partout. Un hôpital on dit. Et la ils m'ont retiré le bébé du ventre. Et maintenant pour plus que j'ai de bébé dans le ventre, Papa y m'a dit de prendre un truc c'est tout petit et tout rond. C'est une pilule pour pas avoir de bébé.

- C'est un chéri comme moi ?

- Hein ?

- Bah tu sais Papa y me dit que je suis sa chérie …

- Non … non, non Bella ! C'est pas un chéri comme ça, pas du tout ! Lui c'est … c'est mon amoureux.

- Hum mais c'est comment un amoureux ?

- Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un qui t'aime. Quelqu'un de gentil.

- Oh comme Papa !

- Non, Bella, pas comme ça, pas du tout. Tu sais, de l'amour.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire l'amour.

- Oh ! Eh ben, quand un garçon est amoureux de toi, il est gentil, il te dit des mots doux. Il prend soin de toi, il te fait des câlins, et…

- Y baise !

- Non ! C'est pas méchant du tout, ça fait pas mal. Les câlins, c'est juste ; … il te prend dans ses bras, il te caresse les bras, les joues, les cheveux. Il t'embrasse tout tendrement. Et avec un chéri, avec un amoureux on fait l'amour.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Hum. Eh ben, il te caresse tout le corps, intimement aussi, il …

- Ouai, y baise !

- Non, Bella …, quand c'est fait avec amour, c'est pas pareil. C'est comme quand on baise sauf que ça fait pas mal. Ça fait du bien, ça fait plaisir. Comme … comme quand tu prends une piqure tu vois ?

- Ah oui, c'est pas pareil du tout alors.

- Non. Et puis quand ton chéri te fait l'amour, tu es heureuse, il est heureux. C'est tendre. C'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'a deux …

- Alors y a pas d'autres messieurs ?

- Non.

- C'est comment faire l'amour ?

- Magique. C'est merveilleux. Tu oublie tout ce qui existe à part l'homme qui te tient dans ses bras. Il te fait pleins de bisous, doucement, il te caresse partout et il prend son temps, il ne va pas trop vite et il fait pas mal.

- Je comprends pourquoi t'es triste.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouai. Parce que tu vois plus ton chéri, et y te fait plus l'amour et y t'aime plus. Et tu vois plus ton bébé aussi.

- Non. Mais mon chéri m'aime toujours.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi t'es ici alors ?

- Parce qu'on m'a obligée, Bella. Mon chéri ne sait pas que je suis là. Il croit que j'ai disparu. Peut-être qu'il me cherche.

- Mais alors y faut que t'aille le voir. Viens on l'appelle. Je lui dis et je me lève et je lui tire son bras. On va lui dire que t'es ici pour qu'y vienne te chercher.

Je la prenais par la main. Peut-être que je pourrais appeler avec le téléphone de Papa ; peut-être y voudra bien.

- Bella ! _Elle dit Tanya en rigolant_. C'est pas possible. Tu sais bien qu'on ne sort jamais d'ici. Ils ne veulent pas. On ne sortira que le jour ou on s'échappera. _Elle a dit aussi, mais tout doucement_.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Bon. Je vais aller prendre une piqure et après je vais à la chambre pour écouter la musique. Tu veux venir ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil Bella, mais je vais rester là, elle a dit avec un petit sourire un peu tout triste.

- Bon d'accord.

Je vais prendre la piqure dans la boite sous la télé. Ah ! Ça y est ! Et je prends le iPod aussi. Papa comme y sait que j'aime pas la télé et que je sais pas lire mais j'aime la musique y m'a acheté un iPod pour écouter la musique. C'est gentil ça.

Je vais écouter la chanson que j'aime bien. Elle je l'écoute tout le temps. Les filles elles disent que c'est un vieux truc et que c'est nul parce que les chanteurs ils sont vieux et moches. C'est Hey You que elle s'appelle la chanson. Moi j'aime bien. C'est joli la musique je trouve. Et Papa il a dit que j'ai le droit d'écouter si j'ai envie. Alors j'écoute parce que j'ai envie tout le temps.

Mais quand je l'écoute je pense à Edward un peu tout le temps aussi. Ça me rend très triste la chanson. Mais je peux pas arrêter de l'écouter. Parce que elle me fait trop penser à Edward. Et j'ai que ça pour que je me souviens de lui. Mais je pleure tout le temps quand j'écoute la chanson. Edward il me manque. Beaucoup il me manque. Heureusement que j'ai pris la piqure.

Je vais dans la salle de bain. Avant, il faut que je prépare la piqure. Je vais chercher les petits cailloux marron que j'ai caché sous la moquette, dans un coin pour pas qu'on me les pique. Je dois prendre du citron. Merde ! J'ai oublié y en a pas. Bon, je vais devoir prendre la flotte dans les chiottes. Merde. Je prends la grosse grosse cuiller dans le tiroir de la salle de bain. Je casse les petits cailloux avec mes doigts. Mais c'est dur, faut pas faire tomber par terre. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Bon maintenant, je mets un peu de l'eau dedans. Faut pas que ça déborde. Bon ça va je tiens. La cuiller elle est grande et ça déborde pas. C'est tout marron dedans. Ça veut dire c'est bien mélangé. Bon. Je prends le briquet. Je casse une clope. Je mets le petit filtre au bout sur la piqure. Je mets la piqure dans la cuiller et je chauffe la cuiller. Bon ça va, ça marche. Maintenant, je tire sur le petit bout de l'autre coté de la piqure. Ah ! ça y est, c'est tout dedans ! Je retire le petit filtre. Je le range pour plus tard. J'ai même pas fait tombé ! Des fois au début j'ai fait tombé. J'étais très très triste.

Ça y est je suis sur le lit. Je prends le truc pour attacher les cheveux, et je l'attache autour de mon bras. Ça fait un peu mal, ça serre. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Mon bras il devient bleu. Je tape un peu partout. Ah ! ça y est je la voie ! Je vois la ou que je vais faire le trou. Je mets le bout de la piqure dans mon bras et j'appuie au bout. Ça y est ça vient. Y a plus rien dedans. Je me sens mieux là. C'est chiant quand même parce que ça fait plein des bleus sur mes bras. Et puis aussi et ben ça m'empêche d'aller aux chiottes. J'ai plus besoin. Alors Papa il me donne des truc que je prends pour aller aux chiottes quand même. Mais bon aussi après je vais trop aux chiottes. Et Papa il est pas très très content … Mais bon je m'en fou hein j'aime bien les piqures quand même.

Papa y dit ça s'appelle l'Héroïne. J'aime bien l'Héroïne.

J'éteins la lumière et je me mets dans le lit. J'écoute la musique. C'est tout chaud mon corps. J'ai plus mal de ce que le monsieur y m'a fait à moi. C'est trop trop bon dans tout mon corps. Bon ça va gratter un peu à la fin mais c'est pas grave. La c'est trop bon. Mais c'est bizarre la parce que même avec la piqure je suis triste. J'ai très beaucoup envie de pleurer. Je suis très très triste. Parce que c'est Tanya elle dit la vérité. On peut pas sortir. Papa veut pas. Un jour je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de voir Edward. Y m'a dit que je pouvais pas sortir, que je devais rester avec lui. Alors je suis restée avec lui. On obéît toujours à Papa. Sinon on est punies.

Et la je suis triste parce que je vais pas revoir Edward et parce que j'aurais pas de chéri et y me fera pas l'amour et j'aurais pas de bébé. Et j'ai envie d'avoir un chéri et un bébé moi aussi. Et Edward y me manque. Il me manque trop beaucoup beaucoup trop ! Et je pleure beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Oh. Papa y rentre dans la chambre. Y va pas être très content. Il allume la lumière. Y s'assoit sur le lit à côté de ma tête.

- Izzy, putain, pourquoi tu pleures ? _Ouai, je savais bien, il est pas content_.

- Euuh, parce qu'euuh, j'en ai … ai marre de voir des bi… des bites tout le temps. Moi je, je veux voir Edward!

- Izzy, mais c'est ton travail de voir des bites, chérie. Tu sais ça. Tu es une pute, c'est ton travail, les bites, tout ça. Tu le sais, hein ?

- Oui, je sais, mais …, mais …, j'en ai marre quand même euuh.

- Et pour Edward on en a déjà parlé. Il en a rien à foutre de toi, tu le sais. S'il voulait te voir, il serait venu. Il est pas venu non ?

- Non.

- Parce qu'il en a rien à branler de ta gueule, tu vois, il ne t'aime pas, il aime quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, il t'a oubliée. Alors oublie-le et concentre toi sur ton travail !

- Oui.

- Maintenant viens, le monsieur va arriver.

Merde ! J'avais oublié de regarder les chiffres sur le réveil. Il était trois. Putain, ça y est je suis sure je vais être punie.

- Mais Papa tout à l'heure t'as dit que je devais rester cachée quand y sera dans ton bureau le monsieur ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. C'est un client qui vient pour de l'Héroïne et il est très dur en affaire. Je vais avoir besoin de me détendre, d'une petite relaxation. Tu viens.

- D'accord.

Maintenant y m'emmène dans le bureau. Y me met sous le bureau. Aie ! Je me suis cogné la tête. C'est petit en dessous. Y a un petit mur derrière et je suis toute serrée. Hum.

Papa retire son pantalon. Et le slip. Ah ! Non ! je vais sucer alors. Putain j'en ai marre. Je suis encore obligée. Je vais encore avoir mal. J'ai peur. Ça y est je sais j'ai peur ça va faire mal je sais je sais je sais. Je vais pleurer ! ça me fait tout bizarre dans mon ventre, ça me brule c'est comme si tout y se tordait dedans. J'ai pas envie du tout.

Là y parle, je l'entends.

- M. Hale est ici, Jenks. _C'est Laurent il parle._

- Fait le entrer ! _Papa y crie. J'ai mal à mes oreilles_.

Y a une porte qui claque fort. Ça fait encore mal à mes oreilles. Et le monsieur Hale y parle.

- Jenks, ça faisait longtemps … pas assez à mon goût néanmoins.

- Oh, Jasper !

- M. Hale.

Je les entends mais je fais comme Papa il a dit, je le suce. Fort. Et ça me fait mal. J'ai envie de gerber. C'est trop dégeu, je veux plus faire ça moi. C'est pas juste je suis obligée quand même sinon ils vont me faire encore plus mal. Ma tête aussi elle fait mal. Y a tout qui fait mal.

- Euh, oui, oui M. Hale. Tu viens acheter la dope, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- T'en veux pour combiieeen ? _Ah Papa y parle pas bien, on dirait les bruits bizarres y commencent_.

- Etant donné que tu connais nos dosages et qu'on est deux dessus, mets m'en pour un mois.

- Tuuuuu sais que ça va te couter trèèèèèès cher, je ne fais paaaaaas crédit_. Ça recommence_.

- Et tu sais que j'ai largement de quoi payer, que je n'ai pas besoin de crédit.

- Très Whoaa !, très bien, Ohhh, M. Hale.

- Aussi, Jenks, la prochaine fois, j'apprécierai que tu n'aie que moi dans ton bureau. Ce que tu fais sous la table est répugnant. Oh. Le monsieur y sait que je suis là. Hum. Je suis sure sure sure je vais être punie cette fois. _Oh ! Non non non ! C'est trop pas juste ! Je veux pas, je veux pas j'ai peur je veux pas avoir ! Putain non je pleure faut pas que je pleure. _

- Jasper, c'est …

- M. Hale.

- Oui, M. Hale, c'est que tu sais dans quel états me mettent nos … Ohhh entretiens et je voulais juste m'assurer d'être détendu. Alors j'ai pensé que de ramener Izzy…

- Détends-toi autrement la prochaine fois. Ou tu risque d'avoir une surprise.

- Bien M. Jasper, j'y veillerai. Ohh, Ohh, je … Laurent va te confier la Ahhhhh ! Marchandise et j'attends le virement pour demain.

C'était fini. Papa il avait fini de faire les bruits bizarres, j'avais le truc blanc dans la bouche. Je veux cracher, c'est pas bon, mais Papa y dit que je dois avaler. Alors j'avale. Même si c'est trop dégueulasse. La j'en peux plus. Après je vais aller gerber dans les chiottes. Ça me fait trop mal dans mon ventre et c'est trop dégeu. Ça me donne envie de pleurer tellement ça me dégoute et que je suis obligée quand même.

- Le virement à déjà été fait. A l'instant. Je suis passé à la banque avant de venir.

- Mais c'est que les tarifs ont augmentés, cher M. Hale.

- .N'.Augmenté.

- Bien sur, bien sur ! Tu as raison, je me suis trompé, je pensais aux armes à feu.

- Au plaisir, Jenks.

Et la porte elle a encore claqué et j'en encore eu mal à mes oreilles. Le monsieur il était plus la.

- Toi, tu viens la, _y dit Papa, en tirant sur mon bras. Et je me cogne encore ma tête. Aie_.

- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai sucé, j'ai sucé, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai sucé !

- Ouai, ouai, ça je suis au courant, _y dit en remettant son pantalon_. Maintenant dégage, retourne avec les autres putes, je veux pas te voir maintenant !

- Oui, _je dis, mais j'étais triste. J'avais encore envie de pleurer. Mais heureusement c'était pas mouillé ma tête. j'avais eu le temps d'essuyer ma tête avant de sortit de sous le bureau hein. Parce que ça faisait trop mal alors j'ai pleuré quand même_.

- T'as pas compris ? Dégage, casse-toi, je veux pas te voir ! Quand je voudrais, je te le ferais savoir, maintenant, barre-toi !

- d'a … d'accord.

Et je m'en vais. Je pars du bureau. Je pleure. Je suis très très triste. Je vais voir Tanya.

- Oh ! Ma petite Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Elle aussi elle est triste_.

- Euhh, Papa il est méchant et j'aurais pas d'amoureux et y me fera pas l'amour et j'aurais pas de bébé et Edward y me manque et je veux voir Edward et j'en ai marre des bites tout le temps !

- Bienvenue au club ma puce, _elle dit et elle pleure aussi._

Maintenant Tanya elle m'a pris dans ses bras et me elle caresse mon dos doucement et elle me caresse mes cheveux et elle dit des choses gentilles et elle me prend dans ses bras.

**Elle me fait un câlin.**

**Chapitre II – Business World**

_POV Jenks (« Papa »)_

Tout allait bien. Parfaitement bien. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Les affaires étaient florissantes. Surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Izzy.

Je m'en souviens parfaitement, comme si c'était hier. Elle avait quoi 12 ans peut-être. Mais elle avait déjà un énorme potentiel. Mon frère, James, venait de m'appeler en urgence, en plein mois de décembre, me disant juste que je devais me rendre chez lui le plus vite possible. Que la situation était grave. Au départ, je lui avais ris au nez, lui réexpliquant que le Père Noël n'existait pas, et que cette année non plus il ne viendrait pas ; et que moi, je ne l'aiderais pas à le chercher. Mais il était sérieux.

J'étais habitué à ses emportements et ses sautes d'humeur. C'était mon frère. Naturellement, j'avais pris le premier avion en partance de Détroit, atterrissant à Mexico City Benito Juarez International Airport. La chaleur était intenable. Lourde. L'air devenait irrespirable. Et le ciel s'assombrissait d'heure en heure. Un orage éclaterait bientôt, certainement.

De là, j'avais loué une voiture ; une Jeep convertible grise. Aucune envie d'étouffer ; pour palier à l'atmosphère lourde je roulais fenêtres et capote ouverte. Et même là, le temps restait difficilement supportable. James avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne ; non une excellente raison de me dépêcher ici !

Je m'étais rendu jusque chez lui, au fin fond des plaines désertiques, arides, ou les seules herbes étaient mortes et fanées.

Quand j'arrivais enfin, le temps demeurait incertain, et la chaleur était toujours épuisante. Je suais à grosses goutes sur ma chemise blanche Calvin Klein et mon nouveau costard – noir, une évidence, Gucci taillé sur mesure. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à … cette météo. Disons qu'à Détroit, à cette période de l'année, il faisait plus froid. Beaucoup plus froid.

Il m'avait accueilli avec soulagement, je m'étais débrouillé pour être là le lendemain de son appel. Quand on a l'argent et les relations …

Il m'expliqua rapidement la situation, s'attachant de détails sans importance. Il me dit qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour m'occuper de cette fille, Isabella. Qu'il cachait dans sa cave depuis 8 ans.

Il fit sortir la gamine et je l'examinais : je n'allais pas m'embarrasser d'une môme qui ne me rapportait rien. Si je la prenais sous mon aile, je me devais de recevoir une compensation.

J'étais véritablement ébahi par la gosse. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, mais pouvait bien passer pour un peu plus âgée. Les clients n'étant pas trop regardant sur l'âge des putes, je pouvais la mettre au travail d'ici quelques jours.

Elle n'était pas vraiment grande. Plutôt petite, même. 1m55 tout au plus. Sa peau était très pâle, diaphane. Mais terne. Grisâtre. Ses courbes étaient parfaitement dessinées. Mais elle était trop maigre. Les clients aimaient les jeunes filles élancées, mais cette Isabella était bien trop maigre. James ne la nourrissait certainement pas assez. Elle avait les pommettes assez hautes, le visage en forme de cœur et des traits fins. Elle avait de vilains cernes violacés sous les yeux ; elle ne dormait certainement pas assez non plus, et mal. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un châtain très foncé, teinté d'auburn ; saisissant. Je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur auparavant. Ses cheveux, comme son teint, étaient ternes. Ils étaient vraiment très long, ondulant légèrement dans le milieu de son dos, jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Son regard était sauvage. Animal. Ses yeux, d'un bleu foncé, profond et lumineux, étaient sombres, comme éteints. En forme d'amande, avec de longs cils presque noirs. Elle s'intègrerait parfaitement. Elle était née pour ça, son corps le criait.

Je passais un accord avec mon frère : je m'occuperais bien d'elle, à condition qu'il ne la revoie jamais. Qu'il ne me demande jamais de nouvelles. Bien sûr, je ne lui révélais pas mes projets pour la gamine. James avait beau être malade, il n'aurait pas accepté que je me serve de son « trésor ».

L'accord était donc conclu. James monta dans la chambre avec la gamine, ramassa quelques vieilles affaires d'Irina qu'il boucla dans une valise. Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose toutefois : elle aurait de nouveaux vêtements bien différents à Détroit.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment à l'étage. Je n'avais pas de doutes sur ce qu'il s'y passait. Je connaissais mon frère, et j'avais vu la gamine : pour avoir une poitrine et des hanches, des courbes si prononcées malgré sa maigreur à son âge, elle avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels. Et pas qu'une fois. D'ici une semaine, quand les putes se serraient occupée d'elle à l'appart, elle serait prête. Son corps transpirait déjà le désir. Une bonne épilation intégrale, une cure de vitamines quotidienne, une diète qui lui ferait reprendre un peu de poids, du maquillage et un bon soin pour ses cheveux, et d'ici un mois, elle serait parfaite. Mais je n'attendrais pas d'ici la. Dans une semaine, elle commencerait le travail. J'imaginais que cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes, étant donné ce à quoi elle servait ici. Au moins, avec moi, elle ferait plusieurs heureux, et je continuerais de bien gagner ma vie.

Je l'avais donc ramenée à Détroit avec moi. C'était dingue comment cette pauvre gosse s'émerveillait des moindre conneries : Rien que de prendre l'avion, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une syncope. Elle regardait aussi très attentivement ma Rolex ; elle n'avait jamais vu de montre de sa vie ! Imaginez comment je m'y suis pris pour lui expliquer … J'avais donc tenté de la mettre à l'aise ; hors de question qu'elle me crève dans les bras, avec un corps comme le sien, rien de tel pour booster les affaires.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé : à peine arrivé, les putes ont commencé à lui expliquer plusieurs choses, à la préparer. Je leur avais défendu de lui parler de leurs vies d'avant, et de ce qui se passait ici de leur point de vue. Isabella était naïve, ignorante, et c'était très bien comme ça. Les autres me faisaient déjà tellement chier par moments, je n'avais pas besoin des crises de larmes d'un autre boulet.

Effectivement, à la fin de sa première semaine, Isabella s'était bien intégrée. Elle était prête. Comme aux autres avant elle, je lui avais dit de m'appeler «Papa ». Après tout, c'était ce que j'étais pour elle maintenant ; son père. Je m'occupais bien d'elle, je lui fournissais un toit, de quoi manger, et en échange, elle me rendait un petit service.

Aussi, avais-je du lui trouver un nom pour le travail. Sur la médaille qui ornait la chaine qu'James m'avait confiée ; il l'avait arrachée à la môme à son arrivée ; étaient inscrit son prénom et sa date de naissance. _Isabella, 13 septembre 1982_. Mais Isabella, ce nom était beaucoup trop doux pour être sensuel. Avec un nom pareil, j'aurais pu la présenter sous toutes les coutures aux clients, tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas baisée, ils n'en voudraient pas. Il me fallait donc un nom plus tranché, plus vif, plus net, plus fougueux. Izzy. C'était parfait.

Depuis ce jour donc, nous l'appelions Izzy. Sauf les putes ; elles étaient bornées à l'appeler Isabella. Mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, alors je laissais pisser. J'avais fait sa promotion auprès de mes clients récurrents. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme, et bientôt, Izzy était devenue la pièce maitresse de l'entreprise ; les clients affluaient, et la réclamait toujours. Des petits nouveaux avaient entendu parler d'elle et de ses talents, et depuis, elle était la source de mes plus gros revenus.

Elle vivait bien sa vie avec nous. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Pour ainsi dire, je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer. Elle vivait bien ; mais elle me coutait cher en Héroïne. Heureusement que l'argent qu'elle me rapportait compensait largement ses dépenses.

En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois elle m'avait semblée légèrement triste, je savais que parfois elle chialait, mais comme ça, à ce point, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Par contre, ce Edward, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait chier avec lui !

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle n'arrêtait pas. « Et quand est-ce que je vais voir Edward? », « Et Edward il va venir lui aussi ? », « Et l'Ange il a dit qu'il viendrait m'emmener avec Edward, pourquoi il est pas la ? ». J'avais quand même du lui expliquer que les anges n'existaient pas. Je crois qu'elle avait fini par comprendre. Une fois, elle m'avait même demandé à aller voir Edward, sortir pour aller le voir ! Mais elle se croyait ou, bon sang ! Je lui avais dis que ce n'était pas possible, et elle ne m'en avait pas reparlé. Mais de lui, putain, ouai, elle parlait tout le temps.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'avais clairement mis les points sur les « i », mais c'était peine perdue. Izzy ne comprenait pas grand-chose ; elle était sacrément conne. Mais cela me facilitait la tâche, alors j'évitais de m'en plaindre trop souvent. Mais là, depuis un mois, elle virait vraiment chiante, et j'allais devoir la calmer rapidement. Heureusement, cela n'influençait pas son travail. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais rapidement pris les mesures nécessaires.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très important ; je recevais la visite d'un gros client en Héroïne, M. Jasper. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il m'achetait sa dope, mais depuis un peu plus de deux ans, sa consommation avait largement augmentée. Et mes bénéfices avec.

De fait, il n'était plus seul sur la came, un ami à lui, M. Cullen, dont j'avais reçu la visite quelque fois était à présent de la partie. Et je pouvais facilement dire que c'était lui le plus gros consommateur. Il m'avait rendu visite quelque fois pour passer commande, généralement lorsque Hale n'avait pas pu s'en occuper avant, et qu'il était en manque. Je le voyais trembler, les yeux injectés de sang, d'une grande agressivité. Mais ni avec Hale, ni avec Cullen, on ne plaisantait. Ils étaient des clients très durs en affaire et c'était toujours une épreuve d'en recevoir un. C'est pourquoi, j'avais toujours besoin de me détendre avant leur arrivée, et que je trainais Izzy dans mon bureau. Une bonne pipe et je pourrais lui faire face.

Hale et Cullen ne savaient rien de mes autres sources de revenus. Ils étaient au courant pour la dope, les armes, et les faux-papiers, étant donné que j'avais fait sous-traiter ceux de Cullen. Mais je ne les avais jamais eus entre les mains. Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'était ce nom de famille, Cullen. Il m'avait filé une enveloppe kraft avec des photos d'identités, un faux nom, et toutes les autres bricoles nécessaires. J'avais encaissé le pognon et envoyé ça à mon associé de Russie ; que mon frère et moi avions rencontré lors de son voyage en Albanie, dont nous sommes originaires ; et une fois les documents prêts, il les avait retournés à l'adresse de Cullen, qui m'avait filé un généreux pourboire pour les délais express. Cullen m'avait également acheté une arme à feu peu après. Il ne la quittait jamais. A chaque fois que je le voyais ; bien que ce ne fusse pas régulier ; j'en reconnaissais la forme sous son tee-shirt, l'arme attachée à sa ceinture.

Néanmoins, ces deux la ignoraient que je m'occupais des filles. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils sachent. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent en baiser une ; mais je savais que M. Jasper n'était pas seul. Cullen par contre ne lâchait pas un mot, mais ne semblait pas intéressé. Aussi, pour protéger mon secret, à chacune de leurs venues, j'enfermais les filles dans la chambre, et je les recevais exclusivement dans la pièce qui me servait de bureau. Jamais ailleurs. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait un appartement derrière. Et c'était tant mieux.

L'entretient avec Hale se passa plutôt correctement. Je n'étais pas stressé, la langue d'Izzy sur ma queue étant une bonne distraction. Mais Hale avait capté, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, et je me demandais s'il avait compris ce qu'Izzy était, ce qu'elle foutait là. Cela me perturbait, et mon inquiétude grandissait à chaque instant.

De rage, j'empoignais la petite salope et la faisait sortir de mon bureau. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Si elle restait la, qu'elle trainait autour de moi le reste de la journée, j'allais finir par lui en foutre plein la gueule. Et je n'avais franchement pas envie de m'en séparer. Elle était trop importante pour mes affaires ; Izzy morte, mes revenus chuteraient considérablement. Je n'avais pas envie de ça. Je la chassais et la renvoyais dans le salon, pour la protéger de ma colère.

Seul, assis sur ma chaise de bureau, un autre problème me revint à l'esprit. Tanya. Elle commençait à me les briser sérieusement. Depuis quelques semaines, je ne la sentais pas, et j'avais demandé à Laurent de la surveiller de près. Je la voyais de plus en plus parler à Izzy et cela ne me plaisait pas. Du tout. J'allais devoir lui foutre une bonne raclée à nouveaux pour qu'elle comprenne. Deux côtes cassées et un nez ensanglanté, et je n'entendrais plus parler d'elle pendant un bon moment.

Régulièrement, j'étais obligée de les rappeler à l'ordre. Laurent leur assénait quelques coups bien placés, et elles se souvenaient qui avait l'autorité. Je n'avais plus qu'à les baiser violement derrière pour leur faire comprendre d'arrêter leur conneries, de faire chier le monde. Qu'elles m'appartenaient. Généralement, cette petite mise au point portait ses fruits, et une fois que je m'en étais occupé, elles ne m'emmerdaient plus par la suite. Jamais. Il leur fallait juste un petit rituel d'initiation. Que je n'hésitais pas à renouveler si nécessaire.

Mais je n'en avais jamais eu besoin. Jamais. Sauf avec Tanya. La seule. L'unique, dont le cerveau était trop déficient pour comprendre une chose si simple. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle dépassait les bornes, Laurent et moi nous occupions d'elle. Bon, cela paraissait violent, mais, au total, elle avait eu quoi ? Quelques côtes brisées ? Un bras ? Une jambe ? Le nez ? Une petite dizaine d'hématomes ? Oh, et une fracture de la mâchoire. Rien du tout, en somme. Elle avait bien cicatrisé ! Apparemment, il lui en fallait plus.

Je l'avais déjà enfermé dans une petite pièce ; un vieux placard à balais je crois ; de l'appartement, dans le noir, sans nourriture, pendant deux semaines je crois. Juste deux ou trois bouteilles d'eau. Lorsqu'elle en est sortie, l'odeur était intenable. Ce placard puait la pisse et la merde, la gerbe aussi. Evidement, je le lui avais fait nettoyer.

Alors oui, j'avais déjà puni les autres, mais cela n'avais jamais été aussi loin que Tanya. Enfermées une semaine, au plus. Et juste une ou deux fractures. Rien du tout.

Je me délectais de les voir se battre entre-elles pour être dans mes bonnes grâces. Pour être sures que je ne leur ferais pas de mal, sures que je ne les punirai pas. Elles s'entre-tuaient, se haïssaient, même, pour certaines. Elles n'hésitaient pas à se dénoncer mutuellement. Après tout, si j'apprenais de la bouche de l'une les conneries qu'avait fait l'autre, je pouvais punir la seconde, et la première, effectivement, serait tranquille pour un bout de temps. C'était un spectacle jouissif. Mais étrangement, la seule qui ne se battait jamais, qui ne dénonçait personne, et qui était appréciée par toutes les autres était Isabella. Certainement car elle ne comprenait pas, trop atteinte. Rongée par sa débilité !

La seule que je n'avais jamais punie à proprement parler était Izzy. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas que l'envie m'en manquait lorsqu'elle se mettait à chialer pour rien comme aujourd'hui, mais Izzy n'était qu'une môme. Elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle m'aurait détesté. Je n'avais pas besoin d'emmerde de ce genre. J'avais besoin de l'avoir de mon côté, de faire ami-ami avec elle. Si je me la mettais à dos, je le savais, elle deviendrait imprévisible, capable de tout. Et j'étais quasiment sur que ni Laurent ni moi-même n'arriverions à l'en empêcher. Que si je lui réservais le même traitement qu'à Tanya lorsqu'elle faisait une connerie, elle finirait par comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Jusque là, j'avais été chanceux, et elle ne s'était aperçue de rien. Tout cela lui semblait normal ; et j'avais fait durer cela autant que possible, en interdisant aux filles de lui en parler, et de parler de leurs vies d'avant. Tant qu'Izzy avait sa came, elle restait tranquille. Parfois, je la retrouvais recroquevillée, comme un gosse, parce qu'un client avait été un peu brusque avec elle. Je lui apportais une « piqure », l'iPod que je lui avais acheté, et elle était de nouveau heureuse, joyeuse. Tout allait bien. Alors, si j'y allais trop fort avec elle, l'enfant laisserait place à l'adulte, et je n'avais pas besoin de cela. Je maitrisais toujours mes gestes avec elle, mais sa punition lui faisait généralement bien comprendre. Sur les 5 ans passé avec elle, j'avais du la punir deux ou trois fois. Mais elle s'en souvenait très bien.

Izzy avait une peur bleue des salles de bain. Aucune idée du pourquoi, mais ça la terrorisait. Je l'y enfermais une journée ou deux, lumière éteinte, sans nourriture. Au bout d'un certain temps, Laurent l'y retrouvait, et je lui donnais carte blanche. Seule condition : ne pas la blesser physiquement. Aucune envie que cela laisse des marques. Izzy était la pute qui marchait le mieux, celle qui faisait tourner les affaires, et si elle finissait défigurée, plus personne n'en voudrait. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de mon meilleur atout. Ou les clients fuiraient dans un autre bordel de la ville ; et mes revenus chuteraient.

Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensés par l'arrivé de Laurent. Il avait les traits tiré, enragé. Et il trainait Tanya derrière lui … quelle connerie avait-elle encore inventé ? Je ne tardais pas à le découvrir.

- Elle a tenté de s'échapper ! _hurla Laurent_.

Alors Tanya n'avait pas compris. Toujours pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien compris. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était trop tard pour comprendre. Tanya ne foutait plus rien depuis un mois, elle ne me rapportait plus rien. Les clients se plaignaient de son travail et de sa mauvaise humeur, sa mauvaise volonté. Elle parlait de plus en plus à Izzy et parallèlement je voyais l'état d'Izzy se dégrader. Elle était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je n'hésitais pas ; je devais me débarrasser d'elle, et j'allais le faire.

Laurent sembla lire dans mes pensés, et la fit entrer dans le bureau. Il la balança violement contre un mur, et elle s'y cogna si fort qu'elle en tomba au sol. Bien. Cela serait encore plus facile ; elle n'aurait même pas la possibilité de se défendre.

- Espèce de salope ! _Commença Laurent_. Comment oses-tu ?! Premier coup de pied. _Dans la mâchoire. J'entendais les hurlements de douleur de Tanya, et le bruit des os brisés. _

Je regardais la scène. Confortablement assis sur mon fauteuil. Je ne toucherais pas Tanya. Je regardais le carnage, le massacre avec délectation, mais jamais je ne l'aurais touchée. On ne sait jamais ; je ne voulais pas que Laurent se retourne contre moi avec un argument de cette taille. Il avait toujours fait bien pire que moi dans le fond. Je ne faisais que protéger mes intérêts.

Un nouveau coup. Au visage encore. Le nez, sanglant. Elle allait tacher la moquette ! Hum. Je ferais nettoyer une des autres putes plus tard.

Laurent se mit à frapper plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Cette putain n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Voila, voila ce qu'on gagnait à me désobéir, voila ce qu'on gagnait à me faire perdre mon temps et mon argent.

Laurent continuait ses coups de pieds au visage. Sa lèvre était fendue, son arcade gauche ensanglantée également, et son visage rouge de futures ecchymoses. Ses pommettes étaient particulièrement marquées, et ses yeux gonflés. Des beaux cocards en perspective.

Quand il en eut marre de frapper Tanya en pleine face ; jugeant qu'elle était déjà certainement assez défigurée pour qu'on ne puisse pas identifier le corps, il s'attaqua au reste.

Avec une violence incontrôlable que je lui connaissais bien, il la releva, et la jeta à nouveau contre le mur, ou son crane rebondit dans un « crac » sonore. Il l'empoigna avec force, et lui tordit le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de douleur. Il était cassé, une évidence.

Une frénésie s'empara de lui, et il la frappait, toujours plus fort, de coups de pieds, de genou, dans l'abdomen, quelques droites sur sa mâchoire déjà brisée, d'autres coups de genou dans le dos …

Il lui asséna un coup de poing enragé au ventre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Comme ça, jusqu'elle crache du sang.

Elle pleurait ! Oh ! Cette pauvre pute pleurait ! Bien fait pour sa gueule, elle n'avait qu'à arrêter ses conneries quand je lui avais dit.

- S'il vous plait, _dit-elle, suppliante entre deux sanglots_, si … s'il vous plait. _Elle prit une longue respiration_. Finissez-en.

A sa requête, j'explosais de rire ! Laurent me suivit, et je m'approchais du visage de Tanya. Lui relevais le menton, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de douleur ; elle n'avait plus assez de voix après avoir autant crié.

- Tu vois Tanya, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Doutchka, et Sofia, un peu après ton arrivée. Tu te souviens d'elles, n'est-ce pas.

Elle ne pu bouger, mais cligna des yeux et je savais qu'elle m'avait compris.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Tanya. Mise en garde. Tellement de fois ! Et tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Je t'avais dis que tu finirais par le regretter. Regarde ou tu en es, tu m'implore de te tuer … navrant. Pitoyable.

- Je …, _commença-t-elle_, je … ne … regrette rien, _dans un souffle_.

De rage, de haine, j'explosais. Je la jetais à terre, et la rouait de coup. Dans le dos, au visage.

Je la relevais, et baissais mon pantalon. Je la baisais avec violence, lui défonçant chaque trou, le plus fort que je pouvais. Je pressais ma queue raide d'excitation sur sa chatte, avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans son cul. Ses soupirs plaintifs, sanglots muets me firent sourirent, et m'excitèrent davantage. Je la retournais et la forçais à écarter ses cuisses plus encore. Sans prévenir, jamais, je lui explosais la chatte, puis l'enculais de nouveau, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre hurler, et se tordre de douleur. Je savais que j'avais réussi, qu'elle avait souffert, à en juger par le sang sur ma queue, que je vis lorsque je me vidais les couilles sur son visage, l'arrosant de ma semence. Elle se vomit dessus juste après. Et quand je senti sa fin venir, je m'accroupi, au niveau de son visage :

- Sale pute ! Salope ! Pauvre putain ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, _terminais-je avant de lui cracher au visage_.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et je su que c'était terminé. Bon débarras. Je regardais Laurent avec insistance, et il comprit le message. Il vérifia le pouls de Tanya, avant de me sourire. Elle était morte, elle ne m'emmerderait plus, ne me ferait plus perdre ni mon temps, ni mon argent.

Je regardais ma montre : une heure s'était écoulée depuis que Laurent était arrivé dans mon bureau. Merde ! Les putes, qui faisaient-elles ? Peut-être en auraient elles profité pour s'échapper également!

- Laurent ! _Hurlais-je_. Qu'as-tu fais de ces putain de salopes ?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jenks, _me dit-il calmement_, elles sont enfermées dans la chambre. Vous pouvez aller les chercher maintenant, j'avais verrouillé la porte au cas où.

Par chance, la chambre et la salle de bain qui était jointe ne possédaient pas de fenêtre. Aucun moyen de sortir.

Le problème étant, qu'il fallait encore nous débarrasser du corps. Et évidement, chacune des putes remarquerait la disparition de Tanya, se poserait des questions. Izzy encore plus.

Elle allait très vite me taper sur le système. Et je ne pouvais pas en tuer deux le même jour. Et surtout pas Izzy, trop rentable.

Pendant que Laurent ramassait la baleine échouée au sol, j'allais ouvrir aux putes. J'allais chercher Izzy, et je l'enfermerais dans la salle de bain. Elle croirait qu'elle était punie, et se flagellerait toute seule. Pendant ce temps là, je pourrais inventer une excuse potable, crédible pour Izzy ; -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile- ; pour expliquer la disparition de Tanya.

Mais les putes furent plus rapides : elles coururent hors de la pièce, et virent Laurent portant le corps inanimé et détruit de Tanya. Elles poussèrent des hurlements, et commencèrent à pleurer. Cela devait cesser. J'attrapais Izzy par le bras, et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain.

- Papa ! Mais Papa j'ai rien fait je jure ! J'ai été sage et tout ! Comme t'as dit ! Je promets ! _dit-elle, en sanglotant, sentant ce qui allait venir._

- Izzy ferme ta gueule ! _Je lui hurlais dessus_.

Elle continua de pleurer, poussant des cris, le souffle court. Je lui retournais une gifle, qu'elle arrête un peu son cinéma. Je la lâchais et la poussais dans la pièce sombre qu'était la salle de bain, et l'enfermais à clef. Une bonne chose de faite.

Laurent était parti, dissimuler, enterrer le corps, j'imagine. Je retrouvais le reste des putes dans la pièce à vivre, et elles en étaient restées au même état : à chialer, crier. Cela devait cesser. Tout de suite.

- FERMEZ-LA ! FERMEZ VOS PUTAINS DE BOUCHES DE SUCEUSES ! _Je dis, m'époumonant. Et le silence se fit. Je repris d'une voix plus basse_. Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'obéit pas aux ordres ? Vous voyez ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas son travail correctement ? Vous voyez ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se comporte comme ça ? Tanya à fait les frais de son manque de respect. Et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Alors maintenant, fermer votre gueule, vos clients vont bientôt arriver. Et bossez, sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Que cela vous serve d'exemple.

Elles étaient prévenues, et le calme était de nouveau là. J'aurais pu faire sortir Izzy maintenant, mais je l'y laissais jusqu'au lendemain. Elle faisait chier en ce moment, cela la calmerait sans doute.

Laurent revint deux heures plus tard, m'informant qu'il avait caché le corps, et qu'il était impossible d'identifier Tanya. Bien.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche, bruler mon smoking, pourtant neuf, et me recoiffer. Avocat de profession, je ne pouvais décemment pas ressembler à n'importe qui.

Après cet incident, les putes faisaient du bon boulot. Les affaires marchaient bien, très bien même. Je fis sortir Izzy deux jours plus tard. Elle avait de l'eau dans la salle de bain, elle n'allait pas crever ! Elle était beaucoup plus calme à sa sortie. Elle ne m'avait pas cassé les couilles depuis, et était très docile. Agréable. Parfois, je l'entendais pleurer, mais à chaque fois que je la voyais, elle était tout à fait calme, arborant un grand sourire.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées maintenant, et j'attendais la venue de M. Hale prochainement. D'ici une semaine au plus, il reviendrait chercher sa came.

Aujourd'hui, Izzy avait rendez-vous avec un client très difficile. C'était un ami sado-maso, qui passait par Détroit pour des affaires. Je lui avais parlé d'Izzy il y a quelques années, et il avait souhaité la voir. A l'époque elle devait avoir 14 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Il en était ressorti très satisfait, et m'avait payé un extra pour tout le plaisir qu'il y avait prit. Après cela, j'avais été contraint de punir Izzy ; elle se mettait parfois à hurler pour rien, et tremblait continuellement, ne parlait presque plus. Je ne l'avais pas vue pleurer à l'époque, mais j'imagine qu'elle se cachait bien. En tous cas, aujourd'hui, je ne lui permettrais pas de tout foutre en l'air. Elle allait m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, et accèderait au moindre désir de ce client. Il m'avait promit une très, très coquette somme, pour que je lui réserve Izzy pour cet après-midi. Tout l'après-midi.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, lorsque je vis débouler Cullen. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas avant une semaine.

Mais pire que tout, Laurent n'avait pas pu le retenir, et il avait traversé le bureau, se retrouvant dans la pièce principale, ou étaient regroupées toutes les putes, certaines en plein travail, même. Ma gorge se serra, alors que je lui adressais un faux sourire, que j'espérais crédible.

- Cullen, _dis-je, me raclant la gorge_, quel plaisir de te voir …

**Chapitre III : De l'autre côté**

_POV Edward_

J'aurais du mourir ce jour là. J'aurais préféré mourir, ce jour là. Ce jour où Carlisle est venu me chercher, dans la cave d'James.

J'étais trop fatigué ; mourant, pour vraiment m'en souvenir. La seule chose que j'en ai retenue, et que je n'oublierai jamais : les yeux de Bella lorsque je suis parti. Je croyais avoir traversé, à ce moment, il y à 5 ans, les pires souffrances, mais lire cette terreur et cette douleur dans ses yeux m'avait achevé. Je m'étais réveillé, chez Carlisle, avec ce vide en moi, ce manque ; Bella n'était plus là.

Carlisle m'avait alors tout expliqué ; de comment il était arrivé dans cette cave, chez James, au pourquoi il m'avait emmené moi, et pas Bella.

A l'époque, je n'avais presque rien compris : Séquestré jusqu'à mes 17 ans, d'après les registres civils, je n'avais pas été à l'école. J'avais « disparu » à l'âge de 5 ans. En arrivant chez les Cullen, la famille d'Carlisle, je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire, ni compter, et presque pas parler. Je ne connaissais rien, j'étais ignorant, et terrorisé.

Par chance, Carlisle était psychiatre, connu dans tout le pays pour ses nombreux ouvrages sur la psychologie infantile notamment, et pour les résultats qu'il avait obtenu avec ses patients.

J'avais alors fait la connaissance d'Esmée, la femme d'Carlisle, et de leur fille, Alice. Esmée était institutrice dans une école primaire, après avoir travaillé en Europe dans des écoles maternelles. Avec toute la douceur et la patience dont elle a fait preuve, j'ai fini par apprendre à lire, à écrire. A compter. Compter le temps. Absurde. Pourquoi compter encore lorsqu'il n'a plus d'importance, lorsqu'il ne vaut plus rien ?

Au bout d'un an et demi dans la famille ; je parlais presque normalement. Je me souviens avoir passé des heures à lire toute sorte de livres ; des romans, des documentaires, des encyclopédies, même. Et d'avoir toujours le nez dans un dictionnaire. Depuis, les livres étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis. Jusqu'à un certain point.

J'avais alors rencontré Jasper, le copain d'Alice. J'en avais exprimé le vœu. Hors de question que je laisse trainer celle qui était maintenant comme ma propre sœur ; avec un type dont je ne connaissais rien et qui pouvais lui faire du mal à tout instant. La battre. La violer. La tuer.

Jasper m'avais paru équilibré, je l'avais laissé tranquille. Jusqu'au jour, ou, tremblant comme un chien, les yeux complètement injectés de sang, suant à grosses goutes malgré sa peau gelée, il m'avait demandé un service. Un gros service. Qui nous avait liés plus que l'imaginaire ne le permettait.

Jasper se shootait. L'Héroïne. Notre Enfer. Mon Enfer. Ce jour là, Jasper n'avait plus la thune pour se payer sa dose. Il était venu vers moi, me demandant de le dépanner. Connaissant, et craignant les effets que son manque pouvait avoir sur Alice, j'avais filé le fric sans broncher.

C'est à cette époque où ma vie n'avait plus de sens, aucun. Ou j'étais à bout. Après avoir accepté, dans un premier temps, ce qui m'était arrivé, et la mort de mes parents génétiques, que j'avais voulu retrouver ; j'avais du faire face à bien pire. J'avais beau cherché, je ne retrouvais pas Bella. Bella avait disparue de la surface planétaire.

Quelques jours après notre échange, j'avais demandé un service à Jasper. Je lui avais expliqué mon souhait, et il me soutenait, avait accepté immédiatement de m'accompagner, en me couvrant auprès de la famille. Il m'avait envoyé chez Jenks pour me faire des faux papiers, et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon dealer. J'étais alors retourné rendre une petite visite à James, et j'allais beaucoup mieux ; physiquement, et je voulais récupérer Bella que je n'avais pas revue depuis si longtemps. Qu'elle soit définitivement saine et sauve. Aucune difficulté à me battre si nécessaire.

Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, je n'ai eu besoin de le chercher. Il était là, allongé comme une larve, sur son canapé tout décrépi. Ses sapes ressemblaient davantage à des lambeaux de chiffons qu'à de propres vêtements. Une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcools différents jonchaient le sol. Et sur la table basse à côté, un cendrier fumait encore d'un mégot mal éteint.

Il ronflait bruyamment. J'en profitais pour descendre à la cave. A cet instant seulement, j'avais paniqué : je n'avais pas les clefs, et James verrouillait toujours cette putain de porte. Je tentais néanmoins d'ouvrir la porte. Qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté aucune.

Pour cause : Bella n'était pas là. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle, rien qui puisse attester sa présence ici depuis des années. Je sentis alors une chaleur m'envahir. Comme une vague, me monter jusqu'à la tête. La rage. La haine. Vague qui n'est jamais redescendue.

J'ai remonté les marches de cet escalier jusqu'à me trouver face à lui. Mes pas bruyant et vifs l'avaient réveillé. Il me regardait, étonné. Mais nullement craintif. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère. Il se leva pour me faire face ; il ne m'intimidait pas. Presqu'une demi tête de moins que moi.

Mais quelque chose était changé en lui. Autant dans sa manière d'agir que dans son visage. Je n'étais alors parti que depuis une semaine, mais il semblait plus … marqué. Plus vieux. Comme, … mort. Peut-être était-ce la mort de ceux qu'il avait tué que je lisais sur son visage. Celle de Bella, d'Irina. Et la mienne.

Je l'attrapais par le col et le plaquais au mur, avant de lui hurler dessus, laissant cette rage contenue depuis trop longtemps exploser :

- OU EST Bella ?

- De qui tu parles, l'avorton ? _Il était de retour. Son sourire sadique et son ton doucereux revenaient. Je ne culpabiliserais pas de ce que j'allais lui fa_ire.

- James … je ne me répèterais pas … .Bella ?!?

- Ah ! _Soupira-t-il_. Tu parles de la petite salope qui me suce la queue tous les soirs ? Tu parles de la pute à qui j'ai –encore !-, défoncé le cul dans la salle de bain il y quelques jours ? En même temps, je comprends que tu veuilles la retrouver, c'est vrai que toi, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de tester. Pourtant, j'avais pensé que dans la cave, tu t'en étais donné à cœur joie ! Elle ne t'a jamais demandé? Moi, à chaque fois que je la faisais sortir, elle me sautait dessus et commençait à déboutonner mon pantalon pour me …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir. Je lui décollais une droite et mon poing vint s'écraser violemment contre son arcade. Il saignait. Bien. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. Bella était naïve ; il avait abusé d'elle, lui avait menti, volé son enfance, gâché cette innocence. Comment pouvait-il parler d'un être si doux, si affectueux, et innocent de cette manière ? Bella n'était rien de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il allait payer pour ses conneries.

- Bella N'EST PAS UNE PUTE ! _Je lui criais, mes mots raisonnant dans la pièce_.

- Pauvre garçon, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis … si tu l'avais entendue crier lorsque je lui enfonçais mes doigts dans la chatte, ou ma bite dans son cul bien serré, je peux te jurer que tu me croirais !

J'avais la nausée. Envie de vomir. Mais je ne me détournais pas de mon but. Je lui crachais à la gueule, avant de donner un méchant coup de coude dans ses parties génitales.

- ÇA, _je lui dis, sans me départir de cette rage et cette violence_, ÇA C'EST POUR AVOIR FAIT CRIEE Bella ! DE SOUFFRANCE !

Je me souvenais de toutes les fois ou il l'avait violée. Quand elle revenait, elle était muette pendant un moment, avant de venir se nicher contre moi. Je la prenais dans mes bras, et elle se mettait à pleurer, sans s'arrêter avant d'être trop fatiguée et de s'endormir. James était un monstre pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pour avoir fait subir cela à l'être le plus adorable qu'il eut été d'exister. Il allait payer.

Finalement, après plusieurs coups au visage, maintenant ruisselant de sang et de sueur, je me décidais à sortir mon couteau. James ne parlait pas, et s'il fallait qu'il se trouve une motivation, j'allais lui en donner une.

Jasper, qui était resté dehors jusque là, à m'attendre, fit irruption dans le salon. Je le regardais, craintif de ce qu'il penserait ; il avait beau connaitre mon histoire et me soutenir dans mon idée d'aller chercher Bella, là je n'étais plus sure de rien.

- Alors, Edward, _commença James d'une voix rauque sous la douleur_. Tu veux savoir, ce qu'elle m'a fait, la petite salope ? Comment elle tournait sa langue autour de ma queue et qu'elle …

A ce moment là, Jasper sortit un flingue de sa poche, et tira sur James. James était mort, Jasper savait viser. Je le regardais, incrédule, soulagé et incroyablement … frustré.

- Pourquoi _? Demandais-je, telle une supplique_.

- Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Il ne sait pas le mal qu'il a fait ! C'est un monstre, c'est une ordure, c'est un …

A partir de cet instant, je ne l'écoutais plus. Je le regardais bouche-bé, en train de frapper, de rouer de coups de pieds le cadavre d'James. Après un moment je retrouvais ma voix.

- Jasper, est-ce que … ?

- Ouai, ouai, ça va, _soupira-t-il, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux_. Je te raconterais un truc quand on rentrera.

Après cela, nous vérifions qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison, avant de l'enflammer, et de rejoindre l'aéroport. Je ne savais pas si c'était le feu, ou simplement la constante chaleur du Mexique à laquelle je n'étais plus habitué, mais j'avais cet horrible sensation d'être étranglé, pris à la gorge, et j'étais heureux de retrouver le froid de Dearborn en février.

Une fois de retour chez les Cullen, je m'étais posé avec Jasper dans ma chambre, et c'est la qu'il m'avait expliqué.

- Je …, _il prit une grande respiration_, j'ai commencé l'Héroïne à cause de ça.

- De quoi ?, _je demandais_.

- Mon père. Il …, il battait ma mère. Il nous à battus, ma sœur, Rosalie, et moi. Il violait ma mère. Jusqu'au jour ou je suis arrivé, et ou je lui ai tiré dessus.

- Aww …, je suis … désolé Jasper, tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de …

Mais il leva sa main pour m'interrompre.

- Non. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, de toute façon. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ma mère l'a très mal vécu. Je crois, que, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait subir, elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Elle s'est suicidée un mois après ça. J'avais 14 ans.

- Oh. Et tu consommes depuis ce moment là ? _Je dis_.

- Non. Non, non, j'ai commencé un ou deux ans après ça. Et comme j'avais besoin de thune pour payer la came, je me suis mis à dealer.

- Oh. _Ce fut tout ce que je pu dire. Il n'y avait pas de mots._

- Si ça t'embête pas, je peux utiliser la salle d'eau, à côté ? Faudrait vraiment que je me fasse un shoot là, je pensais pas que de déballer les vieux souvenirs, ça serait …

- Pas de problème.

Je le vis s'avancer vers la salle de bain, et à ce moment, je fus tiraillé. Moi aussi, j'atteignais un point de non retour, et, si je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour m'apaiser, alors peut-être que … De l'autre côté, je savais que c'était mal, et à voir l'état dans lequel était Jasper lorsqu'il m'avait supplié pour l'argent … je n'avais pas envie de devenir comme ça. Mais j'avais tellement besoin d'oublier, besoin d'autre chose … les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans même que je les entendis.

- Hey, Jaz !

- Ouai ?

- Ça t'emmerderais de me faire … tester ? _Je dis, honteusement_.

- Nan, nan, ramène toi mec.

Je me souviendrais toujours, toute ma vie de cette sensation incroyable. Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, je m'étais senti heureux. Sur un petit nuage, je planais, littéralement. J'avais chaud, j'étais bien, tellement bien … comme une vague de plaisir incroyablement intense qui me traversait tout le corps. Le flash. Ce que je recherche. Ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce qui me maintient en vie. Ma drogue.

Voilà. Voilà comment j'avais finis par dealer moi aussi. Voilà comment j'avais survécu ces 5 années à l'absence de Bella. Voilà comment j'avais réussi à refouler tous ces mauvais souvenirs, à les enfouir, loin. Par chance, personne ne s'était aperçu de notre manège, à Jasper et moi. Et la dope nous avait considérablement rapprochés. C'était mon frère. Un frère que je n'aurais pas hésité à tuer s'il détenait la dernière dose dans le monde. Il le savait. Et je savais qu'il aurait fait de même ; plus, je le comprenais.

L'héro était devenue ma meilleure amie. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais vraiment compter. Au départ, pendant environ un an et demi, je n'en consommais que très épisodiquement. Jasper ralentissait sa conso progressivement, et je voyais à quel point c'était difficile pour lui. Alors je me faisais violence.

Mais un jour, Carlisle me réexpliqua ce qu'il m'avait avoué quelques années plus tôt ; sur le pourquoi il m'avait sauvé et pas Bella.

Carlisle était psychiatre. James avait été, du temps ou mon père adoptif travaillait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, l'un de ses patients. Puis, du jour ou il avait été relâché, sans l'autorisation d'Carlisle ; ils avaient perdu tout contact.

Depuis quelques temps à cette époque, Carlisle avait une jeune patiente. Elle avait été séquestrée, violée, battue. Puis elle s'était enfuie, un jour. Plusieurs années auparavant. Elle avait laissé deux enfants chez l'homme qui l'avait détruite, et chaque jour, elle se sentait rongée par la honte et la culpabilité. Irina. Irina avait rejoint Dearborn, et avait consulté Carlisle. Ce dernier, en entendant parler de l'histoire, lui demanda ou se trouvaient les gosses ; Bella et moi. Ne connaissant pas l'adresse exacte, elle lui donna un nom, James, et une vague description des lieux.

Carlisle s'était rendu au Mexique, et avait questionné les autochtones qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Tout le monde connaissait James. Personne, en revanche, n'avait eu vent de ses penchants …

Il était alors venu pour nous embarquer, Bella et moi. Il avait menacé James de le balancer aux flics et de le renvoyer en hôpital s'il ne le laissait pas entrer. Quand Carlisle avait commencé à parler d'Bella, James s'était mit dans une colère noire, et avait sortit un vieux flingue, la main tremblante de rage. Carlisle avait alors décidé de m'emmener plutôt que de me laisser chez ce taré, et de revenir chercher Bella plus tard. Il y était retourné, et Bella n'y était déjà plus. J'avais voulu y aller avec lui, mais j'avais l'interdiction de quitter le territoire, sans mes papiers d'identité.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup, d'un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, qui fait tomber, et dont on ne peut se relever.

J'en voulais à Carlisle, pour m'avoir menti, empêché de partir pour des raisons bidon. Pour m'avoir tout simplement empêché de bouger, et de chercher Bella. Et je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais pour avoir été aussi con. Pour avoir cru une seule seconde que je pourrais la retrouver si facilement.

Je commençais alors à être pris d'angoisse, de fortes et violentes crises, qui devenaient de plus en plus récurrentes. Je ne savais plus ou était Bella ; je ne savais même pas si elle était encore en vie, ou morte. Je ne savais plus rien, j'étais perdu.

Et depuis ce jour, depuis un peu plus de deux ans, ma conso n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Au point que j'avais toute sorte de magouilles pour me procurer le pognon nécessaire. Je dealais un peu, j'étais devenu doué pour les vols de voitures, et Jasper me disait « pickpocket hors pair ». Alors, je ne manquais jamais de blé.

Au départ, j'avais eu du mal. Vendre, voler. Mais le besoin d'en avoir toujours plus, ce lien viscéral qui me liait à l'héro, m'y avait rapidement habitué. Maintenant, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Un sac, une voiture, de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela changeait, dans le fond ? J'étais foutu, j'étais grillé, mort depuis trop longtemps déjà, et je savais qu'on me gardait bien chaudement la place en Enfer. Bella était introuvable. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Alors j'avais lâché prise et j'avais sombré. Je voyais Jasper quitter doucement cet univers, sans m'abandonner, mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Lui c'était deux ou trois shoots par semaine. Moi je ne comptais plus. J'imagine que je devais en être à 6, 7, peut-être 8 … je ne sais pas.

Je le voyais reprendre des forces. Son visage changeait. Ses traits se lissaient, il reprenait des couleurs. Ces cernes violacés le quittaient. Ses yeux, son regard changeaient. Il avait repris du poids. Il ne tremblait plus. Il semblait différent. Il était différent.

Moi, je ne ressemblais plus à rien. J'étais un cadavre ambulant. Le teint pale, et gris. Les yeux injectés de sang, constamment, les pupilles rétrécies. Des cernes presque noirs autour des yeux. J'avais perdu du poids. Ma chance était que je faisais beaucoup, beaucoup de sport. Je sortais aussi souvent que possible. Parfois, j'allais acheter la dope chez Jenks ; à Détroit, en courant. Et je me forçais à manger. Pour qu'au moins, Esmée ne remarque rien. Parfois, s'en était trop, et mon estomac ne supportait pas la bouffe. Je finissais la tête dans les chiottes, et j'avais les dents ravagées. J'en étais au point ou j'étais obligé d'acheter, comme les filles tarées des régimes, des laxatifs pour chier. Sans ça, impossible. Et de boire facilement 3 litres d'eau par jour au moins ; pour pouvoir pisser.

Je faisais attention à mon apparence, mais le strict minimum. De quoi ne pas être catalogué comme « junkie ». Mais ceux qui consomment savent. Les autres, non, et c'était très bien qu'ils ne sachent rien. Je me rasais ; et mes mains tremblantes faisaient parfois glisser le rasoir, et j'avais une méchante coupure. Je prenais une douche par jour ; parfois plus, lorsque j'avais des suées trop importantes. Je m'habillais normalement. Jean, tee-shirt, pull s'il faisait trop froid, blouson s'il gelait. Généralement, je ne sentais pas le froid. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais complètement anesthésié. Les coupures de rasoir, les brulures en chauffant l'héro pour les shoots ; les coups lors des bastons, je ne sentais rien. Rien, sauf quand je devais courir chez Jenks. La je ressentais tout, et très, très –trop, fort.

Le froid, la pluie, les coups, le rasoir, les brulures, en plus des migraines, des tremblements, des vomissements … j'avais l'air malade : les yeux qui pleurent, le nez qui coule, qui éternue … Quand je me savais incapable de m'en procurer pendant quelques jours ; jamais plus de deux ; je m'isolais. Je devenais dingue, enragé, violent, j'étais secoué par l'angoisse, je virais parano … Alors je courais chez Jenks, pour remédier à ces douleurs insupportables. Et j'étais de nouveau anesthésié, bien, je ne craignais plus rien. La chaleur, le bien-être revenait.

Ma vie se résumait à ça, depuis deux ans : l'héroïne. Je ne dormais plus, mais c'était, de toute façon, une idée que j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps, je n'arrivais plus à dormir sans Bella. Les après-shoots me permettaient de récupérer. Un peu …

L'héroïne : celle qui me permettait de survivre. De survivre après James, de survivre à cette vie, sans Bella, sans savoir même si elle allait bien …

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila le tout rectifié ... J'espère que vous percrevrez la différence! j'attends vos reviews! Maintenant je sais définitivement ou je vais! Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien! A bientot, et dechainez vous sur les reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir!**

**Je vous aime tellement, bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	6. Chapitre 4: Finding You

**Chapitre IV – Finding You.**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier chaque lecteur. Pour toutes vos reviews, pour tout votre soutien, pour vos critiques, aussi. Merci. Je répondrais plus personnellement aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre. **

**Je dirais simplement que je sais que je suis chiante de poster et reposter les même chapitres, seulement, au départ, je le rappelle, cette histoire, ce récit, n'est pas une fanfiction. Je l'ai adapté pour poster en tant que fanfiction, mais mes personnages s'appellent Gregory & Arielle, et ont leurs caractéristiques physiques personnelles. Alors comme chaque auteur qui se respecte, je fais lire mon texte à des gens expérimentés. Pas mes amis, car beaucoup ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre cela. Mais aux personnes qui témoignent, aux médecins, par exemple. Je prends leur avis, et en fonction de la pertinence de leurs commentaires, je réfléchis et je modifie ou pas. Je ne le fais pas parce qu'on me dit de le faire, mais parce que cela me semble meilleur pour mon histoire. Je cherche à coller à la réalité, à être le plus proche possible du vrai. Alors, je me suis dis que même si sur internet, je ne poste que la version fanfiction, mes lecteurs méritaient d'avoir la bonne version, une qui tient la route. Et pas quelque chose de moins bonne qualité. Vous méritez le meilleur, je travaille à vous l'offrir, tout simplement. **

**Je me renseigne pour écrire, car même si je sais certaines choses, que j'en connais, toute information est bonne à prendre. Et parfois j'obtiens quelques informations un peu tard, je m'en excuse. Mais pour ce qui a été abordé jusqu'au chapitre 3, je ne pense plus rien changé. Ou alors, tellement peu que cela ne vaudra pas le coup que je reposte. Quand tout sera terminé, écrit, j'ouvrirai un blog pour poster la version définitive. Encore merci, bonne lecture !**

**Explication de texte :** Ici, vous aurez 3 POV. Cela sera donc un très long chapitre, en comparaison avec les précédents. POV James, POV Bella, et POV Edward. Ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux James. Car ses déviances pédophiles ont une explication. Elles sont impardonnables, mais ont une source dans son passé. C'est un névrosé, jusqu'au jour ou il passe à l'acte, et devient un psychotique, un pervers. Exceptionnellement, quelques névrosés peuvent passer à l'acte sans devenir psychotiques. Il est malade. La pédophilie est une maladie, liée à la sexualité, que l'ont ne sait pas encore soigner. On utilise des castrateurs chimiques, mais cela ne règle pas le problème. Car l'organe sexuel principal est le cerveau. La sexualité est régie par le cerveau. Or ci celui-ci montre une défaillance dans sa manière de fonctionner, la sexualité aussi. D'où la déviance. Rien d'excusable, rien de pardonnable. Mais cela aide à comprendre. Pour autant, s'il faudrait guérir ces personnes, ils faut surtout leur faire prendre conscience du mal qu'elle font aux autres et qu'elle se font. La pédophilie est une forme de masochisme. Le sadisme est une forme de masochisme. Le sadique se projette sur l'objet de ses tortures. Quand il torture quelqu'un, même s'il y prend du plaisir, il se fait du mal également. Car inconsciemment, il se projette sur celui qu'il fait souffrir. La pédophilie suit à peu près le même cheminement. J'ai beaucoup étudié, recherché, lu, pour en arriver à ce niveau de connaissance. Et sans, je ne serais jamais parvenue à écrire ce que je poste ce soir … Bonne lecture.

_POV James_

Elle était partie. Elle n'était plus la. J'étais seul. Tout seul. Mon existence n'avait plus aucun but. Un jour un type était arrivé. Il m'avait dit connaitre Irina. Qu'elle l'avait conduit jusqu'à moi. Qu'il voulait récupérer les gamins. Je l'avais laissé emmener Edward. Il n'était qu'encombrant. Toujours après ma Bella. Comme si elle lui appartenait ! Elle était à moi ! Il essayait de me défier, chaque fois. Quand je venais la chercher, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Je le frappais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard. Il était jaloux. Jaloux parce qu'elle était à moi. Qu'elle m'aimait. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui. Qu'elle était à moi. Je l'aurais tué. Alors j'ai laissé le psychiatre l'emmener.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il emmène Bella. Pas elle. Elle était à moi. Je l'avais menacé de le tuer. Il était parti, me disant qu'il viendrait rechercher la gamine avec les forces de police plus tard.

Alors je l'avais cachée. J'avais appelé mon frère, Dieter. Je le détestais. Mais c'était la seule personne que je pouvais appeler. Irina m'avait abandonné. Je n'avais que Dieter. Je le haïssais. Mais je devais cacher ma Bella. Elle ne serait jamais que la mienne. Pas celle d'Edward. Pas celle de ce psychiatre. La mienne.

Je détestais Dieter. Il était jaloux de moi, lui aussi. Comme Papa. Quand j'étais petit, mon père et ma mère s'engueulaient tout le temps. Je restais avec Maman. Et Dieter restais avec Papa. Chacun son camp.

Maman disait que Papa était nul. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Qu'il ne s'occupait pas bien d'elle. Qu'il ne lui faisait jamais de câlins. Qu'elle le détestait. Mais qu'heureusement, j'étais là. Que moi, elle m'aimait. Et elle me faisait plein de câlins, de bisous, elle me prenait dans ses bras. Me berçait. Quand j'avais peur, je pouvais dormir avec elle. Quand je pleurais, elle essuyait mes larmes. C'était la meilleure des mamans. Elle m'aimait beaucoup. Et je l'aimais aussi. Je lui disais tout le temps, et elle me le disait toujours aussi.

Mais Papa et Dieter étaient jaloux. Papa était jaloux que Maman m'aime plus que lui. Alors il battait Maman. Fort. Des fois, si fort qu'elle saignait. Qu'elle avait des bleus partout. Elle pleurait beaucoup. Alors elle venait me voir, elle me prenait dans ses bras, elle me serrait fort. Elle me disait que je devais être fort, que j'étais la seule personne qui comptait pour elle. Qu'elle m'aimait.

Dieter défendait Papa. Cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Maman. Parce qu'elle aimait Dieter aussi. Mais il était jaloux. Parce que quand je suis né, Maman c'est occupé plus de moi que de lui. Et il m'a détesté pour ça. Alors il s'est retourné vers Papa. Et il lui à raconter plein d'horreurs sur Maman. Et Dieter à commencé à haïr Maman. A faire comme Papa. A lui dire des choses affreuses. A la frapper, aussi.

Et un jour, Papa et Dieter l'ont frappée ensemble. J'étais trop petit pour me battre. J'étais dans le couloir, et je les voyais, dans le salon, en train de la rouer de coups. Et Maman est morte. J'avais 7 ans.

Et j'ai du rester avec Papa, et Dieter. Ils se sont occupés de moi. Ils ont commencé à faire come avec Maman. A me frapper. Ils disaient que je devais apprendre à encaisser les coups. A me battre, pour devenir un homme.

Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, je suis parti aux Etats-Unis avec Dieter. Papa venait de mourir, et l'Albanie était devenue pour nous, un pays dangereux. Je suis parti. J'ai quitté mon pays. Le pays de ma Mère.

Je détestais Dieter. Alors je suis parti. Un jour, j'ai pris une voiture. Je n'avais pas le permis. J'ai roulé. Roulé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'essence. Je me souviens d'avoir traversé plusieurs Etats. Et plus j'avançais, plus la chaleur devenait pesante. Etouffante. Lourde. Après plusieurs jours de route, la voiture s'arrêta. Je n'avais plus d'essence. Alors je suis sorti, et j'ai marché. Je suis arrivé à une station service. J'avais juste de quoi me payer à boire, acheter de l'eau.

Et puis j'ai continué de marcher, pendant deux jours, sous une chaleur impossible. Lorsque l'orage éclata, pour me rafraichir, je repris un peu de forces. Et réussi à marcher pendant une journée de plus, buvant le strict minimum, pour tenir, pour vivre.

J'ai fini par arriver dans un petit village, très reculé. En voyant ce petit coin habité, je m'effondrais. Et ne me réveillais que deux jours plus tard, dans un lit, chez un vieil homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Il m'expliqua ce qui m'était arrivé. Il habitait une petite baraque éloignée de plusieurs kilomètres de la ville. L'homme s'appelait Eléazar, et vivait ici avec sa petite fille, dont il avait la garde depuis le mort de ses parents, Irina. Elle avait 6 ans.

Irina était très gentille avec moi. Elle me disait qu'elle m'adorait, beaucoup. Et moi aussi, je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle me faisait des câlins, des bisous, me prenait dans ses bras, comme ma Maman. Elle venait me voir quand elle était triste, qu'elle pleurait. Je dormais avec elle parfois quand elle avait peur. Et quand elle me disait que les garçons à l'école étaient méchants avec elle, qu'ils voulaient jouer à la bagarre et la ligoter, je m'énervais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de tuer ces garçons. On ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Personne. Irina était gentille. On devait être gentil avec elle.

Puis, un jour, le jour de ses 9 ans, Irina invita quelques amies à elle, pour faire une petite fête. Le lendemain, lorsque les amies s'en allèrent, Irina vint me trouver, en pleurant. En jouant, elle et ses copines avaient cassé la boite à musique en porcelaine de sa grand-mère. Et son grand-père y tenait beaucoup. Elle avait peur qu'il se fâche.

Je lui avais dis de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son grand-père l'aimait, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, je croyais.

Elle était allée lui dire la vérité. Irina était une petite fille très honnête, et très sage. Elle ne faisait jamais de bêtise. Cela n'était qu'un accident.

Eléazar était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait commencé à hurler après Irina. A lui dire qu'elle avait ruiné le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de sa femme. Qu'il n'en avait même pas une photo, et que la seule chose qu'il avait pu garder de l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur maison, c'était cette boite à musique et qu'elle l'avait brisée. La petite, morte de peur, s'était adossée au mur. J'étais dans le couloir, et je les regardais. Son grand-père continuait de lui crier dessus.

Et je me sentais triste. Si triste. C'était trop fort, trop dur, je pleurais. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Eléazar leva la main, et frappa Irina au visage. Une fois. Deux fois. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour la relever, et recommença à la frapper. La rage m'envahit soudainement. Il n'avait pas le droit. Irina était gentille. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit de la blesser. Irina pleurait. Elle avait les joues rouges. Son grand-père s'apprêtait à la frapper renouveau lorsque mon poing s'abattit sur son visage. Ainsi, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il avait fait mal à Irina, il devait le payer.

Quand je m'arrêtais, je regardais Irina, terrorisée. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, et lui caressais doucement la joue. « Tout ira bien maintenant, je suis là. Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, je te le promets ». Elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura fort, et longtemps, secouée par de violents sanglots. Elle répétait souvent « Mon papy est mort. Il est mort. Je ne vais plus jamais le revoir ». Et elle pleurait de plus belle.

Je l'avais alors emmenée dans sa chambre, sentant qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Je la bordais, et m'apprêtais à partir, mais elle s'agrippa à mon tee-shirt, me demandant de rester avec elle. Alors je m'allongeais à ses côtés, et elle se lova contre moi. Une sensation bizarre s'empara de mon corps, et je tentais de l'ignorer. J'avais chaud, et mon cœur battait si vite. J'avais juste envie de la serrer plus fort, de l'embrasser un peu partout, de la toucher, doucement, gentiment. Je me senti honteux de ressentir de telles choses pour une petite fille, et après m'être calmé, je m'endormis à côté d'elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, je pressais Irina à la douche. Elle m'attrapa la main, me fit un grand sourire et me dit : « tu veux bien prendre le douche avec moi ? Ça va être rigolo, je te promets je fais pas des chatouilles ! ». J'avais accepté. Une urgence inconnue m'avait poussé à accepter, à répondre, pressé, à sa demande.

Elle s'était déshabillée et j'en avais fait de même. Je lui lavais les cheveux, lorsque je la senti se coller un peu plus contre moi. La sensation de sa peau nue sur la mienne me procura un immense plaisir. Alors je commençais à lui savonner le corps, gentiment. Et elle faisait pareil avec moi. J'avais du mal à me contenir, mais jamais je n'allais plus loin, j'avais trop peur. Malgré tout, la douche commune était devenue notre rituel.

Jusqu'au jour ou deux ans après, Irina, en me savonnant, toucha une partie trop sensible de mon anatomie. Je perdis complètement la raison. Je serrais gentiment sa petite main dans la mienne, et la fit glisser sur mon sexe, doucement. Et quand le plaisir suprême se submergea, quand la jouissance explosa en moi, je décidais de m'occuper d'elle. Je m'agenouillais, pour être à sa hauteur, et la pris dans mes bras, pour lui faire un câlin, ce à quoi elle répondit positivement, avec un sourire. Puis je commençais à lui faire des baisers un peu partout, comme j'en avais rêvé ces deux dernières années. Mes mains se baladaient sur son petit corps nu, et mes mains atteignirent son sexe. Je commençais à la caresser, toujours doucement, gentiment.

Irina ne dit rien. Elle était toujours la même. Et maintenant, les caresses sous la douche étaient devenues notre nouveau rituel. Et puis bientôt, le soir, au couché, également. Irina grandissait. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Le jour de ses 14 ans, je lui avais fait l'amour. Après cela, elle avait pleuré. Dans mes bras, elle me serrait fort, et pleurait. Depuis ce jour, Irina était toujours triste. Malheureuse. Et j'étais malheureux avec elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je souffrais de la voir si triste. Je la consolais. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, Irina ne pleurait plus. Elle souriait. Le soir, elle m'enlaçait, et s'endormait avec moi. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Et je souffrais de la voir si triste.

Un an après, alors que nous roulions vers la ville pour aller faire des courses, Irina aperçut une silhouette sur le bas côté. Je m'arrêtais. Un petit garçon. Elle me supplia de l'emmener, me disant qu'il était sans doute très fatigué et déshydraté. Je l'écoutais.

Mais quelques jours après, quand le gosse eu repris des forces et eu fini par nous craché son prénom et son âge, je ne le supportais plus. Il regardait beaucoup trop Irina. Elle était à moi. Personne ne la toucherait. Alors je l'avais enfermé à la cave. Je lui balançais de l'eau parfois. Jusqu'au jour où je découvris qu'Irina allait le voir, et s'occupait de lui. Il était en train de me la voler ! Ce jour le, je décidais de ne rien lui apporter. Et quand Irina sortait de la cave, j'allais rendre visite à l'avorton, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'à moi. Qu'il paierait chaque minute en sa compagnie. Mais Irina retournait le voir, pour le consoler, ou le soigner si mes coups étaient trop violents. Et j'étais triste. Irina préférait le gosse à moi. Alors que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Elle m'assurait que non, que c'était juste un enfant et que par conséquent elle devait en prendre soin, mais qu'elle m'aimait toujours autant. Qu'elle n'aimait juste pas que je frappe cet Edward. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il me volait Irina. Il l'éloignait de moi. Il éloignait de moi la seule personne qui m'aimait. La seule personne que j'aimais.

4 ans après, alors que je me promenais en voiture dans le coin, j'entendis des cris. Ceux d'un enfant. Il appelait ses parents. Un enfant perdu. J'écoutais plus attentivement, avant de rouler en direction de la voix.

Une petite fille marchait sous le soleil tapant de cette fin de journée. Elle regardait partout à la fois, effrayée. Ses genoux étaient écorchés, et sa robe toute sale. Je me garai à quelques mètres et m'approchai d'elle.

Je la fis monter en voiture, avant de la conduire chez moi. Elle s'était endormie durant le trajet et était adorable. Une bouille d'ange. Elle me rappelait Irina petite, même si la gamine avait l'air plus jeune qu'Irina lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Plus tard j'appris qu'elle avait 4 ans, et qu'elle s'appelait Bella.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, et les années passèrent. Je m'occupais très peu des deux enfants. J'étais heureux que la petite soit ici, Bella ; Car comme cela, Irina allait moins souvent à la cave, et je la retrouvais un peu plus, comme avant. Elle ne descendait que pour leur apporter à manger, de quoi se nettoyer, boire. Et panser les bobos d'Edward lorsque je le frappais.

Je n'avais jamais levé la main sur Bella. Ni sur Irina. Jamais je ne leur aurais fait de mal. Elles étaient gentilles, et je les aimais. On ne fait pas cela aux personnes que l'ont aime.

Mais un jour, je me réveillais dans un lit vide. Je cherchais Irina partout. Elle n'était nulle-part. Puis, je m'apprêtais à la chercher dehors lorsque je vis un mot, agrafé sur la porte d'entrée :

_« James, _

_Je suis désolée. Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'air. De sortir, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. De vivre. Je t'aime, James. Je reviendrais. Ne fais pas de mal aux enfants, je t'en supplie. _

_Je te jure que je reviendrais. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrais._

_Je t'aime._

_Irina »._

Je me suis effondré. J'ai pleuré. J'ai hurlé. J'ai cogné dans les murs. Irina. La seule personne que j'aimais. La seule personne qui m'aimait. Irina était partie.

J'avais mis plusieurs jours avant d'accepter son départ. Et je me souvins violement que dans la cave, les enfants n'avaient ni bu, ni mangé depuis son départ. Depuis deux jours, ou plus, je ne me souvenais plus. Et je pensais.

Edward. Tout était sa faute. C'était sa faute si elle était partie. Si Irina m'avait abandonné. Il allait le payer.

Bella. La pauvre petite. Je ne lui avais pas donné à boire. Ni à manger. Elle devait souffrir. A cause de moi. Non à cause d'Irina. Non ! à cause d'Edward. Il allait payer. Il avait fait mal à Irina, et maintenant, à Bella.

Quand j'entrais dans la cave, je fis venir Bella. Une fois sortie de la, je la pris dans mes bras, et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Elle avait froid, elle tremblait. Elle pleurait. Je me souvenais que le bain calmait Irina, quand elle avait son âge. Alors je fis couler un bain. Et je l'y installais, avant d'y entrer à mon tour.

Je me souviens lui avoir fait caresser mon corps. Avoir caressé le sien, gentiment, doucement. Lui montrant que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Et avoir fait avec elle, ce que j'avais fait avec Irina le jour de ses 14 ans.

Et avoir recommencé. Toujours avec toute ma gentillesse, toute ma douceur. La couvrant d'amour, de baiser. Elle avait réussi à remplacer Irina. Je l'aimais. Et elle m'aimait aussi. Parfois, plutôt que la faire dormir à la cave, je la laissais avec moi, dans mon lit, enlacés tous les deux.

Bella ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle aimait les câlins et les caresses. Beaucoup moins faire l'amour. Mais elle ne disait rien. Et elle savait ce que j'aimais. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui demander, de lui montrer. Elle était douce. Et j'aimais ces moments que je ne partageais qu'avec elle. Elle me faisait vivre.

Jusqu'au jour ou elle m'a été arrachée. Ou mon frère l'a emmenée, pour s'occuper d'elle. Pour que jamais elle ne soit à Edward. A cet homme, ce psychiatre.

Je m'étais laissé mourir. J'étais à l'étage, allongé dans la baignoire, attendant ma fin le jour ou la police est arrivée dans la maison, quelques jours après la visite du psychiatre. J'étais tellement silencieux, comme un rat mort, qu'ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de ma présence, qu'ils n'ont même pas vérifié la salle de bain.

Après cela, je m'étais relevé et j'avais fini mes journées sur le vieux canapé du salon. A boire, boire, boire. Je ne comptais même plus le temps. Irina était partie. Bella était partie. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Et puis, Edward était revenu. Avec un pote. Il cherchait Bella, évidement. Et je compris rapidement qu'il me tuerait si je ne l'aidais pas. Alors je le provoquais. Attendant ma fin. J'étais trop lâche pour me tuer. J'attendais qu'il le fasse.

J'étais en train de lui dire, de lui cracher des horreurs sur Bella. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Mon estomac se contractait sous le flot d'immondices que je débitais. Je devenais impatient, espérant que la mort arrive bientôt, lorsque la balle m'atteint enfin.

Bien visé. Encore quelques secondes et je ne respirerais plus.

_POV Bella_

Je le savais hein ! Je le savais que j'allais être punie ! Je savais que Papa il serait pas content que j'ai pleuré ! Je savais le monsieur il avait vu, je savais il allait lui dire hein !

Voilà. Ça y est. Maintenant je suis dans le noir. Je suis toute seule. Laurent il m'a arraché mon bras et il m'a jeté dans la salle de bain trop fort que je me suis cogné ma tête contre la baignoire. Ma tête elle me fait trop beaucoup mal maintenant. Elle a cogné beaucoup beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Aller ça y est je pleure maintenant. De toute façon y me voient pas les messieurs et Papa et Laurent. Y sont pas là. Pas encore. Ma tête elle fait mal et c'est tout mouillé maintenant. Sur mes lèvres c'est tout drôle. Ça a un gout bizarre. Comme après quand on a mangé des chips. Je sais c'est quoi les chips. Un jour y a un monsieur « client » gentil il est venu et après on a mangé des chips. C'était y a trop trop longtemps mais je me souviens parce que c'était la première fois j'en ai mangé et le monsieur il était trop trop gentil. Lui je l'ai vu que une fois. Mais il était gentil, y faisait pas mal. C'était bien même avec lui. Et puis quand il est parti il avait dit « merci » et il avait fait un bisou sur ma joue. Il avait dit « désolé » aussi. Mais ça j'avais pas compris pourquoi qu'il avait dit ça.

Maintenant y a que des méchants messieurs. Qui font trop beaucoup beaucoup mal.

Maintenant Papa y devient méchant avec moi.

Maintenant j'ai plus la musique.

Maintenant j'ai plus l'Héroïne de la piqure.

Maintenant je vois plus jamais Edward.

Ouhouhouh … Non. C'est tout ma faute. Papa il a raison. C'est parce que je suis pas gentille. C'est parce que je fais pas bien mon travail les messieurs y sont méchants, c'est parce qu'y sont pas content. Et Papa il est pas content que les messieurs y soient pas content parce que je fais mal mon travail. Alors y me punie, il est obligé hein. Et c'est pour ça aussi y veut pas me donner ma piqure. Parce qu'y dit c'est une « récompense » quand je travaille bien. Et je travaille pas bien là. Je vais bien travailler quand je vais sortir hein, et j'aurais la piqure et les messieurs et Papa y seront gentils avec moi aussi.

Mais je vais jamais voir Edward. Même si je suis gentille hein je vais jamais le voir. Parce qu'y m'aime pas. Y s'en fou de moi. Papa il a dit. Papa il a toujours raison. Edward y m'aime pas.

Ça y est je pleure encore plus maintenant, bravo ! Fallait pas y penser à Edward je le savais, je le savais ! Je dis tout le temps je dois pas y penser à Edward mais j'arrive pas hein, j'y pense quand même tout le temps et je pleure quand même tout le temps que j'y pense hein !

Et j'ai même plus la piqure et la musique. Je suis toute seule. Tanya elle peut pas venir me faire un câlin. Y fait noir dans la salle de bain que je suis la toute seule.

Je suis trop trop beaucoup triste. Je suis nulle hein. Papa il est fâché de moi. Edward y m'aime pas. Les messieurs y m'aiment pas et y sont méchants parce que je suis nulle que je fais mal le travail. Et puis bientôt y a Laurent y va venir et y va faire mal aussi quand y va me baiser. Mais la faut trop que je pleure pas. Si y le dit a Papa y m'aimera plus Papa après. Faut pas je pleure. C'est nul de pleurer. Ça sert à rien Papa y dit.

Je suis fatiguée aussi. Je vais arrêter de pleurer et je vais dormir. Comme ça le temps y passera plus vite. Peut-être.

Je suis dans la baignoire. J'essaie de dormir mais j'arrive pas. Je suis trop fatiguée mais j'arrive pas quand même. J'ai trop trop chaud. Et en plus j'ai que la ficelle. Mais j'ai trop trop chaud. Et puis je tremble c'est chiant. Mes genoux y font « clac-clac » sur la baignoire. Et ça me gratte mes bras. Je gratte fort mais ça gratte toujours beaucoup hein. Et puis ça fait trop bizarre parce que mes lèvres elles bougent toutes seules. J'essaie d'arrêter, de les empêcher de bouger mais ça continue. C'est chiant.

Et je pleure encore ! Merde. En plus j'ai pas envie de pleurer mais je suis trop fatiguée et ça me rend trop triste et j'ai trop mal partout que je pleure. Je suis toute mouillée. Mais c'est pas que je pleure hein c'est que j'ai chaud. Et mon cœur y bat trop vite aussi. C'est comme si on dirait y va exploser.

J'en ai marre ! Euuh ! Moi je veux dormir et je veux voir Edward et je veux voir Tanya et je veux que Papa et les gens y soient gentils et je veux plus voir Laurent.

Mais y m'aiment pas en fait. Personne y m'aime. Mais c'est normal, hein c'est normal, Euhh ! Parce que je nulle … et puis que je suis que une sale pute de merde. Et je fais pas bien le travail. Y me détestent hein. C'est normal, euuh c'est normal. Moi aussi je me déteste je suis trop nulle. Ça me fait triste et je pleure que je suis trop nulle.

Putain je veux ma piqure. Je veux ma piqure il faut l'Héroïne là ! J'ai trop mal partout c'est trop dur je veux mourir. Je vais casser la porte. Comme ça je vais sortir et je vais prendre l'Héroïne sous la moquette et je vais faire la piqure. Ouai. Et après je vais dormir. Et j'aurais pas mal non plus. Et je penserais plus a Edward et je serais plus triste et je vais travailler bien. Ma piqure. Je vais la chercher.

Je sors de la baignoire et je me mets devant la porte. Je sais ou c'est qu'elle est parce qu'y a de la lumière tout autour. Et comme je suis dans le noir je vois bien quand c'est ou la lumière. Je cours dedans. J'essaie de la casser, je frappe trop fort que je peux. Je donne des coups de pieds et de poing. Et je frappe et tout avec mes genoux. Avec ma tête aussi. Je cours sur la porte je me jette dessus.

Aie ! Oh non, non non ! C'est horrible ça fait trop mal mes bras. Et ma tête et mes genoux et mes pieds. La porte elle s'est pas ouverte. Moi je me suis toute cassée partout ! Ça fait trop trop beaucoup mal putain ! Je peux plus bouger ça fait trop mal. Je sui tombée par terre et je pleure. Je suis allongée par terre et maintenant j'ai trop froid. Putain ça fait trop froid.

Euhh ! J'ai pas ma piqure merde. Ça fait trop mal. Je suis beaucoup beaucoup triste et j'ai trop trop mal. C'est comme si que mes os c'était de la bouillie. C'est tout écrasé dedans. Et on dirait les petits bouts écrasés ils plantent dans le corps. Comme les aiguilles des piqures mais en plus gros et que ça fait mal. Trop mal.

Ça fait trop beaucoup de la peine. J'ai trop mal. Je souffre beaucoup beaucoup. Je pleure tout le temps. On dirait ça fait une petite flaque d'eau à côté de ma tête par Terre. Ah ! Mes dents elles claquent maintenant aussi.

Y me détestent hein. Tout le monde y me déteste. Y veulent plus de moi je suis nulle y veulent me tuer. Oh non ! Y veulent me tuer ! C'est ça hein, c'est pour ça je suis punie y vont me tuer ! Et Edward il est pas la et Tanya aussi ! Et peut-être Tanya et Edward y vont me tuer aussi. Tout le monde y va me tuer ! Y veulent que j'ai trop mal. Que c'est que j'ai mal que ça me tue.

Bah ils ont raison. Je suis déjà en train que je meure tellement j'ai trop mal. Les larmes elles me brulent les yeux ça pique fort. Comme si on avait jeté la poussière dedans sauf que c'est mouillé en plus.

Je pleure. J'attends. Je pleure. J'attends. J'arrive plus à respirer. Je crache. Ça fait mal quand je respire. C'est comme si c'était tout bloqué dedans. C'est comme si que j'avais un mur en fer à l'intérieur derrière la peau de mes nichons et du bide. Ça fait trop mal partout. Et je suis fatiguée. Et ma tête ça fait mal aussi. Comme si ça frappait d'un coté. Sur mon front. Oh ! je crache beaucoup. Faut que je me lève. Faut que je crache dans la baignoire. J'arrive pas je peux plus bouger j'ai trop mal je peux pas bouger.

Je crache à coté. Oh ! je crache beaucoup beaucoup. Et ça a un gout bizarre. comme si c'était du fer dans la bouche. Et un peu comme les chips aussi. Et c'est tout mouillé. Comme quand je me mors ma lèvre fort ça a le même gout bizarre. Oh je vais vomir.

J'ai vomis. Je vomis encore. Je vomis beaucoup ça me fait mal au bide. Et je crache. Et je vomis. Et je pleure. Et j'ai le gout bizarre dans la bouche encore beaucoup aussi. Putain c'est pas bon. J'ai trop mal.

Et je suis trop triste ça fait mal ça aussi. C'est pire peut-être même aussi. C'est comme si mon cœur il était tout déchiré. Comme un feuille de papier avec de l'eau que c'est mouillé et que ça se déchire. Comme si y avait un couteau dedans que ça coupait tout. Comme si c'était en plein de petit morceau. Comme si on dirait une feuille de papier en boule toute pliée bizarre. Ça fait mal quand je suis triste. Comme si mon cœur il était triste. Comme si y tremblait que y pleurait.

Aie ! Oh ! y a quelqu'un qu'il ouvre la porte. Ça cogne ma tête. je peux pas bouger. Ça ouvre la porte. Je vois pas c'est qui. Le gens il rentre dans la salle de bain. Y referme la porte. Oh non. Je crois c'est Laurent.

Y dit rien. Y m'attrape fort que ça fait encore plus mal. Je pleure beaucoup encore. J'entends il retire son pantalon. Oh … non. Je sais c'est quoi ça va arriver. C'est Laurent c'est sur. Y va me baiser. J'ai mal j'ai trop mal et y va me baiser. Je vais avoir mal encore plus. Je dis plus rien. Je peux plus penser. Y retire le string et y fait dans le cul encore. Et ça fait mal encore. Ça déchire à l'intérieur. C'est trop grand ça fait mal. J'ai mal. **J'ai mal.**

Je peux pas penser. Ça fait trop mal. J'attends c'est fini. Y fait fort. Y fait méchant. Y fait mal. J'ai trop trop trop trop trop beaucoup beaucoup trop mal. Je pleure je tremble. Je dis rien. Ça fait mal j'ai mal au ventre je veux vomir je veux mourir. Je suis super trop beaucoup triste. J'ai mal aussi encore.

Il a fini. Y me jette contre mur je me cogne ma tête. Encore. Y s'en va. Y referme la porte. Je suis toute seule dans le noir dans la salle de bain j'ai peur. Je suis triste. J'ai mal.

Je suis par terre je pleure.

J'ai soif. Faut que je bois. Je vais au robinet. Je bois. Je mets plein de l'eau partout. Je m'en fou.

Oh Non non non !!! Papa y va crier ! Y va pas être content ! Je vais être punie encore et y vont me tuer tous ! Je vais mourir que j'ai mal.

Je pleure. Je crache. J'attends que c'est fini que je peux sortir.

Je suis triste.

Je pleure.

J'ai mal.

Je pleure.

J'ai mal.

J'ai mal.

J'ai mal.

**J'ai mal**.

Et je pleure que j'ai mal et que j'ai triste.

C'est fini. Papa y vient me chercher. Il a ouvert la porte.

« Izzy vient ». Je viens. Je parle pas je peux plus.

Il fait gentil. Y prend mon bras mais doucement. Y m'aide à me relever. Y me porte.

« Putain Izzy t'es grosse ! Heureusement que t'as pas pu manger pendant deux jours ! Maintenant tu viendra me demander avant de bouffer un truc ! »

Y me met dans le lit. Sous les couvertures. Y me donne la piqure.

« Je l'ai préparée pour toi. Après dors. Tu travaille demain. »

Je prends la piqure. Je mets le bout piquant dans le bras la ou y a un trait bleu ou le sang y passe. J'appuie. La piqure elle est vide ça y est c'est tout dans le bras. Ça va mieux. J'ai pas mal maintenant. C'est bon ça fait du bien. Je vais dormir. J'ai pas mal je suis pas triste.

Je dors.

Je dors.

Le temps il a beaucoup passé. Aujourd'hui c'est le 22 décembre les filles elles ont dit. Elles sont tristes parce qu'elles disent c'est bientôt Noël. Je sais pas c'est quoi Noël mais elles disent c'est chouette. Et elles veulent faire Noël avec les gens que elles aiment. Mais y sont pas la. Y les aiment plus maintenant. Comme Edward y m'aime plus non plus hein. Sinon y ferait Noël avec moi. Et Tanya non plus elle m'aime pas. Elle ferait Noël avec moi aussi sinon hein.

Tanya elle est partie. Papa y m'a dit son amoureux et son bébé y étaient venus la chercher. Et que elle était rentrée chez elle. Alors je lui ai demandé si moi Edward y pouvait venir me chercher. Mais Papa y m'a tapé ma tête y s'est énervé et il a dit qu'Edward y m'aimait pas sinon y serait déjà venu me chercher.

Mais peut-être y connait pas la route aussi ? Enfin non Papa il a raison hein, y m'aime pas Edward c'est tout. Ça me fait mal à mon cœur. Je suis triste que Edward y m'aime pas.

Mais Papa y m'aime beaucoup maintenant. Y dit plus que je suis grosse. Y dit que je suis gentille et que je travaille bien et que les clients y sont contents. Et y me donne plein de l'Héroïne pour mes piqures. Je suis contente. Mais les messieurs y font toujours méchant et y font toujours mal. Y m'aiment toujours pas.

Et Tanya et Edward y me manquent. Même si eux y m'aiment pas hein moi je les aime quand même et je veux les voir aussi et leurs faire beaucoup des câlins. Mais y veulent pas, y m'aiment pas y sont parti. Ça me fait très beaucoup mal à mon petit cœur. Je les reverrai plus. Je suis toute seule avec Laurent Papa maintenant.

Aujourd'hui Papa y m'a dit j'ai un client spécial. Il a dit je vais devoir être très très très gentille. Et je vais faire tout qu'est-ce qui veut le monsieur. Même si j'ai pas envie même si ça fait mal. Et y faut pas que je pleure ou je crie sinon je vais être punie. Longtemps. Et que j'aurais pu jamais de l'Héroïne pour mes piqures. Papa y dit il arrive bientôt. Je suis sur le canapé j'attends.

_POV Edward_

9 décembre 1999. Ça fait quoi maintenant, un peu plus d'une semaine que Jasper e été chercher la dope. J'y retourne. Pas que je sois en manque. J'ai encore de quoi tenir pour deux semaines. Mais je ne veux pas trainer. Je ne veux pas attendre d'être en manque. Si jamais Jenks n'a plus rien quand j'y retourne, je vais péter un câble. Aujourd'hui j'ai la thune, autant essayer de choper la came.

L'autre jour, il y à un peu plus de deux semaines, j'ai réussi à tirer une Aston Martin Vanquish. Putain ce que j'aurais voulu la garder pour moi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Une plainte avait certainement été enregistrée. Je n'avais pas laissé d'empruntes c'est sur, j'aurais pu prétendre l'avoir achetée, mais je ne voulais courir aucun risque. Et avec ça je pouvais me payer ma dope pour un bon moment.

C'était tellement simple ! Tellement con ! Son abruti de propriétaire n'a rien vu venir !

C'était sur parking du Sommerset Mall. J'avais tout simplement attaché une feuille de papier à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il ne l'avait pas vu en montant. Il était sorti de la banque et avait sauté dans sa voiture. Je m'étais planqué derrière un poteau épais tout près et avait attendu. J'avais enfilé un passe-montagne afin qu'il n'ait aucune chance de me retrouver. Il avait démarré sa voiture puis, en manœuvrant pour sortir du parking, avait remarqué le papier. Il avait arrêté la voiture, coupé le moteur mais laissé les clefs sur le contact, et évidement, n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller les portières.

J'en avais alors profité pour sortir à toute vitesse de ma cachette, m'étais engouffré dans la voiture sans qu'il ne le remarque, et avait démarré. A moi la Vanquish !

J'ai roulé le plus vite que je pouvais, et m'étais rendu au QG.

Le QG. Notre repère à Jasper, Emmett et moi. Emmett était le petit ami de Rosalie, la meilleure amie d'Alice. C'est ainsi que Jasper et moi avions fait sa connaissance. Nous avions appris qu'il trempait dans le même genre de magouilles que nous, et qu'il était mécano. Alors, on avait réussi à trouver un vieux hangar désaffecté, un ancien squat à la sortie de la ville, du coté de Delray, peu visible pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas.

De la je garais la Vanquish à l'intérieur et retrouvait Jasper et Emmett. Nous avions convenu aujourd'hui comme la date d'un nouveau vol. Nous faisions l'état des lieux. Ce que nous pouvions tirer de la Vanquish. Elle était comme neuve. 9000 miles au compteur seulement. Neuve ! Il ne fallait qu'en changer la couleur et la plaque d'immatriculation, et nous pouvions la revendre.

Nous nous étions occupés de cela rapidement. J'avais pensé que des que ce travail serait achevé, nous pourrions la vendre et en récupérer chacun notre part. Mais non. La disparition de cette voiture dans la ville avait provoqué un sacré bordel. Alors après cela nous avions du attendre presque trois semaine avant de la vendre dans une ville plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. En fait, Emmett l'avait vendue à un type venant de Chicago qui avait besoin d'une voiture pour repartir rapidement. Il n'avait pas posé de question. Il avait filé la thune sans négocier. Parfait.

Après la vente, nous nous étions partagés les bénéfices de la vente. D'abord, on avait déduit les frais, comme le premier plein d'essence, les frais de réparation ; c'était plutôt du zèle de notre part mais nous tenions à ce qu'elle soit parfaite ; frais d'immatriculation, et peinture de la carrosserie. Ensuite, j'étais celui qui avait prit les plus gros risques, en volant la voiture. C'était moi qui toucherais le plus. Emmett était mécano. Il avait opéré toutes les modifications sur la voiture. Jasper avait mit toute la stratégie en place, du moment où je volais la voiture à comment on allait la vendre. Il avait calculé chaque risque et avait déjà tout prévu pour nous blanchir au cas où. Ils se partageraient équitablement le reste.

Et voila comment, après avoir vendu la voiture il y a deux jours, j'étais la, dans les rues de Dearborn, au volant de ma Volvo, me rendant chez Jenks. Je me garais un peu plus loin, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Les flics trainent de plus en plus dans le coin … j'ai aucune envie de finir en cage.

Je sors de la voiture, et passe par quelques rue très passantes, faisant plusieurs détours, de manière à être sur que personne ne me suive. Je rentrerais par la sortie, comme d'habitude.

En passant dans une petite ruelle, toute proche du bureau de Jenks, j'entends des bruits étouffés. Je me retourne. L'adrénaline monte. Ma respiration s'envole. Mon cœur bat de manière frénétique. Merde. Quelqu'un à réussi à me suivre. Putain, il faut que je me cache.

Je me colle à un mur et retiens ma respiration aussi longtemps que possible. A mon grand étonnement, les bruits se font plus présents. De moins ne moins discrets et de plus en plus évident. Pas de pas audible pour autant. Le son ne se déplace pas non plus.

Je sors de ma cachette. Je retourne dans la rue un peu plus loin, et essaie de localiser les sons. Je sais que je prends un gros risque. Enorme risque. Mais ces bruits ne semblent pas dangereux. On dirait une respiration bruyante, éreintée. Des sanglots.

Je me rapproche. Une benne à ordure. Je retiens ma respiration pour m'épargner la puanteur, et l'ouvre. Rien. Juste des ordures … mais les bruits ne s'arrêtent pas. On dirait des cris, ou des plaintes épuisées. Je rapproche mes oreilles de la benne. Derrière. Les bruits viennent de derrière. Putain quelqu'un est derrière cette benne !

Je la bouge. Avec toute la force dont je dispose, je la pousse, la décale du mur. Elle n'y était pas collée. Ouai, quelqu'un est en train de mourir derrière. Bordel de merde !

Je pousse encore un peu. Et je découvre … ce qui paraitrait un cadavre à n'importe qui. Un corps légèrement secoué par des respirations difficiles et des sanglots silencieux. Une femme décharnée. Elle n'a que la peau sur les os. Nue. Complètement nue. Son corps taché de sang. Ses cheveux baignent dans la crasse et son visage est mutilé.

Je ne peux pas la laisser. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est la. Elle va mourir. Certainement. Si je l'abandonne je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face. Je suis un monstre, un tox, un voleur, mais pas un assassin.

Plein mois de décembre. Il fait si froid. 26°F … elle allait mourir de froid. Je pose ma main sur son bras. Elle est gelée ! Hypothermie. Merde, merde, merde. Je fais quoi moi ?

Mais je ne peux pas la sortir de cette rue comme ça. Elle est nue. Mourante. Je ne passerais pas inaperçu avec elle dans mes bras. Seule chose à faire. J'appelle Jasper.

- Hey, Jaz ? Ouai, écoute, c'est Edward, j'ai un petit problème là.

- Hum, Ed, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Il me demande d'une voix ensommeillée_.

Merde, je l'ai réveillé. Il ne faut jamais réveiller Jasper.

- Bon. Hum, je suis à Détroit, au croisement de Grisworld Street et de Clifford Road, dans une impasse.

- Tu fou quoi la, mec ? _Agacé. Voila, je l'ai énervé. Je suis mal_.

- Bah, on a vendu la Vanquish hier et …, _il ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer_.

- Attends, mais merde ! On avait dit qu'on faisait rien avant au moins un mois ! Putain, Edward !

- Nan, nan, Jaz c'est pas ça. Vu qu'on a vendu la caisse, j'ai la thune, et plutôt que d'attendre de crever du manque, j'allais payer une petite visite à Jenks …

- Et tu fou quoi sur Clifford Road alors ?

- Tu sais que pendant un moment, les flics m'avaient à l'œil … et que la disparition de L'Aston leur est sans doute revenue … donc j'évite de me faire coffrer, c'est tout. Je faisais un détour.

- Ouai, et ?

- Et je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Jenks, derrière le Metropolitan Building, j'avançais vers John R. Street, et j'ai entendu du bruit …

- Oh, merde mec ! Ça va, t'as pas d'ennuis ?

- Ouai, moi ça va … mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose, faut que tu viennes. En voiture. Ramène Emmett. Vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?!

- Une fille. A moitié morte. Défigurée. Et nue. Vu le froid aujourd'hui, si tu ne te bouge pas, elle n'a que quelques heures. Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Apporte de l'eau, de la bouffe et des couvertures, je vous attends.

- Ouai, ouai mec, je suis dans ma bagnole la, je phone Emm' et on est la dans 5 minutes.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Je vois la BMW M3 coupée d'Emmett. Ils sont la.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hosto, vite ! _Je criais presque_.

- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé le 911 directement ? _demande Emmett_.

- Hum, je sais pas disons que je préférais éviter les questions du genre « Et vous faisiez quoi dans le quartier de Metropolitan Building ? ».

- Ha ouai mec, j'avais pas pensé …, _dit-il songeur_.

- Moi oui, _je dis_.

- Tiens, Ed, les couvertures. Emmett et moi on t'ouvre les portes arrière et on décampe.

J'attrapais les couvertures, et allait chercher la fille. Doucement, le plus délicatement possible, je l'enveloppais dedans, et la soulevais. Elle émit un sifflement, sous la douleur j'imagine. Elle était sacrément amochée. Plusieurs os brisés, certainement.

Je l'installais à l'arrière de la M3, et l'allongeais. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, et sa tête reposait sur mes genoux. Jasper me tendit une bouteille d'eau, et doucement, j'essayais de la faire boire. Elle devait être terriblement déshydratée.

Elle commença par tout cracher sur les couvertures … de l'eau et du sang. Merde !

- Jasper, speed, elle crache du sang ! Elle est pas bien du tout la ! _Ça y est, je panique …_

- Putain, pas dans ma voiture _! Emmett râla_.

- Emm', t'es gentil, tu ferme ta gueule_, je grognais_.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital. J'avais réussi à la faire boire un peu. Emmett l'avais portée jusqu'aux urgences ou on venait tout juste de l'admettre. Nous avions expliqué que nous nous promenions dehors ; enfin, que Jasper et Emmett se promenaient dehors, car Carlisle bossait dans cet hôpital, et je n'avais pas envie de subir ses questions. Il ne connaissait que très peu Jaz et Emm' -, et trouvé cette fille inconsciente, cachée derrière un buisson, dans un Park de la ville …

Depuis, je retournais la voir régulièrement. J'arrivais facilement à endormir les infirmières grâce à un sourire mielleux, je n'avais qu'à dire que j'étais son cousin éloigné, et elles me laissaient entrer.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à la connaitre. Je savais qu'elle s'appelait Tanya. Qu'elle détestait la banane. Mais qu'elle adorait les oranges. Que lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait un chien nommé Sacha. Qu'elle venait de Biélorussie, avait 24 ans, un mari et un bébé, dans la nature … Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de m'en dire plus, j'avais compris la raison pour laquelle elle était à Détroit, nue, et presque morte quand je l'ai retrouvée.

Elle était jolie. Ses blessures guérissaient. Son visage était de moins en moins recouvert d'hématomes et de cicatrices. Et je pouvais dire qu'en temps normal, elle devait être très jolie.

Mais elle souffrait toujours énormément. De moins e moins physiquement. Mais elle était très mal. Très dépressive. Alors je restais parfois de longues heures avec elle, à discuter.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 22 décembre. Bientôt Noël. Et Tanya était de plus en plus triste. Sa famille lui manquait. Encore un Noël qu'elle passerait seule, disait-elle. Mais je comptais bien lui faire la surprise d'être la, avec elle ce jour là.

Pour la distraire de toute cette peine, je lui parlais. Elle me parlait. Me racontais sa vie, de petites choses insignifiantes, mais qui lui manquaient. Quand elle parlait de son petit bout, de son mari, elle avait les yeux brillants d'amour, et les larmes aux yeux. C'était un spectacle dévastant de tristesse. Et je souffrais aussi. Moi aussi ma famille me manquait, en quelque sorte. Bella me manquait.

- Et toi, tu ne me parle jamais de toi, _me dit-elle brusquement_. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! En deux semaines, je ne connais même pas ton prénom ! _Elle riait à cette absurdité._

- Eh bien, _je commençais_. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. J'ai 22 ans. J'habite avec me parents adoptif à Dearborn. Et moi non plus je n'ai pas eu une vie sympa.

- Oh ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? _demanda-t-elle, attristée_.

Je lui racontais tout. Je me sentais bien, en confiance avec Tanya. Je lui parlais de James. De Bella, à mots. Sans jamais donner son nom. Cela faisait mal rien que d'y penser, le prononcer, je crois que j'aurais éclaté en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya me voit comme ça. Elle souffrait déjà assez, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mal pour moi.

- Je comprends mieux, _dit-elle_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? _J'étais perdu._

- Pourquoi depuis le début, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre.

- Ah oui ? _J'étais surpris_. Comment cela se fait alors ?

- Hum … je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre ça …

- Dit, j'en ai vu de belles, alors …

- Bien. C'était physique au départ. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. Tu me rappelais quelqu'un. Et puis, quand tu m'as donné ton prénom, j'ai compris pourquoi. Elle souriait tristement.

- Et ?

- C'est mon proxénète et son homme de main qui m'ont battue à mort. Ils me croyaient finie quand ils m'ont jetée dans la rue. Et tant que je travaillais pour eux, je n'étais pas seule. Jenks avait …

Je m'arrêtais de respirer. **Jenks ????**

- QUOI !? _Je hurlais_.

- Euh, Jenks, le proxénète, _dit Tanya, piteusement_.

- Putain …, _je me pris la tête entre les mains, et me pinçais l'arrête du nez_.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? _demanda Tanya, d'une toute petite voix_.

- Non, surtout pas, continue. _J'avais besoin de savoir quand est-ce que j'allais sortir mon flingue et exploser la gueule de ce connard_.

- Bon eh ben, il « employait » d'autres filles …, et une d'entre elle parlait tout le temps d'un garçon qui s'appelait Edward …

Je relevais brusquement la tête. J'étais véritablement en attente de plus. Mais je ne devais pas espérer.

- Continue, s'il te plait Tanya, continue je t'en supplie.

- Et euh, donc, cette fille me parlait de lui tout le temps. Elle me disait qu'elle l'avait connu quand elle était petite. C'était une gamine adorable. Vraiment. Le pire, c'est qu'elle souffrait, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans rien savoir, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Et dire qu'elle en est là, à 17 ans …

17 ans. Elle à connu cet Edward petite. Merde ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- Tanya, _je dis, la voix chevrotante_, ne me dit pas que cette fille s'appelle Bella …

A ce moment, j'aurais préféré la savoir morte que prostituée de force.

Tanya écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je la connais. Parce que ça fait 5 ans qu'on nous a séparés. Et que ça fait 5 ans que je la cherche ! _Je m'énervais_. Que ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est chez mon dealer et que je ne le sais pas !

- Oh ! Fut _tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire._

- Tanya, je suis désolée, j'y vais. Je vais la chercher ! Je vais retrouver ma Bella ! _Je lui disais, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, et ma voix secouée par l'émotion_. Je reviens te voir demain, avec Bella !

Rapidement, je me retrouvais sur le parking de l'hôpital, et montais dans ma Volvo. Les rues défilaient, quand j'arrivais enfin sur John R. Street. Je me garais, et en sortant, vérifiais que mon Colt Match Silver était bien en place, attaché à ma ceinture. Je le savais chargé. J'avais encore vérifié hier soir. Je fis glisser la culasse vers l'arrière, et entrais dans le « bureau » de cet enfoiré.

Je grimpais les marches 4 à 4, et entrais sans frapper dans la pièce. Un type grand et baraqué essaya de m'empêcher de passer la porte, qui devait mener vers le reste de cet appartement insalubre. Je lui assenais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, et pointais mon Colt à cet endroit. Il me laissa passer, et je trouvais Jenks dans cette pièce, entouré de nanas, éparpillées un peu partout, complètement dévêtues, trop maquillée, à assouvir les désirs d'hommes pervertis.

L'odeur était intenable. Transpiration, humidité, foutre. Cela me prenait à la gorge. Néanmoins, je me ressaisi rapidement, et attrapais Jenks par le col. Je n'étais pas la pour des explications. Il allait me conduire à Bella, et nous partirions d'ici. Et demain, je reviendrais avec Jasper et Emmett pour le buter, lui et son pote. J'irai voir les flics, et je prétexterai la légitime défense. Je dirais qu'on le suivait depuis un moment. Ils seraient heureux d'aider toutes les filles à s'en sortir, et d'avoir un proxo en moins en liberté. Et eux, me foutraient la paix pour un petit moment.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser plus sérieusement. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à Bella. Bella.

- Cullen, _dit-il, tremblant_, quel plaisir de te voir …

- Non partagé, _je dis, en sortant mon arme_.

Bella était là, juste à côté, et plus jamais nous ne serions séparés, plus jamais. J'allais la retrouver, et ensemble, nous aurions peut-être une chance, une chance de vivre, de réapprendre à vivre plutôt qu'à survivre. Mais j'avais le pressentiment que tout allait très mal se terminer … le regard de Jenks ne me disait rien qui vaille …

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila ! Un très long chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews ! Désolée pour les anonymes si je ne réponds pas a vos reviews ici, tout de suite, mais je voulais poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous promets d'y consacrer un bon moment au prochain chapitre, que je posterai d'ici la fin de semaine je pense ! Je les ai néanmoins lues, et elles m'ont beaucoup touchée ! Merci pour tout ce soutien, je ne suis rien sans vous, je vous aime, **

**Petite Fée.**


	7. Chapitre 5: I'm With You

**Chapitre V – I'm With You.**

**Review reply**:

**Lili.C :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt, très bientôt ;). Effectivement c'est toujours dur, et je dois dire que je ne vous ai pas épargnés avec la souffrance Bella au chapitre précédent ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

**Ariane :** Bon pour ce qui est de Cullen, tu as toi aussi la réponse, en aillant lu le chapitre précédent ! Pour Jenks et Laurent, je vais trouver qqch ne t'inquiète pas, mais ils vont vivre encore un petit moment … Et tu m'as vraiment impressionnée dans ton cheminement d'esprit sur « comment Edward va retrouver Bella » ! Tu es la seule a avoir considéré Tanya dans le coup ! Même si ce n'était pas exactement ça, tu brulais ! Effectivement on m'a plusieurs fois fait cette remarque, et j'envisage la publication, mais j'attends d'avoir terminé l'écriture ! Ensuite, eh bien, il va se passer un moment avant qu'ils se déclarent leur amour, et surtout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'aiment que tout ira bien …

**Nini :** Bon eh bien tu as vu la réaction de Bella … Et tu sais également qui est Cullen ! Mdr ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent t'aura plus, et que celui-ci te plaira également. Merci pour ton soutien, cela me fait toujours chaud au cœur :)

**AV :** tkt pas, il y auras une bonne dose de Jasper ! Et pour Bella & Edward, les retrouvailles sont imminentes ! Merci pour ta review.

**Emmjackedjazz :** j'adore tes reviews, je passe toujours un bon moment en les lisant. Merci pour ton soutien, depuis le début ! Pour le sort de Jenks et Laurent, tu le sauras, beaucoup plus tard. Tu as eu du Edward, j'espère que ça t'as plu mais on dirait que oui ! Il va y en avoir beaucoup plus a partir de maintenant :)

**les yeux noisettes** : Je suis toujours extrêmement touchée par tes reviews, car tu ressens avec exactitude et intensité toutes les émotions que j'essaie de faire passer. Pour l'idée d'Edward & la drogue, tu n'étais pas très loin, mais pas tout prêt non plus :) sinon, comme dit plus haut, ce sera beaucoup plus tard, mais Jenks et Laurent auront leur dose de malheur. Et tu as du voir avec joie qui était M. Cullen ! Je suis contente que le chapitre trois t'ai plus ! Et j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre pour le chapitre 4 et celui-ci ! Dans les deux derniers chapitres, je n'ai pas donné beaucoup d'informations sur ce que la suite pouvait donner, mais tu vas voir dans celui-ci ! Je comprends que tu veuille lire avant de partir en vacances, je ne posterai pas trop tard étant donné que je pars moi-même samedi, je n'ai pas trainé, tu vois ! Et tu auras des chapitres à rattraper en rentrant, crois moi ! :)

**Kali :** et bien, on la touche du doigt, la sortie de Bella, et ses retrouvailles avec Edward … c'est pour très bientôt.

**Miss456 :** Pour la drogue, je pense que tu as eu ton explication dans le chapitre 3, en POV Edward « De l'autre côté ». Et pour le syndrome de Peter Pan et de Lazare, j'en ai parlé dans mes AN sans les nommer, et c'est assez simple à trouver sur internet, il y a de très bons sites qui en parlent, et des bouquins de psycho très intéressants. Un énorme merci pour tes reviews, car c'est ce qui me touche, qu'on me dise que j'ai fait prendre conscience de la réalité, que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions. Merci. J'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre !

**Alia :** C'est une force qui me pousse à écrire. Un besoin, comme de respirer. J'ai vécu une partie de ce dont je parle, et le reste a essentiellement été vécu par des amis, de la famille. En complément je fais des recherches, je lis, je m'informe, etc., pour être près du vrai. Sinon, même si je me dis que vous pouvez chercher sur internet en deux minutes pour avoir une explication rapide, le syndrome de Lazare est un choc post-traumatique. Après une prise d'otage par exemple, ou quelque chose dont on ressort comme un rescapé, un survivant. Le sujet se sent coupable, à une fascination morbide pour la mort, se pose des questions à ce sujet. Il n'arrive pas à se réadapter à sa vie « d'avant », il est en décalage avec son environnement, s'isole. Bon je crois que tu as vu que pire que les autorités, Jenks va avoir à faire à quelqu'un … et sinon, tu m'en pose beaucoup des questions ! Je ne peux pas répondre à tout sous peine de spoiler, mais je vais essayer de donner qq pistes : Bella sera aidée par quelqu'un pour sortir de la. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait une descente de flics ;) Je ne sais pas si je ferais des POV Renée et Charlie. Je ne sais même pas si je parlerais d'eux, ce sera la surprise. Dire que Bella va mal réagir lorsqu'elle va comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé est un euphémisme, mais il y a d'autres moyens que le suicide, notamment lorsqu'on se sent coupable, on se croit obligé de souffrir … Je ne sais pas si elle reverra ses parents elle à disparu depuis 13 ans … Eh bien tu dois savoir, si tu as lu le chapitre précédent qu'il n'y aucune chance que James apprenne quoi que ce soit. Tu sais aussi ce qui est arrivé à James. Tu sais une partie de ce qui est arrivé a Irina … je développerai p.e par la suite. Je n'ai jamais dis que quelqu'un avait retrouvé Irina ;) Ensuite, tu as lu, donc tu sais, James n'a rien dit sur le départ d'Irina. Les enfants savaient juste qu'elle n'était plus la. Voila :)

**Guylaine :** Merci pour ta review et ton soutien depuis le début ! Bon tu sais toi aussi qui est Cullen, et si tu as lu au dessus, tu sais ce que je réserve à peu près à Jenks et ses potes. Edward était très proche de Bella sans en avoir conscience, et tu vois bien que cette fois, il sait ! qu'il va la retrouver ! Et pour James, oui, c'est triste, mais néanmoins, il reste une belle pourriture également. Il est malade certes, mais cela n'excuse absolument rien …

**Clauue16 :** Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas si j'ai une force particulière pour l'écrire, ou si c'est le but que je me suis fixé qui est si important pour moi qu'il me fait tenir jusqu'au bout :)

**LILIA68 :** La sortie de Bella est imminente ! Merci pour la review !

**:** Merci à toi aussi de croire en moi et me soutenir. J'avais vraiment peur en postant cette fiction, et je m'aperçois que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'espère que tu as « apprécié » le chapitre précédent et que tu aimeras celui-ci.

**Lisou :** Je n'avais pas fait de gros changements qui auraient complètement modifié la fiction, rassure toi ! Mais juste assez pour qu'elle prenne plus de sens. Elle reste violente, poignante, mais plus touchante, plus poignante, car je tente de faire passer les sentiments, la souffrance de Bella, plus que de détailler ce qu'elle subit de manière chirurgicale. :)

**Lumina :** Merci pour le soutien, j'espère que la nouvelle version et le nouveau chapitre t'ont plus. J'attends ta review pour celui-ci également.

**Gaelle :** Merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien. Je ne renie rien, bien au contraire, dans le fond j'accentue même la violence, mais la transforme, la rend plus personnelle pour toucher plus profondément les gens. Plutôt que de décrire scientifiquement tout ce que subit Bella, je me concentre sur ce qu'elle ressent, sur sa souffrance lorsqu'elle subit tout cela. Et je pense que c'est encore plus violent de se mettre à sa place dans ce genre de moment.

**Anouch :** Merci énormément pour ton soutien et ta compréhension, cela fait vraiment du bien de voir quelqu'un amène de comprendre la situation et intéressé par la psychologie du sujet ^^

**: **Merci pour la review :) j'essaie de poster regulièrement, mais jene peux rien promettre !

**surimigirl ;** Je comprends très bien ton point de vue, mais je voudrais mettre quelques petites choses au point. Je ne réécris pas parce qu'on me dit de le faire. Des gens « habitué » ou qui connaissent ce genre de situation lisent la version originale de mon histoire (c.a.d avec mes personnages) et me donnent des conseils. J'y réfléchis et quand quelque chose me semble véritablement pertinent ou que je n'ai pas de contre argument, que je me rends compte que cela ne sera que meilleur pour l'histoire, je réécris. Maintenant, je pourrais ne pas reposter, mais je crois que ce n'est pas parce que vous lisez la version « Twilight » que je dois vous donner quelque chose de moins bonne qualité. Je ne pense pas que je réécrirais ce que j'ai posté, mon travail dessus est terminé. Aussi, après chaque modification, je ne pense pas forcément que je vais rechanger quelque chose. Mais la, j'en ai terminé, c'est une certitude, je ne pourrais pas mieux faire, j'ai donné mon meilleur. Pour ce qui est des pédophiles, pour certains, effectivement, ce sont des personnes en souffrance, ayant été traumatisées dans l'enfance, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, bien évidement, et cela n'ampute en rien leur culpabilité, encore moins les excuse. Ils restent monstrueux, ignobles pour leurs actions. Merci pour la review et pour ta sincérité, c'est agréable de voir que les lecteurs s'expriment et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vraiment communiquer avec vous ! :)

**Dawn :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'espère que le chapitre 4 t'aura plus aussi, et j'attends ta review pour celui-là !

**Happyend :** Merci, merci énormément. T'as review m'a beaucoup touchée, beaucoup émue. Je ne me suis jamais crue capable de faire ressentir, passer tant d'émotions en écrivant, et je suis heureuse, heureuse de voir que j'y suis arrivée. Je suis néanmoins désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je poste la suite rapidement, tu vois ! :) Et niveau violences physiques et sexuelles, a partir de ce chapitre, tout va largement s'alléger …

**Anya :** Effectivement, Edward vient chercher Bella, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout est arrangé … Merci pour la review ! :)

**Sophiebelier :** Je suis heureuse d'arriver à te toucher alors ! Les choses commencent à s'améliorer sur le plan des violences dans ce chapitre, mais la suite n'est pas rose pour autant … merci pour la review ;)

**Patricia :** Merci pour la review et pour le soutien :)

_POV Edward_

Je regardais rapidement autour de moi. Plusieurs dizaines de filles. Elles étaient une trentaine, une quarantaine, peut-être. Certaines dormaient, allongées sur le carrelage dur et froid. Tout était sale. Les murs, ou le papier peint avait noirci et se décollait avec l'humidité. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce. Moins que dehors, évidement, mais il ne devait pas faire plus de 45°F alors qu'elles étaient toutes si peu vêtues, voir pour certaines, complètement nues. L'endroit était complètement glauque et insalubre. Les filles étaient maigres, même très maigres. Elles avaient l'air épuisé, malades. Parmi elles, je reconnaissais facilement les tox. Il y en avait, beaucoup.

L'appartement, si l'on pouvait appeler ce lieu ainsi, était assez sombre. Les quelques fenêtres étaient couvertes par des tissus foncés et opaques, agrafés au mur, laissant à peine passer la lumière du jour. Pour un trois-pièce, c'était grand. Pour 40 personnes, ridiculement petit. Il y avait des canapés, fauteuils, des matelas –en mauvais états, délabrés- un peu partout dans la pièce. La cuisine était inaccessible, à moins d'enjamber avec soin tous les obstacles, humains, au sol.

L'odeur était certainement le pire dans tout cela. Un mélange de fragrances diverses qui pourrissaient littéralement l'atmosphère. Cologne et parfum bon marché, humidité, transpiration, pisse, merde, pourriture, foutre … Pour autant, les filles ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre, alors que je peinais à respirer. Mais rapidement, la réalité me frappa : elles ne sentaient plus rien, elles y étaient habituées. L'horreur à l'état pur.

Je raffermissais ma poigne autour du col de Jenks.

- OU EST ELLE ? _Je demandais, tentant tant bien que mal de rester calme_.

- Mais de qui tu parles, Cullen _? Souffle Jenks, au bord de l'hyperventilation_.

- Bella. OU EST BELLA !?

- Ah, _il commença, en un sourire_. Tu as entendu parler des tours de magie d'Izzy? Tu fais un bon choix, mec, je peux te jurer que tu seras satisfait. _Il se mit à chuchoter, sur le ton de la confidence_, C'est la meilleure !

Izzy. J'avais envie de vomir. Il l'avait même rebaptisée. C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, je me frappais en plein visage de ma main libre, avec mon arme. Je savais que je lui avais fait mal, voir très mal, non par son soupir plaintif, mais parce que je connaissais mon Colt, efficace, et très lourd.

- Jenks …, _je soufflais, la colère omniprésente dans mon ton_, je ne tiens pas à me répéter. OU EST BELLA ?

- Désolé, Cullen, sincèrement, mais Izzy est occupée pour tout l'après-midi. Elle à un client spécial, très exigeant qui m'a payé pour l'avoir à disposition aussi longtemps que le soleil brillerait. Mais dès la tombée de la nuit, elle est libre. Je peux te passer un petit coup de téléphone, et elle est à toi … pour **toute** la nuit …, _il ajouta avec un clin d'œil_.

Il allait me rendre malade. Mon estomac se retournait à chacun de ses mots.

Je n'avais plus aucune idée sur la manière de m'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais, lorsque les paroles de Tanya me revinrent. _« L'une d'entre elles parlait toujours d'un garçon qui s'appelait Edward … »_. Jenks ne connaissait que mon nom de famille. J'allais l'orienter …

- Jenks, on va jouer à un petit jeu toi et moi … tu vas essayer de deviner pourquoi je suis la, parce qu'apparemment, tu n'as rien compris, et moi je vais te donner des indices … je te dirais « chaud » ou « froid ». Et à chaque proposition fausse, tu te prendras un autre coup, d'accord _? Il me cherchait, il me trouvait. Après ce qu'il avait fait à ma Bella, il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire sans rien._

Il ne répondait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas compris … j'allais lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Je le frappais avec mon Colt. Une fois. Je le relevais, près à recommencer et …

- Oui, oui, d'accord ! D'accord, d'accord ! _Bien. J'allais le torturer un peu … la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

- Je connais Bella depuis que j'ai neuf ans.

- Euh, tu es son frère !

- Froid. J'ai 23 ans. Si je n'avais connu ma sœur qu'à neuf ans, ce serait triste, non ? _Un autre coup de Colt dans la gueule._

- Euh, vous avez été à l'école ensemble ! _Il bafouillait, complètement terrorisé, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier le spectacle._

- Neutre. Tu dois bien savoir qu'elle n'est jamais allée à l'école, celui qui te l'a vendue à bien du te le dire ? _Un autre coup de Colt_.

J'inventais. Je ne savais absolument pas comment Bella était arrivée ici, mais d'après Tanya, elle avait environ 12 ans, à cette époque. Il y à 5 ans, quand Carlisle m'avait sauvé. Je supposais donc que Jenks l'avait achetée à James. Comment peut-on acheter, vendre, un humain ? J'étais répugné au plus haut point, et me retenais de ne pas vomir. Par chance, je n'avais pas mangé de la journée.

Jenks resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Il devait être maso.

- Bon, on ne se creuse pas beaucoup la pauvre cervelle qu'il nous reste … si jamais t'as eu quelque chose dedans …, _un autre coup de Colt_. Aller, dernier indice, tu vas trouver : je m'appelle Edward …

Rien ne valait son expression lorsqu'il comprit. Effroi, terreur, panique. Il devenait blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, et déglutit difficilement.

- Edward … euh …, le, le Edward de … le Edward de Bella ? _Il soupira._

- Exactement, connard. Alors maintenant, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre qu'elle soit « occupée », tu vas me la chercher, ou je la chercherais moi-même. Compris, l'enfoiré ?

Il hocha la tête, mais son regard le trahi. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, mais derrière moi. Un léger sourire lui échappa, et je voyais l'ombre se dessiner face à moi. J'avais son garde du corps derrière, près à m'abattre. Quel con. Et il croyait que je ne m'en apercevrais pas … comme si je risquais quelque chose.

Rapidement, je lâchais Jenks, je me baissais pour esquiver le coup qui m'attendait, et je tirais. Je savais viser. Je l'avais touché, c'en serait bientôt terminé. Aucune chance de survivre à Détroit, trempant dans le trafic de drogue et le vol de voiture, en rivalité avec plusieurs gangs sans arme et sans savoir s'en servir.

Raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi mon Colt Match Silver. Personne ne pouvait y survivre. Le genre de truc avec lequel on ne rate rien. Je pouvais tuer quelqu'un même à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance avec ça. Très pratique. Ironie du sort : c'est à Jenks même que je l'avais acheté.

Lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qui venait d'arriver à son pote, il essaya de s'enfuir. J'étais à côté et c'était peine perdu. Le coup de feu tira tout le monde de ses « occupations ». Des visages terrifiés me fixaient. Tous pensaient à ce que je venais de faire, et ce que j'allais faire. Je pointais mon arme sur Jenks, ce qui l'arrêta.

- Edward, s'il te plait ne fait pas de bêtises … ce serait dommage qu'un des clients ici, qu'un témoin te dénonce … tu ne voudrais pas finir ta vie en prison, n'est-ce pas ? dit Jenks. Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir une connerie pareille. Comme si cela pouvait arriver.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, je recevrais les remerciements de la police. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense, et puis, j'aurais coincé un trafiquant de drogue, de faux-papiers, d'armes. Proxénète … et tes clients, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien aller raconter. La moitié d'entre eux sont mariés, avec des enfants … j'imagine que leur petite vie de famille tranquille en prendrait un coup s'ils décidaient de me dénoncer … parce qu'après tout, eux sont coupables, c'est illégal, à ce que je sais, de coucher avec une prostituée. De plus lorsqu'elle se prostitue de force.

Tout le monde se tue. Pas un bruit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Aller chercher Bella et partir ? Laisser les autres filles comme ça, et Jenks, impuni ? En même temps, je ne comptais pas appeler les flics. J'avais toutes mes chances de tomber sur ceux qui me suivaient, et j'aurais beau leur raconter la vérité, Tanya, etc., je finirai en garde à vue, et ils trouveraient un mobile pour m'inculper. Le plus sur était de faire le ménage moi-même. Avec l'aide d'Emmett et Jasper.

- Ouai Jaz, c'est moi. J'avais la voix brisée par la haine et la colère.

- Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? il était mal à l'aise.

- Ramène-toi à l'appart' de Jenks. Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé, je dis, avec un rire sans joie.

- Vas-y, dis.

- Jenks avait juste, derrière la porte de son bureau, un bordel. Il est juste à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution, et Bella est juste l'une des prostituées …

- Oh ! Mec, merde ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Ouais merci. Passe prendre Emm' au passage. Et prenez vos armes. Un grand nettoyage de printemps s'impose.

- Ok. Je prends mon Colt M1911, et Emm' prendra son Magnum 357 je pense. On prend les plus efficaces, hum ?

- Ouai, aujourd'hui, on fait du radical. On laisse pas de traces. _Et je raccrochais._

Je ne tuais pas par plaisir, jamais. A chaque fois que je le devais, c'était uniquement par nécessité. C'était soit moi, ma famille, mes proches, soit eux. A choisir, je préférais que ce soit moi. Je tenais encore à la vie. Surtout aujourd'hui.

J'attendis quelques minutes, sans bouger, sans relâcher mon attention. Je scannais la pièce. Bella n'y était pas. Elle était certainement dans la … chambre. Avec ce client spécial. J'avais envie de vomir.

Je me demandais ce que j'attendais pour foncer droit dans la porte et exploser la tête du mec qui lui faisait je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me contenais. Difficilement. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la pièce, et laisser Jenks s'échapper. Cela me tuais, de savoir, ou ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait, derrière cette porte, au fond du couloir, mais je savais aussi que si je partais, Jenks en profiterait pour filer, et tous ces hommes, ces monstres également. Et qu'eux, en me dénonçant, n'auraient rien. Mais que Jenks recommencerait ailleurs, que ces filles n'auraient nulle-part ou aller, et que moi, je crèverais en taule. Sans jamais revoir. En la laissant, encore une fois, face à la cruauté de ces gens, sans scrupules, qui continueraient de l'exploiter, de la tuer à petit feu. A cette pensé, mes poings se refermèrent, et mon doigts se rapprochait dangereusement de la gâchette. Je contenais ma rage, le plus possible, difficilement.

Alors, Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs armes chargées, prêts à tirer. Je leur fis signe de la tête, et je me dirigeais vers la porte. Cette porte qui donnait sur la pièce dans laquelle ma Bella était retenue.

Je prenais une grande respiration, et tentais d'ouvrir la porte normalement, en utilisant la poignée, prenant soin de ne pas effrayer Bella. Manque de bol, l'enculé qui se trouvait avec elle avait verrouillé la porte. Je n'avais pas le choix que de la défoncer.

Je me jetais dessus, et elle s'ouvrit sur un spectacle qui je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, une horreur à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru assister. Je sentis mes yeux me bruler, ma gorge se nouer, et mon estomac qui se retournait. Je voyais Bella. Je voyais une enfant, douce, innocente, et torturée, attachée au lit par des rubans noirs trop serrés, aux poignets et aux chevilles. Je ne voyais qu'une partie de son visage, ses pommettes légèrement bleues à cause des coups qui lui avaient sans douté été portés aujourd'hui, son visage strié de larmes silencieuse ; se mordant la lèvre à sang, fermant ses yeux le plus fort possible.

Je laissais mes yeux s'attarder sur son corps. Elle était maigre. Peut-être pas autant que d'autres des filles, mais maigre. La peau trop blanche de n'avoir jamais été en extérieur. Puis je remarquais des bleus un peu partout, puis des … morsures ? Oui. Des morsures qui saignaient, dans sa nuque, et le long de son dos, sur ses bras. Son postérieur, et sa chair trop rouge d'avoir été frappée. J'avais cru avoir souffert, mais j'étais brisé, complètement mort, anéanti par ce que je voyais. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes propres joues alors que je la voyais dans cet état. Cet état qui devait être celui dans lequel chaque « client » la mettait.

Puis je regardais le type, ce fils de pute, qui s'était arrêté en me voyant, et qui me fixait, les yeux moqueur, le visage tordu par un sourire sadique et appréciateur. Dans ses mains, une cravache en cuir. C'était donc ça, les longues marques rouges, ou des points de sang s'étendaient.

J'en étais malade. Complètement. Je devenais fou. Je regardais le type une dernière fois, et laissant toute ma rage, toute ma haine, mon dégout et ma colère m'envahir, je tirais. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais c'était trop tard. C'était terminé. C'était fini, il était mort. Il ne toucherait plus jamais ma Bella.

Doucement, je m'approchais d'elle. Je ravalais mes sanglots. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme ça, face à elle, du moins, pas maintenant. Dans quelques instants, je retournerais dans la pièce à vivre, et liquiderais tous les témoins potentiels. Si je leur montrais mon état, ils en profiteraient. Je devais faire face.

Je commençais par défaire les nœuds qui attachaient ses chevilles à l'armature du lit. Les nœuds étaient si serrés qu'ils lui avaient coupé la circulation, ses pieds étaient violets, et la marque du ruban subsistait. Puis je m'assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et entrepris de libérer ses poignets. Elle sanglotait fortement maintenant. Doucement, je frottais l'endroit ou ses poignets étaient marqués, afin de faire circuler le sang, et qu'elle souffre moins. Elle ne bougea pas, même après que j'eu terminé de la libérer.

Elle était tellement malheureuse. Elle souffrait trop. Trop pour que ce soit permis. Jamais personne ne devrait vivre cela. Jamais personne ne devrait être en mesure de souffrir autant, d'avoir vécu tant d'horreur si jeune. Ma vie me paraissait incroyablement heureuse, quand je la regardais. Mais j'imagine que cela n'était même pas comparable.

Je l'avais cherchée pendant si longtemps, pour finalement la retrouver, ici, dans cet état. Pour la retrouver chez mon dealer, chez cet enfoiré qui bientôt ne respirerait plus. Elle était là depuis que j'étais chez Carlisle. Depuis 5 ans, je vivais à moins de 10 miles d'elle, sans même le savoir. Depuis 3 ans, j'achetais ma dope à son bourreau. Jamais je ne me permettrais d'avoir été si aveugle. Je retenais mes larmes, mais cette boule dans ma gorge, cette douleur que j'avais dans le ventre, et cette sensation d'avoir mon cœur déchiré, mutilé, brulé à l'acide, et dont il ne me resterait plus que des cendres, tout cela, je ne pouvais pas le retenir.

Elle tremblait très fort maintenant, secouée par de longs sanglots toujours silencieux. Avec toute la délicatesse que je possédais, je lui caressais longuement et doucement les cheveux.

- Bella_, je susurrais doucement, mais ma voix se brisa. C'était trop dur de prononcer son nom après tant d'années, trop dur de la retrouver comme ça._ Bella tout va bien. On ne te fera plus jamais de mal, plus jamais.

Elle ne bougea pas, et continua de pleurer. Je me sentais mal. Cela faisait mal, trop mal de la voir comme ça.

- Bella, s'il te plait, regarde moi, Bella. Dis quelque chose. _Je suppliais maintenant_.

Soudainement, elle releva la tête. Et enfin, je croisais ses yeux, ses yeux qui m'avaient tant manqués. Toujours profond, de ce brun chocolat. Mais je n'avais plus envie de m'y plonger. Ils étaient noyés par la tristesse, la peine profonde et sourde. Noirci par la peur. La voir si frêle, si fragile, si faible, encore plus qu'avant, provoquait une douleur intense et rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser. Comme si votre cœur était trop faible pour battre, vos poumons trop faibles pour respirer, mais qu'ils continuaient, quand même.

Une émotion trop rapide pour que je puisse la reconnaitre traversa le visage de Bella, et elle se jeta sur moi, passant sas bras autour de mon cou, nichant sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Comme un reflexe, mes bras se refermèrent autour d'elle.

- Eh … Eh … Ed-… ward ! Edward ! _dit-elle difficilement en pleurant. Une fois encore mon cœur se serra._

- Je suis la, Bella, c'est moi, je suis la.

- Mais …pour… pour-…quoi ! Pourquoi …t'es, … t'es la ? _Elle demandait, la voix brisée, chevrotante_.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, et pris mon visage dans mes mains, essuyant ses larmes.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je suis la, d'accord ? Je ne pars pas. Jamais. Je reste avec toi. Tu n'auras plus jamais mal. Plus personne ne te feras mal, d'accord. _Je dis, doucement, cherchant à l'apaiser_. Ne pleure plus. S'il te plait, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça, _je plaidais_.

Elle me dévisagea quelques instants comme si j'étais le mec le plus idiot de la Terre, laissant échapper quelques sanglots sans larmes. Puis elle parla, d'une voix plus stable.

- Pour … pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pourquoi je dis quoi ? _Je ne suivais plus._

- Que t'es triste que je pleure ?

Evidement. Ici personne n'en avait rien à foutre qu'elle aille bien, ou mal. Qu'elle aille mal, surtout.

- Parce que tu m'as manquée. Parce que je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup. Je dis avec un sourire. Je t'ai cherchée depuis que je suis parti de chez James. Je suis même retourné là-bas pour voir si tu y étais encore … mais tu étais partie toi aussi …

- Ah ! Elle dit, d'un air triomphant, en reniflant, je le savais hein, j'avais dis à Papa tu connaissais pas la route !

Sa réflexion me fit sourire. Elle parlait, réagissait comme un enfant. C'était touchant, et à la fois déchirant. Une enfant … voila tout ce qu'elle était. Voila ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Elle allait grandir bien vite, maintenant …

Puis un point me revint. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Papa ?

- Oui. Papa, … euh, Papa y dit que tu m'aime pas ! Ouhouh ! Y dit t'en à rien à foutre de ma gueule tu m'aime plus.

Je serrais les mâchoires. Quel était le fils de pute qui avait osé dire une connerie pareille ?

- Bella, c'est qui « Papa » ?

- Bah, c'est Papa ! me dit-elle, en levant les mains sur les côté. Une évidence ! Pour elle.

- Mais …, il n'a pas … un … autre nom ? Je pesais mes mots, de manière à ce qu'elle me comprenne.

- Euh. Bah quand il est venu me chercher chez James, James y m'a dit y s'appelait M. Jenks. Mais M. Jenks y veut on l'appelle Papa.

Haut-le-cœur. J'étais pris d'un pur dégout. Profond dégout. J'avais envie de vomir, de cracher, comme si j'avais quelque chose au gout insupportable sur la langue, comme si mon estomac était pourri, mes tripes, mes boyaux allait me sortir par la bouche. Comme si tout remontait pour être vomi.

- Bella, je dis, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, tu veux venir avec moi ? Je suis venu te chercher, avec des amis, ils sont gentils. Et tu pourrais habiter avec moi, et le monsieur qui est venu me chercher chez …, mais elle me coupa la parole.

- Oh ! Avec l'Ange !

Je souris à ce commentaire. Physiquement, Carlisle avait tout d'un Ange. Et quand on apprenait à le connaitre, on se rendait compte qu'il en était très proche. Mais les Anges n'existaient pas. Pas plus que Dieu, ou que n'importe quel Saint. A moins d'être cruel, inhumain, face à tant d'horreur et de cruauté, il est impossible de ne pas réagir, de ne rien faire, de fermer les yeux. Et personne ne fait rien. Tous le monde ferme les yeux. Dieu n'existe pas.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas un Ange, mais il est gentil pareil. Tu veux venir ?

- Ouai, je sais ça existe pas les Anges. Papa y l'a dit. J'ai le droit de venir ? Parce que Papa y va pas être très content hein. Déjà y voulait même pas que je regarde à la fenêtre et quand j'ai demandé que je t'appelle pour que tu viens me voir y me tapait qu'il était pas content alors …

Putain. Cet enculé allait recevoir mon poing dans la gueule, il pouvait en être certain. Je n'avais même pas envie de lui faire cadeau de la mort instantanée et sans souffrance que lui offrirait mon Colt. J'avais envie de le torturer, le blesser, le faire hurler de souffrance, tout en le gardant en vie le plus longtemps possible.

- Bella, _je dis en lui caressant la joue_, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de l'appeler « Papa » ?

- Bon d'accord je vais essayer mais c'est sur j'arrive hein.

- Merci. _Et je déposais un petit bisou sur le bout de son nez._

Elle rit, et tourna la tête.

- Ça chatouille !

- Aller viens, _je dis tranquillement, en lui prenant la main_. On y va ?

- Mais t'es sur Pa… M. Jenks il est d'accord ? _Elle avait l'air soucieuse, effrayée._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien, _je lui souriais_.

Il n'a pas intérêt.

- Ah ! Mais attends ! Je suis toute nue !

Elle n'essayait cependant pas de se cacher. Une autre habitude, -mauvaise ; sans doute. Je grinçais des dents.

Je cherchais dans les placards quelque chose de portable. Rien. Absolument rien de décent. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais même avec les vêtements ici, une fois dehors, elle crèverait de froid.

Elle aussi, cherchait quelque chose à se mettre. Et je remarquais qu'elle était salle. Sans doute elle aimerait se laver.

- Bella ?

- Oui c'est quoi qu'est-ce qui a ? _Elle se retourna, toute paniquée_.

- Ça va ? On dirait …

- Oui oui, pardon, c'est juste d'habitude quand on m'appelle c'est que c'est les clients y arrivent …

- Hum. _Mieux valait que je ne dise rien_. Tu veux prendre une douche ? Un bain ? Avant de partir ?

- Euh … elle baissa la tête. Bah je veux bien mais c'est que toute seule j'ai peur la salle de bain. D'habitude c'est les filles elles viennent avec moi …

J'étais certainement le seul à savoir pourquoi elle avait peur des salles de bain. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Parce que c'est dans une salle de bain que ce connard de James l'a violée pour la première fois. La première fois, alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. Un petit grondement s'échappa de ma gorge. A mon grand soulagement, Bella ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Je ne tenais pas à l'effrayer.

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux. Je resterai à côté pendant que tu te doucheras. Et je ne regarderai pas, je te le promets ! _Je lui souris gentiment et elle rigola._

- Tu sais je m'en fiche tu regardes hein. Tout le monde y regarde tout le temps alors hein ! Et des fois même y rentre et y …

Mais elle s'arrêta la, heureusement pour mes nerfs, qui je le sentais, allaient bientôt lâcher, secoua la tête, et entra dans la salle de bain.

- Edward, tu viens ? J'ai peur, y fait noir ! Sa voix était terrorisée.

Elle tremblait et pleurait quand j'arrivais à côté d'elle. Naturellement, je la prenais dans mes bras, et lui caressais doucement le dos, me rappelant des marques et des morsures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. J'allumais la lumière, et lorsqu'elle fut sous la douche, j'appelais Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

- Jaz ?

- Edward, sérieux, pourquoi tu m'appelle alors que t'es dans la pièce à côté ?

- Hum, je t'expliquerai, enfin je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Et Bella n'a pas de vêtements décents, ou surtout qui lui permettent de supporter le froid, sur le trajet du retour. T'aurais pas quelques vêtements d'Alice dans ta voiture. Je pense que niveau taille ça devrait le faire.

- Nan désolé, j'ai juste des couvertures. Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux. Du moment qu'elle est bien emmitouflée dedans, ça ira.

- Ouai, ok ça marche, merci mec.

- De ri … **BANG ! BANG ! BANG !**

J'entendis trois coups de feu, non seulement dans le téléphone, mais aussi résonner dans tout l'appartement, et le téléphone de Jasper s'exploser sur le sol.

- Jasper ?! Jasper !? Mec t'es toujours là.

Aucune réponse. Je l'avais senti, je le savais. Quelque chose se passerait mal. C'était arrivé. J'attendrais que Bella sorte de la douche, pour aller voir mes amis, mes frères. Le temps me paru long. Quelque chose avait mal tourné, et quelqu'un avait mal fini … J'espérais seulement que ce ne soit pas l'un de mes frère, que Jasper aille bien. Mon frère. Celui qui avait toujours été la pour moi. Celui qui répondait à tous mes appels, qui avait buté James pour moi, avec moi. Celui qui avait toujours été la. **Merde.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Plus court que le précédent, mais aussi plus concentré, peut-être ! Voila, j'avais promis de na pas poster tard, je le fais ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre, sinon plus ! Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je pars en vacances samedi, et ce pour eux semaines. Effectivement, pas de nouveau chapitre avant mon retour, désolée … peut-être si j'arrive à écrire un peu ce soir et vendredi, et que je peux emprunter l'ordinateur portable de mon père et me poser dans un MC Do (merci le Wifi !) je pourrais éventuellement poster, mais n'espérez rien, c'est encore le mieux :) . Moi aussi, je vais devenir folle si je n'écris pas. Vive le retour au cahier ! Enfin voila. Sinon je sais que j'avais dis que je posterai une playlist pour chaque chapitre, mais c'est difficile car j'ai une très, très, très longue playlist pour la totalité, pour tout ce que j'écris. Donc bientôt, avec le prochain chapitre ou celui qui suivra, je la publierai. Merci encore énormément à tous pour le soutien, et à très bientôt, le plus vite possible :) bisous, je vous aime,**

**Petite Fée.**


	8. Chapitre 6: My Way Back

**Voila, comme promis, je suis rentrée de vacances, je vous écris un nouveau chapitre! Je poste le prochain très bientôt, courant la semaine prochaine ! :) **

**Je vous poste (enfin !) ma playlist géante, celle qui m'inspire pour l'écriture de ce récit, et je réponds aux reviews anonymes ! :)**

Playlist :

Hope Leaves – Opeth

Heavily Broken – The Veronicas

Run Baby Run – Garbage

I Know – Placebo

Special Needs – Placebo

Hey You – Pink Floyd

Fix Me Now – Garbage

Snow White Queen – Evanescence

Victims of Love – Good Charlotte

Blind – Lifehouse

Precious – Depeche Mode

Look After You – The Fray

My Immortal – Evanescence

Wrong – Depeche Mode

The Only One – Evanescence

Broken – Seether Ft Amy Lee

Protect Me – Placebo

L'Ecchymose – Ex Nihilo Vox

You Know You're Right – Nirvana

Broken Promise – Placebo

Holocaust – Placebo

Song To Say Goodbye – Placebo

Where is My Mind – Placebo

Suicidal Dreams – Silverchair

Special K – Placebo

You're Lost Little Girl – The Doors

Us and Them – Pink Floyd

Sweet Sacrifice – Evanescence

Broken Angel – Hanson

Someone I Once Knew – Dead Celebrity Status

All That I'm Living For – Evanescence

Little House – The Fray

Why Do You Love Me – Garbage

Pure Morning – Placebo

Emotionless – Good Charlotte

Every You, Every Me – Placebo

Waitin' For a Superman (Cover) – Iron And Wine

Vermilion pt.2 – Slipknot

Wounded – Good Charlotte

Ana's Song – Silverchair

A Pain That I'm Used To – Depeche Mode

This Picture – Placebo

How Does It Feel – Cinema Bizarre

Patterns In The Ivy II – Opeth

Addicted – Kelly Clarkson

Broken – Lifehouse

Angel – Aerosmith

Give Me Novacaine – Green Day

Amazing – Aerosmith

Use Me – Garbage

Bring Me To Life – Evanescence

Bloody Valentine – Good Charlotte

You Look So Fine – Garbage

Little Liar – Joan Jett And The Blackhearts

Paint Box – Pink Floyd

Infra-Red – Placebo

My Own Way – Three 6 Mafia ft Good Charlotte

Made Of Scars – Stone Sour

In Your Room – Depeche Mode

Meds – Placebo

I Remember – Damien Rice

Inhale – Stone Sour

Number One Crush – Garbage

Whisper – Evanescence

Lake Of Fire – Nirvana

I Will Come To You – Hanson

Missing – Evanescence

**Réponses aux review anonymes:**

Anya : Merci beaucoup encore pour cette review ! Voici la suite, tu vas très vite savoir ce qui est arrivé …

Arcade : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, effectivement, on fait une pose dans le gore, mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin … cela reviendra, désolée.

Surimigirl : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis absolument pas du genre à m'énerver pour ce genre de choses. Bien au contraire, ta critique, du moins je ne le pense pas, n'était dirigée dans le but de me blesser, mais plus pour me donner ton avis, m'aider, comme je le demande à mes lecteurs. A partir de la, je lis les reviews, et je pense que la critique est constructive, donc je prête attention à ce que les lecteurs écrivent, j'y réfléchis, et j'agis en conséquence, je leur réponds, explique ! Voila je nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :)

Dawn : Merci beaucoup pour ce soutien, cette review. Je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que beaucoup ont compris mes motivations pour le POV James, et également ce qu'il devait apporter. Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les précédents.

AV : Du calme, je suis rentrée, je poste regarde ! :) Ne me tue pas tout de suite, s'il te plait !! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, a vrai dire, je crois que c'était aussi mon préféré. J'espère que tu appréciera celui-là également.

Ariane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et la réaction d'Edward, qui reste impassible face aux coups de feu n'est pas illogique. Explication : Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, écrit dans l'histoire, Edward, Jasper et Emmett sont des habitués de ce genre de situations. Ils ont tous une arme à feu, et habitent les environs de Détroit, la ville la plus dangereuse des Etats-Unis si l'on ne sait pas quels endroits éviter. Eux savent lesquels éviter, seulement, c'est là qu'ils passent leur temps. Voler des voitures, acheter et dealer de la dope, et Edward, Jasper et Emmett ont déjà tué, je l'ai dit. Donc ils savent comment réagir. Ne pas paniquer, garder la tête froide. Agir en ayant réfléchi, et non sous l'impulsion. Pour ce genre de situation, si l'on se laisse emporter pas la peur, la panique, cela peut-être fatal. Ils ont appris. Mais pas pour toutes les situations, ce que tu verras plus tard … Edward est sanguin, et il ne se contrôle pas toujours très bien … :)

Emmjackedjazz : Un énorme merci à toi pour cette nouvelle review, et ton soutien, toujours. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, et je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui la te plaira, tu vas avoir des nouvelles d'Emmett et Jasper ! Et puis plus d'Edward, la suite en sera pleine ! :)

Guylaine : Merci pour cette review, encore ! :) Contente d'apprendre que ce chapitre à été adoré ! Ne me reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer très fort que vous aimerez celui-ci également, mais moins je pense, car il y a moins d'action, et c'est plus un intermède. Nécessaire à la suite. Au fait, je crois avoir remarqué que tu t'étais désormais inscrite sur ? Bienvenue parmi nous !

Anouch : Ah ! Tu vas pouvoir tester ta théorie Sur Emm & Jaz très vite ! Voila, je publie ! Heureuse de voir que ce chapitre à vraiment été apprécié, cela motive tellement pour bosser ! Merci pour la review !

Lunaa-tique : Merci, merci, merci mille fois pour cette review, qui m'a vraiment touchée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que l'on m'écrit, que j'arrive vraiment à faire passer les émotions, à projetter les lecteurs dans la réalité des personnages, c'est juste … impossible, mais ça fait tellement de bien ! c'es tellement bon de savoir qu'on arrive à faire quelque chose de pas trop mauvais, qu'on ne rate pas tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci encore pour le soutien.

Anonym3!!!: Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre VI – My WayBack.**

_POV Bella_

C'est bon. Edward il est la, j'ai plus peur. Je vais dans la douche. Faut que je fais vite. Edward ça va le faire chier sinon. Les filles ça les fait chier tout le temps.

**BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! **

Oh ! Y a un bruit bizarre. C'est comme si on tapait très très très très très fort sur un truc. Ou alors comme une fois dans le bureau de Papa aussi. Y avait eu un bruit comme ça. Et après Papa et Laurent ils étaient énervés et méchants et y avait même qui monsieur qu'il était mort.

Ça y est voila j'ai peur maintenant. J'arrête la douche hein. Je vais voir Edward.

Oh ! Mais si ça se trouve il même déjà parti ! Peut-être il a eu peur aussi, il a cru le bruit méchant c'était moi ! Oh non !

Oh non je veux pas être toute seule ! Je veux voir Edward !

Voila, voila maintenant je tremble, hein, et je pleure. C'est encore tout mouillé ma tête mais je sais c'est pas l'eau de la douche parce que j'ai arrêté la douche hein. Je suis trop conne je chiale tout le temps.

Vite il faut je sors de la et je vois Edward.

Je tire le rideau et je sors un pied. Ah ! C'est tout froid le par terre.

Oh ! ça glisse. Je tombe. Pfff ! je vais encore me faire mal a ma tête.

Ah non ! Je suis pas tombée en fait. Y a quelqu'un y m'a rattrapé. C'est un gentil.

Mais oui. C'est un gentil, c'est obligé, c'est Edward, j'avais pas vu ! Je suis trop conne j'avais pas vu !

Oh ! Mais ça veut dire il est pas parti ! Il est encore la ! Il a pas eu peur, il est resté !

Je lui fais un câlin. Je suis contente qu'il est la. Ah ! je suis trop trop contente. Ça fait trop beaucoup beaucoup longtemps que je voulais le voir ! Peut-être en fait y m'aimait bien aussi mais y connaissait pas la route hein. Si ça se trouve même eh ben Papa y s'est trompé !

Mais Papa y peut pas se tromper …

Hum. C'est bizarre.

Hum.

- Edward, c'était quoi le bruit tout à l'heure ?

- Un coup de feu, Bella. _Il dit pendant que il me caresse mes cheveux qui sont tous mouillés_.

- Un quoi ? _Je sais pas il me parle de quoi la_.

- Quelqu'un a tiré avec son … son pistolet, _il dit et il me regarde c'est tout drôle sa tête_.

Il était très sérieux la. J'avais compris il disait quoi. Oh non !

- Mais ça veut dire quelqu'un y va mourir ! Ça va faire comme le monsieur dans le bureau de Papa !

- Bella … je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus l'appeler comme ça !

Oh non. Il est en colère. Il devient méchant. C'est ma faute, faut que je m'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée j'ai pas fais exprès je le dirai plus ! Promis je te jure je vais être gentille, je le dirai plus ! Pardon pardon pardon !

Peut-être aussi il allait faire comme Simon quand il était pas content. Peut-être il va me taper. Je me cache ma tête avec mes bras. Je ferme mes yeux je veux pas voir Edward quand il est méchant.

Mais y fait rien.

J'ai encore plus peur.

Si ça se trouve il attend que je rouvre mes yeux pour me taper.

Je sais pas j'ai peur.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je me cache. Je tourne ma tête. Je regarde un petit peu. Mais j'ai peur encore.

Il fait rien.

Rien du tout.

Si. Y s'approche un peu. Il me prend mes mains doucement. Y fait pas mal, y fait gentil. Y les baisse. Et pis y prend ma tête dans ses mains. Y me regarde. Il a fait gentil, peut-être y va pas me taper ? Peut-être y faut que je le regarde aussi ? Je le regarde.

C'est bizarre.

Il a l'air tout triste. Tout malheureux. Oh ! Ça me fait encore ça mon cœur. Comme si que c'était le papier mouillé que on déchirait ! Comme si que c'était la boule de papier que on brulait. Comme si c'était une éponge que on serrait très très fort que l'éponge elle avait mal.

Et pis il me prend dans ses bras tout doucement. Y fait gentil, y fait pas mal.

Edward il est gentil. J'aime beaucoup Edward.

Mais je sais pas pourquoi qu'il est triste. Mais ça me fait que je suis tout triste moi aussi maintenant.

- C'est pas grave Bella. C'est pas grave. Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du … m'énerver, comme ça … je …, pardon. Je t'expliquerai, à la maison.

Oh ! Il est plus fâché ! J'avais peur que je l'avais mis en colère. J'ai pas envie que Edward y soit en colère a cause de moi, je veux pas qu'il est triste. Ça me fait la peine.

- Je vais aller voir dans l'autre pièce ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Peut-être que quelqu'un est blessé, ou mort, comme tu dis.

Mais moi je veux pas rester toute seule sans Edward.

- Mais je veux venir moi …, _je dis tout doucement pour pas qu'y s'énerve_. Je veux aller avec toi.

- Bella …, tu ne peux pas venir. Parce que peut-être que c'est un piège. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu sois blessée, d'accord ? _Il est pas en colère. Ouf !_

- C'est quoi un piège ?

Il me regarde encore avoir sa tête toute drôle.

- Un piège … ben, tu vois, peut-être que dans l'autre pièce, ils attendent que je sorte pour me tirer dessus. Tu vois, peut-être que celui qui a tiré avec son … pistolet voulait me faire peur et me faire sortir d'ici pour me tuer. Ou pour te tuer.

Hum. C'est bizarre.

- Mais pourquoi y ferait ça celui qu'il a tiré ?

Edward y rigole un petit peu, et après y me dit :

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Peut-être parce que … parce que c'est un méchant, tout simplement.

Un méchant. Y avait que les méchants qui faisaient les trucs pas gentils comme ça.

- Ah d'accord. _J'ai compris._

- Et comme je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie de prendre un risque, que tu sois blessée, hum ? _Il dit et il me caresse ma joue._

Ça fait pas comme avec les autres. C'est tout gentil. Tout doux. J'aime bien quand il fait ça Edward.

- D'accord, _je dis et je secoue ma tête._

- Je reviens vite te chercher, promis. Tu ne resteras pas seule longtemps. Juré.

Y me fait un bisou sur mon front et il s'en va.

_POV Edward_

Je n'aimais la laisser seule. Hors de ma vue. Je venais de la retrouver, et je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre encore. Et même si je détestais de la laisser quelques instants, c'était certainement plus sûr. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, Jenks pouvait très bien avoir utilisé l'un de ses propres flingues, ou chopé celui de Jasper, d'Emmett, et leur avoir tiré dessus. Je préférais que ce soit moi, à choisir. J'étais plus résistant.

Je sors mon Colt, et commence à avancer prudemment dans le couloir. Aucun signe d'agitation particulier. Pas de voix. Rien. Juste le bruit de quelques pas. Quelqu'un qui tourne en rond.

Et j'entre dans la pièce.

Toutes les filles, et leurs « clients » sont là. Avec Emmett pour les surveiller.

Jasper. Jasper n'est pas là.

Jenks. Jenks à disparu.

Emmett me voit. Et me fait signe. Personne ici, aucun danger. Je garde mon arme près de moi.

- Sérieux, mec, pourquoi t'as phoné Thomas ! T'étais dans la pièce à côté ! _dit Emm' en éclatant de son rire tonitruant. _

- Je t'expliquerai après, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella toute seule.

- Et maintenant ? _Il hausse un sourcil._

- Je peux. Ou du moins, j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Vous m'avez foutu une peur bleue, putain ! Ces trois coups de feu, Jasper qui répond plus au téléphone !

Je savais que la situation était sous contrôle. Emm' aurait été tendu autrement. Néanmoins …

- D'ailleurs, ou est Jaz ?

- Il est parti à la recherche de l'autre enfoiré,_ Emmett me répond en un haussement d'épaules. _

- Jenks ? Il s'est enfui ? _Je me demandais comment._

- Ouai. Quand t'as appelé Jaz, que tu lui as dit machin je sais pas quoi, il a commencé à chercher les clefs de la bagnole dans sa poche et puis au moment ou il sortait, Jenks à profité de la porte a moitié ouverte, du fait que Jaz était occupé, et que moi, je scannais la pièce. Il est sorti, et Jaz a lâché le tel pour lui tirer dessus et l'a poursuivi dans les escaliers.

- Ok. Bon, je crois qu'on va repasser pour les couvertures alors. Je vais chercher Bella, et après on discute de ce qu'on va faire. _Je dis en retournant vers la chambre._

- Ouai, je crois qu'on a du boulot, _Emm' ajoute._

Je passe le couloir sombre et insalubre, au papier peint certainement blanc d'origine ; jaunis maintenant ; ou l'humidité a laissé des moisissures vertes et noires, et des tâches grisâtres un peu partout.

Enfin, j'entre dans la chambre.

Et elle m'attend, assise sur le lit. Elle n'a pas bougé. Je souris. Elle est là. **Elle est là.**

Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

- Tu vois, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais vite. Et je suis là, _je dis, gesticulant mes bras sur les côtés._

Elle rit.

Et puis elle se rapproche, se met à genoux, et me prend dans ses bras. Me serrant fort contre elle.

- Je suis contente que t'es la. Ça fait trop trop longtemps j'ai envie de te voir. _Elle dit, la voix tremblante._

- Moi aussi Bella, je suis vraiment très content d'être là avec toi. _Je chuchote, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix._ Je t'ai cherchée, et aujourd'hui je t'ai retrouvée, enfin.

- Ah ! _Elle s'exclame, en bondissant d'un coup hors de mon étreinte_. Je le savais hein ! Je savais bien ! Papa y disait t'en avais rien a foutre de ma gueule, tu m'aimais pas, mais moi, je lui avais dit hein, que c'était que tu connaissais pas la route _! Ajoute-t-elle, fièrement_.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer au mot « Papa ».

- Bella, il faudrait trouver des vêtements à te mettre maintenant, parce qu'on va aller dans la grande pièce, avec des amis à moi d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il sont gentils, et je reste avec toi. Après on ira à la maison.

Comme je suis pressé d'arriver chez moi. D'en avoir fini avec tout ça.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais ici y a que les strings et puis c'est tout hein.

Elle n'a pas de vêtement. Elle passe ses journées nues dans une pièce qui ne dépasse pas 20°F et elle n'a pas de vêtements ! Je sens la rage m'envahir à nouveau.

Oh !

Mais bien sur !

J'avais complètement zappé le type que j'avais abattu tout à l'heure, et balancé sous le lit juste avant que Bella n'entre dans la salle de bain. Il n'était pas venu à poil !

Rapidement, je passe en revue la pièce. Quel con ! Ses sapes trainent partout et, évidement, je ne pouvais pas les voir avant !

Un tee-shirt noir à manches longues, un jean bleu foncé, et une veste en cuir beige doublée polaire à l'intérieur. Beaucoup trop grand pour le corps frêle de Bella, mais pour l'instant, cela fera l'affaire. Je les ramasse.

- Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements, _je dis doucement_. Ils seront certainement au moins 3 tailles trop grands et ce sont des fringues d'homme, mais cela te tiendra chaud. _Je lui souris._

- C'est pas grave. Merci. Mais c'est ou que tu les as trouvé les vêtements ? _Elle n'a pas compris._

Non. Elle était trop terrorisée pour entendre le coup de feu. Pour me voir cacher le corps de l'autre connard. Elle a juste cru qu'il était parti, par miracle.

- Je les avais apportés avec moi.

Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Ah d'accord. Je vais m'habiller alors.

Elle s'approche de moi, et je lui tends les vêtements.

Elle enfile ce string, seul ridicule morceau de tissus dont elle dispose, et commence à enfiler les vêtements.

Elle tremble. Fort. Complètement secouée de frissons.

- Attends, je lui dis, je vais t'aider. Lève les bras.

Et je lui passe le tee-shirt.

Elle s'appuie sur mes épaules en faisant glisser ses jambes maigres dans le jean. Jean tellement grand qu'il retombe à ses pieds immédiatement.

J'attrape les draps, et j'en déchire un long morceau. Cela fera office de ceinture. Au moins, maintenant, le jean tient.

Je l'aide à enfiler la veste, et je l'emmène avec moi retrouver Emmett dans la pièce principale.

_POV Bella_

Edward il m'a mit des vêtements. Ça fait bizarre. D'habitude j'ai que le string. Mais la c'est trop bon. Je tremble plus. Ça fait plus chaud mon corps. Y fait pas froid avec les vêtements. Ce serait bien j'ai des vêtements tout le temps.

La Edward y m'a pris ma main et y m'emmène de l'autre côté, la ou y à la télé et le canapé. Il a dit on va voir des amis à lui. J'espère y sont gentils. J'espère y feront pas méchant.

Ça y est on est la. Y a toutes les filles elles sont là. Et y a les messieurs avec. Ça fait beaucoup beaucoup des gens hein ! Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait ils ont peur. Oh ! Y a Carmen elle pleure !

Faut que je vais la voir.

Elle est gentille Carmen. Avant, quand Tanya elle était pas là, c'était Carmen qu'elle m'aidait. Et puis maintenant que Tanya elle est plus la eh ben c'est Carmen que elle m'aide. J'aime bien Carmen je veux pas qu'elle est triste.

- He Carmen, pourquoi tu pleures ? _Je lui demande et je m'assois à côté d'elle._

- Bella …, Bella s'il te plait, _y demande Edward_, viens-la, reste à côté de moi.

- Bon d'accord.  
Je veux pas que Edward il est en colère et que y me fâche.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, je vais pas lui faire du mal ! _Elle dit Carmen. On dirait elle est fâchée_. Ça fait 5 ans qu'on la protège, je vais pas te l'enlever ! Je cherche pas d'excuse pour me tirer d'ici. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu m'explose la gueule, je suis la depuis des années, des années, alors vas-y, offre moi la paix !

Oh. Edward il a pas l'air content hein.

- On ne va pas vous tuer. On va s'arranger autrement. _Il dit Edward. Oh lala on dirait il est très énervé._

- Euuh, Ed', sérieusement, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? _y demande le garçon tout grand avec les gros bras et les cheveux noirs tout courts._

- Emmett, _y dit en soufflant Edward,_ on peut pas tous les liquider. Y a au moins 40 personnes ici.

- Ouai, c'est sûr mais on en fait quoi ? Jenks s'est cassé ! Il pourr…

- Quoi !? Tu crois que Jenks ira balancer quelque chose ? Avec le dossier qu'on à sur lui, si jamais on balance, il va en cage et il y pourrit ! _Oh. C'est Edward y s'énerve on dirait._

- Ouai, ouai d'accord pour ça mec, mais les nanas là, les types, on en fait quoi ? Eux ils peuvent très bien balancer.

- Ces gros connards, ouai. Quoi que se rendre dans un bordel, c'est assez humiliant à raconter. Surtout pour ces gros business man, ou ces pères de famille … les filles, personne n'y touche.

Hum. Edward il est plus fâché. Je vais à côté de lui, comme il a dit. J'ai envie.

Il est assis sur le bout du canapé. Mais le reste c'est tout occupé par les filles et les messieurs. Y a Kate, j'aime bien Kate. Elle est gentille comme Tanya et Carmen.

- Où c'est que je peux m'assoir ? _Je demande à Edward._

Y me fait un sourire. Ah trop bien il est pas fâché il est content !

Y me prend ma main et y me dit :

- Viens là, assieds-toi entre mes jambes.

- D'accord.

Je m'assois là ou il dit. Il est gentil y me fait la place. C'est rigolo, mon dos il est sur le torse à Edward. J'ai plus froid du tout. C'est trop bon comme ça.

Edward y met son bras autour de mon ventre, comme ça je glisse pas. Hum. J'ai la fatigue qui fait dormir là.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- On y va quand à ta maison ? _Je demande. Parce que la je suis fatiguée pour dormir, mais si je m'endors sur Edward y va pas être content ça va le faire chier y va se fâcher je veux qu'y se fâche_.

- On y va dès que Jasper reviens, et dès qu'on a réglé quelques petits soucis de … gestion. _Il me dit pendant que il me caresse mes cheveux encore._

- D'ailleurs, moi je suis Emmett, _y dit le tout grand avec les cheveux noirs cheveux._

Y me donne sa main. Qu'est-ce que je fais quoi avec sa main moi ?

- Euh … moi c'est Bella, _je lui réponds et je regarde sa main._

Il est bizarre.

Y rigole.

Y la range.

Hum.

- C'est dans longtemps qui reviens … _attends faut que je me rappelle son prénom_ … Jasper ? Parce que j'ai la fatigue un peu.

- Dors, Bella. Je te réveillerais quand on partira.

- Bah non, je vais te faire chier si je dors là comme ça ! _Comme si qu'y savais pas …_

- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Tu ne me fais pas « chier ». Tu peux dormir, tu es fatiguée. Repose-toi. _Il est vraiment très très gentil Edward. Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup._

Et je fais comme y dit, je m'inquiète pas. Je dors. J'ai trop la fatigue la.

_POV Edward_

Bella dormait, et c'était une bonne chose. Si jamais nous en venions à devoir liquider la moitié de la pièce, il valait mieux qu'elle dorme, et que j'ai le temps de l'emmener loin des coups de feu, pour ne pas la réveiller. Tout serait beaucoup plus facile.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. On devrait faire le grand ménage et ne laisser aucune trace. Aucun survivant. Mais il y a tellement de monde … ces pauvres filles, qui n'ont rien demandé.

Je dois réfléchir.

Je compte les hommes. 19. Exactement 19.

Les filles. 16.

16. On pouvait s'en occuper.

- Emm', je viens de penser à un truc, _je chuchote à mon pote._

- Ouai, à quoi ?

- Ben, tu vois le hangar, on pourrait l'aménager. Les filles pourraient vivre là-bas …, _je tente._

- Ouai, c'est ça Ed', tu sais, on est pas un organisme de charité ! _Je m'en doutais._

- Ouai, mais regarde. Si tu calcule bien, ça fait qu'on à qu'à se débarrasser des hommes. Ça fait déjà moins de travail. Si on aide les nanas, elles balanceront rien. On pourrait même les aider à retourner dans leur pays, avec leur famille. Regarde, elles viennent des 4 coins d'Europe, pour la plus part !

Il semble méditer mes paroles, avant de me regarder, et me dire, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Non. _Catégorique._

- Mais pourquoi ! _Je tache tant bien que mal de rester silencieux dans mon emportement pour ne pas réveiller Bella_. Soit sérieux deux minutes Emm', on peut pas tous les buter ! Le boucan que ça va faire ! Je serais pas surpris si les flics avaient déjà débarqué !

- Ouai, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as tiré, toi ? _Il me demande, suspicieux._

- Oh, pour rien_, je grogne_.

- Ah ouai ? Tu tire en l'air, comme ça pour le fun, au risque de nous faire coffrer ? _Bien sûr. Il ne me croit pas_.

- Y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre, _je marmonne mâchoires fermées._

- Ah. Merde, je vois, désolé, mec, _il dit penaud, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule._

- C'est bon Emm', t'en fais pas. _Je lui dis, avec un sourire rassurant, du moins, je l'espère._

C'est à ce moment que, soudainement, Jasper entre dans la pièce, complètement essoufflé.

- Les mecs, faut qu'on se casse d'ici en vitesse ! Grouillez-vous !

- Quoi Jaz, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Je demande, inquiet._

- Oh rien, en coursant Jenks, j'ai juste croisé les flics ! _Il répond naturellement_.

- Ok. Je suppose qu'on devra faire le ménage une prochaine fois alors, _Emmett se sent obligé de rajouter._

- Ouai, ouai on en rediscutera, _je grince des dents._

Jaz acquiesce, et nous partons retrouver nos voitures, évitant soigneusement de faire du bruit, et d'éveiller les soupçons. Dans quelques instants nous seront à la maison.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras, délicatement, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, et la porte jusqu'à la voiture.

Je suivais tranquillement Jaz et Emm' sur la route, au volant de ma Volvo, lorsque j'entendis un bruit que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le bruit des sirènes. La lumière des girophares. Un vrai spectacle son et lumière que me conduirait à un endroit qui était presque comme ma seconde maison.

Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

**Encore merde.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Voilà ! Chapitre moins riche, en émotions comme en action je trouve, et je l'aime moins, disons qu'il ne me plait pas vraiment, que je le trouve un brin inintéressant, mais nécessaire pour faire le lien avec la suite. J'espère néanmoins qu'à vous il vous aura plu, et vous permettra d'attendre avant mardi ou mercredi pour la suite, qui sera plus riche, beaucoup plus riche ! Merci encore énormément à tous mes lecteurs & reviewers. Je n'existe que grâce à vous, je vous aime, **

**Bisous, **

**Petite Fée. **


	9. Chapitre 7: Protect Me

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

: Merci pour la review, ce chapitre n'est pas de tout repos, mais ce n'est pas ce a quoi tu dois t'attendre j'imagine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

ariane : Ah … tu vas voir ce qui se passe avec les flics … merci pour la review !

emmjackedjazz : Non, non merci a toi, vraiment ! C'est génial de se sentir soutenue comme ça, ça me donne la force d'écrire, je reste toujours motivée ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Merci pour cette nouvelle review !

Lunaa-tique : J'en ai effectivement parlé dans mes AN, au début, du fait que Bella semble ne pas avoir évolué psychologiquement, et fonctionne comme un enfant. Oui, elle va finir par grandir, évoluer, au prix de sa tranquillité d'esprit, et elle va en souffrir grandement, parce que la garder enfant, c'est l'empêcher de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, donc l'empêcher de souffrir. Un mécanisme d'autodéfense du psychisme. Quand elle sera confronté à la réalité, elle va comprendre, grandir, souffrir. Voila ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui la te conviendra également ! Merci pour la review :)

AV : Merci pour ta review, et je suis un peu soulager de savoir que tu ne veux pas ma peau tant que je poste de nouveaux chapitres ! Parce qu'il m'en reste une quinzaine avant d'avoir fini la première partie ! Dans ce chapitre, j'approfondis la psychologie des personnages, notamment celle d'Edward. J'espère qu'il te plaira (le chapitre, pas Edward !) !

Lilia : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et de faire l'effort de me lire. Je comprends ceux qui ne lisent pas, j'ai une amie qui me soutien et m'a aidé en me confiant son témoignage (dont j'ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire) qui est incapable de lire parce que la violence lui est insupportable, et qu'en lisant elle revit son horreur. Alors je n'ai aucun souci avec ceux qui souhaitent arrêter de lire ou ne pas commencer, je ne poste pas mon histoire pour enfoncer, blesser les gens, ou leur faire du mal, mais pour faire réagir, comprendre, toucher. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Kali : Ahaha ! Tu va bien voir ! suffit de lire, hein :p Chose promise, chose due, voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents ^^ Merci pour la review.

**Chapitre VII – Protect Me.**

_POV Edward_

Lentement, je me gare sur le bas côté. Rien de grave ne peut arriver. Ils ne peuvent pas nous emmener. J'ai le permis de conduire et les papiers de la Volvo ; achetée, et non volée. Enfin … payée par ce business, ouai.

J'ai le permis de port d'arme. Et les papiers du Colt. Même si c'était un achat illégal, l'arme n'est pas volée. Tore me l'a assuré. Enfin … un mensonge de plus ou de moins, venant de lui …

On verra bien.

Une fois à l'arrêt, je sors tranquillement de la voiture. Je retire les clefs et ferme les portières. On ne m'appelle pas con : je connais la technique, merci je ne me ferais pas voler ma caisse. Encore moins avec Bella dedans.

J'avance nonchalamment vers la voiture de patrouille, et deux flics en uniforme m'accueillent.

- Cullen … _balance le premier,_ ça faisait longtemps ! _Il me tape sur l'épaule._

L'officier Brown. Petit, bedonnant, cheveux roux. Un ami de longue date …

- On fait quoi dans les parages, hum ? _Demande de deuxième_.

Oh. Très chanceux aujourd'hui. Le Cherif Watson, grand, blond, rachitique. Une bonne quarantaine d'années chacun. Un autre ami de longue date …

- Oh, rien d'extraordinaire, _je dis, décontracté_. Je rentrais chez moi. Je me baladais.

- Tu te baladais ? _Watson relève_. C'est pas le 22 décembre au soir qu'on se balade. Tu pourrais faire … de mauvaises rencontres.

- T'inquiète pas, il les a déjà faites avant les mauvaises rencontres, _j'entends Brown marmonner_.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle.

- En fait, j'ai une amie de longue date qui venait pour les fêtes, alors j'ai pensé lui faire faire le tour de Dearborn, Détroit, tout ça …, _j'ajoute avec un haussement d'épaules_.

- Une amie ? Et elle est où, ton « amie » ? _Cette fois c'est Brown. Vraiment, on se croirait dans un mauvais film._

- Dans la voiture, elle dort. Franchement, ne la réveillez pas, elle a eut une dure journée. Faites moi chier autant que vous voulez, j'ai l'habitude, mais elle, elle n'a rien fait, _je plaide._

- Surveille ton langage, _Watson crache._

- On va vérifier, quand même, _Brown se presse d'ajouter._

Je soupire. Deux blaireaux. C'est vraiment ça. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Ça fait 3 ans qu'ils essayent de me coincer, 3 ans que je laisse des traces énormes, et plus elles sont grosses, moins ils s'en aperçoivent. Je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai juste pitié de leur connerie.

Ils s'approchent de la voiture, et regardent à travers les vitres. Je regarde aussi.

Bella dort toujours. Allongée sur la banquette arrière en position fœtale, retenue tant bien que mal par les ceintures de sécurité.

- Hum. Tu n'as pas le droit de rouler comme ça, avec elle dans cette position. _Finit par dire Brown, fièrement._

J'explose de rire. Je sors mon carnet de chèque.

- Ouai. Ça fera combien ? _Je demande, près à leur signer le truc pour qu'ils me foutent la paix._

- Range ton chéquier Cullen, on a un marché à te proposer, _lâche Watson._

Abasourdis, je range mon carnet et mon stylo dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson de cuir noir.

- Quel marché ? _Je demande._

- On passe pour l'amende. En échange, tu nous aide à coffrer quelqu'un. _Brown explique calmement._

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je peux vous aider à cela ?

- Oh ! Cullen on sait très bien que tu mouille dans le milieu. On te foutra la paix. On ne demandera pas quelles sont tes sources. Tu ne feras pas de déposition. Pas besoin d'assister au procès. On abandonne les enquêtes te concernant. Et si l'on n'entend pas parler de toi pendant un moment, on te foutra la paix. _Achève Watson._

Wow. C'était vraiment sérieux alors.

- Vous abandonnez les enquêtes me concernant, ainsi que Jasper Hale et Emmett McCarthy. Et vous me foutez une paix royale. Vous arrêtez de demander de mes nouvelles à Alice ou Rosalie quand vous les voyez. _J'ajoute._

- Tu crois pas que t'en demande un peu beaucoup là !? _Dit Watson en éclatant de rire._

- Ah, mais c'est comme vous voulez, _je dis en levant les mains_, moi je m'en fou que vous ne le coinciez pas, ce type, après tout c'est pas mon problème. _Son visage se décompose. Bon signe._

- Bien. Marché conclu. Watson grince.

- Alors c'est qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que vous soyez après lui, et pire que vous me demandiez de l'aide !

- Trafic d'arme, de faux-papier, et de drogue, _dit Brown._

Merde.

- Son nom, _je demande inutilement. Je le connais déjà._

- Dieter Jenks. _Il s'empresse d'ajouter._

- Ouai. Disons que je le connais bien. Disons que j'ai entendu dire que ce que vous dites est vrai … Et que j'ai entendu pire. _Je dis, sans vraiment savoir ou cette déclaration me mènerait._

- Comme ? _Demande avidement Watson._

- Proxénétisme. _Je lâche._

- Comme ça, on va trainer aux putes, Cullen ? _Demande Brown en riant._

J'aimerai essayer, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que cette enfoiré vient de sortir. Sans réfléchir je m'approche de lui, le dominant de toute ma taille, et le regard menaçant.

- J'en ai appris récemment plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, _je dis, articulant chaque mot parfaitement, la voix rauque, proche d'un grognement,_ des choses qui ne m'ont pas plus. Du tout. Alors j'ai tenté de faire le ménage moi-même. Mais il m'a échappé. Maintenant, si jamais il recroise mon chemin, il ne vivre pas assez longtemps pour profiter de la lumière du soleil.

- Euuh, d'accord, Cullen. Donc tu dis qu'il s'est … enfui ? _demande Watson tandis que Brown me regarde toujours, effrayé._

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

Je me recule. Je m'adosse contre la Volvo. Je soupire.

- Derrière le Metropolitan Building. Il y a un appartement. Vétuste. Théoriquement inhabité. C'est là. _Je soupire, encore_.

- Mais alors, tu faisais quoi, là-bas ? _Demande soucieusement Brown._

- J'ai appris pour les prostituées. Je trainais dans le quartier un jour et j'ai trouvé une fille presque morte, complètement défigurée. Elle m'a dit d'où elle venait, et que quelqu'un que j'avais … perdu de vue depuis longtemps était là-bas. Je connaissais bien Jenks. J'ai pété un câble.

Je savais ce que je faisais. Ils étaient peut-être cons tous les deux, mais ils respecteraient le deal. Je leur donnais beaucoup d'informations. Et dans le fond, après ces trois années de course poursuite, ils avaient appris à me connaitre. Un peu. Il savait que je n'étais pas le méchant dans l'histoire. Enfin … pas vraiment.

- On trouvera quoi en arrivant sur place ? _Watson demande avec hésitation._

- Eh bien, je suppose que vous trouverez une petite pièce qui ressemble à un bureau. Avec un ordinateur et pas mal de paperasse. La petite porte dans le fond mènera sans doute à une grande pièce, emplie de jeunes filles complètement dénudées et d'hommes en positions fâcheuses. A côté d'un corps inanimé. Laurent, l'homme de main de Jenks. Ensuite, un couloir qui mène à la chambre. Dans la chambre, un type mort, encore. _Je dis calmement._

- Et les morts, ils viennent d'où ? _Brown m'interroge._

- Le marché, on s'en souvient, hein ? _Je dis_. Laurent, c'était de la légitime défense. Je cherchais à faire cracher le morceau à Jenks, et il arrivait par derrière, pour essayer de m'abattre. Et pour l'autre type … il était en train de blesser la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans ce trou. _Je fermais le dossier._

- Ouai, de toutes façons, ce sont des criminels … ils seront classés mort dans les fichiers, mais aucune enquête ne sera ouverte. _Watson répond simplement_.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ? Vous tiendrez parole ? _Je demande._

- Ouai, file. La petite sur la banquette risque d'attraper froid, et c'est pas très confortable pour dormir, cette position. A voir sa tête, elle à bien besoin de repos. _Me dit Brown_.

- Merci pour les renseignements. On tiendra notre part du marché. Mais si t'entends parler de …, _Watson commence, mais je l'interromps vite_.

- Si j'ai des nouvelles de Jenks j'en fais mon affaire. _Je réplique, impatient._

- On ne pourra pas te couvrir sur ce coup là, Cullen, le mieux c'est que tu nous …, _je le coupe une nouvelle fois._

- Je sais. Je gérerais avec les conséquences. Sur ce, au revoir. _Et avec ça, je grimpe dans la Volvo, et roule en direction de la maison._

Il ne reste plus que deux miles. Deux miles. Deux miles et je suis chez moi, deux miles et Bella est chez moi.

Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge numérique de la voiture : 22h54. L'interrogatoire sur le bord de la route avait duré un petit moment. Une bonne demie heure, puisqu'il me semblait avoir quitté Tanya vers 20h30 …

Nous étions arrivés. Je me garais dans la cour devant la maison, ma voiture à côté de la Mercedes de Carlisle.

Je déboucle ma ceinture, et me prends la tête dans les mains. Putain. Journée de dingue. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru vivre autant en quelques heures seulement. Je mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser que je n'avais pas rêvé les évènements de la soirée. Mais quand je me retourne vers la banquette arrière, Bella est toujours là, allongée, endormie.

Elle est là. Pour de vrai.

Je prends soin d'ouvrir la portière avec délicatesse pour ne pas la réveiller. Je sors du véhicule, puis, ouvre la portière du côté de sa tête. Toujours doucement. Je détache les ceintures, puis la prends dans mes bras. Elle gigote un peu, mais se calme rapidement. Elle est beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se réveiller. Les cernes profonds sous ses yeux en témoignent.

Je referme la portière et verrouille la voiture, puis me dirige vers la maison. Pour le poids qu'elle pèse, elle n'est pas encombrante. Et pas très grande non plus. Dire qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il y a 5 ans, serait un mensonge. Mais elle n'a pas grandit. Ni grossi. Elle est même peut-être plus maigre qu'avant.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, et j'entre dans le salon, ou je vois Esmée par l'encadrement de la porte, lisant sur le canapé. Aie. Elle s'est certainement encore disputée avec Carlisle à cause de moi. J'aimerai mieux ne pas leur causer autant de souci. Mais ce soir, je ne pouvais pas agir autrement.

- Esmée, _je dis, doucement._

Elle se retourne immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres et la main sur le cœur. Oui. Elle était inquiète.

Elle s'approche pour m'enlacer, lorsqu'elle remarque que je porte quelqu'un. Je lui souris, et lui demande un instant pour aller coucher Bella dans ma chambre, avant de lui expliquer.

Par chance, je n'ai pas besoin de monter d'escalier. Ma chambre se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. C'était l'ancienne chambre d'amis. Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient qu'Alice lorsque je suis arrivé, et n'avait jamais pensé à avoir d'autres enfants. Alors, ils ont aménagé la chambre d'amis pour moi. Je leur dois tellement.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'allume l'halogène et met l'intensité lumineuse la plus basse. Juste le temps d'installer Bella confortablement, et je repars, et j'éteins la lumière. Avec toute la douceur dont je puisse faire preuve, je lui retire la veste et le pantalon, et la met sous la couette, avec un plaid encore par-dessus pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Les hivers dans le Michigan sont particulièrement rigoureux, et bien que la maison soit chauffée suffisamment pour que nous y soyons confortables, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille à cause d'un courant d'air frais.

Avant de partir, je lui embrasse le front, puis éteins la lampe. Je laisse la porte entrebâillée, un léger halo de lumière pénétrant la pièce, juste assez pour l'aider à en sortir si jamais elle en avait besoin. Et je descends au salon rejoindre Esmée.

- Edward, _commence-t-elle de sa voix douce et basse_, qui était cette … cette jeune fille, tout à l'heure ?

A la pensé de Bella, je souris. Un souvenir qui, avant, m'emplissait de peine et de douleur.

- Je l'ai trouvée, _je dis_, je l'ai retrouvée ! _L'émotion palpable dans ma voix._

- Tu … quoi ? Tu as trouvé qui ça ? _Elle ne comprend pas._

- Je l'ai retrouvée, elle ! J'ai retrouvé Bella !

- Oh ! _Lâche-t-elle dans un hoquet de surprise._

Et elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me sert fort contre elle. Elle pleure avec moi. Comme une mère.

Du soulagement. Un intense soulagement. Voila ce que je ressens. Voila l'atmosphère qui règne dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment, Esmée me lâche, et essuie ses larmes, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Et … Et comment va-t-elle, _elle me demande, toujours sous l'émotion._

Je m'assois sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Parce que je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Je n'en sais rien.

- Je …, Je ne sais pas, _je dis_. Elle a vécu des choses très difficiles et … j'en sais rien. J'espère, _ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure._

- Je me doute, oui, _dit-elle doucement, sa main sur mon épaule pour me consoler._

- Non. Non c'est … c'est encore pire que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer, _ma voix emplie de sanglots retenus._

- Raconte-moi, Edward, je suis là. Tu sais, je suis ta … mère, enfin je le pense. Tu peux me le dire. _Elle ajoute, toujours avec ce même petit sourire malheureux._

Je me confiais beaucoup à Esmée. Ces dernières années, nous étions devenus très proches. Elle avait effectivement remplacé la mère que je n'avais pas eu, par sa douceur, sa dévotion, son amour.

Parce que Carlisle savait. Il savait pour la drogue. Il l'avait appris il y a presque deux ans et depuis, nous nous évitions le plus possible. La conversation impossible. Carlisle était psychiatre. Il avait fait un an de médecine avant de commencer ses études en psychiatrie, et connaissait donc les symptômes physiques d'une telle consommation. Et les conséquences. Il m'en avait parlé, à mots couverts au départ. Puis franchement, quand j'avais nié. Il avait peur pour moi. Il s'inquiétait, lui aussi. Et en même temps, il comprenait. Il comprenait le besoin d'oublier, il comprenait la recherche d'une alternative, il me comprenait. Il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment. Il s'en voulait, surtout, rongé par la culpabilité. Parce qu'incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, incapable d'agir. Trop partagé par tout ce qu'il savait. Alors, il s'était éloigné, doucement. J'imagine que cela lui évitait de souffrir. Je ne le veux pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Evidement, Esmée est au courant. Mais comme la femme, la mère qu'elle est, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. Je crois qu'elle a toujours l'espoir que j'arrête un jour. Qu'elle à peur de me perdre si elle s'éloigne de trop. Elle préfère rester. Quitte à souffrir pour quelque chose que ni elle, ni moi ne pouvons contrôler. Complètement dévouée à sa famille, à n'importe quel prix. Je m'en veux, de la voir souffrir à cause de moi. J'aimerai arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas. Le monstre d'égoïsme que je suis ne peut pas arrêter. Même pour faire cesser les pleurs de sa mère. Même pour retrouver le semblant de famille qu'il avait, la complicité de celui qui est comme son père. Son sauveur. La culpabilité ne fait pas le poids face aux sensations incroyables, au bonheur, au soulagement, à l'apaisement qu'apporte l'héroïne. Alors je fais souffrir ceux qui m'aiment. Ceux qui m'ont aidé. Pour continuer d'exister. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je suis ingrat. Mais dans le fond, tant que l'héro me maintient en vie, je m'en fou.

Alors une nouvelle fois, je vais être honnête. Et faire mal à Esmée. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. De son soutien, de son affection. J'ai besoin d'une maman.

- Ouai. Ben, l'autre jour, je me baladais dans Détroit, j'allais régler quelques affaires, _je dis, sachant très bien que Esmée comprenait ce que j'appelais « affaires »_, et puis, sur mon chemin, j'ai trouvé une fille. Presque morte. Défigurée, affreusement maigre, recouverte d'hématomes, de coupures, ensanglantée, nue. Alors je l'ai amenée à l'hôpital. Je suis retournée la voir assez souvent, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et puis, ce soir on a parlé. Elle m'a enfin expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et …, _à ce stade, je n'avais plus confiance en ma voix_.

- Edward, dit moi, _me demande-t-elle_, je ne peux pas deviner seule.

- Je l'ai retrouvée près de chez mon dealer, je dis. Et elle m'a expliqué que lui et son homme de main l'avaient battue parce qu'elle faisait du « mauvais travail ». Qu'elle se rebellait. Qu'elle en avait marre d'être prostituée.

Esmée pousse un petit cri sous l'horreur, et, en croisant son regard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir toutes les larmes retenues, toute la peine qu'elle ressent. A cause de moi, encore. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

- Je lui ai demandé qui avait osé faire cela, la prostituer, la forcer à ce genre de … saloperies, _je dis, serrant les poings et les mâchoires_, et quand elle m'a dit que c'était mon dealer, je suis tombée des nues.

- Tu veux dire que … que tu ne savais pas qu'il était proxénète ? _Elle me demande doucement._

Ah. Merveilleux. En plus d'un tox, elle a cru que j'allais là-bas pour baiser des jeunes filles non consentantes. Joie.

- Non. Non, j'y suis jamais allé que pour la dope_, je dis, mentant un peu_. J'étais pas au courant de … ça, _je continue, avec dégout._

- Oh ! _Elle soupire. Et je vois le soulagement dans ses yeux. J'avais raison._

Je suis une erreur de la nature. Un déchet humain. Je suis déjà une raclure, mais elle m'a cru capable d'encore pire. Ça me rend malade. Parce qu'elle a peut-être raison. Je suis peut-être encore pire que ce que je crois. Je suis peut-être capable d'encore pire.

- Et puis, elle m'a parlé d'une fille, là-bas, qui quand elle était petite, avait passé plusieurs années avec un garçon qui s'appelait Edward. Ça a fait tilt et j'ai posé des questions sur cette fille. Il se trouve que c'était Bella. _Fin de l'histoire._

- Edward, _me demande Esmée, de l'appréhension dans la voix_, tu veux dire que … ?

- Ouai. James s'est débarrassé de Bella en même temps que moi. Que ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est à Détroit. 5 ans qu'il la prostitue ! Tu te rends compte ?! Elle avait quoi, 12 ans quand elle est arrivée ici ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé chez cet enfoiré, il fallait qu'elle vive ça en plus ! _J'étais énervé. Très énervé. Il fallait que je sorte, que je frappe quelque chose, même si mon envie était plutôt de frapper quelqu'un._

Je rêve de battre Jenks à mort. L'enfermer dans une toute petite pièce, dans le noir. Et puis, de temps en temps, je lui parlerais. Lui soufflerais des horreurs. Je le terroriserais. Je le pousserais à la rupture émotionnelle. Je le briserais psychologiquement. Et quand l'entendre pleurer et implorer ma pitié ne sera plus suffisant, je le déshabillerais, lui laisserai uniquement ses sous-vêtements, et l'attacherais à une chaise. Poings liés. Chevilles liées. Attaché à la chaise à la taille par une corde. Je commencerais par le gifler. Puis, j'en viendrais aux poings. Ensuite, je lui casserais soigneusement chaque phalange de chaque doigt, et de chaque orteil. La, il commencera à hurler, a pleurer encore plus. A me supplier, à m'implorer. Alors, je sortirais mon couteau. Je l'entaillerai derrière les genoux, pour commencer. Puis je remonterais, du genou jusqu'au pubis, en tailladant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il hurlerait beaucoup trop, à ce stade. Alors je le bâillonnerais. Et je lui mettrais une bonne droite, pour lui casser le nez. Il commencera à saigner beaucoup. Avoir des difficultés à respirer. Je partirais, le laissant seul un moment, souffrant le martyr. Mais je n'en aurais pas fini, je garderais le meilleur pour la fin. Quand j'y retournerai je …

- Edward? _Dit une toute petite voix._

Je souris. J'oublie tous mes fantasmes sadiques pour me concentrer sur la personne en face de moi. Pour le moment …

- Oui, Bella ?

- Je me suis réveillée j'étais tout seule dans la chambre j'ai fais un cauchemar j'ai peur ! _Au son de sa voix, elle n'a pas peur._

Non. Elle n'a pas peur.

Elle est complètement terrorisée, sa voix crache l'horreur de son cauchemar.

Je m'avance vers elle lentement, de manière à ne pas l'apeurer, et la prends dans les bras. Elle se jette dans mon étreinte et sanglote fort, secouée, à nouveau, par de violents tremblements.

Je tente de l'apaiser, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, m'asseyant sur le canapé, l'installant sur mes genoux, et je remarque qu'Esmée est partie.

Bella continue de pleurer, et je regarde la pendule. 1h38.

Encore une fois, je me sens incapable, inutile. Bella pleure, pleure, pleure, et je n'arrive pas à la calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs finissent par ralentir. Sa respiration est de plus en plus régulière, bien que bruyante. Cette crise de larmes l'a fatiguée.

Je la porte jusqu'à la chambre, et les pleurs redoublent. Ses bras s'accrochent à mon cou, et elle secoue ses jambes dans le vide.

- Non ! Non non ! Je serais gentille, je ferais tout qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Si te plait !!! Si te plait, je veux pas, Edward j'ai peur je veux pas y aller a la salle de bain, je veux pas, je veux pas ! Y va faire méchant ! Ça fait mal et y va me tuer ! Non …, si te plait …, _elle dit difficilement entre plusieurs sanglots, d'une voix comme enrhumée à cause des larmes._

C'est donc cela. Son cauchemar. Elle a prit la chambre pour une salle de bain. A nouveau, je serre les mâchoires. J'allume la lumière dans la pièce.

- Non. Non, regarde, regarde Bella. C'est ma chambre, je te promets que c'est pas une salle de bain, _je lui murmure à l'oreille, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

Avec hésitation, elle relève lentement la pièce et regarde minutieusement autours d'elle. Elle soupire lourdement, puis tourne là tête vers moi, et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou encore.

- Oh, j'ai eu trop peur. J'ai … j'ai cru …, hou …, j'ai cru c'était une salle de bain et James et Laurent et Papa ils étaient la et … et … et y me baisaient et … et après y me tuent que je suis morte !_ Elle dit, dans sanglots silencieux dans la voix._

Elle est rassurée, et se calme progressivement. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Pas après qu'elle m'ait dit sur quoi son cauchemar portait. Face à elle, je reste tranquille. Mais la rage boue à l'intérieur. Quand je retrouverai Jenks, je prendrai un malin plaisir à lui faire endurer les pires souffrances qu'un humain puisse subir.

Mais finalement il n'est pas humain, non. Alors il mérite encore pire.

Pour tout ce qu'il a fait, pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait, il paiera. Cher. Très cher.

Bella s'est endormie. Je me lève pour aller éteindre la lumière, mais je sens sa main s'agripper à mon tee-shirt.

- Si te plait, reste, _elle supplie presque, avec sa petite voix_. J'ai peur quand je suis tout seule que t'es pas la, _elle dit_, _et un bâillement lui échappe._

Je souris. J'ai beaucoup souris, aujourd'hui, malgré tout.

- D'accord, mais je vais éteindre la lumière, hum ?

- Bon d'accord, _elle marmonne._

J'éteins la lampe, et je reviens, m'allonge à côté d'elle, et serre sa main dans la mienne. Elle me semble ridiculement petite à côté de la mienne. Et au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration est parfaitement régulière, ses paupières closes et son corps détendu sous les couvertures. Elle dort.

Alors je suis rassuré. Elle est là, en parfaite sécurité. Elle se repose. Je suis là, à côté, je la vois, je la touche, je la sens. Je profite de la quiétude du moment pour fermer mes yeux, et me laisse happer par un sommeil bienvenu.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il est légèrement plus long que le précédent, et surtout j'ai trouvé l'écriture plus intéressante, car on creuse dans la personnalité des personnages, leurs psychologie, surtout pour « Edward » (excusez moi, j'ai du mal à penser Edward, étant donné que quand j'écris, ce personnage à un nom propre ;) ). J'en suis satisfaite, personnellement. Le prochain sera très, très riche en émotion, et on verra apparaitre Alice et Rosalie, notamment. J'ai vraiment hésité à poster ce soir, étant donné que je ne savais pas si j'allais re-écrire dans la soirée, et le lendemain (17 pages en deux jours, ça pompe l'énergie, croyez moi !), donc par mesure de précaution, je m'étais donné un petit délai, pour avoir le plus de temps pour écrire la suite et ne pas devoir le faire en catastrophe pour ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs ! J'ai horreur de travail dans l'urgence, car cette fiction, cette histoire a besoin d'être traitée correctement et je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi, quelque chose de mauvais, ou juste « mieux que mauvais ». Je veux donner le meilleur pour cette histoire. Parce que dans ce contexte, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être juste au dessus de la médiocrité. Il faut approcher la perfection, du moins sa perfection, c'est-à-dire le mieux que nous soyons capable de faire. Et je travaille dur pour cela chaque jour, a relire, réécrire, et je prête attention aux moindres détails, ne laisse rien au hasard. Mais bon voila, comme j'ai trop d'inspiration je me couche je dors, je me lève j'ecris, et après je retourne au lit, et puis j'ai trop craqué j'avais grave envie de poster ce soir, donc VOILAAAAA ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Merci d'être la, cher lecteurs, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, mais JE VOUS AIME ! **

**Bisous, **

**Petite Fée. **


	10. Chapitre 8: Past Will Always Catch You

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

AV: J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre car j'imagine qu'il va te surprendre. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas. L'aspect psychologique ici présent est l'essence même de ce récit, comprendre, exprimer, montrer ce qui se passe dans l'esprit humain lorsqu'on subit de tels actes, montrer la souffrance brute et destructrice et ses conséquences. Merci pour ta review.

Nini : Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et que tu ai apprécié les chapitres précédents. Pour ce qui est de Tanya, j'avais tout préparé depuis le début, je savais très bien ou j'allais ;) Edward est de retour pour de bon, oui, et les prochains chapitres seront essentiellement POV Edward/Bella. Merci pour ta review.

Ariane : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de donner la description des personnages de mon roman, je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisque sinon, ce n'est plus une fanfiction, mais le récit original, je vous donne les noms, et vous êtes dedans ! Sinon, je comprends ta haine pour Jenks, mais ici, ce qui est important, c'est la violence d'Edward. Presque inhumain. On le comprend, car il a des raisons, mais c'est à observer, d'ailleurs je l'approfondis un peu dans ce chapitre. Edward est, effectivement très doux avec Bella, et il y a des raisons, j'en parle peu ici, mais je développerais cela plus tard.

Lilia : Je suis contente que tu me lises, mais n'espère pas de bonheur intense. Cette fiction retrace la vie de deux êtres perdus, changé par les violences qu'ils ont subies. J'explique l'organisation de l'histoire en fin de chapitre, et c'est en deux parties. Et la première sera loin d'être joyeuse, car ce n'est pas parce que Bella quitte le monde de la prostitution qu'elle est heureuse et hors de danger. Elle va souffrir bien plus avec Edward qu'avec Jenks. Et c'est normal. Si tu as besoins d'autres précisions, demande moi, je me ferais une joie de te répondre. Merci pour ta review.

Emmjackedjazz : Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que c'est normal, et cela me fait plaisir de te répondre ! Pour être honnête, non, Bella aurait été mieux avec Jenks, elle aurait moins souffert. Physiquement oui, mais psychologiquement, elle va vivre une vraie torture dans les prochains chapitres, et c'est cohérent, logique. Vous allez comprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attends ton avis ! Merci encore pour cette review.

Sophiebelier : Merci pour cette review ! Ils ne seront plus séparés pendant un long moment, mais ne seront pas heureux non plus, désolée …

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps … ;)**

**Chapitre VIII – Past Will Always Catch You.**

_POV Alice_

La nuit avait été longue. Je n'avais réussi à m'endormir qu'une fois que j'avais entendu Edward rentrer. Dire que j'étais inquiète aurait été un euphémisme.

Jasper était passé environ une heure plus tôt avec Emmett, pour me dire que tout allait bien, et qu'Edward ne devrait pas tarder. Depuis quelques temps, Ed était de plus en plus absent. Oh ! Il n'était presque jamais là, mais depuis plus ou moins deux semaines, on ne le voyait plus. Esmée en était désolée.

Carlisle s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. Il savait ce qui clochait chez Ed, mais il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Jasper et Emmett savaient, eux aussi, bien sûr. Solidarité masculine oblige, j' n'étais pas prête de savoir quel était le problème.

Jasper avait passé la nuit à la maison. Avec sa sœur, Rosalie, ils louaient un petit appartement à quelques rues d'ici. Mais Jasper passait le plus clair de son temps ici ; quand il n'était pas avec Ed et Emmett ; et Rosalie, elle oscillait l'appartement d'Emmett et la maison.

Avec Jasper, nous avions prévu de nous installer ensemble lorsque j'aurais terminé le lycée. Je n'avais pas encore 17 ans et lui en avait presque 21.

Je l'avais rencontré grâce à Rosalie peu de temps après notre déménagement à Dearborn, il y a presque 6 ans. Un truc con : j'étais nouvelle à l'école, et timide comme je l'étais, je n'arrivais pas à aller vers les autres. Puis, une fille de ma classe s'était approchée et présentée :

« Je m'appelle Rosalie, _elle avait dit_. Moi j'ai déménagé ici l'année dernière, _puis elle s'était approchée davantage et m'avait chuchoté,_ j'ai pas réussi à me faire d'amis, les gens sont trop bizarre dans ce coin. Ce serait chouette si on pouvait être copines, toutes les deux ! »

Elle m'avait fait rire. J'étais vraiment étonné que cette fille veuille être amie avec moi. Rosalie avait grandit, bien sûr, et n'avait fait que s'embellir bien que ses traits soient demeurés, mais elle était déjà incroyablement belle à l'époque. Et pourtant, tout ce que je voyais dans ses yeux, c'était une immense tristesse. Enfant aimée par mes deux parents, je ne comprenais pas. J'ai compris plus tard.

Rosalie était grande, et bien roulée. Elle faisait facilement un mètre soixante-dix, et disposait de superbes courbes. Heureusement qu'Emmett était très grand et très baraqué. Elle avait des cheveux blond clair, extrêmement brillants, long jusqu'à la poitrine, souples. Elle avait les traits fins, mais incroyablement durs. Une beauté froide. Le teint frais, et des yeux bleu glacier.

A côté, je faisais pâle figure. Oh bien sûr, je ne blâmais pas mes parents pour cela. Esmée avait une belle chevelure d'un châtain mordoré, long jusqu'aux épaules et ondulés ; un teint de rose et de beaux yeux noisette. Elle était de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-cinq, et sa peau était parsemée de centaines de grains de beauté et tâches de rousseur. Elle n'avait pas un visage particulièrement fin, mais la douceur de ses traits et l'amour dans ses yeux faisaient d'elle une très belle personne. Mon père avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il dépassait à peine le mètre quatre-vingt, et était de corpulence moyenne, comme ma mère. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur proche de l'or, lumineux, les traits délicats. La bonhommie sur son visage renforçait cette sensation de confort en sa présence, et cette facilité qu'on avait à être à l'aise près de lui.

J'étais enfant unique, mais pas foutue d'avoir pris les meilleures gènes. Je suppose que même à l'état de fœtus j'étais généreuse et j'avais pensé à celui qui passerait après moi. Mais apparemment je me suis privée pour rien.

J'étais un peu plus petite que ma mère, je faisais un mètre cinquante-neuf et demi. Mes cheveux étaient noir de jais, et lisses comme ceux de mon père. Ils étaient courts et très souples, raison pour laquelle il y avait toujours beaucoup d'épis. J'étais aussi parsemée de taches de rousseur et de grains de beauté. Et j'avais les yeux vairons : L'un des deux était parfaitement noisette, tandis que le second était doré, beaucoup plus clair que le premier et cerclé noisette autour de la pupille. D'après ma mère, j'avais l'élégance des traits de mon père, et d'après ce dernier, mon visage reflétait la douceur de celui de ma mère. Mais ce sont mes parents, obligés de m'aimer comme je suis.

J'avais rencontré Jasper peu de temps après être devenue amie avec Rosalie. C'était son grand frère, de 4 ans son ainé, et souvent, il venait la chercher à l'école. Depuis ce moment la, j'avais le béguin pour lui. Et finalement, un peu avant mes 14 ans, nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter.

Jasper était très beau. Les traits fins et durs, comme sa sœur, et les cheveux tout aussi clairs qu'elle. Il était aussi grand qu'Edward, dépassant légèrement le mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Je l'avais vu grandir, devenir un homme. Adolescent frêle, il était devenu un jeune adulte bien bâti, aux épaules larges, ses muscles s'étaient développés, mais raisonnablement. Il était un peu moins musclé qu'Ed, et beaucoup, beaucoup moins qu'Emmett !

Toute la soirée, il avait tenté de me rassurer, sentant mon angoisse. Je connaissais Ed. Il était comme mon frère, maintenant, c'était mon frère. Et malgré les paroles apaisantes de Jaz, je le sentais lui-même inquiet.

Quand j'avais entendu des voix s'élevant du rez-de-chaussée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de glisser ma tête à travers la porte entrebâillée, puis, m'assoir au pied des escaliers pour écouter un petit peu, avant que Jaz ne me rattrape et me force à dormir, maintenant qu'Edward était rentré, en sécurité, à la maison.

Et je me réveille seule ce matin la, une note sur ma table de chevet.

_« Bonjour mon cœur, _

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Je suis désolé de ne pas être la, mais Rosalie tenait cette année encore à passer par la tombe de notre mère et faire noël chez nos grands-parents, en Californie. On a du partir tôt ce matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton cadeau t'attendra au pied du sapin. Je serai rentré lundi._

_Je t'aime, bisous._

_Jaz »._

En lisant, je fronce les sourcils. Lundi. Je regarde le calendrier au dessus de mon lit. Jeudi 23 décembre 1999. Hum. Je peux attendre un peu.

Je sors de ma chambre, et descends les escaliers à pas de loup. A nouveau, j'entends des voix. Je reconnais facilement celle de mon frère. Mais la seconde m'échappe. C'est une petite voix. Plutôt fluette. Celle d'un enfant. Qu'est-ce qui mon frère fait avec un gosse à …

Je regarde ma montre.

11h22.

J'avance vers la cuisine ; d'où viennent les voix ; pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

La lumière de la pièce est aveuglante. La dispose de grandes baies vitrées, et de portes vitrées pour l'accès au jardin. L'espace est complètement ouvert grâce à de grandes arches. La maison comporte peu de murs et de portes ; uniquement pour les chambres, les toilettes et les deux salles de bain. Autrement, l'accès est totalement libre, aucun mur ne sépare la cuisine de la salle à manger, la salle à manger du salon, le salon du bureau. Les murs peints couleur lin reflètent la lumière de l'extérieur et je suis complètement aveugle. Heureusement que je suis chez moi, et que je connais la maison.

Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière, et bientôt, je me retrouve assise à la petite table de la cuisine. Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux complètement. A côté de moi, mon frère. En face, une fille. Pas d'enfant. A mon apparition, mon frère ne s'arrête de parler. La nana ne bronche pas. J'attends qu'une troisième personne, le gosse qui m'a réveillée, arrive et se remette à jacasser. Mais rien.

Je finis par me relever, et faire chauffer mon bol de café au lait dans le micro-onde. Sur la table, j'attrape la confiture à la fraise, et commence à me faire une tartine.

- Oh t'as trop raison c'est trop beaucoup bon la contifure ! Moi j'ai ai pris beaucoup plein que c'était trop bon ! _Je me fige. La voix qui m'a réveillée._

J'entends mon frère rire légèrement et je devine le sourire de mon frère. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu rire.

Rapidement, je baisse la tête et balaye la pièce du regard, cherchant le môme qui vient de me parler. Mais il n'y a personne d'autre que mon frère, cette fille et moi dans la pièce. Je relève la tête et la dévisage un instant.

- Et j'ai pris le chocolat aussi et le beurre et l'autre contifure … qu'est-ce que c'était quoi déjà hein ?

Elle se tourne vers mon frère.

- De la confiture de myrtille, _il répond d'une voix douce et calme_.

- Ah oui voila c'est ça ! J'ai pris le lait et j'ai pris 5 les tartines ! _Elle me montre, en comptant fièrement sur ses doigts._

C'est elle l'enfant.

Je me tourne vers mon frère, incrédule. Du regard, je lui demande _« tu l'as trouvée ou, celle-là ? ». _Il me jette un regard noir, et j'en conclu que je le choperais un peu plus tard, quand elle sera partie.

J'examine la fille.

Tant qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, tout va bien. Elle est même plutôt jolie. Elle est petite à peine plus grande que moi. Un mètre soixante au plus. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé teinté de reflets cuivré, trop ambré pour être bruns, mais trop foncés pour être vraiment roux. Ils sont longs, très longs. Ils lui arrivent dans le bas du dos, descendent jusqu'aux fesses. Bouclant à partir de la moitié de leur longueur, et très emmêlés. Elle est maigre. Trop maigre. Mais pour autant, son poids est harmonieusement réparti. Son visage est assez émacié, en forme de cœur. Elle a les pommettes hautes et marquées. Elle me semble jeune, et pourtant son visage bien que doux, parait fatigué, vieilli. Ses yeux sont d'un brun chocolat foncé et lumineux, profond, en forme d'amande. Elle à un petit nez retroussé qui lui donne cet air doux et enfantin. Ses lèvres, pleines et bien dessinées sont d'un rose prononcé, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau de cadavre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc. Comme si elle n'était jamais sortie, comme si elle n'avait jamais été exposée à la lumière solaire. Et pourtant, sa peau était diaphane, translucide. De la ou j'étais, je pouvais facilement voir les veines de ses bras. Elle était comme un filtre laissant passer la lumière, complètement traversée par celle-ci.

Elle était mignonne.

Mais parlait carrément mal. Elle ne savait pas aligner deux mots correctement. L'écouter parler me donnait la migraine, autant par le son trop aigue de sa voix pour son âge, que par la construction de ses phrases. « Contifure ». Un enfant de 5 ans sait le dire correctement !

Je termine mon petit déjeuner, tout en continuant de regarder mon frère du coin de l'œil. La fille ne parle plus, elle regarde autour d'elle, un sourire idiot sur le visage, comme si elle n'avait rien vu de sa vie. Je mets mon bol et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, et Ed me surprend à le regarder.

Il se racle la gorge.

- Bella, pourquoi tu n'irais pas … lire un livre dans ma chambre, je te retrouve dans quelques minutes, _il lui dit, tout en me regardant._

- Mais je sais pas lire, _elle lâche._

Je m'étouffe. Et Ed me regarde comme s'il était sur le point de me tuer.

- Alors … je vais te présenter ma maman, d'accord ? _Il continue de me fixer, les yeux noirs._

Il est en colère.

Il se lève, lui tend la main.

Elle se lève. Prend sa main.

- D'accord, _elle dit._

Il me passe devant, et rapidement, m'enserre le poignet de sa main.

- Toi, tu restes ici, tu ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans 5 minutes, _il dit, et sort de la pièce avec elle._

Je n'obéissais pas au doigt et à l'œil de mon frère. Mais je reste, et j'attends. Parce qu'il me doit des explications. Pour avoir été réveillée par cette énergumène, j'ai le droit de comprendre.

Alors je reste là.

J'attends.

Et il arrive.

Furieux. Les yeux … noirs.

Violement, il m'attrape par le bras, et se dirige vers ma chambre.

- Je préfère mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et nous deux, car je sais que je vais finir par te hurler dessus, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'effrayer, _il dit d'une voix dure et déterminée._

Il me pousse dans les escaliers, et nous arrivons dans ma chambre. J'explose. Edward a toujours eu un comportement ambigüe, violent par moments, mais il est hors de question que je me laisse traiter comme une moins que rien pour une attardée !

- Non mais tu crois quoi, la ?! C'est quoi ça, franchement ? D'ou tu la sors ?

- Ça, il me dit, la rage palpable à son ton, « ça » c'est Bella ! Il vire maniaque, s'agite dans tous les sens. Au bord de l'hystérie, de la rupture.

Il est vraiment énervé.

Aie. J'espère qu'il ne blessera personne cette fois.

- Hein ? Bella ? Mais c'est quoi ! Franchement, Ed, d'où tu vas imposer ça à ta famille !? Tu l'as vue, pas capable d'aligner trois mots correctement ! Elle m'a réveillée, ce matin, avec sa voix de gamine ! J'ai cru que t'avais ramené un enfant à la maison ! Je lui donnais quoi, 7 ans, avant que je la vois ! Elle en a au moins 10 de plus ! _Je gémis._

Il me fixe. Le visage complètement dénué d'expression. Il me fixe. Ne bouge pas. Il semble calme. Mais ne l'est pas.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il craque.

J'attends.

J'attends.

- MAIS PUTAIN MERDE JOYCE ! _Il hurle. Littéralement, il hurle. Je suis sure que même les voisins de l'autre côté de la rue l'entendent_. APPRENDS A FERMER TA GUEULE DE SALE GAMINE POURRIE GATEE !

Il se rapproche.

Putain merde. Merde. Merde. **MERDE !!!**

Je me recule. Bientôt mon dos tape contre l'armoire de ma chambre. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres. Je ferme les yeux, sachant à quoi m'attendre.

- ET TOI D'OU T'AS LE DROIT DE BALANCER DES CONNERIES PAREILLES ?!

Il parle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux avec hésitation. Il tourne en rond en regardant par la fenêtre. Merci mon Dieu !

- J'ai le droit de dire des « conneries pareilles » quand je suis réveillée par une nana qui tient plus d'un gosse débile mental et que mon frère s'énerve parce « j'ose » demander d'où elle sort !

J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça.

Il revient.

- MAIS BORDEL TU COMPRENDS RIEN ! T'ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ! PUTAIN ALICE ! C'EST BELLA !

Il commence à me gonfler sérieusement avec sa « Bella ».

- QUAND J'AI DEBARQUE, JE PARLAIS PAS MIEUX QU'ELLE ! JE SAVAIS PAS LIRE NON PLUS, JE SAVAIS PAS ECRIRE, JE COMPRENAIS PAS LES TROIS QUARTS DE CE QU'ON ME DISAIT ! ALORS FERME TA GUEULE !

- Oui, mais toi, quand tu es arrivé, t'avais une raison d'être comme ça, _je rétorque._

Il se retourne, me fait face.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu si énervé, c'est Emmett qui a du l'arrêter.

Merde.

- MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ALICE ! TU COMPRENDS QUAND ON TE PARLE ?!? C'EST ISABELLA ! ISABELLA, BELLA, ISABELLA, BELLA ! COMMENT T'OSE BALANCER DE LA MERDE COMME ÇA !

J'ai plus qu'à faire comme lui si je veux une chance de survivre.

- PUTAIN MAIS ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI QUI C'EST CETTE FILLE ! C'EST QUOI SON PROBLEME !? SI TU M'AIDES PAS JE VAIS PAS DEVINER !

Il me regarde, me fixe, me dévisage, à nouveau calme et silencieux. Les yeux noirs de rage, les traits durcis par la colère. Un instant, il est choqué. Etonné. Il me regarde comme une bête curieuse.

Et il se rapproche encore.

- Dis moi, Alice, t'habitais ou, ces 5 dernières années ? _Il demande, étrangement calme._

Il commence sérieusement à m'effrayer.

- Ici, bien sûr.

Il se tait.

- Mais tu vis dans quel monde, Alice ? T'es trop égocentrique pour t'apercevoir que les gens autour de toi vivent ? Que tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers ? _Il dit d'un air … menaçant._

- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport entre mon prétendu égocentrisme et cette nana ? _Je lui demande, tentant de contrôler ma respiration._

- Oh, aucun, _il répond nonchalamment en haussant les épaules_. A part que, si tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux autres êtres humains, tu saurais qui est Bella. Tu saurais que depuis que je suis là, je n'ai pas arrêté de la chercher. Tu te serais souvenue que quand je suis arrivé, c'est la première personne que j'ai demandé à voir à mon réveil. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas important, _il dit, en avançant vers la porte, me regardant par-dessus son épaule_. Excuse-moi de te laisser seule, j'espère ne pas te blesser par mon manque certain d'attention envers toi, mais je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un, actuellement.

Et avec ça, il part.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, mes coudes sur mes genoux, et me prends la tête dans les mains.

Ed a beau virer insupportable, cette fois, il a raison.

Si je n'avais pas été obnubilée par le dérangement que cette fille avait pu provoquer, j'aurais su de qui il parlait. J'aurais compris que c'était elle.

Isabella.

Il en parlait tout le temps. Depuis qu'il était ici, c'était comme une obsession. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Je sais qu'il avait même entrainé Jasper dans son délire, une fois. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus il déprimait. Il n'était même pas heureux de ne plus être dans cette cave. Je l'avais entendu en parler avec Jaz un soir. Il disait qu'il était reconnaissant à Carlisle de l'avoir sauvé des coups de ce James, et qu'il adorait Esmée. Qu'il s'entendait bien avec moi, qu'il avait de l'affection pour nous tous, mais que, s'il devait revivre ça pour être avec elle, il le ferait.

Bien que je me doutais qu'il fut très fort, je n'arrivais pas bien à comprendre la nature du lien qui les unissait.

Un jour, je passais devant la chambre d'Edward, et je l'entendis discuter avec mon père. Je savais que c'était mal, mais discrètement, je me collais au mur juste à côté de la porte entrouverte, et j'écoutais. Edward parlait d'elle. Comme d'habitude. Et mon père lui posa alors une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Edward, commença mon père, que ressens-tu pour elle ? Tu l'aimes ? Tu éprouve des sentiments romantiques à son égard ? ».

D'après l'empressement qu'avait mon père en lui posant la question, je compris qu'il y avait réfléchi longtemps, et avait attendu qu'Ed soit pleinement en mesure d'en comprendre la signification pour ne pas répondre à côté de la plaque. Le temps qu'il apprenne à parler, lire, écrire. Qu'il ait du vocabulaire, et les notions suffisantes.

Il y avait eut un silence de quelques minutes.

« Non. Non je l'aime pas. Enfin si je l'aime mais c'est pas … comme ça ! _il avait répondu, sonnant perdu._ »

« Pas comment ? _avait ajouté mon père_ ».

« Bah … j'ai pas envie de faire comme James faisait avec elle. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit triste. Je voudrais juste que elle soit la, et puis on parle et on dort tous les deux comme d'habitude, _il avait dit simplement._ »

Après ça, mon père avait essayé de comprendre, mais n'y avait pas vraiment réussi. Moi non plus. C'était tellement étrange, ce qui les retenait l'un à l'autre.

Et, en repensant à ce que je lui avais toute à l'heure, je m'estimais heureuse d'être toujours vivante.

Edward était devenu de plus en plus violent, et il y avait des sujets dont on évitait de parler s'il n'entamait pas la conversation avec. Cette fille en faisait partie.

Un jour pendant le diner, ma mère qui était malheureuse de le voir si triste, si mal, lui avait dit qu'il devrait sans doute arrêter d'y penser. Qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'on la retrouve un jour, qu'il devait l'oublier. Il s'était levé violement de table, avait balayé son assiette et son verre d'un bras, ces derniers s'écrasant contre le mur dans un fracas. Il l'avait regardée avec des yeux pénétrant, en lui disant de cette même voix menaçante avec laquelle il m'avait parlé tout à l'heure qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne. Et que jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve, il la chercherait, jusqu'à sa mort, s'il le fallait.

Après ça, il était parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte ; et mon père était parti après lui, et j'avais entendu les voix s'élever de sa chambre. Ma mère était en larmes, et je l'avais consolée. Elle était malheureuse, se sentant complètement inutile face à la souffrance de mon frère. Elle souffrait de son comportement mais ne lui en voulait pas. Ma mère était juste trop aimante pour en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi accablé et fragile qu'Edward.

Je sors de me souvenirs, et me dirige vers la porte. Cette pauvre fille ne m'a rien fait. Elle a vécu l'enfer. Je ne sais pas comment Ed a fait pour la retrouver, mais il l'a fait, il a réussi, finalement.

J'avançais en direction du jardin, et je voyais mon frère à côté de ma mère, et Bella, accroupie, cueillant une fleur, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, répétant à quel point c'était beau et qu'elle était heureuse.

Enfin, ce ne sont pas les termes exacts. Mais c'est leur signification.

- Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Alice. Je suis la sœur d'Edward, _je lui dis avec un sourire._

Mon frère tourne son visage vers moi, et me sourit, les traits empreints de douceur. Et je mesure à quelle point cela compte pour lui. A quel point elle compte pour lui.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre à peine plus court que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant. Le prochain sera POV Edward et Bella, pour ce qui est sur. Peut-être un peu de POV Alice encore, ou Rosalie, je n'en sais rien. Mais je pense que Rosalie, ce sera plus par la suite. **

**Je me doute que ce n'était pas ce a quoi vous vous attendiez, surtout comme réaction de la part d'Alice. Pour les description, je les ai arrangées pour qu'elles ressemblent a celles des personnages du livre, mais en laissant quelques petits trucs, et en gardant ce qui était nécessaire pour la cohérence (genre Bella maigre). La seule description qui est, il me semble exactement la même dans cette version Fanfiction que dans mon récit original est celle d'Esmée (Celest dans mon histoire). **

**Sinon, on m'a posé la question, alors j'y réponds, je pense faire un chapitre en POV Irina, effectivement, mais plus tard, pas tout de suite. Elle réapparaitra à ce moment la dans l'histoire. Peut-être aussi que je ferai un POV Tanya. En tous cas, vous la retrouverez à la fin du chapitre prochain.**

**Sinon, je tiens à vous prévenir : cette histoire est en deux parties. La descente aux Enfers. Puis la Reconstruction, réapprendre à vivre. Actuellement, j'ai de part et d'autre plusieurs lecteurs et amis qui me conseillent de publier, et beaucoup de gens qui me soutiennent dans ce choix. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vraiment. Je pense que je vais d'abord terminer d'écrire l'histoire, et après, peut-être que je proposerais cela à un éditeur, ou si je reçois une proposition, j'y réfléchirai. Si jamais le bouquin ce retrouve à être publié (ce que je ne pense pas voir arriver, parce qu'il faudrait un gros buzz pour qu'on me propose et je pense qu'en dehors de cela aucun éditeur sérieux ne voudra prendre le risque de publier mon récit), je ne posterai ici que la première partie de l'histoire, afin de garder quelques surprises pour ceux qui viendraient à acheter le livre, ou à le découvrir. **

**Aussi, j'ai vu que j'avais de nouveau lecteurs en regardant mes emails. Plusieurs nouveaux m'ont inscrit a leur Author/Story Alerts et à leurs Favorite Athor/Story. Je suis chiante avec cela, mais j'aimerai bien que chaque lecteur me laisse au moins une fois une review. En plus de me booster, cela me permets de voir si les gens comprennent bien le message que je cherche à faire passer, si j'ai été clair dans mes dialogues et monologues, dans mes explications, etc. Je me fiche du nombre de review que je reçois, franchement, parce que, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas posté 3 chapitres en 4 jours, au risque d'en perdre. La seule chose qui compte, c'est votre avis, la manière dont vous avez perçu les chapitres, etc., et si vous avez des questions, posez les moi, j'y répondrais avec plaisir, à moins que ce ne soit des spoilers ! :p Ou si cela vous dérange, un PM, je m'en fiche, mais c'est un type d'histoire ou le lecteur est impliqué, et je veux impliquer mes lecteurs, voir a quel point ils le sont, etc. Voila.**

**Merci encore pour tout, de me lire, de me soutenir, de me reviewer et d'avoir lu cette loooooongue AN qui a bien du vous barber ! Je vous aime, mes lecteurs, **

**Bisous, **

**Petite Fée**.


	11. Chapitre 9: Start From Scratch

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

twilight-fiction57 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tout ce soutien, cela me touche toujours autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

ariane : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça m'a mit les larmes aux yeux de voir comment toi, et beaucoup d'autres lecteurs étiez investis dans cette histoire avec moi ! ça fait très chaud au cœur, merci encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, tu devrais aimer Alice un peu plus ;)

AV : je comprends la déception, mais je ne fais que donner le nom des perso de Twilight à mes perso, et ils n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère … c'est très OOC ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant ! Merci pour la review !

Mymi : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir ! Par contre, je tiens à mettre en garde tous mes lecteurs qui espèrent un Happy Ever After. N'y comptez pas trop. C'est une fiction dure, réaliste. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir vivants et heureux en tenant compte de ce que j'ai prévu pour eux. Je pense que la fin sera un entre deux, ni trop bien, ni trop affreux. Mais pas une fin de conte de fée, d désolée. Si je fais ça, je me discrédite complètement et je tue mon histoire.

Emmjackedjazz : Hey ! Merci encore pour cette review ! Effectivement, Bella va beaucoup souffrir, presque pas physiquement, mais beaucoup moralement, psychologiquement. Cela va être difficile. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, assez concentré en émotions, selon moi :p

Lunaa-tique : un très grand merci pour ta review. Vraiment, je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs qui comprennent toute la dimension de l'histoire, ses moindres détails, et l'aspect psychologique. Merci pour ton soutien, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :)

Lilia : merci pour ta review, cela fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que la réaction d'Alice ne t'ai ni trop choquée, ni trop déçue. Elle revient dans ce chapitre !

Savana : Cela fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des reviews de « nouveaux » lecteurs, en tous cas qui n'en avaient pas posté avant ! C'est très touchant ! il est vrai que j'arrive assez bien a relier mes propres personnages à ceux du livres en changeant quelques détails, mais mon histoire originale est plus profonde et précise, et les personnages et ont leur caractère propre. En tous cas merci pour la review, à bientôt j'espère !

Blandine : Merci bien pour cette review, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus, j'attends de voir ce que tu pense de celui-ci !

Nini : Oui, cela lui est vraiment important, à Edward, en effet. Maintenant, d'ici un chapitre ou deux, vous allez comprendre pourquoi, et à quoi sont du ces excès de violence. Rosalie va apparaitre dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Kali : Edward et Alice ne se comporteront jamais comme ça. Mais ici, c'est une fiction, OOC, et tu as beau lire les noms des personnages de Twilight, c'est mon histoire, mes personnages avec leurs caractères personnels qui sont impliqués ! :) Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Maya : Je comprends ta difficulté a lire, crois moi, au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ! Merci pour tes reviews, sache que oui, il n'y aura peut être pas de vrai « happy end », mais de la vengeance, tu en auras beaucoup ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, je me sens gênée à chaque fois qu'on m'en fait, parce que je me sens vraiment pas méritante. Tu as vu juste pour le manque d'Héroïne, tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, car justement, j'avais commencé ce chapitre en y intégrant une scène à ce sujet ! :)

Alia : Oui, ce chapitre comporte bien un POV Bella. Désolée que mon chapitre précédent ai été plus court que d'habitude, celui-ci est au moins plus long de 1000 mots ;) Ici, les personnages sont complètement OOC, alors, attendez vous à tous, ou essayer de regarder de près leur comportement, leur passé, etc., et vous pourrez comprendre plus facilement, ainsi que prévoir ce qui pourrait leur arriver … Merci pour ta review.

Axelle : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et toutes ces choses adorables que tu dis. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Oui, Bella va « grandir » assez subitement, et cela sera une grande source de souffrance pour elle. Cela va bientôt arriver, d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre IX – Start From Scratch**

_POV Edward_

La nuit avait été longue, très longue. Ce matin, tout allait bien. Mais cette nuit …

Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. C'était tellement évident ! Je le détectais chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais je n'avais pas été foutu de m'en rendre compte pour elle.

Après son cauchemar, j'étais resté avec Bella. J'avais cru qu'elle dormait. Non. Elle essayait, elle essayait très fort. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Moi par contre, je m'étais bien endormi, avec l'esprit tranquille. Mais elle m'avait réveillé.

Elle avait commencé à bouger, à se tortiller à côté de moi. Puis soudainement, elle s'était relevée, et, même dans le noir de la pièce, je voyais ses yeux briller. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots. En la prenant dans mes bras, je l'avais sentie trembler. Et elle s'était mise à hurler. Heureusement que la pièce avait une bonne isolation.

- AHH ! C'est qui ! Ahh non ! Je veux pas, je veux pas ! Laurent je veux pas non ! Si te plait, Papa ! Non, non ! Je ferais gentille je promets ! Je te jure ! Si te plait.

- Shh, Shh Bella, _je lui disais doucement_, c'est Edward.

- Ouh ! Ouh ! _Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort maintenant_. Je ferais tout qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Je te jure c'est promis promis promis !! Je pleurerai même pas si y fait méchant que ça fait mal ! Papa si te plait ! Je la veux !

Elle délirait complètement. Elle se débattait, cherchant à s'échapper de mon étreinte. J'en avais profité pour me lever et allumer la lumière. Et j'étais retourné auprès d'elle.

- Bella, shh, shh Bella, c'est juste Edward. C'est moi, regarde, je suis la. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, et ils ne te feront plus jamais rien non plus. Je te le jure, _je lui avais murmuré à l'oreille._

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, et pleurait de plus en plus fort, toujours secouée par ces tremblements.

- Mais … mais euhh, euhh, ils veulent pas me la donner, _elle avait bredouillé._

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas te donner ? _Je n'y comprenais rien._

- La piqure ! Ils veulent pas me la donner ma piqure ! Et … Et moi … et moi je le veux ma piqure !

Elle pleurait toujours, la force des pleurs augmentant crescendo. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible de pleurer encore plus. Elle souffrait tellement. Elle tremblait si fort. Complètement délirante.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je j'avais fini par capté ce qu'elle me disait.

Piqure.

Piqure.

Piqure. Piqure. Piqure. Piqure.

Délicatement, je la détachais de moi, et je la regardait attentivement, je l'examinais. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes. Elle reniflait, le nez qui coule. Elle tremblait toujours comme une folle. Ses cheveux se collaient à son front. Ce n'était pas les larmes, mais la sueur. Elle transpirait. Elle était brulante.

Merde.

Elle était en manque.

- Bella, une piqure de quoi ? _Je lui demandais, lui caressant la joue doucement, la regardant droit dans les yeux._

- C'est l'Héroïne, _elle me dit alors, avec presque de l'amour dans le ton._

Merde. Merde. Merde.

- Euh … tu … tu veux une piqure … d'Héroïne ? _Je parvins à lui demander._

- Oui, _elle me répond doucement._

Elle tremble encore comme une folle. Trempée de sueur, brulante dans mes bras. Elle se colle à moi et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, assise sur mes genoux. Elle enfoui sa tête eu creux de mon épaule, et je sens mon tee-shirt s'humidifier. Elle pleure encore, silencieusement maintenant.

- Ça fait mal tu sais, _elle me dit en reniflant._

- Je sais, je sais. Je vais te faire une piqure, d'accord ? _Je lui proposais._

Je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses, mais la voir pleurer n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était trop mal. Je la comprenais, je comprenais presque entièrement sa douleur. Presque. Parce qu'elle avait vécu des choses que je n'avais jamais connues.

Je l'embrassais au sommet du crâne, et la repoussais gentiment afin d'aller nous préparer un shoot. Moi aussi, après la journée, j'en avais besoin. Je pensais juste attendre qu'elle soit définitivement endormie pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à cela, mais je m'étais endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle m'avait laissé partir sagement et ses yeux m'avaient suivit tout au long de mon voyage. Je m'étais levé et avait été prendre une Steribox dans mon armoire. Quand nous prenions notre dope chez lui, Jenks nous vendait également les Steribox. Pour le prix que cela coutait et l'argent dont nous disposions, on préférait largement utiliser des seringues propres à chaque fois.

Après, j'étais allé de l'autre côté de la pièce, chercher mon petit pochon de Brune. Soigneusement caché dans un livre creux, une boite, qui se trouvait dans mon tiroir à chaussettes.

Je m'étais à nouveau assis à côté de Bella, et j'avais commencé à préparer la première seringue, la sienne. Je ne connaissais pas son dosage, alors j'allais lui en mettre un peu moins. J'allais pas risquer l'overdose.

Alors que j'avais versé une quantité de poudre ; selon moi ; suffisante pour elle et que je m'apprêtais à verser du jus de citron pour la diluer, Bella me regarda, incrédule.

- Mais ! T'en as pas mis assez de la poudre hein ! _Elle semblait carrément horrifiée._

- Tu en mets plus, toi, d'habitude ? _Je lui avais demandé._

- Bah oui hein !

Je lui en avais alors mis autant qu'à moi, et elle semblait d'accord, cette fois. Je sentais l'impatience grandir en elle. Finalement, après avoir terminé avec le filtre fourni dans la box, je lui donnai la seringue. Elle la regardait avec une joie et un soulagement intense.

- Ma piqure ! Ma piqure ! _Et elle l'enfonça brusquement dans son avant bras, exactement dans la veine._

Elle était habituée.

Autant que moi.

Peut-être plus.

Je terminai de me préparer mon shoot, et bientôt, moi aussi, j'étais bien, soulagé, dénué de toute tension, juste heureux. Je laissais la chaleur m'envahir. Ce bien-être physique si absolu me posséder entièrement.

- Humm … C'est dommage y a pas la musique hein, elle _me dit, en se retournant et se collant à moi_.

- Quelle musique ? _J'étais curieux_.

Elle pouvait écouter de la musique chez ce connard ?

- C'est Hey You que elle s'appelle la chanson. _Elle était à moitié endormie_.

- Hum …, je dis, _cherchant la chanson dont elle parlait_.

Le titre me rappelait bien quelque chose oui …

- Bella, tu connais le gr… euh, celui qui chante la chanson ?

- Non non non je connais pas moi sur le iPod c'était écrit que « Hey You » hein donc je sais pas. Mais les filles elles disaient tout le temps c'était nul parce que c'était vieux hein. Mais moi j'aime très beaucoup la chanson, _elle soupirait_.

Illumination subite.

Carlisle m'avait fait écouté de la musique, lorsque j'avais commencé à m'intégrer, apprendre à parler correctement, à lire, et à écrire. Il m'avait filé ses vieux vinyles, la musique qu'il écoutait quand il était jeune. J'avais trouvé ça bon.

- Ah ! Bella, je crois que j'ai ta chanson, tu veux l'écouter ?

- Hein hein.

Je me levais et piochai directement le premier vinyle de la pile. C'était celui que j'avais le plus écouté. _Pink Floyd – The Wall_, une édition originale de 1979.

Je le posais délicatement dans le tourne-disque, et retournais m'allonger sur le lit. Bientôt, la musique commença à se faire entendre. Après une ou deux chansons, Bella s'extasia.

- Oh ! Oui, c'est celle la ! Hum … Merci c'est trop bon la avec la piqure et la musique et pis toi que t'es la …

Quelques pistes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, et je me laissais emporter par le sommeil, moi aussi. Le tourne-disque s'arrêterait automatiquement à la fin de l'album.

La nuit avait été difficile pour la première partie, mais finalement, tout s'était bien passé.

Alors là, quand je vois Alice qui fou tout en l'air, je ne le supporte pas. Je vais retrouver ma mère et Bella dans le jardin.

Bella est là, pieds nus, dans la neige, avec son tee-shirt 10 fois trop grand pour elle lui arrivant aux genoux, accroupie au sol.

Elle n'a pas froid !?!

Je cours et je manque de me prendre la porte vitrée. Heureusement, je remarque qu'elle est fermée et l'ouvre. Au passage, j'attrape ma veste sur le porte-manteau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait par terre par un froid polaire ?

- Bella, Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais, par terre, comme ça ? Et puis, tu n'as pas froid ? _Je demande, inquiet._

Mais moi non plus je ne sens pas le froid. Je suis juste bien. J'ai chaud.

On s'est refait un shoot avant de déjeuner.

- Mais regarde euh ! C'est la fleur elle a dit la Madame Esmée ! Regarde c'est bôôôô !

Je regarde ma mère et je souris. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- Madame Esmée c'est comment que elle s'appelle la fleur ? _Bella demande en regardant ma mère._

- C'est un Camélia, Isabella. Et moi, tu peux m'appeler Esmée, juste Esmée.

- D'accord Esmée-juste-Esmée. Je suis très contente j'ai vu Camélia ! Coucou Camélia, tu es très jolie que t'es belle, tu sais ?

- Bella, _je dis en m'approchant d'elle_, quand ma maman dit « Esmée, juste Esmée », c'est « Esmée » son prénom. Comme moi c'est Edward, elle c'est Esmée, tu comprends ?

Ma mère sourit à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires. Elle pleure. Elle est terriblement émue.

- Ah oui ! D'accord pardon j'ai pas fait exprès que je me suis trompée j'ai pas compris ! _Elle panique encore._

- Bella. Bella, _je dis, en la relevant doucement, la tenant par les épaules_, c'est pas grave. On peut tous se tromper, c'est pas grave. Maintenant, tu sais comment on dit.

- Mais si faut pas je me trompe sinon après je vais être punie ! _Et toujours cette peur dans ses yeux._

- Mais non ! Bella, franchement, qui est-ce qui va te punir ? _Je lui demande en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

- Papa.

C'est logique. Evident. Qui d'autre.

Putain de merde !

- Bella, tu sais, _je commence, très gentiment pour na pas l'effrayer comme la dernière fois_, ce n'est pas ton père. Alors, tu devrais l'appeler M. Jenks. Tu comprends ?

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié ! _Elle dit en se tapant le front avec le plat de sa main. Je souris._

Ça a marché. Elle n'a pas paniqué, cette fois.

- Et tu sais, ni M. Jenks, ni Laurent, ils ne t'embêteront plus jamais. On leur a dit qu'ils avaient été méchants, et maintenant, ils ne te feront plus jamais mal. C'est promis, _je dis, sous le regard inquiet de ma mère._

- Oui mais c'est parce que je suis avec toi hein ils ont dit ça ! Mais tu vas voir hein ! Tu vas voir c'est quand que je vais y retourner hein y vont me taper hein ! Et y vont me baiser et y vont faire méchant ! Et j'aurais mal que je vais pleurer et y m'enfermeront dans la salle de bain sans la lumière et sans la piqure !

Bon, d'accord. Maintenant, elle ne panique pas.

Elle est terrorisée.

Bon point pour moi, je crois que dans le flot de paroles, difficilement compréhensibles lorsqu'on n'est pas habitué, ma mère n'a pas entendu « piqure ».

- Bella, _je la prends dans mes bras, parce qu'elle commence à pleurer_. Bella, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Jamais. Tu vas rester avec moi, d'accord ?

- Ah oui !? _Elle me regarde, les yeux brillants_. Je peux rester ici que je retourne pas avec Papa euh M. Jenks pardon et Laurent ?

- Bah oui, bien sûr ! _Je lui réponds._

Réponse hautement intelligente.

- Oh ! Merci merci merci merci ! C'est trop bien que je suis ici que t'es la et que les méchants y viendront plus et que je suis plus obligé de faire la baise avec les autres et que y a Esmée elle est gentille et que y Camélia elle est belle et c'est trop bien je suis trop contente c'est trop bon !

Elle me sert extrêmement fort et s'accroche à mon cou.

Elle finit par desserrer doucement son étreinte. Je commençais à ne plus respirer.

- Bonjour Arielle, je m'appelle Alice, je suis la sœur d'Edward, _j'entends ma sœur._

Je relâche Bella, qui regarde ma sœur et moi aussi, je la regarde. Et articule un merci silencieux.

_POV Bella_

C'est trop trop bien. Y a Edward et pis Esmée et pis Alice et pus Camélia et j'ai eu la piqure et pis plus jamais je vais être punie c'est trop trop bien je suis trop trop contente.

On rentre dans la maison la parce que y a la neige dehors et Edward y dit y fait froid et je vais être malade. Mais moi je veux voir la neige. C'est trop trop beau ! C'est comme Camélia ! Sauf que Camélia elle est rose et que la neige c'est blanc ! Et la neige c'est tout mouillé aussi ! Mais c'est comme le par terre dehors c'est dur !

Mais c'est bizarre y a pas la neige dans la maison.

Hum.

Trop tard. Ça y est je suis dans la maison maintenant ! Au revoir la neige ! Au revoir Camélia ! Mais Esmée elle elle est encore dehors !

Hum.

La chance.

- Bella, tu voudrais venir acheter des vêtements avec moi cette après-midi ? _C'est Alice la sœur à Edward elle me parle._

Elle veut acheter des vêtements.

Mais j'ai pas les sous ! C'est tout Papa Jenks il les a !

- Mais j'ai pas les sous ! Je peux pas j'ai pas les sous !

- Mais c'est pas grave, _elle dit et elle rigole_. Moi je peux t'en acheter.

- Oh t'es trop gentille ! Viens je te fais un câlin !

Je mets mes bras autour de elle et je serre fort que je lui fais un câlin.

- Tu sens bon, _je lui dis._

Elle rigole.

- Merci. C'est parce que je mets du parfum, pour sentir bon. Tu voudras en acheter aussi ?

- Oh oui ! Attends faut que j'aille dire à Edward !

Je cours. Je sais Edward il est dans la chambre il m'a dit il allait la tout à l'heure.

J'ouvre la porte. Il est la sur le lit. Oh ! Y fait une piqure !

- Coucou c'est moi je suis la !

- Hey … Bella, _il dit il sourit quand il relève sa tête_. Viens là. _Il me montre à côté sur le lit._

- C'est pour qui la piqure ? _Je demande. Moi aussi j'en veux une._

- J'en fais deux. Une pour toi, une pour moi. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, ce sera pour plus tard, d'accord. D'abord, faut se laver, s'habiller, et manger.

- Oh ! Tu sais quoi ! Eh ben cette après-midi eh ben Alice elle va m'acheter des vêtements et du parfum qui sent bon comme elle !

- Et moi, je sens pas bon ? _Y rigole._

Il est bête hein !

- Mais si tu sens bon ! Mais c'est les filles d'habitude et ben quand j'étais avec Papa Jenks eh ben elles sentaient pas bon hein …

- Mais oui, c'était pour rire, _il dit._

- Bah je sais hein t'as rigolé après ! _Et y rigole encore._

Il a fini les piqures. Y range.

- Bella, je vais te donner ta piqure quand tu partiras avec Alice, d'accord ?

- Mais je croyais on la prenait après que on avait mangé ?

- En fait, j'en préparerais une autre pour ce moment la. Celle-ci, y me montre, tu l'emmène avec toi quand vous allez acheter des vêtements. Comme ça quand t'en as besoin, tu dis que tu dois aller aux toilettes et tu prends ta piqure, d'accord ?

- Ouai, c'est bien.

Oh ! Ça veut dire je vais en avoir deux !

C'est trop trop bon ça.

Je me mets à côté de Edward et je mets mes bras autour de son cou et je mets ma tête sur son épaule.

Ça aussi c'est trop bon.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ? _Y demande Edward._

- Bah je te fais un câlin ! _Je rigole._

Il est un peu bête des fois hein.

Oh ! Mais non peut-être y veut pas !

- Si tu veux que je m'en vais j'arrête hein pardon je savais pas si tu voulais pas excuse moi !

J'essaie de m'en aller mais y me serre dans ses bras à lui.

- Mais non, j'aime bien moi aussi quand tu me fais un câlin, _y dit._

En fait y veut pas que je parte.

C'est trop bon on se fait un câlin. Moi j'aime bien les câlins. C'était bien avec Tanya les câlins mais c'est meilleur avec Edward hein. Je suis contente qu'il est là.

Oh.

Ça tape un peu sur la porte.

- Entrez, _y dit Edward.._

Je regarde la porte c'est qui qui entre.

Oh ! C'est Esmée !

- Coucou … Isabella, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, _elle dit d'une voix elle est toute douce._

Oh ! Un cadeau ! C'est trop bien les cadeaux !

- C'est quoi ? _Je me lève y faut que je vois c'est quoi !_

- Tiens, _elle me donne le cadeau la gentille Esmée._

- Ah ! C'est Camélia ! Regarde regarde Edward c'est Camélia le cadeau ! Trop merci merci merci beaucoup Esmée c'est trop gentille !

Elle rigole et Edward aussi y rigole.

C'est bizarre les gens y rigolent tout le temps.

Hum.

- Viens Isabella, on va mettre la fleur dans l'eau, pour pas qu'elle s'abime.

- D'accord, _je lui dis._

Je suis Esmée la gentille.

- Et puis moi, je vais prendre ma douche pendant ce temps la, et après ce sera ton tour. D'accord ? _C'est Edward y me demande._

- D'accord !

- Maman ? _Edward y demande._ Dis à Alice de prêter des vêtements à Bella pour aujourd'hui, en attendant. Merci. _Y me regarde_. A tout à l'heure.

Oh ! Y faut que je lui dise au revoir ! Je vais lui faire un bisou !

C'est rigolo, ça fait un gros « SPAAACK ! » sur sa joue !

Bon aller je vais avec Madame Esmée.

On met Camélia dans un « vase ». C'est un grand tube en verre que ça case et que on voit dedans. Je vais mettre Camélia dans la chambre que je la vois quand je dors !

J'ai mis Camélia elle est sur la table devant le lit à Edward. Ça fait joli elle est belle Camélia.

- Bella ? Viens, tu vas prendre ta douche dans ma salle de bain et je vais te prêter des vêtements pour cette après-midi, _c'est Alice elle est la._

- D'accord. _Je vais avec elle._

On monte des marches. C'est du bois c'est marron.

Ça y est voila on est en haut. On marche dans un couloir ça fait comme à l'appartement de Papa Jenks. Sauf que sur les murs c'est pas jaune bizarre mais c'est vert clair c'est joli. Et il est grand le couloir. On va tout au bout et y a une porte sur mon côté de la droite. C'est la chambre à Alice.

Oh !

C'est tout grand ! Encore plus grand que la chambre à Edward !

Et les murs y sont roses et orange. C'est trop super joli.

Et y a des grandes fenêtres partout qu'on voit dehors !

Et dehors on voit la neige que c'est tout blanc.

J'aime bien la chambre à Alice.

- Tiens, prends ces vêtements la, je pense que ça devrait t'aller à peu près. Le pantalon risque d'être un peu grand par contre, alors pendant que tu prends ta douche, je vais chercher une ceinture, d'accord ? _C'est Alice elle me demande._

- Euh … oui d'accord mais je veux pas prendre la douche tout seule, _je lui dis._

- Pourquoi ? _Elle fait une tête toute bizarre._

- Bah c'est parce que j'ai peur les salles de bain quand je suis tout seul dedans …

- Et comment tu fais d'habitude, alors ?

- Bah euh avant c'est les filles elles venaient avec moi dans la salle de bains quand je me lavais moi et hier c'est Edward il est resté. Mais lui il a pas regardé !

- Bon, alors tu vas te brosser les dents, et moi je vais rester avec toi. Et puis, quand tu auras fini, je vais t'aider à te démêler les cheveux. Je pense qu'Edward sera sorti d'ici la, et il restera avec toi, ok ? _Elle me dit Alice._

- D'accord … mais c'est comment qu'on fait pour se brosser les dents ?

Moi je me suis jamais brossé mes dents. Même chez Pa… euh Jenks on se brossait pas ses dents hein.

- Hum. Je vais te montrer, et après je te donnerais une brosse à dents, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Elle se brosse ses dents. Je regarde.

Elle prend un tube tout aplati en bas. Elle appui dessus et y a un truc blanc tout mou qui sort. Et y a des traits bleus dedans ! La brosse a dents c'est bizarre hein. C'est un truc comme un bâton et au bout y a des poils tout durs. Le truc mou, le « dentifrice » elle dit Alice, il va sur les poils et après elle met les poils dans sa bouche. Et elle frotte.

C'est comme ça on fait.

Bon.

C'est à mon tour maintenant. Alice elle me donne la brosse à dents tout nouveau. Je mets la pate dessus. Ah ! Y en a un peu c'est tombé dans le lavabo. Je mets dans ma bouche. Alice elle a dit y faut frotter les dents avec. Alors je frotte les dents. C'est rigolo les poils y chatouillent un peu.

Y a quelqu'un y parle. Faut je vois c'est qui.

C'est Alice elle parle avec Edward!

- Egouarg, Egouarg, 'egarde ! Che me boche mes dents !

Y sourit et y rigole.

Bon maintenant faut je crache. Et je me rince ma bouche. Je prends de l'eau mais faut pas que j'avale.

Je jette la brosse à dents dans le lavabo et je me nettoie ma bouche. Je crache l'eau et le dentrifice. Bah ! C'est pas bon !

- Ça y est j'ai fini j'ai brossé mes dents ! Mais c'est pas bon le dentrifice hein !

Y rigole encore Edward !

- T'inquiète pas, moi non plus, j'aime pas ça, _y me dit_. Bon, tu prends ta douche maintenant, et après Alice et maman vont t'aider à te brosser les cheveux, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Alice elle sort de la salle de bain et Edward y rentre. Y ferme un peu la porte mais pas en entier. Moi je me retire les vêtements et le string et je rentre dans la douche. Celle la à Alice elle est toute grande ! C'est pas du tout comme à l'appartement là-bas hein !

Edward y regarde pas, je vois que son dos. Et ses cheveux y sont mouillés !

Je prends le savon à Joyce exprès pour les cheveux. C'est trop bien. Là-bas et ben y avait pas de savon exprès pour les cheveux hein. C'était que le savon pour le corps et on se lavait ses cheveux avec.

Y sent bon en plus aussi hein. Pas comme le parfum mais ça sent … ah oui ! C'est comme la contifure des fraises !

Bon ça y est j'ai fini les cheveux. Maintenant faut que je lave le reste. Je prends l'autre savon. Alice elle m'a montré c'était lequel pour les cheveux et lequel pour le corps hein. Parce que comme je sais pas lire … pff je suis nulle que je sais pas lire. Moi je voudrais bien hein. Mais c'est parce que je suis bête, Papa y disait.

Hum.

Oh ! Mais j'ai les poils ils ont poussé ! Y en a partout j'avais pas vu ! Faut que je les retire !

Bon j'ai finis la douche je sors. Faut que je dise à Edward qui faut retirer les poils !

Je sors de la douche je prends la serviette. C'est tout doux c'est bon !

- Ça y est j'ai finis ma douche ! Je suis propre je m'est lavée !

- D'accord, _y dit_, viens, tu vas t'habiller dans la chambre d'Alice, moi je vais aller la chercher avec maman, d'accord ? Comme ça elles pourront t'aider à démêler tes cheveux.

- D'accord.

Je retire la serviette et Edward y s'en va très très très vite.

Bah, il a peur ou quoi ?

Je mets les vêtements.

Oh ! Mais c'est encore plus pire que c'est quoi j'ai vu dans la douche ! Y a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup les poils ! Y sont partout ! C'est tout moche ! Ah ! Non !

Je suis trop bête je suis trop nulle je les avais pas vu !

J'ai pas mis tous les vêtements. Je peux pas j'ai trop peur. C'est les poils c'est trop moche. Les filles elles disent y faut pas avoir les poils parce que sinon plus personne y veut de nous parce qu'on est moche et que c'est sale les poils !

Ça y est voila je suis trop conne je pleure encore. Voila c'est ma faute que j'ai des poils et que je pleure.

- Bah … Isabella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma petite ?

Oh ! C'est Esmée elle parle. Elle est devant la porte avec Alice. Elles me regardent avec une tête toute bizarre !

Oh ! Mais c'est parce que elles ont peur ! Elles ont peur je suis un monstre à cause des poils !

- C'est les poils ils ont poussé ! Ils ont poussé mes poils ! Maintenant je suis moche et Edward et puis toi et toi vous voudrez plus que je suis là !

Elles rigolent.

- Mais non, Isabella, on s'en fiche que tu ais des poils. On veut que tu reste avec nous, avec ou sans poils ! C'est pas grave tu sais, _c'est Esmée qu'elle me dit et elle me fait le câlin._

Hum elle sent bon elle aussi.

Mais c'est pas comme Alice.

Ah ! C'est le parfum ! Mais c'est pas le même.

- Mais si tu veux, tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner, quand on ira au Sommerset Mall tout à l'heure pour acheter des vêtements, on ira chez l'esthéticienne et elle te retirera tous les poils ! C'est promis.

- C'est quoi une stéthéticienne ? _Je sais pas c'est quoi._

- C'est une dame dont le travail, c'est de rendre les gens plus beaux. Elle enlève les poils, mais elle fait aussi des massages, des soins du visage et du corps, des fois aussi elles maquillent, tout ça …, _c'est Alice qu'elle me dit cette fois._

- Ah, d'accord.

Maintenant je sais c'est quoi une stéthéticienne.

- Aller, habille toi, on ne te regarde pas et après, on t'aide avec tes cheveux !

- Et Edward il est ou ?

Il est partit après que j'ai pris ma douche et je sais pas ou qu'il est maintenant.

- Il est dans sa chambre, il a dit qu'il reviendrait vite, _Esmée elle me dit._

Moi je suis sure il est parti en vrai hein. Ça y est les poils ils ont fait peur à Edward aussi hein. Voila ! C'est tout ma faute qu'il est pas la !

Et voila ça y est merde je suis trop nulle faut que je pleure hein ! Je pleure tout le temps j'arrête pas de chialer je suis trop conne putain !

- Alice est partie chercher Edward, d'accord Isabella ? Il sera bientôt la. En attendant, ce serait bien que tu mettes tes vêtements, et que tu ne pleure plus quand il arrive, tu sais que ça le rend très triste de te voir pleurer.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon, Edward y vient en fait. Il est pas parti, il est resté !

Ouf !

Je me mets mes vêtements et y a Alice elle arrive et y a Edward aussi !

Faut que je vais lui faire un câlin vite !

- Pardon que je t'ai fais peur j'ai pas fais exprès excuse moi je suis trop trop beaucoup désolée promis je vais faire la cire chez la stéthéticienne comme ça que j'aurais pu de poils et que t'auras plu peur que je suis un monstre ! Pardon pardon pardon excuse moi ! J'ai eu trop peur que t'es parti ! Je veux pas que t'es parti je veux que t'es la c'est trop bon je suis trop contente que t'es la que t'es pas parti !

Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue ; mais pas la même que tout à l'heure avant hein, l'autre pour qui ait pas de jaloux aussi hein !

Ça fait encore un gros « SPLAAACK ! » et c'est tout mouillé sa joue à Edward !

Moi ma bouche aussi c'est tout mouillé alors je m'essuie ma bouche avec ma manche de mon tee-shirt.

Y rigolent tous. Moi aussi je rigole.

Mais faut quand même que je vais retirer tous les poils chez la stéthéticienne hein.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila ! Encore un autre chapitre ! **

**Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce petit dernier, que j'estime assez porté sur les sentiments et l'émotion. Rosalie fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Dans un rôle qui, je pense, ne vous surprendra pas trop. ;) **

**Pour ce qui est de l'écriture de l'histoire d'origine, sans mise en page étudiée, j'en suis à 92 pages sur Word. En une semaine, j'ai écris 37 pages ! Je n'ai jamais fait aussi bien, en étant aussi satisfaite de mon travail. **

**Sinon, cette fois, j'ai fait plus attention, je ne pense pas avoir oublié de changer un prénom. Néanmoins, si c'est le cas, dites le, plaignez vous, parce que franchement, j'abuse parfois, je ne suis pas assez consciencieuse.**

**Je suis désolée de poster un peu en retard, je pensais poster hier, le chapitre était terminé, mais j'ai fait la fête (bien) et donc, ce matin, j'ai dormi et après j'ai glander, j'avais vraiment pas la motive ni la concentration pour changer les prénoms sans me planter. Voila, c'est tout pour le moment ;) !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je vous aime, lecteurs chéris de mon cœur ! Bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	12. Author Note: Lisez SVP

Coucou chers lecteurs.

Je suis sincèrement navrée de ne pas avoir, ni posté, ni écris depuis si longtemps. Je pars en Angleterre dimanche, et je doute d'avoir achevé le prochain chapitre d'ici la. Je reviens le 29 aout.

Je n'abandonne pas mon histoire. Loin de moi cette idée. J'y tiens trop, c'est mon bébé. Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est incroyablement dur à écrire, et la semaine ou j'ai couché 37 pages (sur Word) m'a vidée, absolument.

Aussi, j'ai quelques problèmes personnels dont j'ai du prendre soin, et je peux dire que je n'étais pas vraiment en état d'écrire ces derniers temps. Désolée. J'en ai profité pour me reposer, m'amuser, mais les problèmes ne disparaissent pas, ni avec l'alcool, ni avec la drogue. J'ai du y faire face, et j'ai toujours du chemin à parcourir. Mais je vais bien.

Le prochain chapitre est en cours. Peut-être que je l'aurais fini pour dimanche matin, qui sait ? Mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Vous méritez mieux que ça. Vous avez été la pour moi depuis le début, et votre soutien, vos commentaires et critiques m'aident chaque jours dans mon travail, et me sont très précieuses. Grâce a vous tous, pour la première fois de toutes ma vie, je me sens fière de quelque chose, fière de ce que je fais, et cela me donne la force de continuer, et de ne jamais abandonner mon histoire. Merci à vous.

Aussi, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Il me reste environ le double du nombre de page que j'ai déjà écrite à écrire (vous suivez ?) et après, tout sera terminé. Ce ne sera plus qu'une révision orthographique, avant de décider de ce que je ferais de mon histoire. Et c'est dur. Car mes personnages, Arielle & Gregory, sont mes bébés. Mes meilleurs amis. Mes seuls et plus fidèles compagnons. Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à les abandonner. Les laisser m'abandonner. Car cela sera une histoire, je n'écrirais pas de suite, la fin sera sans appel. Et j'ai peur d'être seule, sans eux. C'est un peu fou, mais je crois que le rythme si soutenu de mon écriture et publication ces derniers temps m'ont effrayée, car je ne suis pas encore capable de vivre sans eux. Cette histoire a été ma raison de vivre, ce qui m'a permis de rester moi, de sortir la tête de l'eau. J'ai trouvé ce qui m'apaisait, ce qu'il me fallait et j'ai peur d'être seule, une fois que tout cela sera terminé.

Merci de m'avoir lue, je me remets très vite au travail.

Je vous dois tout, et vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Je vous aime, mes très chers lecteurs, n'oubliez jamais ceci. Sans vous je ne suis rien, c'est vous qui donnez vie a cette histoire et lui accordez une chance d'exister. Merci mille fois, merci pour tout.

Votre très dévouée Petite Fée.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Ariane : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Effectivement, tu as bien deviné, cela sera une épreuve pour Bella quand Camélia fanera. Je suis désolée d'avoir encore oublié des noms, je vais tenter d'être plus consciencieuse par la suite. Le POV Rosalie sera certainement bref, mais présent. La réaction de Carlisle est a exploiter, également..

Blandine : Oui, je comprends très bien le fait que tu sois surprise qu'Edward ai donné de l'héroïne a Bella, et qu'il n'arrête pas. Néanmoins, comme tu as pu le voir, ils sont accros. Et l'addiction à ce genre de substance est terriblement puissante. On ne peut pas arrêter juste parce qu'on l'a décidé, comme ça, c'est un chemin terriblement long et semé d'embuches, de rechutes. Tu comprendras pourquoi Edward est sorti de la salle de bain si vite. Bella va apprendre à parler, dans les prochains chapitres, on la verra en train d'être « éduquée » par Esmée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Kali : Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu dis, c'est très touchant. Effectivement, les choses se sont apaisées légèrement dans le chapitre précédent, mais cela ne va pas durer. Dans le contexte ; ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

Lilia : Je suis toujours émerveillée de voir que j'arrive vraiment à toucher mes lecteurs, parce que c'est quelque chose de tellement difficile que je ne l'ai jamais crue possible, je ne m'en suis jamais crue capable. Merci pour cette review.

Emmjackedjazz : Merci encore pour cette nouvelle review ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster avant de partir, mais je ne veux rien bâcler, car cette histoire, et vous mes lecteurs, méritez mieux.

AV : Merci pour ta review. Pour Rose, je pense qu'il y aura de cela dans le personnage oui, mais peu, car au départ, Calixte, mon personnage d'origine, est très … particulier. Elle a des points communs avec Rose que tu vas découvrir, et d'autres traits de caractère bien a elle. Pour ce qui est de la drogue, Edward et Bella finiront par arrêter, mais bien plus tard. Comme on dit, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Et ils ont d'autres problèmes, beaucoup plus sérieux à régler.

Maya : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

Marie : ta review m'a énormément émue, sans doute parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude des compliments, et encore moins de croire en moi. Et je suis totalement bouleversée par le fait que, d'après vous, mes lecteurs, j'arrive a faire quelque chose de bien avec cette histoire. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Grubb : Bon, c'était un peu court comme review, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur mon histoire avec ça, mais merci ! J'avais finis par voir ou j'avais « foiré » avec les noms des personnages, mais merci de me le remontré, comme ça, je ferais plus attention par la suite. Et puis, ce que je vois, c'est que tu es suffisamment attentif(ve) pour remarquer mes erreurs, et cela me fait plaisir de voir que l'on prête vraiment attention à mon histoire, ce que j'écris.

Nini : Merci pour ta review, et là, je m'adresse à tout le monde, n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous pensez sincèrement, et aussi, quand j'oublie les noms ! C'est très important pour moi, je le demande, donc quand j'oublie, que je foire, j'aime être face à face avec mes erreurs, pour les corriger et faire de mon mieux par la suite. Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre. Rosalie ne sera pas une horrible blonde, par contre :)

L : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Au départ, comme je l'ai si souvent dis, j'ai eu très peur que mon histoire reçoive un mauvais accueil, du genre « c'est affreux de parler de ce genre de choses, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es folle », etc. Et vraiment, merci de votre confiance en moi, et de prendre à cœur mon travail.

Lunaa-tique : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais que l'histoire de drogue est très inquiétante, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, l'Héroïne est une substance très très forte et destructrice. On ne peut pas arrêter sur un coup de tête, juste parce qu'on le veut. Il y a des conditions particulières et des dispositifs à mettre en place. De plus, ni Edward ni Bella ne veulent arrêter pour l'instant. Cela leur apporte trop de soulagement, de bien-être.

Lidia : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon travaille te plaise et te touche. Pour la fin heureuse, je ne dirais rien, mais beaucoup d'entre vous l'espère, et à votre place, d'après l'histoire, je ne me ferais pas d'illusions. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas de moments de « répits », de bonheur. :)

Cha' : Et bien, merci énoooormément pour cette review ! J'espère que depuis ce moment ou vous l'avez écrite, vous avez lu la suite, et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si, surtout, j'ai été à la hauteur de ce que j'annonçais dans l'AN.

wolf au feminin : Merci, infiniment. Cela me touche beaucoup de voir que mes lecteurs comprennent, et ressentent en lisant ce que j'écris, que j'arrive à faire passer un message. C'est une sensation incroyable de se savoir capable de toucher les gens par la force des mots qu'on écrit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait de ne pas avoir reviewé avant, franchement, je m'en fiche pas mal. Le nombre de review que je reçois n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de ce que j'écris, les défauts et bons points qu'ils trouvent. De savoir ce qu'ils en ont pensé, de communiquer avec eux. Alors, merci pour tout. Et, le surnom d'Arielle, dans l'histoire originale, c'est Kitty. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, si tu veux.

ELLA : Merci pour ta review, et désolée de ne pas être aussi rapide que je l'aurais souhaitée. Je pense publier bientôt, en tous cas je l'espère.

les yeux noisettes : Hey ! Je me doutais, d'après ce que tu m'avais dis, que tu étais en vacances, et honnêtement, j'étais pressée que tu reviennes, car ton avis m'est toujours très précieux. Je m'en fiche que tu te répète, et non, tu ne me casse pas, et ne m'as jamais cassé les pieds. Vraiment, je suis très touchée que tu me review et surtout, que tu mettes autant de cœur et de sincérité dans tes commentaires. Sinon, je me fiche pas mal que tu écrives en une ou plusieurs reviews, comme je dis, le nombre de commentaires que je reçois m'importe peu, je recherche surtout à connaitre l'avis de mes lecteurs, par n'importe quel moyen. Tu peux même m'envoyer un PM si ça t'arrange :)

mathilde : ça c'était une review mystérieuse. Je comprends que mon histoire soit dure, mais pourrais tu me dire ce qui t'as traumatisée ? Parce que la en fait, je suis un peu perdu, vu que ce n'est pas vraiment un avis … mais, merci quand même ^^


	13. Chapitre 10: It Ends Tonight

**Chapitre X – It Ends Tonight**.

_POV Bella_

Alice et Esmée elles m'ont démêlé mes cheveux. Ça tirait un peu hein. Mais ça va ça fait pas mal en fait.

Quand Alice elle les a vu mes cheveux elle a fait un petit cri bizarre. Elle a dit ça allait pas être possible qu'on va les démêler. Mais en fait Esmée elle a réussi. Elles me disaient tout le temps si j'avais mal mais moi j'ai dis j'avais pas mal. Elles disaient j'étais courageuse. Je sais pas bien ça veut dire quoi mais Edward y m'a dit que c'était un mot gentil.

Maintenant mes cheveux y sont tout bien sans les nœuds et y sont tous doux. Edward y me caresse beaucoup les cheveux maintenant que ils ont plus les nœuds. Moi j'aime bien quand il me fait le câlin et que il me caresse mes cheveux. Il est gentil Edward.

Après que Alice et Esmée elles m'ont brossé mes cheveux ont a mangé le midi. On était tous assis à la table. On avait les assiettes et les couteaux et les fourchettes. Et les cuillers aussi.

Ça faisait bizarre que on mangeait tous en même temps et puis les même trucs. En plus y en avait plein des trucs pour bouffer ! Au début, Esmée elle a dit c'était les tomates on mangeait. Je me souvenais c'était quoi parce que James y m'en avait donné pour manger une fois. Mais je me souvenais plus c'était quoi le gout que ça avait les tomates.

Et puis après on a mangé de la « viande ». C'était du poulet. Moi j'ai jamais mangé le poulet. Mais c'était trop trop bon. Je l'ai pris deux fois le poulet. Et après aussi encore y avait des « haricots verts ». Ça je savais même pas c'était quoi que ça existait ! En fait au début j'ai cru c'était de l'herbe mais ça avait pas le gout que ça a l'herbe et puis c'était pas pareil dans la bouche. C'était plus dur à avaler. Il fallait croquer et puis aplatir avec les dents avant.

Et à la fin que c'était presque fini de manger on a eu le dessert. C'était la tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait fait Esmée. C'est bon aussi, comme le poulet mais le gout dans la bouche c'était pas pareil hein ! Ça ressemblait un peu à la contifure mais c'était pas pareil aussi parce que c'était pas les fraises c'était les pommes. Et puis y avait les pates que elle était un peu dure mais c'était bon aussi parce que c'était rigolo ça faisait « crac crac » dans la bouche, sous les dents !

Et puis la maintenant eh ben je suis avec Edward. Comme il a dit on va prendre une piqure avant d'aller à les magasins, on est allé dans la chambre et la on prend la piqure et il me fait un câlin que je suis assise sur les genoux et que je suis toute serrée contre lui et que il me caresse mes cheveux. Y parle pas mais c'est bien, moi je me sens trop contente que je suis heureuse qu'il est la et que j'ai ma piqure.

Moi j'ai mis ma tête sur son épaule comme ça je peux sentir son odeur qui sent bon. Y me fait un bisou sur mon front. Il est gentil Edward moi je l'aime beaucoup hein.

- Bella, _y dit tout doucement_, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Ma mère et Joyce nous attendent, on va aller au Sommerset Mall, pour aller t'acheter des vêtements, d'accord ?

- Oui, oui mais d'abord faut que je vais chez la stéthéticienne !

Faut que personne y voit les poils faut tous les retirer maintenant ! Faut plus que je suis un monstre !

- C'est promis, tu viens ?

Y se lève et y me donne sa main pour que y m'aide que je me lève.

On va dans l'endroit que c'est le salon et y a Alice et Esmée que elles sont la.

- Oh ! Isabella, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je vais te prêter des chaussures ! _Elle dit Alice._

Les chaussures.

Hum.

Je crois que c'est les trucs que on met aux pieds pour marcher dehors de la maison.

Moi j'ai eu les chaussures quand j'étais petite. Mais avec James et Papa Jenks j'avais pas les chaussures.

- D'accord.

Alice elle part et puis elle revient avec les chaussures dans les mains. C'est tout bleu les chaussures avec des trous et des fils blancs qui passent dans les trous. Au bout de les chaussures c'est un truc blanc tout dur et en dessous la ou que ça va sur le par terre aussi. Hum.

Mais c'est comment que je vais les mettre moi ?

- Tiens Isabella, c'est une ancienne paire de Converse à moi. C'est du 4.5, je pense que ça devrait t'aller, tu as des petits pieds, _Elle me dit Alice_.

- D'accord mais c'est comment que je fais pour les mettre les chaussures Converse Hein ?

- Viens-la, on va s'assoir sur le canapé et je vais te montrer, _y dit Edward et y prend ma main._

On s'assois sur le canapé et y me montre.

Y prend mon pied doucement et y le met dans la chaussure.

- Voilà, comme ça, tu tire la languette qui est sur le devant vers l'extérieur, et tu mets ton pied dedans. Après, tu remets la languette sur le devant de ton pied, et tu tire sur les lacets.

- C'est quoi les lacets ? _Je sais pas c'est quoi hein._

- Hum. C'est les espèces de … rubans blanc, la, tu vois ? _Y me demande gentiment._

Ah oui.

- C'est les fils blancs que ils passent par les trous ? _Je dis._

- Oui, c'est ça. _Y me fait un sourire._

J'aime bien quand il fait des sourires Edward.

Y se lève et puis y me prend ma main encore pour que il m'aide que je me lève moi aussi.

- Ça y est voila que j'ai mis les chaussures Converse que Edward y m'a aidé pour que je sais que c'était quoi les lacets ! Et en fait je savais hein mais j'étais pas sure ! _Je dis parce que je suis contente j'ai presque mis les chaussures tout seule !_

Edward y souris encore et Esmée et Alice aussi.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille au Sommerset Mall maintenant, _elle dit Esmée en se tapant dans ses mains_. Alice, on va prendre la Sebring, et Edward et Isabella, vous prendrez ta Ford, d'accord ? _Elle dit Esmée à Edward._

- Ok, pas de problème, _y dit Edward et après on va à sa voiture._

_POV Edward_

C'était parfait. Bella et moi prenions ma petite Ford, et a mère et ma sœur la Chrysler Sebring Limited Convertible de cette dernière. Alice évitait souvent de prendre sa propre voiture. Elle l'adorait, mais attirait beaucoup l'attention. A Détroit, il était dangereux de rouler dans une Audi TTS Coupé sans se faire agresser. Je le savais bien. Et cette voiture avait beau être d'un noir intense, on aurait dit qu'elle attirait d'autant plus l'attention.

- Edward, est-ce que tu y es déjà y allé toi aux magasins ? _Bella me demande_.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'y vais très souvent. J'y suis allé plein de fois, en fait, _je luis dis_.

- Ah ! Ouf ! Parce que Alice et ben elle m'a dit c'état très très grand encore plus grand que ta maison ou t'habite alors moi je veux pas que je me perde hein !

Je ris.

Le Centre Commercial plus grand que ma maison. Je leur souhaite, sinon, ils risquent de faire faillite.

- Tu me montreras c'est quoi les magasins que tu y vas toi ? Tu me feras montré c'est lesquels que tu aimes bien que c'est tes préférés ?

- Oui, oui, si ça te fais plaisir, bien sûr.

- Whoa ! C'est trop trop beaucoup génial ! Ça va être trop bien ! Et Alice elle m'a dit et ben on va aller a la stéthéticienne que elle va me retirer mes poils et aussi après elle va m'acheter les vêtements et les chaussures ! Et aussi eh ben elle a dit que quand on rentre à ta maison et ben elle va me montrer comment on met les vêtements ensemble pour savoir c'est quoi les couleurs qui font moches et puis Esmée elle a dit aussi je vais aller a la manicure et a la pédicure pour que mes ongles y soient plus pourris ! _Elle babille, parle très vite, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Elle est très excitée_.

Je souris.

Elle va beaucoup mieux. Ma mère et ma sœur l'ont acceptée. J'attends de voir ce que Carlisle pensera d'elle, comment il réagira. Mais depuis hier, ma famille à pris bien soin d'elle. Elle est à l'aise avec Alice et Esmée. Elle a ce sourire presque tout le temps, et cela fait du bien de ne pas la voir complètement terrorisée tout le temps. Et puis, ses cheveux, ma mère à vraiment fait du bon travail. J'ai eu peur qu'elle doive les lui faire couper. C'aurait été dommage, ils sont si beau, une cascade de boucles auburn tombant le long de son dos … Et puis, maintenant, ils sont tout doux, et ils sentent bon.

On est presque arrivés. Joyce va d'abord emmener Bella au salon, pour qu'on s'occupe de ses poils. Elle était paniquée ce matin de voir qu'ils avaient repoussé. Une crise d'angoisse, vraiment.

- On y est, _je dis doucement en me garant._

- Ça y est ? On y est aux magasins !? _Bella me demande, les yeux brillants d'excitation._

Comme une enfant le jour de Noël.

- Oui, viens, je vais te montrer, Esmée et Alice vont bientôt arriver.

Evidement, je les ai semées. Je conduis plus vite qu'elles. Difficile d'oublier les bonnes vieilles habitudes qu'on prend lorsqu'on à la police au cul.

- D'accord.

Je sors de la voiture, et vais lui ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté. Elle se débat avec sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Attends, _je lui dis doucement_, laisse moi t'aider.

Elle se calme et arrête de gigoter, et je lui montre ou appuyer pour que la ceinture se débloque.

- Merci ! _Elle me dit, en me faisant à nouveau un bisou bruyant sur la joue._

Je verrouille mes portières et je guide Bella vers l'entrée du Centre Commercial.

- Whoaaaa ! C'est trop beaucoup grand ! Je vais me perdre moi dans ça ! Elle est très très beaucoup trop grande la maison des magasins hein !

La maison des magasins.

C'est mignon.

Elle attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne. Fort.

Je la regarde. Elle a le visage vide d'expression mais ses yeux reflètent sa peur.

- Bella ? Bella, ça va ?

- J'ai peur c'est grand je vais me perdre que je vais être toute seule et que je vais pas te revoir ! _Elle dit, la voix tremblante._

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que sa voix qui tremble. Ses mains aussi.

- Hey …, _je commence, me tournant vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux_, Bella, je vais pas te laisser te perdre. Je suis la, regarde_, je dis, en lui montrant nos mains enlacées_, je vais rester avec toi tout le temps si tu veux, d'accord ?

- Oui oui, _elle répond d'une toute petite voix._

Au même moment, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

**1 Message, Alice.**

J'appuie sur la touche lecture.

**« On est sur le parking, on vient d'arriver. Vous êtes où ? »**

- Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? _Bella me demande de sa petite voix, en me désignant le portable._

- C'est mon téléphone portable_, je dis_. Et là, Alice m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle et Esmée viennent d'arriver.

- Ah oui d'accord. Papa Jenks il en avait un aussi, _elle ajoute en acquiesçant._

Je renvoie un message à Alice de ma main libre.

**« On est juste un peu après l'entrée principale. On vous attend. »**

J'envoie le message, et cette fois, je sens Bella tirer sur ma main. Je relève la tête. Elle a l'air terrifiée.

- Edward, _elle chuchote_, Edward, c'est Papa Jenks là-bas, je l'ai vu c'est lui ! Y va me punir que je suis avec toi que j'ai pas rentré a l'appartement !

Tiens, tiens.

A nous deux, Papa Jenks.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? _Je dis, en le localisant, un peu plus loin_. Il ne nous a pas vu, on va attendre Alice et Esmée et après, on va l'éviter. Il ne te verra pas, je te promets, _je dis en le regardant dans les yeux_.

- Mais si ! Mais si regarde ! Y viens me voir ! Y marche pour venir me chercher que y va m'emmener et me punir que je suis avec toi !

**Merde**.

Elle a raison. Il s'avance vers nous, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. J'étais trop occupée à la rassurée que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Bon. Temps pis, tant de faire face. J'aurais franchement aimé que Bella ne soit pas la en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, on est dans un lieu public, il ne tentera rien.

- Cullen, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Et toi ma petite Izzy ! J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdue ! _Dit le connard en face de moi._

Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon poing à la gueule. Si je le fais, je vais me faire sortir de la par le vigile, et Bella sera sans protection. Il la ramènera avec lui dans son monde des horreurs.

Non.

- Moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te revoir, Jenks. Ensuite, considère que tu n'as pas revu Bella, et que tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Elle reste avec moi.

- Je ne crois pas, non, Cullen. Tu vois, l'homme dans l'angle là-bas ? Celui avec les cheveux bruns bouclés, baraqué ? C'est Aro, il travaille pour moi. Et L'autre, avec les cheveux blonds bouclés, de l'autre côté ? Lui c'est Alec. Il est aussi sous mes ordres. Et tu vois, le type en costard à l'entrée ? Avec la peau mate ? Eh bien lui aussi, il travaille pour moi. Et je peux te dire que si tu essaie de t'échapper avec Izzy, ils te rattraperont, toi et ta petite … famille. A ce propos, ta sœur est charmante. Quelques kilos à perdre peut-être, mais rien de bien méchant …

C'en était trop. Il se fou royalement de ma gueule.

Mais je ne suis pas en position de force.

Je contiens ma rage.

Je regarde derrière moi, et je vois que Bella a sa tête juste sur mon épaule. Elle serre fort ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jenks ? _Je crache._

- Ce que je veux ? Oh, mais tu sais ce que je veux. Je veux Izzy, c'est tout. Si tu me laisse récupérer mon bien, je t'assure que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Et que ta famille s'en sortira saine et sauve.

L'enfoiré.

- N'y pense même pas.

Je me mors la langue pour éviter le carnage. Je mors si fort que bientôt, le gout du sang se fait sentir.

- Ou alors … j'ai peut-être un marché à te proposer, _il me dit._

- Balance.

- J'ai la police sur le dos. Apparemment, ils ont découvert la planque, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'y suis retourné dans la journée, et tout le liquide a disparu. Aussi, ils ont saisi les dossiers de mes comptes à l'étranger, qui sont donc maintenant surveillés … je n'ai donc plus de ressources. Alors voilà, si tu arrive à leur faire lâcher l'affaire, les mettre sur une fausse piste, et que … tu me dédommage, tu peux la garder, et ta famille vivre tranquille.

Il me file la nausée.

Soit je perds Bella. Mais je sauve des centaines de jeunes filles innocentes et ma famille.

Sois j'aide ce pourri à se faire oublier, et lui file le pognon qui lui servira à quitter le pays et à détourner ses propres comptes afin de reprendre son business ailleurs, en échange de quoi, Bella reste avec moi, dans ma famille, sans la menace de ce connard et ses hommes.

Je suis égoïste. C'est malheureux, pour toutes ces jeunes filles qui n'ont rien demandé. Mais mon choix est fait.

- Tu veux combien ?

- Disons que 200 000 dollars feront l'affaire, _il dit sur le ton de la conversation._

Bien sûr, je les ai, les 200 000 dollars. J'en ai même certainement le double. Avec toutes les voitures volées et revendues ces dernières années, les portefeuilles discrètement dérobés et les comptes piratés, j'avais de quoi payer. Mais ça fais toujours mal de penser à ce qu'il va faire avec.

- Considère que j'ai fais le virement. _Je lui dis._

- Non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu vas faire le virement tout de suite, et après je veux te voir appeler les flics et leur dire ce que tu veux pourvu qu'ils m'oublient.

- Bien.

Je prends mon téléphone dans ma poche, et appelle Jasper.

- Hey Jaz, comment ça va mec ?

- Bien et toi Ed', quoi de neuf ? _Il répond._

- Ben en fait … il faudrait que tu me rendes un petit service. _Je lui glisse._

- Ed', tu sais quand même que je suis chez mes grands-parents, la ?

- Oui, avec Rosalie, comme tous les ans pour Noël, _je réponds, ennuyé._

- Nan, Rose est rentrée, on a eu un petit … souci en fait. Bref, je peux pas t'aider la, vieux.

- Si, c'est informatique ce que je te demande, t'as bien ton ordinateur portable avec toi ?

- Toujours.

- Crack une connexion internet et fais un virement de 200 000 dollars de mon compte vers celui de Jenks, _je lui dis_.

- Oh oh oh ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux mec ! Pourquoi tu lui balance 200 000 dollars !?

- Jaz, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu le fasse, vraiment. Je t'explique quand tu rentres.

- Ouai. Ça, c'est clair, tu vas m'expliquer. Ton virement sera fait dans quelques minutes.

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça.

- J'y compte bien !

Je ris. C'est tout à fait Jaz.

- A plus vieux, merci encore.

- Ouai, c'est ça, a plus. _Il raccroche_.

- Les 200 000 dollars arriveront sur ton compte dans quelques minutes, _je lui dis, passablement énervé._

- Bien, _répond Jenks avec son beau sourire d'enfoiré_, maintenant, les flics.

Je cherche le numéro de Watson sur mon cellulaire, et j'appelle.

- Cherif Watson ? _Je demande_.

- Cullen, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Vous vous souvenez de notre petit arrangement ? J'ai des informations confidentielles au sujet de Dieter Jenks.

- Oh ! Bien, je t'écoute, qu'as tu à nous apporter ?

- D'après ce que je sais, il se dirigerait vers le Mexique, dans une voiture de location noire, et tenterait de passer la frontière. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Hum. D'accord. Je vais creuser cette piste avec mes hommes, merci Cullen. D'après tes sources, il aurait quitté la ville ? _Il me demande confirmation._

- C'est ça_, je dis, regardant le connard, le fusillant du regard_, c'est exactement ça.

- Merci d'avoir appelé. Je vais mettre le reste de l'unité au courant. N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres renseignements à nous fournir.

- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir, Watson.

Et je raccroche.

- Satisfait ? _Je demande._

- Très. Maintenant, les enfants, si cela ne vous dérange pas, le business m'attend. J'ai un avion à prendre que je préférerais ne pas rater.

Il nous plante la.

Il se casse.

Je vois ses hommes le suivre lentement.

Ma mère et ma sœur entrent.

Elles nous voient, et leurs sourires s'effacent à la vue de mon visage, et de Bella cachée derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward ? _Me demande Esmée._

- On a croisé Jenks, _je lui dis._

Alice comprend aussi.

- Il nous a menacés, mais il est parti, et ne reviendra pas. Il va nous foutre une paix royale maintenant.

- Bien. Alors, Isabella, tu veux toujours aller chez l'esthéticienne, trésor ? _Lui demande affectueusement Esmée._

Bella relève doucement la tête et regarde ma mère.

- Oui, d'accord, _elle dit d'une voix faible_.

Je la sens encore trembler un peu derrière moi.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne pour la rassurer. Elle fait de même.

Je lui souris. J'avance tranquillement en direction du salon, et elle me suit.

- Ah ! _S'exclame Alice_. C'est vraiment dommage que Rosalie ne soit pas là, je suis sure qu'elle aurait adoré rencontrer Bella !

- Je pense qu'elle sera la, _je lui réponds_. J'ai eu Jaz au téléphone et apparemment, ils ont eu une chicane ou un truc du genre et elle est rentrée.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, _je dis en haussant les épaules._

On est devant le salon, ou travaille Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett.

Elle s'occupe de la partie soin des ongles. Lauren est responsable de la partie soin du corps et épilation, et Jessica, elle, travaille dans la section coiffure. Elles tiennent le salon à elle trois et ont une petite quinzaine d'employés.

- Rose ! _Alice criât en entrant dans le salon._

- Hey, Alice ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir_, dit-elle en s'approchant._

- On est venus, parce que la demoiselle ici, qui se cache derrière mon frère voudrait se faire épiler, _ma sœur dit d'une voix légère._

- Très bien, alors, qui es-tu, toi ? _Rose demande à Bella._

- Moi je m'appelle Isabella c'est mon nom, _elle dit, en se cachant encore un peu plus._

Je me retourne et la regarde.

- Bella, c'est Rosalie. C'est une amie d'Alice et c'est la chérie d'Emmett. Tu te souviens d'Emmett ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Il était gentil et rigolo, hein ?

- Oui, _elle dit de la même petite voix depuis tout à l'heure._

- Alors tu vois, si Emmett, Alice, et moi on fait confiance a Rosalie, toi aussi tu peux, elle est très gentille. Et elle va te faire des jolis ongles et elle va t'emmener voir quelqu'un pour te retirer tes poils. _Je lui dis, et elle se remet à sourire doucement._

- Ah ! Alors c'est elle que c'est l'amoureuse à Emmett ! _Elle dit, toute excitée maintenant._

Je préfère la voir comme ça.

- C'est ça. _Je lui fais un clin d'œil._

- Alors c'est elle que c'est la stéthéticienne qu'elle va me les enlever tous mes poils ?

- Voilà, tu as tout compris, _j'ajoute ne souriant._

- Ah d'accord ! Bonjour Rosalie ! _Elle dit, en s'avançant._

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Isabella ! Tu vas venir avec Alice et moi, et tu vas me dire ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

- Et pendant ce temps la, _je dis_, moi je vais aller avec ma mère faire quelques courses, d'accord ? Je regarde Bella.

- Mais … t'avais dis que tu reste avec moi que je me perds pas tout seul que t'es pas la !

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, regarde, tu va rester ici avec Rosalie et Alice. Et je te promets que je vais faire vite, d'accord ? _Je me penche et lui murmure à l'oreille_, je voudrais te faire une petite surprise.

Je me recule et elle me fait un sourire éblouissant.

- Bon, d'accord, _elle me dit_. Mais tu fais un câlin avant de partir ?

Parce que je peux lui dire non ?

- Viens là.

Je la serre dans mes bras et lui embrasse le front. Et, juste avant d'entrer dans le salon avec ma sœur et Rose, elle se retourne et me fait une nouvelle fois un gros bisou qui claque.

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main, et je lui réponds avant de m'éloigner avec ma mère, afin de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, plus ou moins.

_POV Calixte_

C'est un sacré phénomène, la petite !

Jolie, oui, elle est mignonne. Ses cheveux brun cuivré sont si longs et beaux que cela me ferait mal de les lui couper. Mais ils sont abimés, alors je demande à Jess de lui faire un soin et de mettre une bouteille de shampoing, d'après-shampoing, de masque et de démêlant de côté pour qu'elle reparte avec.

Ses mains sont dans un état pitoyable. Ses ongles sont rongés et dédoublés, avec de grandes stries blanches. Elle a des cuticules sèches et dures tout autour des ongles, avec du sang. Elle se bouffe les mains à s'en faire mal.

Je lui fais enlever ses chaussures et la aussi, c'est tout un programme.

D'abord, elle m'explique fièrement comment elle s'y est prise pour les mettre, et que c'est les chaussures d'Alice, mais que c'est Edward qui lui a montré comment on fait. Il lui a dit aussi ce que c'était des lacets, mais elle avait déjà deviné toute seule.

Elle était adorable, vraiment. Naïve, candide. Et c'en était très émouvant.

Emmett et mon frère m'avaient expliqué pourquoi ils étaient rentrés tard hier soir, et j'avais appris qu'Eddie avait enfin retrouvé la petite qu'il avait connu chez ce type qui l'avais séquestré quand il était môme. Ils m'avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, sur Jenks et son réseau, et vraiment, cela me transperçait le cœur de voir cette petite. De savoir tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle avait 17 ans, mais au fond, ce n'était qu'une enfant, qu'une petite fille brisée.

Et son enthousiasme pour des choses si simples que le commun des mortels les méprise était simplement bouleversant.

Une fois qu'elle a fini de retirer ses pompes, j'inspecte ses pieds.

Oh lala !

Ses ongles sont longs, fins, et cassés. La encore, de grosses stries blanches sont largement visibles.

Mais je vais pouvoir rattraper tout ça.

Maintenant, diagnostique épilation.

- Alors, Isabella, dis-moi, ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'épile ?

- Je veux on retire tous les poils partout ! _Elle dit, en gesticulant ses mains tout autour d'elle._

- Les jambes ?

- Oui.

- Les cuisses ?

- Oui.

- Le maillot et la zone péri-anale?

D'un coup, je la vois froncer les sourcils, comme réfléchissant intensément, avant de recevoir un grand sourire.

- le maillot, c'est la chatte ? Elle demande.

Aïe.

- Hum, oui, c'est ça. Mais tu sais, Isabella, la chatte, c'est grossier à dire. C'est un vilain mot. Alors pour l'épilation on dit le maillot. Et sinon, on dit le sexe, ou pour les filles, la vulve.

- Ah d'accord, _elle dit en hochant la tête_. Alors je veux on épile le maaaillot aussi !

- Les aisselles ?

- Euh … _elle bredouille en regardant ses pieds_, c'est ou que c'est ça ?

- Sous les bras, _je dis._

- Ah oui, d'accord.

- Et puis je te ferais une retouche des sourcils et ce sera bon, d'accord ? _Je lui dis avec un sourire._

- Oui oui ! Et après j'aurais pu les poils ! Et puis je vais avoir les ongles jolis jolis ! Et puis Alice elle a dit même que elle va m'acheter les vêtements et même que elle va m'acheter le parfum aussi hein ! _Elle ajoute fièrement._

Je souris.

Je commence par l'emmener voir Lauren, car apparemment, Miss est impatiente de devenir imberbe. Ensuite, je m'occuperais d'elle et Jessica finira avec ses cheveux.

J'ai l'impression que c'est une chouette après-midi qui commence.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila ! Je sais, j'ai posté une AN comme quoi je risquais de ne pas poster avant mon départ, mais l'inspiration m'est venue, que voulez-vous ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il aura tout autant de succès ! Sinon, et bien, il était dur a écrire, car ici, vous comprenez la signification du titre, Your Slave (ton esclave), je t'appartiens. Et vous aurez plus de détails dans le chapitre suivant.**

**J'ai essayé de ne pas oublier de nom cette fois encore, mais peut être que j'ai à nouveau failli a ma tache alors, merci de me le dire si c'est le cas ! J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez : Merci pour tout, d'être la, de me lire, me soutenir depuis le début. **

**Petite Fée.**


	14. Chapitre 11: Despite All I Knew

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Xia Ping : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Maya : Mais de rien ! Voici la suite ! :)

Mathilde : je comprends ta réaction, et mon but est la, de faire réagir. Maintenant, il ne faut pas pour autant se sentir coupable de se plaindre pour ce qui nous dérange dans notre vie, même si à côté nous sommes privilégiés. Tout est une affaire de perception. Et ceci n'a beau qu'être une fiction, j'écris sur base de témoignages, d'enquêtes et d'études, de lectures et d'entretiens. Alors oui, je parle de ce dont personne ne parle et qui se passe malgré tout, dans la vraie vie, sous nos yeux. Merci pour ta review, et a bientôt j'espère !

Emmjackedjazz : Merci pour ton soutien. Je suis très contente de voir que le chapitre précédent t'as plu, j'attends ton avis sur celui-là !

Blandine : Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement, les vacances sont finies, et je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, mais je ferais tout mon possible. Je suis contente que le chapitre, et sa fin, t'aient plus. J'attends de savoir ce que tu vas penser de celui-ci.

Ariane : tu me devance toujours ! Tu vas voir que Carlisle apparait enfin dans ce chapitre. Je suis heureuse que le précédent t'ai plus, et je suis très flattée de savoir que tu aime ma fiction a ce point. J'ai hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre !

Lilia : Merci pour cette review, j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu va te plaire ! J'attends ta review ! :)

Nini : je comprends, si je n'avais pas été l'auteur de la fiction, j'aurais réagi pareil ! Jenks ne savait pas qu'ils allaient au centre commercial, en fait, il attendait quelqu'un d'autre, tu verras cela, mais bien plus tard. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre autant que le précédent … j'attends ton avis !

maellef03 : Merci énormément pour cette review qui m'a touchée à un point que tu n'imagine même pas. Vraiment, merci. Oui, a un certain point de l'histoire, Edward et Bella seront ensemble, et d'ailleurs cette partie comportera un point commun avec Révélation, un point commun inattendu des fans … Ensuite, j'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un Happy End car il n'y en aura pas, car effectivement, ce serait mentir que de croire qu'on peut s'en sortir dans ce genre de situation. Mais je n'ai pas dis que tout se terminerai mal non plus, je pense plutôt à une sorte d'entre deux, peut-être plus gai que triste, mais pas un Happy End à proprement parler. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, juste que j'espère ne pas te décevoir, et que tu apprécieras le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et tous les suivants. Merci encore.

**Chapitre XI – Despite All I knew**

_POV Edward_

- Et j'ai fait un virement sur son compte pour qu'il nous foute la paix, _je dis à Esmée._

- Je comprends. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux fait d'en parler à ces deux officiers de police ?

- Non ! _Je m'exclame_. Non, sérieusement, tu crois qu'ils auraient réussi ? Qu'ils l'auraient arrêté !? Tu crois que ce … Connard m'aurait laissé partir avec Bella ?

- Non, certainement pas, mais …

- Mais rien du tout ! Ce sont des bons à rien ! Jamais ils n'auraient fini par le mettre en prison, ou quoi que ce soit ! On aurait juste été un peu plus dans la merde ! Jenks nous aurait traqués, il nous aurait tués ! Ou moi, du moins … Parce qu'il voulait Bella, il voulait de l'argent, et elle pouvait lui en rapporter un paquet, je dis, _ma voix emplie de dégoût._

- Je suis désolée, _ma mère dit d'une voix douce._

- Je sais, c'est pas ta faute, pardon de m'emporter comme ça,_ je lui dis en serrant ses mains dans les miennes._ Mais c'est juste que, j'ai peur, tu comprends. Je veux plus qu'elle vive des trucs comme ça. Elle était sous mes yeux, depuis 5 ans, 5 que je suis parti, 5 ans qu'elle est la, et j'aurais pu la trouver, j'aurais pu l'aider, mais j'ai rien fait, je suis juste … je sers à rien.

- Non, non Edward. Tu as tout fait ! Tu l'as cherchée sans arrêt depuis que tu es arrivé dans la famille. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir personne ne le pouvait …

Je souris faiblement à Esmée, assise en face de moi. C'est une femme formidable. Et Carlisle l'est tout autant. Je ne mérite pas la vie qu'ils m'ont offert. Je ne m'arrête pas de les faire souffrir. Mais ils sont là, ils sont toujours là.

Perdu dans mes pensés, je finis par sentir mon portable vibrer à travers le tissu de mon jean.

**1 message.**

**Alice.**

J'ouvre le texto et le lis.

**Jessica est en train de sécher les cheveux d'Isabella. C'est bientôt terminé. On vous attend.**

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller_, je dis_. Bella a presque fini.

- Oui, tu as raison. Cela fait un moment qu'on est partis, _Esmée me répond gentiment._

Je me dirige à une allure tranquille vers le salon de Rose. Ma mère me suit, et bientôt, nous entrons dans l'institut. Je cherche Bella du regard, sans succès. Soudainement, deux mains me barrent la vue, et je souris.

- C'est qui que c'est ? _Bella demande, la joie perceptible dans sa voix._

- Humm …, je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune idée, _je dis._

- Oh !

D'un coup, ses bras retombent sur ses flancs dans un léger claquement, et elle apparait devant moi, la mine dépitée.

Aurais-je dit quelque chose ?

- Tu m'as oubliée ? _Elle demande d'une petite voix, ses yeux tristes._

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non, regarde, si je t'avais oubliée, je serais pas venu te chercher, hein ? _Je lui dis._

- Oui mais tu savais pas c'était qui c'était moi ! _Elle dit, le menton tremblant, ses yeux rivés sur le sol._

Merde.

Bravo Edward, tu as réussi à la faire pleurer.

- Hey, Bella, _je commence, en lui relevant le menton doucement_, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Je suis là. Et puis, je t'ai ramené ta surprise, _je lui dis en détachant chaque mot._

- Hum, mais t'as pas reconnu c'était moi. Moi, même quand je vois pas hein et ben je me souviens dans le noir et ben je savais quand c'était que c'était Laurent ou que c'était Jenks hein !

Hum.

Ce sont ses seules références. Bien sûr. N'empêche que c'est dur à entendre.

- D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi. En fait je savais que c'était toi, _je dis, parce qu'évidement je le savais,_ j'avais reconnu ta voix, et puis j'avais reconnu ton odeur aussi, _je lui dis en prenant ses mains._

- Bah pourquoi t'as pas dis tu savais qui c'était c'était moi ? _Elle demande en me regardant, les yeux toujours voilés par sa tristesse._

Comment je vais lui répondre, à cette question ?

« Parce que d'habitude, les enfants, ils aiment gagner à ce jeu là, alors j'ai voulu te laisser gagner ». Brillant, vraiment, brillant Edward.

- Parce que je croyais que tu me faisais une surprise et que tu serais triste si je savais que c'était toi. Et que j'aime pas quand t'es triste.

Elle relève doucement la tête. Elle sourit.

Ouf.

Je lui souris aussi.

- Alors, c'était bien, tu t'es amusée ? _Je lui demande_.

- Hein hein, et puis même que He ben Rosalie et Lauren et Jessica que elles sont trop beaucoup gentilles et que j'ai même le shampoing et les trucs pour la tête la dedans le sac ! _Elle répond, retrouvant son humeur habituelle._

Elle me montre un petit sac en tissu, dans lequel se trouvent plusieurs bouteilles de produits d'hygiène.

- Et elle n'a même pas crié pendant l'épilation ! J'en revenais pas ! Elle a juste un peu fait la grimace, mais rien d'autre ! Un « ouille » de temps en temps, mais pas des cris d'agonie, ni rien ! _Me dit Alice._

- Tu sais, ton pire cauchemar, c'est peut-être l'épilation, je doute que ce soit le sien, _je réponds, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu._

- Enfin ! _S'exclame Rosalie_, Isabella est une jeune fille très agréable, et ça m'a fait très plaisir de te rencontrer, Miss. Reviens quand tu veux, _elle ajoute, avec un clin d'œil._

Bella s'esclaffe et se couvre la bouche de ses mains, et je ris avec elle.

- D'accord d'accord hein, moi aussi je suis contente que je t'ai vu et puis je vais revenir un jour ! _Bella lui répond, quand ses rires ont cessés. _

- Regarde Ed, ses cheveux ! Ils sont brillants, tout doux, on dirait de la soie ! Jessica lui a donné un soin spécial pour qu'ils restent comme ça. Ça sent vachement bon en plus, _Alice me dit, avec un petit sourire désolé._

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Bella. Effectivement, ils sont très doux, très soyeux et il s'en dégage une odeur délicate. Elle presse doucement son crâne contre ma main, et murmure :

- J'aime bien quand tu me caresse mes cheveux, _elle rougit._

- Moi aussi, j'aime bien, _je lui dis._

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous, on a du shopping à faire ! _dit Alice_. Rosie, j'étais vraiment super contente de te voir, faudrait que tu passes un soir, ce serait chouette ! C'est dommage que tu travailles, c'aurait été génial que tu puisses venir avec nous !

- He bien, je ne suis pas censée travailler, en fait, alors, je peux partir quand je veux. Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens ? _Rosalie demande._

- Non, bien sûr que non ! _Alice répond avec empressement_. Edward, ça ne t'embête pas, hein ?

- Non, après, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, ce n'est pas à moi que l'on va acheter des vêtements, _je dis._

- Isabella, tu serais d'accord pour que Rose vienne avec nous acheter tes vêtements et tout ? _Ma sœur lui demande._

- Ah non alors ! Moi je suis contente que ça me ferait plaisir hein ! Comme ça aussi He ben Rosalie elle pourra me montrer c'est quoi tous les trucs qui sentent bon et les vêtements que ils sont beaux ! _Bella enchaine avec enthousiasme._

Je fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, et Rose m'explique rapidement.

- Avec Alice et Isabella, on a parlé un peu … mode, tout à l'heure, et on lui a expliqué quelques petits trucs, j'ai conseillé Alice, et tout …

Je me marre. C'est bien Rose, parler de mode et de shopping avec Alice.

Ma sœur sait se contenir, elle aime ça, mais pas à outrance. Mais lorsqu'elle est avec Rose, cela devient dangereux. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Dans mon hilarité, je sens Bella se tendre à côté de moi. Elle attrape ma main, tremblante. Je me retourne pour la regarder, et ses yeux sont paniqués, sa peau brillante de sueur.

- Faut aller à les toilettes ! _Elle me chochotte avec difficulté._

- Oui, d'accord. On y vas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je profite de l'inattention de ma mère et ma sœur pour m'éclipser rapidement avec Bella. Je me dirige vers les toilettes des hommes du centre commercial. Il n'y a jamais personne.

- Viens, on va faire ça là. Tu as ta piqûre ? _Je lui demande._

- Euh, non ! Non je l'ai pas ma piqûre ! _Elle répond, complètement paniquée._

Elle s'agite et gesticule dans tous les sens, cherche dans chacune de ses poches, partout. Elle ne trouve rien, et la tension monte. Je réfléchis. Merde, putain ou est-ce que cette saloperie peut bien être !??

Je cherche frénétiquement dans toutes les poches de mon blouson à mon tour. Et, les mains tremblantes, le front couvert de sueur et la peur me retournant l'estomac, je finis par en trouver deux. Soupir de soulagement.

- C'est bon, elles sont là, je les avais gardées, _je lui dis._

Elle se détend.

Je lui donne sa seringue et elle se l'enfonce immédiatement dans le bras, après avoir relevé en vitesse sa manche.

Je fais pareil.

Et tout va mieux.

Tranquillement, je m'en vais retrouver ma sœur avec Bella. Rose nous regarde, elle a très bien compris. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Elle vit avec Emmett, elle sait.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, vous voilà ! On se demandait ou vous étiez passés, aller, vite maintenant, il faut qu'on aide Isabella à choisir ses vêtements ! _Alice s'exclame._

Je regarde Bella, à côté de moi, collée à mon flanc, le visage paisible. Elle sourit à Alice et Rosalie, qui, comme deux gamines, lui attrapent les mains, et l'entrainent vers les boutiques en poussant des petits cris.

Et Bella, au milieu des deux filles, qui leur sourit, qui rigole, tout en les regardant comme des extraterrestres.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et je suis rapidement suivi de ma mère.

Les filles sont déjà dans les magasins, et Bella attend sagement près d'une cabine d'essayage pendant qu'Alice et Rose lui sélectionnent plusieurs vêtements. Rapidement, je trouve ma sœur de manière à lui dire quelques mots.

- Alice, s'il te plait vas-y doucement. Pas de micro-shorts, de mini-jupes, le but, aujourd'hui c'est de l'habiller correctement. Avec des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentira bien, pas une star de la mode. Elle ne sait certainement même pas que ça existe.

- Oui, je sais, mais tu sais, même les mini-jupes et les chaussures à talons, ça peut être très confortable ! _Elle me répond, presque indignée._

- D'accord, mais le but, c'est pas que, quand elle sorte, elle soit dévisagée et déshabillée du regard ! _Maintenant, c'est mon tour de m'indigner._

Ses épaules s'affaissent, mais elle comprend ce que je lui dis. Elle sait que j'ai raison.

- Bon, alors je crois que je vais aller reposer le pantalon en cuir et la jupe tartan …, _elle me dit, dépitée._

- Je crois que c'est plus sage, oui. Mais une veste en cuir, ça ne peut pas faire grand mal. De plus, si elle est doublée, elle lui tiendra chaud cet hiver. Si elle aime, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, _je dis._

Ses yeux s'illuminent, et elle saute sur le compromis, s'appliquant à choisir le meilleur blouson, si bien en termes de confort et de qualité que de style.

- Au fait, Alice, tu préviendras Rose, hum ?

- Ouai, t'inquiète pas, mais la tu me dérange dans mon travail, alors vas t'assoir avec Isabella pendant que Rose et moi, on bosse !

Je ris à son engouement et retrouve Bella, toujours sagement assise sur un petit cube en skaï près de la cabine d'essayage.

- Alors, tu es contente ? Maintenant, tu n'as plus les poils, tu as des jolis ongles, des cheveux tous doux, et Alice et Rosalie retournent tout le magasin pour te trouver des fringues !

- Ah oui c'est trop bien que je suis trop contente ! En plus après aussi j'aurais le parfum qui sent bon ! _Elle me dit, les yeux brillants d'excitation._

Nous attendons encore quelques minutes avant de voir Rosalie arriver avec un chargement de sapes en tout genre. Je la regarde avec méfiance, mais elle me rassure … légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Eddie, Alice m'a dit, j'ai fait attention ! Mais je pense que ce que j'ai choisi est parfaitement adapté ! On a pris les plus petites tailles à chaque fois, étant donné qu'Isabella est petite et extrêmement menue. Faut juste espérer que ce ne sera pas encore trop grand ! _Elle me dit, avec un grand sourire._

- Aller, Isabella entre dans la cabine, et déshabille-toi ! _Alice lance en arrivant, les bras chargés elle aussi._

- Oh ! D'accord d'accord ! _Bella répond, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine._

Et soudainement, une idée me traverse l'esprit …

- Bella ? _Je l'appelle._

- Oui qu'est-ce que c'est quoi que y a ?

- Quand les filles ont dit « tu te déshabille », elles voulaient dire que tu enlève les chaussures, le jean et le tee-shirt. Mais tu gardes tes sous-vêtements, _je lui chuchote_. C'est juste pour essayer les vêtements.

- Ah d'accord ! _Elle me répond, le soulagement palpable dans la voix_. Mais aussi c'est quoi que c'est les dessous-vêtements ?

- Ben, hum tu sais, c'est ton soutien-gorge, et puis, la culotte, ou le string, tout ça, _je lui dis à voix basse._

- Ah oui d'accord ! Alors je garde la ficelle en vrai ? Mais j'en ai pas hein le soutien-george !

Et la, Rosalie et Alice éclatent d'un rire très sonore, partagée entre le rire et les larmes.

- C'est un « soutien-gorge », on dit. Et c'est pas grave, les filles vont aller t'en chercher un, _je dis en foudroyant les deux autres du regard._

- D'accord j'attends voila j'ai que la ficelle.

Pendant ce temps la, Alice a filé pour aller chercher un soutien-gorge à Bella. Elle a beau être toute menue et toute petite, elle a une poitrine développée. Quelques minutes après, Alice revient avec un soutien-gorge tout simple, en coton blanc, en 75C.

- Tiens Isabella, attrape, _lui dit Alice_. Voilà ton soutien-gorge !

- Euh ! Mais c'est comment que je fais c'est pour le mettre !? _Elle lui répond, affolée._

C'est à mon tour de rire gentiment.

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Isabella ouvre la porte, je vais t'aider, d'accord ? _Ma sœur lui dit_.

- D'accord.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, mais je la rattrape avant que tout le magasin ai pu profiter de la vue de son corps qu'offre Bella. Alice entre et referme délicatement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors tu vois, _je l'entends murmurer à Bella_, on le met comme ça. Et comme ça, après, ça soutien ta poitrine, et ça la rend plus jolie.

- La poitrine c'est les nichons, hein ? _Bella lui demande encore plus bas._

Alice rigole, et acquiesce.

- Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant que tu es prête, je vais sortir et tu vas pouvoir essayer les vêtements, ok ?

- Euh, mais c'est que si je sais pas comment c'est que on fait pour me les mettre moi les vêtements ? _Bella lui demande._

- Tu veux que je reste ? _Ma sœur lui dit, surprise._

- Bah oui parce que sinon que je suis toute seule je vais y arriver à me les mettre de les essayer, les vêtements hein !

- Bon, d'accord. De toutes façons la cabine est grande alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Rosalie ? _Alice appelle._

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me passer le jean râpé clair coupe droite(1), le top blanc cassé en soie avec de la dentelle(2), le cardigan noir(3) et le blouson en cuir(4), s'il-te-plait ?

- Aucun problème, les voilà.

Je regarde tranquillement Rosalie passer un par un chacun des articles à Alice, et j'entends Bella remuer.

- Ouille ! Elle est pas gentille la porte hein !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Isabella ? _Ma sœur lui demande._

- C'est la porte méchante elle m'a tapée !

Amusé par la réflexion, je suis tiré de mes pensés par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Tadaaaaaam ! _Bella s'exclame._

- Alors ? Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt bien, elle n'aura pas froid avec ça, _me dit Alice._

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, _je réponds._

- Effectivement, bien que le jean baille un peu, je trouve ça plutôt bien aussi, _dit ma mère_.

- Ah ! Alice, admirons notre travail ! _Rosalie lance._

- Ça veut dire je suis jolie avec les vêtements ? _Bella demande, un peu perdue._

- Oui, tu es très jolie avec ça. On achète ceux la, déjà, c'est sur, maintenant, Alice va t'aider à essayer le reste, d'accord ? _Je lui dis gentiment._

- Oh oui ! D'accord hein moi j'aime bien essayer les jolis vêtements que ils sont tout doux que j'ai pas froid dedans !

Les minutes s'enchainent, et Bella à déjà essayer plusieurs tenues. Deux autres jeans, avec une chemise à carreaux verts et beiges trop grande, plusieurs petits tee-shirts à bretelles, en soie, en satin, en coton, et plusieurs chandails et pulls. Bella sort à nouveau de la cabine, et je jette un regard noir à Alice.

Bella se regarde dans le miroir, vêtue d'une robe à bretelles rose très clair en tissu et mousseline lui arrivant quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou(5), collant de laine blanc(6) et un petit sous-pull à col roulé blanc assorti(7), sous un duffle-coat en peau retournée marron clair légèrement plus court que la robe(8) et d'une paire de bottes beiges en peau, avec une petite boucle lâche sur la cheville(9).

Bien sûr, elle était splendide, habillée comme ça, ses longs cheveux châtain mordoré tombant dans une cascade de boucles sur la capuche du manteau. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle ait froid. Les hivers à détroit sont rigoureux, et, de mon point de vue, un collant de laine ne serait pas une barrière suffisante.

- Alors, Ed, toi, tu en pense quoi ? _Rose me demande._

- Moi, je trouve ça ravissant. Mais ici, il fait froid, et le collant en laine ne la réchauffera pas beaucoup, je le crains.

- Ahah ! Je l'attendais, celle-là, _me dit Alice._ Eh ben, tu as tout faux, frangin. D'abord, la robe est assez longue, et de plusieurs épaisseurs, donc non, elle n'aura pas froid. Le duffle-coat est très doux et très chaud, et les bottes sont doublées polaire à l'intérieur. Et le collant, tadam, est en laine épaisse, et d'après les avis de clientes et les indications, tient très chaud, étant donné que lorsqu'on sort, on bouge, donc on dégage de la chaleur, que ce collant, isolant thermique, conserve !

- Bien …, moi je m'en fiche, dans le fond, à partir du moment où ça plait à Bella,_ je dis, en la regardant sourire._

- Alors tu trouve que ça fait que je suis jolie dedans les vêtements ? _Elle me demande, regardant sa robe, s'imprégnant de la texture._

- Oui, tu es très jolie. Mais, toi, est-ce que ça te plait ? Tu te sens bien dans les vêtements ?

- Ah bah oui hein ! Moi j'adore très beaucoup beaucoup que c'est trop bien ! Et puis aussi maintenant Alice elle a dit on va aller acheter une autre paire de chaussures et les Converse et le parfum aussi !

- Et la lingerie, _ma sœur lui dit dans l'oreille._

- Ah oui et la lingerie des dessous-vêtements ! _Bella ajoute fièrement._

- Alice, me dis pas que tu vas lui acheter une paire de Chuck Taylor's(10) ! C'est complètement has been ! _Rose s'emporte._

- Ouai, je sais, mais Isabella aime beaucoup mes vieilles … alors au moins qu'elle en ait une paire neuve. Et puis, si elle se sent bien dedans …

- Mouais …, enfin, on lui achètera quand même une autre paire de baskets, pour le jour ou elle se rendra compte de son immense faute de goût, _Rosalie réplique_.

- Bien, je crois qu'on peut aller payer, ça doit bien faire une heure et demie qu'on est la dedans, et j'aimerai trouver des sous-vêtements et des chaussures pour Bella avant la tomber de la nuit ! _Je dis._

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, on arrive ! _Alice et Rosalie marmonnent._

- Je prends juste un ou deux collants en supplément, _me crie Rosalie de l'autre côté du magasin._

- Pourquoi faire ? _Je demande_, _incrédule._

- Pour les autres robes ! Tsss, _Alice lâche._

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? _Je m'exclame._

- Evidement ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella à fait son choix, et nous n'en avons gardées que deux autres ! _Ma sœur me dit fièrement._

A croire que je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai raté un bon nombre de choses aujourd'hui.

Nous arrivons en caisse et je sors ma carte, mais ma mère, qui a été discrète toute l'après-midi m'arrête, et m'annonce qu'elle paye pour tout. Je tente de la raisonner, mais sa décision est sans appel.

La journée se poursuit tranquillement, et une fois avoir choisi ensemble une dizaine d'ensemble de sous-vêtements simples et confortables, ainsi que quelques pyjamas, les filles ressortent, et se dirigent vers la parfumerie Sephora.

Je reste avec ma mère et Bella pendant qu'elles choisissent le parfum, et les deux autres vont un peu plus loin, faire du shopping dans leur boutique préférée. Elles reviennent quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs sacs chacune, lorsque Bella hésite entre deux parfums.

- Alors tu as trouvé le parfum que tu veux ? _Rosalie lui demande gentiment._

- Bah c'est que j'en ai deux de parfum que je les aime bien et y sentent trop bon que je sais pas c'est lequel que je vais choisir ! _Bella répond dans un soupir._

- Hum, je vois. Entre quels parfum tu n'arrives pas à te décider ? _Ma sœur lui demande._

- Je sais pas comment c'est que ils s'appellent parce que je sais pas comment on fait pour lire. Mais c'est lui, _Bella dit en lui en montrant un premier_, et lui, _elle ajoute en montrant le deuxième._

- Oh ! Tous les deux des Dior ! Tu fais un très bon choix, c'est une marque de très bons parfums ! J'adore ou Miss Dior (11)… j'avoue que moi-même, je sèche, _Rose s'exclame avec enthousiasme._

- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'on va t'acheter les deux, comme ça, tu pourras changer de parfum, en mettre un la journée, et un autre le lendemain, d'accord ? _Poursuit Alice._

- Oui, et comme ça nous fait plaisir, on te les offre ! _Rosalie ajoute complètement excité à cette idée._

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup que vous êtes trop trop beaucoup gentilles que je suis trop contente merci ! _Bella s'écrie vivement, en embrassant tour à tour Rose et ma sœur._

Les filles vont payer, pendant que ma mère et moi emmenons Bella jusqu'au magasin de chaussures, ou cette dernière s'arrête brusquement, pour se poster devant un paire de chaussures. Une paire de Nike Cortez(12), très en vogue.

Rose sera très satisfaite.

Et vu son sourire en arrivant, elle l'est, effectivement.

- Mais c'est génial ! Ces chaussures sont super, et tu verras, niveau confort, tu te sens comme dans des chaussons ! En plus elles iront très bien avec les ensembles de jogging qu'on a acheté tout à l'heure !

- Oui. Elles sont belles les chaussures, _Bella se contente de dire, les yeux plein d'étoiles rivés sur les Cortez._

Au final, nous ressortons une demi-heure plus tard, avec la paire de Cortez, et la paire de Converse noire promise, en plus des bottes en peau achetées avec les vêtements.

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

- Mais, toutes les affaires de Bella, on va les mettre ou ? J'ai pas énormément de vêtements, mais quand même un peu, y aura pas la place dans mon armoire, _je dis._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, _me dit ma mère_. Tu verras bien quand on rentrera.

Tous les achats terminés, nous sortons du centre commercial et arrivons sur le parking ou il fait déjà nuit. Nous chargeons le coffre de ma Volvo et celui de la Porsche jaune, et nous rentrons à la maison. Je regarde l'heure. 18h24.

Bella est très excitée de sa journée, et babille joyeusement sur le trajet. Elle en a presque oublié l'apparition de Jenks …

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant la maison. Je me gare, sors et ouvre la porte à Bella, avant de récupérer les paquets et les sacs dans le coffre. Ma mère, Alice et Rosalie arrivent à ce moment, et Rose nous aide, elle reste manger ce soir. Apparemment, elles voudraient faire une soirée « filles » avec Bella. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, remerciant Dieu qu'elle ne soit pas à l'étage. J'ouvre la porte avec mon coude, mes mains trop occupées à tenir tous les sacs, et découvre mon père, en train de monter une nouvelle armoire. Je m'avance doucement vers le lit pour y déposer les sacs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Je lui demande, étonné._

- Ta mère m'a dit que nous avions une nouvelle recrue, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour installer ses affaires. Et comme ton armoire était trop remplie et qu'il y avait encore largement la place d'en mettre une autre, et bien, j'ai passé l'après-midi à la monter, _il me dit avec un grand sourire._

Il est ému. Je le sens au son de sa voix. A cet éclair de culpabilité et de soulagement dans ses yeux. A son geste.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et me chuchote :

- Tu l'as retrouvée, fiston. Je suis fier de toi. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne la laisse pas. Ne l'abandonne pas. Aide-là. Aime-là. Elle en a besoin, crois-moi.

- Je sais, je sais. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets.

- Bien, _il me répond, essuyant discrètement une larme au coin de son œil._ Je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me la présenter ?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(1) Le jean : ****www(point)polyvore(point)com/cgi/img-thing?(point)out=jpg&size=l&tid=2532824**

**(2) Le top en soie et dentelle : http://www(point)shirtsnob(point)com/archives/pictures/stenssonromance(point)jpg**

**(3) Le cardigan noir : www(point)3suisses(point)be/FRONT/DE_CN/IMAGESPRODUIT/STBRICE/vis_zoom/1/7/7/5/17751(point)jpg**

**(4) Le blouson en cuir : www(point)cuir-city(point)com/catalogue/Blouson-en-cuir-OAKWOOD-marron-1**

**(5) La robe. Personnellement, je la vois plus longue, comme décrite plus haut, et un peu plus clair, aussi : http://www(point)brandalley(point)fr/Femme-Produit/Categorie-9084-Page-8-Rayon-70162**

**(6)Le collant de laine : ****http://lingerie(point)typepad(point)com/(point)a/6a00e55015bdc98833010535ebc9a4970b-popup**

**(7) Le sous-pull (choisir le coloris blanc) : http://www(point)kiabi(point)com/femme/tee-shirts-debardeurs/sous-pulls/sous-pull-col-fronce/51/1774/P176475**

**(8) Le Duffle-coat (désolée, l'image est petite****) : http://www(point)promod(point)fr/images/produits/gvignette/gv511163(point)jpg**

**(9) Les bottes (je me les imagine beiges, donc plus claires) : ****http://cgi(point)ebay(point)fr/Bottes-Bottines-36-daim-simili-beige-sable-neuf_W0QQitemZ130330693460QQcategoryZ35107QQcmdZViewItemQQ_trksidZm263QQ_trkparmsZalgo%3DSI%26its%3DI%26itu%3DUCI%26otn%3D20%26ps%3D50**

**(10) Les Chuck Taylor's sont l'autre nom des Converse. Les Américains l'utilisent beaucoup. Ici elles sont dites has been car durant les années 1990, Converse a frolé la faillite, avant de rebondir en 2003.**

**(11) J'adore de Dior et Miss Dior sont deux parfums qui existaient déjà à l'époque.**

**(12) Les Nike Cortez, modèle très à la mode durant les années 1990 : ****http://www(point)highsnobiety(point)com/uploads/RTEmagicC_nike_fall08_cortez_1(point)jpg(point)jpg**

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai énormément relu, alors j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir oublié de prénom cette fois !**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps pour écrire, mais après mon retour d'Angleterre, je me suis surtout reposée, car je suis tombée malade, et je tousse encore beaucoup. Et puis, avec la rentrée, j'ai pas mal de travail, et besoin de temps pour m'amuser aussi. Ainsi que beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, en ce moment, le plus tard que je me couche étant 22h … **

**Mais ce weekend j'étais véritablement heureuse de pouvoir écrire à nouveau, et d'avoir de l'inspiration ! Voila la journée shopping tant attendue, et l'arrivée de Carlisle dans l'histoire. Il sera plus présent au chapitre prochain. Aussi, je tenais à préciser que d'ici quelques chapitres, donc très bientôt, j'aborderai et approfondirai les problèmes de violence d'Edward. Depuis le début de l'histoire, vous avez pu constater qu'il à un tempérament sanguin, qu'il réagit sous forme de pulsions, de manière très violentes et souvent disproportionnées. Il a du mal à canaliser sa force, sa haine, sa rage, et je vais développer cet aspect la très bientôt. **

**Vos review me touchent toujours énormément, vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Encore une fois, merci de croire en mon travail, de croire en moi, de me soutenir. Sans vous, je me serais écroulée depuis bien longtemps. Merci mille fois, je vous aime, chers lecteurs. J'attends vos prochains commentaires avec impatience ! Bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	15. Chapitre 12: I Remember

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

Xia Ping : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta sollicitude. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, il est très, très riche en émotions et plus longs que les derniers !

Tinga : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Babeth : Merci à toi aussi ! Pour ce qui est de mon état de santé, ça va, je suis juste fatiguée, rien d'inhabituel !

Ariane : Merci, que de merci ! ^^ Tu vas voir la rencontre avec Carlisle, et il est d'ailleurs TRES présent dans le chapitre …

Emmjackedjazz : Non, c'est normal de te répondre, et de te remercier ! :) J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre très bientôt ! Merci !

les yeux noisettes : Bon j'espère que tout va bien, parce que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles … Sinon, j'ai hâte de savoir tout ce que tu as pensé des derniers chapitres, et de celui-ci également, extrêmement important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Maya : mais de rien ! Merci à toi. Voici la suite …

maellef03 : Woaw … c'est de la review ça ! :) Ce chapitre est plus sombre, l'enfer commence vraiment maintenant … merci pour tout.

HelleHaare : Merci infiniment, cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Blandine : Ah ! Question récurrente, a laquelle je répondrais : elle apprendra a lire, écrire et bien parler d'ici quelques chapitres … c'est d'ailleurs mis en place dès celui-ci, si tu regardes bien … Merci pour ta review !

Jasna : et voila la suite très, très peu après ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour la review.

**Et je voudrais faire une spéciale, méga dédicace à Nono**, que je remercie de me soutenir, car son avis m'est très important ; **et à Audrey**, qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur deux anachronismes et sans qui j'aurais sans doute continué dans ma méprise ! Car en effet, l'iPod n'est sorti qu'en 2001 et avant cela les mp3 n'avaient pas la côte. Dans mon récit, j'ai donc changé l'iPod pour un baladeur CD. Et puis, j'ai donc réfléchis et me suis aperçue que, dans mon récit original, les voitures ne collaient pas : eh oui, nous sommes en 1999 et j'ai intégré des voitures très récentes ! Donc merci beaucoup à vous deux pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté chacune.

**Chapitre XII : I Remember**

_POV Edward_

"Et puis c'était trop trop bien la Maison des Magasins parce que en plus eh ben j'ai eu la parfum qui sent bon et que j'ai eu tous pleins les vêtements et les chaussures ! », Bella dit sur un ton joyeux, gesticulant avec sa fourchette à la main.

« Bella, la « Maison des Magasins », on appelle ça le Centre Commercial, en vrai », je lui explique.

« Ah oui merde d'accord pardon excuse-moi je suis trop nulle ! », elle ajoute en se prenant la tête dans les mains, en signe de désarroi.

Elle attachante, avec sa gestuelle d'enfant.

« Mais non, tu n'es pas nulle, ne t'inquiète pas », je lui réponds en caressant sa main doucement, « Au fait, j'avais presque oublié, mais je t'avais dis que je voulais te faire une surprise ».

« Ah ouai c'est vrai ! C'est quoi que c'est ta surprise !? », Elle me demande avec urgence, l'excitation perceptible dans sa voix.

« Ah ah ! Tadam ! », Je lui dis, en lui montrant la petite boite soigneusement emballée dans du papier cadeau.

« C'est quoi que c'est !? », elle s'exclame, s'empressant d'attraper la boite.

« Et si tu l'ouvrais, d'abord ? », je réponds en riant.

Elle déchire le papier avec sauvagerie, avant de tomber sur une boite en carton avec un petit dessin dessus … qu'elle reconnait sans mal.

« Oh ! C'est comme Jenks ! C'est le portable ! », Bella ajoute, émerveillée.

« Et pas n'importe lequel. C'est un Nokia 7100, il est tout juste sorti cette année ! Une petite merveille. On en a tous un dans la famille, alors c'était normal que tu en aies un aussi, je trouve … », je luis dis avec un sourire.

Elle pose délicatement la boite sur la table, et se lève pour embrasser tout le monde. Elle termine par moi, et, comme à son habitude, par un gros bisou qui claque sur ma joue. Tout le monde rigole, et elle aussi.

Elle ouvre la boite tranquillement. Bella peut sembler ; et est ; sauvage, brute, mais elle est très soigneuse quand aux objets. Certainement parce qu'elle en possède tellement peu qu'elle a appris à faire attention à ce qui lui appartient.

Une fois le téléphone déballé, Bella me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« C'est comment qu'on fait pour qui marche ? »

« Oh, t'inquiète pas, tout est parfaitement expliqué dans le manuel », je lui réponds naturellement.

« Oui, mais je sais pas lire tu sais », elle soupire tristement.

C'est vrai.

Cela n'échappe pas à Esmée.

« Tu voudrais apprendre à lire, Isabella ? », ma mère demande.

« Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien comme ça que je pourrais lire plein les livres et tout ! Et je comprendrais tout qu'est-ce que c'est quoi qui a écrit partout ! », Bella réplique, terriblement enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre. J'ai appris à Edward avant, quand il ne savait pas ni lire ni écrire non plus », Esmée lui dit.

« Et en attendant, je t'apprendrais à te servir du téléphone sans lire, d'accord ? », j'ajoute.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Oh lala ça va être trop trop beaucoup bien ça ! Je suis trop contente c'est trop bien ! ».

C'est amusant. Amusant de comparer son enthousiasme, sa volonté, son intérêt pour les choses qui lui son inconnues, son envie perpétuelle de découvrir, d'apprendre à celui des gens de sont âge. Evidement, eux n'ont pas été enfermés dans une cave pendant 8 ans, ou prostitués pendant 5 autres années.

Carlisle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais essaye quand même de mettre Bella à l'aise. Il lui pose très peu de questions, mais toujours bien choisies. Il est formidable sur le plan humain, mais il n'oublie pas son métier, sa passion pour autant. Il est psychiatre, et le cas clinique de Bella l'intéresse absolument.

Bella mange peu, mais parle beaucoup. Elle est très volubile. Je la force à manger un peu plus ; elle est déjà tellement maigre, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'affaiblisse davantage. Rien que sa santé, il serait bon qu'elle prenne un peu de poids. Elle refuse, mais ne bataille pas longtemps. Elle n'est pas habituée aux repas sains ; à heure fixe, en famille. L'Héroïne coupe la faim, mais Jenks ne la laissait sans doute se nourrir convenablement. Bella n'est qu'un squelette, elle n'a que la peau sur les os. Mais ce qui est impressionnant, c'est sa poitrine. Elle à l'air massive sur elle, si petite, si chétive. On a presque l'impression que c'est lourd à porter pour elle. Elle qui fait à peine plus de 40 kilos …

Le repas prend fin, et pendant qu'Alice va appeler Jasper, j'aide ma mère à débarrasser. Bella va s'assoir sur le canapé dans le salon, et discute tranquillement avec mon père. Je m'en vais les rejoindre, mais Esmée m'attrape par le bras.

« Non, Edward, laisse-la. Viens avec moi plutôt, je voudrais te parler de plusieurs choses ».

Contre mon gré, je suis Esmée jusqu'à la véranda. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensés, regardant fixement le jardin dans la nuit sombre lorsqu'elle commence.

« Ton père voudrait être le psychiatre attitré d'Isabella ».

« Quoi ? Mais, je comprends, mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas le droit, ce n'est pas … déontologique ! Légalement, c'est interdit ! », je m'exclame.

« Oh, Edward ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui est légal !? », Esmée me dit, énervée. « De plus, tu connais Carlisle, il est parfaitement professionnel, et cela n'aura rien d'illégal ».

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, mais il me semble que Bella habite avec nous, donc que Carlisle la voit évoluer. Un lien affectif peut entacher l'objectivité de son jugement ! Ce n'est pas sain ! Je m'en fiche, dans le fond que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre qui la suive, mais merde, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit traité n'importe comment parce que, cliniquement, son cas est intéressant ! Qu'il lui pose des questions comme il l'a fait ce soir n'a rien de choquant, il est psy, c'est normal ; mais je ne veux pas foutre en l'air les chances qu'ils lui restent de retrouver une vie normale ! », je réponds, prodigieusement irrité par le manque de considération que mes parents semblent avoir envers Bella. « C'est un être humain, pas un objet ! Je ne laisserai personne la traiter autrement ! », je dis, prenant de grandes inspirations, retrouvant peu à peu mon calme.

« C'est bon, tu as terminé ? Alors écoute bien : Personne ne cherche à faire plus de mal à cette petite. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais pour l'instant, chacun fait tout son possible pour qu'elle aille bien, ou le mieux qu'elle puisse. Et ton père ne commencera pas la thérapie avant qu'elle ne soit partie », Ma mère me jette dans un souffle.

Je me raidis.

Avant quoi ?

« Avant qu'elle ne parte ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! Partir ? Pour aller où ? », je lui demande, comme un enragé, l'angoisse me gagnant peu à peu.

« Isabella doit bien avoir des parents. Qui, depuis le temps qu'elle a disparue, on bien du tenter de la chercher. Alors, ton père va aller au commissariat et remplir une déclaration », à ses mots je manque de m'étouffer.

« Pour quoi faire ? Si elle leur manquait vraiment, ou qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, ils auraient continué de chercher ! Ils ne se seraient pas arrêter ! ».

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, Edward, mais peut-être qu'elle aura la chance de retrouver les siens, et tu n'as pas le droit de l'en priver », Esmée ajoute.

« Oui, bien sûr, et c'est encore moi le méchant. Tout ça parce que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle », je lui lance.

« Non, Edward. Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ; c'est ça la différence. Mon chéri, tu sais bien qu'on ne te veut pas de mal. Qu'on cherche juste à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde », Esmée me dit d'une voix douce.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me berce. Avec son pouce, elle essuie les larmes que je n'ai pas senties couler sur mon visage. Je me sens ridicule, moi, le grand garçon, l'homme de 22 ans, trop grand et trop costaud ; consolé, dans les bras de la femme qui le considère comme son fils.

« Mais moi je veux pas qu'elle parte ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que la vie me déteste ? Moi je viens juste de la retrouver ! », je dis en reniflant.

« Shh, ça va aller. Elle ne va pas partir tout de suite. Et tu ne vas pas la perdre. Vous êtes liés ; et elle est véritablement très attachée à toi. Tu sais bien que même si elle retourne dans sa famille, vous continuerez de voir revoir », Ma mère me dit, me caressant le dos affectueusement.

« Ah oui ? Et si ses parents habitent en Californie ? S'ils habitent au Texas ? On se verra comment ? », je lui demande, sanglotant toujours dans son étreinte.

« Edward, calme-toi. On va aller retrouver Isabella et ton père au salon. Je suis sur que tu lui manque déjà », elle murmure avec un petit sourire.

« D'accord », je lui réponds, la relâchant doucement et m'essuyant les yeux ; recouvrant la vue.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon, et quand j'entre, je vois mon père dans son fauteuil, l'air calme et détendu, et Bella, assise un peu plus loin, sur le canapé. Je passe l'arche et Bella se retourne, me faisant face et me décrochant son magnifique sourire.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle, et naturellement, elle se colle à moi et je passe mon bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Et alors, tu dis que les filles, là-bas, chez M. Jenks, étaient gentilles avec toi ? », Carlisle lui demande.

Apparemment ils ont bien discuté.

Je demanderai à Bella tout à l'heure ce dont ils ont parlé.

« Oh oui, oui hein ! Bon aussi des fois quand même elles ont rigolé parce que moi c'est moi que j'aime la musique des vieux mais sinon c'était elles qu'elles étaient le plus gentille avec moi ! Même y avait Tanya que elle m'a appris c'était quoi que c'était un câlin, et aussi c'était quoi un amoureux ! », elle lui répond, étonnement timide, se serrant encore plus contre moi.

Doucement, j'essaie de la détendre un peu et l'embrasse sur la tempe, et caresse son bras.

Puis je repense à ce qu'elle a dit.

Tanya.

Il faut que j'aille la voir demain.

« Tu l'aimais bien Tanya, alors ? », je lui demande, l'air de rien.

« Oui, moi je l'aimais bien mais c'est elle qu'elle m'aimait pas en fait », Bella répond d'une petite voix, brisée sur la fin.

Oh, oh. J'ai raté un épisode ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis sure qu'elle t'aimait bien, moi ».

« Mais non hein ! Papa Jenks y m'a dit elle est partie que c'est parce que c'est son amoureux et son bébé et y sont venu la chercher et que c'est elle qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait plus me voir que c'est pour ça aussi que elle a parti hein ! », elle répond très vite, comme un dégueulis de mots impossible à retenir.

« Mais moi je l'aime bien toujours quand même », elle ajoute doucement.

Je souris. Elle est trop innocente, trop pure pour en vouloir à quelqu'un.

« Et sinon, comment ça se passait quand tu étais chez ce M. Jenks ? » mon père dit rapidement, si bien que je ne perçu le sens de ses mots qu'une fois qu'ils eurent quitté sa bouche.

Je me renfrognais et attirait un peu plus Bella à moi.

« Alors ben en fait c'était bizarre parce que aussi eh ben Jenks des fois c'était il était gentil et il me donnait la piqure et tout et puis aussi y a des fois que il était pas gentil du tout parce que moi je suis nulle et que je faisais pas bien le travail aussi et c'est que je suis chiante alors y me donnait la punition que j'étais dans la salle de bain dans le noir sans lumière que ça faisait peur et j'étais toute seule aussi et j'avais pas les piqure et la musique et des fois après aussi c'est que y avait Laurent que y venait et y faisait méchant qui faisait tous les trous et ça faisait mal quand y me baisait hein », elle explique simplement, et je serre les dents.

En face, je vois Carlisle grimacer discrètement, aussi bien à ce qu'elle raconte qu'à son choix de mots.

« Et puis sinon aussi et ben c'était une fois par semaine que c'était le jour qu'on travaillait pas que c'était le repos ça s'appelle. Mais tous le reste des autres jours aussi eh ben on avait plein les clients et moi c'était tout le temps que j'en avais et y faisaient méchant la baise alors moi je pleurais hein, je pleurais c'était pas de ma faute que j'avais très beaucoup mal hein ! », elle ajoute, l'émotion palpable dans sa voix, comme au bord des larmes.

« Et le pire que c'était aussi c'était quand c'est Edward que il est venu me chercher hein parce que la le monsieur il était trop méchant et y faisait vraiment trop trop beaucoup mal hein, moi je pleurais que je voulais mourir ! Je voulais mourir que c'est terminé je suis morte j'ai plus mal ! », à ces mots, je me lève, incapable d'en entendre plus.

Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais vu, c'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je n'avais pas envie d'en connaitre les détails. Voir les choses, les ressentir et les interpréter à sa manière est une chose, entendre, subir les sentiments, les sensations de ceux qui l'ont vécu, des victimes, est autre chose. Une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas prêt.

Je m'éloigne doucement, et j'entends Bella demander à mon père d'une voix tremblante « C'est pourquoi qu'il est parti où Edward ? ». Et Carlisle lui répondre « Attends là, je vais le chercher ». Je m'avance vers la véranda, et ouvre la porte vitrée, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air, de sentir le vent frais sur mon visage, de respirer à pleins poumons.

Doucement, j'entends les pas de mon père se rapprocher. Bientôt, il est à côté de moi, et me donne une tape amicale à l'épaule, compatissant.

« Tu devrais aller la retrouver », il dit sur un ton neutre.

« Oui, mais là, je peux pas. Il faut que je me calme d'abord. J'ai pas envie de penser à elle comme ça ».

« Je comprends bien, mais quand je suis parti, elle tremblait, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Tu devrais vraiment y aller », il dit à nouveau.

Evidement que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans cet état ; encore moins par ma faute. Alors, sans bruit, je me dirige vers le salon pour aller la rejoindre.

En entrant dans la pièce, je vois que Esmée est descendue, et qu'elle étreint Bella comme elle l'a fait avec moi un peu plus tôt. Qu'elle la console. Parce que je lui ai causé du chagrin. Parce que je suis une erreur de la nature et que par le moindre de mes geste j'arrive à blesser, à faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

Trop dégouté par ma propre personne, je reste coi, incapable de bouger. Je ne la prends pas dans mes bras ; j'ai peur de la salir.

Mais je ne peux pas regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps, je dois faire quelque chose.

Alors doucement, je l'appelle.

« Bella », je murmure.

Immédiatement, elle relève la tête, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, reniflant, essayant de retrouver son souffle, et tremblant comme une feuille, elle se lève et s'avance vers moi.

Elle s'arrête un mètre en face de moi, puis me regarde attentivement, me fixe droit dans les yeux, et d'une toute petite voix d'enfant malheureuse, me dit :

« C'est pourquoi que tu m'aimes plus ? »

Je reste pantois, complètement abasourdi par sa question.

« Mais … mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? », je lui réponds, d'une voix faible.

« Bah t'es parti hein, tu m'as laissée que c'est parce que tu m'aimes plus maintenant ! », elle répond vite, l'émotion déformant quelque peu ses mots. « Mais c'est pourquoi que tu m'aimes plus ? », Bella ajoute, le visage empreint d'une tristesse profonde, la voix basse et chevrotante.

J'entends Carlisle arriver, et du coin de l'œil, s'arrêter devant l'entrée du salon, ne voulant pas nous perturber.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'aime ».

« Mais non sinon si c'était vrai que tu m'aimais aussi tu serais pas parti que t'aurais pas laissée la hein ! », elle me dit, ne me croyant pas.

« Mais non, je te jure que non ! Je suis parti parce que tu parlais de Jenks et que je déteste quand tu parle de lui ! C'est tout ! Je t'aime », Je la supplie presque.

Elle me regarde un moment, bouche-bée. Puis, elle s'avance lentement.

« Alors tu m'aime quand même encore ? », elle demande d'un voix si basse qu'elle en est presque inaudible.

« Mais oui, bien sûr que oui ! Allez, viens j'ai envie de te faire un câlin », je lui réponds avec un sourire faible, toujours trop ému.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie », elle chuchote en s'avançant.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. J'enfoui ma tête dans ses cheveux et respire son odeur douce et rassurante, pendant qu'elle cale sa tête au creux de mon épaule, se lovant tout contre moi.

« Mais tu sais aussi hein je l'ai pas fait exprès que j'ai parlé de Jenks mais c'est parce que aussi ton père il m'a demandé et puis moi j'étais triste que j'avais peur aussi que Jenks y revient ! », elle marmonne.

« Bella, je comprends d'accord, mais s'il te plait, ne parle plus de lui. Fais-moi plaisir », je lui dis, ne voulant plus entendre parler de cette ordure, de voir son fantôme gâcher ces moments précieux.

A peine les mots ont-ils franchis la barrière de mes lèvres que je sens Bella s'échapper de mes bras, bougeant trop rapidement. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais ses longs cheveux bruns, et tête baissée, elle s'agenouille devant moi, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, défait ma ceinture et mon pantalon, et sa main s'aventure dans mon caleçon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser que mon corps à déjà réagit : Mon sang quitte mon visage et se dirige vers mon sexe, et douloureusement je me sens durcir sous la main de Bella.

J'essaie de l'arrêter.

« Bella, mais Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais !? », je lui dis, essayant de la faire bouger, s'arrêter.

« Bah, t'as dis que je devais te faire plaisir alors moi bah c'est quoi que je fais pour te faire plaisir, hein ! », elle me répond.

« Mais non, Bella, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Arrête ! Je n'en ai pas envie, ne fais pas ça ! », je l'implore presque.

Je ne la veux pas comme ça, non.

« Bah si hein, regarde c'est tout dur ta bite alors moi je sais ça, ça veut dire t'as envie hein ! »

Mais je finis par comprendre ce qui se passe. Je finis par réaliser que j'étais juste en train de m'excuser, alors que c'était elle, elle qui m'avait blessé, elle qui m'avait fait du mal en parlant de lui, alors qu'elle savait très bien toute la peine que cela me causait. Je finis par me rendre compte que tout allait bien, et que je lui avais juste demandé de ne plus parler de lui, de Jenks. Et que pour se venger, elle me déshabillait devant mes parents, qu'elle m'excitait délibérément, pour m'humilier, montrer que finalement j'étais comme lui, comme Jenks, et comme tous les autres hommes, et qu'en elle je ne voyais qu'un objet, qu'une pute, que j'étais un hypocrite de ne pas vouloir entendre parler de ce que j'étais moi aussi.

Mais en fait, c'était elle, tout était de sa faute. Bella ne m'aimait pas, non, même, si cela se trouve c'était elle qui disait à James de me frapper, de me battre et de me priver d'eau et de nourriture. Elle, elle s'en fichait, elle avait à boire, à manger, elle pouvait même prendre une douche ! Peut-être même que c'est elle qui a tout arrangé avec Jenks au centre commercial, et qu'avec le pognon que j'ai donné pour la « sauver », ils vont se barrer je ne sais pas trop où, alors que je leur ai filé une couverture !

En fait, c'est elle qui est comme les autres ! Elle me déteste, elle me hait, elle veut m'humilier devant les seules personnes qui m'aiment encore un peu, elle veut faire de moi le méchant, pour que tous les autres me détestent aussi, pour que je sois seule, et qu'elle soit aimée de tout le monde !

De rage, je la relève, et la pousse avec force contre le canapé. Je me rhabille, et la regarde avec haine, avec dégout :

« Je te hais ! Moi je t'aimais, je t'ai cherchée, je t'ai aidée, mais toi tu me déteste ! Tu essaye de me pourrir la vie et d'éloigner ma famille de moi ! C'est de ta faute si je me suis engueulé avec Alice hier ! C'est toi qui as tout manigancé, je le sais ! Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, tu ne m'auras plus ! En fait tu es comme les autres, tu n'es qu'une sale pute ! Tu veux me tuer, m'accabler de souffrance, me détruire ! Tu veux m'humilier, depuis le début, tu fais tout ce que je déteste ! Je te HAIS ! Tu … »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer mon discours enragé. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire ses 4 vérités, de voir son air déconfis, la compréhension se dessinant sur son visage quand je lui dis que je sais tout, qu'elle se fou bien de ma gueule depuis le début.

Je sens les bras d'un homme ; ceux de Carlisle certainement, m'emporter, me trainer de force à l'extérieur. J'entends des cris et des pas affolés, quelqu'un descendre les escaliers en trombe. Puis je me sens poussé, et je tombe sur le sol ; je m'y écrase. De rage, je me relève, et reçois la plus magistrale des gifles.

Esmée.

Pourquoi ma mère me gifle-t-elle ? Elle devrait me défendre, si elle m'aimait.

_Si_ elle m'aimait.

« Ne remets pas les pieds dans cette maison avant d'avoir changé d'attitude ! Ne prononce jamais plus ce genre de paroles ! Et surtout, surtout, ne t'approche plus jamais d'Isabella sans que je ne t'en aie donné la permission ! », elle me crache à la figure, me regardant avec mépris.

Avec toute la force qu'il me reste, je m'enfui en courant, jusqu'à la cour, ou j'ouvre rageusement la portière de la Ford et m'y engouffre rapidement, puis démarre en trombe et fonce à pleine vitesse jusque chez Emmett.

_POV Isabella_

« Bella, je comprends d'accord, mais s'il te plait, ne parle plus de lui. Fais-moi plaisir », y dit Edward.

Ah ça je sais ça veut dire quoi.

Je suis un peu triste parce que moi j'aime bien Edward et que c'est que j'ai pas envie que c'est comme ça avec lui. Mais bon il a payé aussi hein, y m'a acheté alors ça veut dire je dois faire qu'est-ce qui dit qui veut.

Alors je fais comme y dit hein je lui fais plaisir.

Je m'assois par terre sur mes genoux à moi et puis ça y est je lui retire son pantalon que je vais lui faire plaisir.

Bah oui hein elle est toute dure sa bite ça veut dire y faut que je lui fais plaisir.

Bon, je le fais. Je suis triste quand même. Ça me fait mal à mon cœur.

« Bella, mais Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais !? », y dit Edward et y m'attrape, il me fait mal.

Comme si y savait pas c'est quoi que je fais hein. C'est lui il a dit !

« Bah, t'as dis que je devais te faire plaisir alors moi bah c'est quoi que je fais pour te faire plaisir, hein ! ».

« Mais non, Bella, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Arrête ! Je n'en ai pas envie, ne fais pas ça ! », y dit aussi.

Mais y ment hein. Y mentent tous aussi. Mais moi ça me fait mal a mon cœur que je suis triste parce que moi j'aime beaucoup beaucoup Edward. Je suis triste qu'il est comme ça. Je croyais pas il était comme ça.

« Bah si hein, regarde c'est tout dur ta bite alors moi je sais ça, ça veut dire t'as envie hein ! ».

Et puis la eh ben Edward y m'attrape fort qu'il me fait mal a mes bras et puis y me jette sur le canapé que je me cogne ma tête !

Je suis trop trop beaucoup triste. Edward il est méchant. Moi je l'aime qu'il est gentil Edward.

Et puis y me regarde que ses yeux y font méchants, y font peur qui sont tous noirs et y dit aussi :

« Je te hais ! Moi je t'aimais, je t'ai cherchée, je t'ai aidée, mais toi tu me déteste ! Tu essaye de me pourrir la vie et d'éloigner ma famille de moi ! C'est de ta faute si je me suis engueulé avec Alice hier ! ».

« Edward, ARRETE ! », c'est Carlisle y s'appelle c'est la père a Edward.

Edward y dit des trucs trop méchants, y me déteste mais moi je l'aime beaucoup fort ! Y me fait trop mal a mon cœur j'ai envie de mourir ! C'est encore pire que quand c'est Laurent ou les autres messieurs qui me font mal a moi.

Y continue et il est encore plus méchant.

« C'est toi qui as tout manigancé, je le sais ! Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, tu ne m'auras plus ! ».

« Edward, ARRETE-TOI ! VA-T-EN ! », maintenant c'est Carlisle y crie aussi.

On dirait il entend pas Edward.

Y me fait vraiment trop beaucoup mal. Moi je pleure que mon cœur il est tout triste. C'est comme si y saignait qu'il était mort ! Edward il est trop trop beaucoup méchant que c'est horrible ! Y me hais il a dit mais moi je l'aime hein, je l'aime beaucoup fort c'est vrai ! Je le déteste pas !

« En fait tu es comme les autres, tu n'es qu'une sale pute ! Tu veux me tuer, m'accabler de souffrance, me détruire ! Tu veux m'humilier, depuis le début, tu fais tout ce que je déteste ! Je te HAIS ! Tu … », y continue encore qui me fait mal que je veux mourir.

La ça y est je suis trop triste que je vois plus rien que mes yeux y sont aveugle que je pleure. Je vois juste c'est le père a Edward il l'emmène avec lui. Et après moi je tombe par terre je suis trop triste j'ai trop mal je peux plus bouger que je tombe par terre que je peux plus marcher.

Mon cœur il est en train de mourir qui saigne que Edward y m'aime pas. Papa Jenks il avait raison hein ! Y s'en fou de ma gueule Edward, y m'aime pas !

Je pleure fort maintenant je ferme mes yeux.

Je veux mourir. J'ai trop trop beaucoup trop mal. C'est beaucoup pire que j'ai jamais eu mal avant.

« Isabella ? Isabella, ça va aller, je suis là, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Je reconnais la voix c'est Alice que c'est la sœur à Edward.

Mais en fait non c'est pas vrai qu'elle ment que ça va aller hein, ça va pas moi j'ai trop mal de la souffrance dans mon cœur que je veux mourir hein. Papa il avait raison hein je suis qu'une sale pute que Edward y m'aime pas.

_POV Edward_

J'arrive devant l'appartement d'Emmett, en plein centre de Détroit, juste au dessus de son garage. Je gare la Ford, et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je ne veux pas penser. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Je serre les dents et les poings, et sors de la voiture, en verrouillant les portes. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, et appelle Emmett.

Il décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il t'arrive quoi pour m'appeler à cette heure la ? », il me demande, l'inquiétude grandissante dans sa voix.

« Euh, je …, je t'expliquerai, mais d'abord fais moi entrer, et si Rosalie est là, je veux pas la voir. Je veux pas qu'elle entende. Je veux juste parler entre mecs », je lui dis.

« Ok, j'arrive dans 2 minutes », il raccroche.

Je regarde ma montre, et constate qu'effectivement, il est presque une heure du matin. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

Emmett arrive rapidement, et ouvre la porte de la boutique. Il allume la lumière, et verrouille la porte derrière nous.

« Tu peux me sortir l'héro que j'ai laissé chez toi aussi, s'il te plait ? Et puis, on fait péter les bouteilles aussi, faut que je boive quelque chose de fort … ».

« Euhh … ouai, bah pour l'héro, c'est derrière, avec les stocks, dans un des tiroirs du bureau, et y doit y avoir une seringue avec ou quelque chose, si t'as laissé ce qu'il faut. Je sors la téquila ? », il me dit, l'air désolée.

« Ouai, ce serait super, merci ».

Comme un automate, je me dirige vers le bureau, ou je trouve, effectivement sans difficulté, quelques grammes d'héroïne et deux seringues propres.

J'ai toujours laissé un peu de came chez Emmett, comme cela ne le dérangeait pas, et je me suis toujours méfié du jour ou Carlisle, Esmée ou Alice finirait par tomber sur ma Brune, et par la jeter. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout perdre.

Je sors donc une seringue et l'un des petits pochons ou il reste juste assez pour un shoot. Je retrouve Emm dans l'atelier, et nous montons les escaliers. Je me dirige machinalement vers la cuisine, ou je sors une cuiller d'un des tiroirs et le jus de citron du frigo. Dans ma poche, je prends mon briquet et commence à chauffer le mélange dilué.

Emm revient de la salle de bain avec un petit morceau de coton qu'il me tend.

« J'ai expliqué la situation rapidement à Rosalie ; elle reste dans la chambre, elle est occupée de toute façon. Elle te dis bonsoir ».

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, et aspire le mélange avec la pompe. Sans difficulté, je trouve une veine, et j'enfonce l'aiguille dans mon bras, laissant lentement le produit se propager dans mon organisme.

Je jette la seringue et le coton dans la poubelle, et balance la cuiller dans l'évier.

Je retrouve Emm au salon, assis sur le canapé, la bouteille de téquila encore pleine sur la table basse.

Je m'assois sur le canapé un peu plus loin, et attrape la bouteille, l'ouvrant rapidement d'une main experte, et commençant à boire, au goulot.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Emmett grimacer, et je me rappelle de mon père un peu plus tôt.

Mon père.

Esmée.

Bella.

D'un coup, je me sens comme électrocuté. L'alcool, la brulure laissée par la téquila descendant ma gorge ni est pour rien. Me sentant trembler, je repose la bouteille sur la table.

« Mec … ça a pas l'air d'aller du tout. Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? », Emmett me demande, véritablement angoissé maintenant.

Je me sens sur le point d'exploser ; d'exploser de rage, rage contre moi, effroyablement dégouté par ma personne. Exploser en sanglots, ravagé par la douleur, la douleur, la souffrance de ce que j'ai fait, la douleur de savoir que j'ai fait mal, à qui j'ai fait mal.

« Je suis un connard », je dis. « Le pire des enfoirés. L'ignominie suprême. Le Roi des Cons ».

Il rit, d'un rire nerveux, sans joie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ce titre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? », il me demande, la peine lisible dans ses yeux.

« Je … J'ai … J'ai …, J'ai insulté Bella, je lui ai dit que je la haïssais », je finis par avouer, m'écroulant complètement sur moi-même, comme un château de cartes ; et finalement, explosant en sanglots.

« Quoi ? Mais, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !? ».

« Parce … Parce que, parce que j'ai, j'ai cru qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ! J'ai …, j'ai cru qu'elle me voulait du mal ! Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de parler de Jenks et puis, elle s'est mise devant moi alors que je la tenais dans mes bras, et elle a commencé, elle allait me tailler une pipe ! Devant Esmée, Carlisle ! j'ai pété un câble, je …, je, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste … je sais pas … je l'ai vu et je me suis énervé, d'un coup … je … j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait m'humilier, qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule depuis le début ! … », je lui confesse, entre mes sanglots.

Il m'enlace dans une étreinte masculine, et je finis par pleurer sur son épaule.

J'attrape la bouteille, et bois encore, jusqu'à ce que ma gorge brule trop, comme le soleil lors d'une sécheresse.

« Je ne suis qu'un avorton ! Une erreur de la nature, une raclure, une pourriture, un raté de première catégorie ! Je l'ai traitée de pute ! Emmett ! Je l'ai traitée de pute ! Je lui ai dit que je la haïssais ! », je dis, ravagé par des sanglots silencieux qui me secouent violement.

Après plusieurs minutes, plusieurs shooter de téquila, dont la bouteille est presque vide alors qu'Emmett n'a presque rien bu, je me repasse encore une fois la scène, me torture à nouveau, me faisant endurer la peine que je mérite, chacun de mes membres hurlant sa souffrance, mon cœur mutilé de l'intérieur, brûlé vif, à l'acide ; et une nouvelle crise de larmes me prend. Mes coudes sur mes cuisses, je me passe les mains sur le visage.

« Mais je l'aime ! Je veux pas … je veux pas qu'elle me déteste ! Moi je l'aime, tout ce que je veux c'est … », je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais entends le grincement d'une porte, et les pas de quelqu'un.

A ce point, je voix flou, la lumière de l'halogène m'aveugle, me brule les yeux, et les sons, les voix me paraissent affreusement fortes. Et je reconnais celle de Rosalie.

« Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre soirée, mais Ed, ça fait longtemps que je t'entends, tu parles fort, et même si ce que tu as fait est ignoble, inexcusable, et que, si tu n'avais pas été dans cet état, je t'aurais giflé, ça me fait mal de te voir anéanti. De t'entendre hurler ta douleur. Je crois que tu 'es suffisamment puni tout seul pour que je ne te fasse pas un speech », elle me dit d'une voix douce, s'approchant, et me prenant dans ses bras.

« Mais je l'aime … », je souffle doucement.

« Je sais ; je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle t'aime au moins autant. Et qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle est certainement encore plus malheureuse que toi. Elle souffre beaucoup plus. Et tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser comme ça. Alors viens, je vais te ramener », elle se lève et me tend la main.

Que j'attrape. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans la Cadillac d'Emmet, et Rosalie roule en direction de la maison. Je regarde ma montre : 4h17. Je suis resté un moment là-bas.

Finalement, nous arrivons, et Rosalie me dépose sur le bas côté. Elle me fait un signe de la main, et je lui souris. Elle repart, et j'avance d'un pas incertain vers la maison, mes jambes traitresses me ballotant de tous les côtés.

Je rentre, et passe dans le salon pour prendre un verre d'eau, et lorsque je pénètre la pièce, je tombe sur Esmée et Carlisle. Ils m'attendaient.

Je lève mes mains au ciel.

« Je sais. Je suis l'abruti suprême, un raté, une merde, tout ce que voulez, vous avez raison. J'aurais pas pu faire pire. Mais … mais si vous saviez ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Je suis tellement nul ! », je dis, recommençant à pleurer, ma voix brisée, ruisselante de mes larmes. « Mais je l'aime ! je voulais pas … je voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Mais c'est juste … j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me faire mal, qu'elle était comme les autres, mais … mais je sais que je suis fou ! Putain je suis … », mais encore une fois, je suis interrompu, par Esmée qui se jette dans me bras, et qui pleure avec moi.

Elle me serre fort, et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

« Moi je sais, mon chéri, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu n'es pas fou, chéri, tu n'es pas fou ! Mais il faut que tu arrêtes, fais attention à elle, elle est tellement fragile … elle était dévastée tout à l'heure, elle t'aime tellement tu sais, elle ne pense pas à mal … c'est juste qu'elle … elle est … différente. Elle n'a pas vécu dans le même monde que toi ces dernières années. Elle t'aime, elle t'aime vraiment. Elle était en piteux état tout à l'heure. Demain, prend le temps de lui expliquer. Prend le temps de t'excuser, de lui dire, de tout lui dire … », Esmée me dit.

« Maman, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher … je suis mort », je réponds, en baillant.

Esmée se recule, la mine dégoutée.

« Tu empestes l'alcool ».

« Je sais … j'ai un peu bu », j'admets.

« Pas qu'un peu, à mon avis », Carlisle ajoute, son regard me transperçant. « Ve te coucher, mais fais attention, Isabella dort ».

Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit, et vais dans ma chambre. J'allume une toute petite lampe, ne voulant pas réveiller Bella. En vitesse, je me déshabille, et une fois en caleçon, je vais dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, et recule instinctivement. J'étudie l'image que ce miroir me renvoie.

Je suis plutôt fin, mais assez musclé, de part mon engouement pour les sports. Ma peau est pale, et, sur mes bras, mes mains, mes jambes et mes pieds, couverte de bleus par endroit, ou de petit s points roses, cicatrices d'un fixe récent.

Mon visage est émacié, mes joues sont creuses. J'ai le teint blafard et des cernes foncés et profonds sous les yeux, dont les pupilles sont presque invisibles. Mes yeux sont aussi rouges, éclatés, complètement injectés de sang. Mais ça, c'est la téquila. Je le sais, l'alcool m'a toujours fait cela.

Mes autres défauts, je ne les vois pas, ma vision encore trop flou et imprécise pour me le permettre. D'un pas maladroit, j'avance en zigzagant vers le lit, ou je me glisse sous les couvertures.

Tout doucement, je m'approche de Bella, et me serre contre elle, l'enlaçant le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle est si belle, si paisible. J'embrasse un côté de sa mâchoire et ferme les yeux, laissant le sommeil m'envahir. Je ne résiste pas longtemps, et bascule rapidement dans le monde de l'inconscient.

Après une nuit mouvementé, je m'éveille par de petits bruits, et la sensation d'avoir le torse mouillé. J'ouvre les yeux, et fais face à Bella, les yeux trop rouge et trop gonflés, la lèvre tremblante, la tête appuyée contre ma poitrine.

« Va-t-en », elle me dit, la voix brisée. Elle renifle. « Va-t-en. Faut que tu t'en vas parce que c'est toit que tu me déteste mais moi je t'aime aussi alors après si tu restes là que tu me déteste alors que moi je t'aime ça va me faire encore plus mal dans mon cœur », elle chuchote.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila, nouveaux chapitre !**

**Un peu en retard, je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot au lycée, et surtout, je travaille énormément le manuscrit original, et j'entreprends de corriger l'orthographe, la grammaire, la concordance des temps, les expressions, bref de faire un énorme check-up, et de faire la chasse aux anachronismes et de tous les corriger, même si, a part l'iPod et les voitures, tout le reste est normal, puisque j'y ai fait particulièrement attention. **

**Néanmoins, chapitre plus long que les précédents, et plus riche, toujours, encore plus riche et émotions ! Considérez à partir de maintenant que c'est le début des choses sérieuses. Je pense publier environ toutes les deux semaines en périodes scolaire, et pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas encore. Les chapitres seront certainement plus longs aussi. **

**Voila, j'attends donc l'avis de mes fidèles et bien-aimés lecteurs,**

**Gros bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	16. Chapitre 13: Failed

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

sama-66 : Ton intention était certainement bonne, mais ce genre de review, c'est celui de celles qui m'insupportent ! Je n'écris pas dans le but qu'Edward et Bella finissent ensemble avec un beau Happy End « et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Je parle de sujets graves, sérieux et tabous. Pour tous ceux qui n'attendent que la romance, vous pouvez partir. J'en suis au chapitre 13, je rabâche cela depuis le début, a chaque chapitre, et chaque AN, alors si personne ne se donner la peine de lire ce que j'écris, pour que vous compreniez mieux, ne vous donnez plus la peine de suivre cette fiction. Alors il n'y aura pas de « 3 ans après » ou Bella sera toute belle, parlera bien et sera clean et heureuse en couple avec Edward. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention, je le dis depuis le début. Maintenant, il a y des fictions géniales, très bien écrites, par des auteurs qui méritent d'être lus, alors si tu recherches une romance mignonne, je te conseille d'arrêter de perdre ton temps à me lire, puisque tu ne comprends pas, et de fouiller dans les archives de , il y en a plein ! Merci quand même pour la review, je suppose …

ariane : que tu sois énervée après Ed', j'suis d'accord, Mais Carlisle, il a juste aidé Bella, et a été sympa ! Bref, tu veux voir Edward souffrir, tu va aimer ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review :)

magalie : Merci ^^ contente que tu i aimé, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également.

Xia Ping : voila la suite, qui j'espère te plaira autant. Merci beaucoup.

« et ben ca c'est du pétage de plomb  
j'espère qu'il va réussir a lui expliquer et qu'elle va lui pardonner  
parce que la elle était déjà brisée mais ca va être encore pire après  
ce qu'il lui a dit » : commentaire absolument anonyme car sans nom, auquel je réponds, merci tout d'abord. Je suis contente que voir que j'ai des lecteurs qui comprennent ce que j'écris. Oui, elle va être brisée, et évidement, elle va lui pardonner. Pour les explications, en revanche, c'ets pas dans ce chapitre ….

Maya : Merci énooooormément pour ta review ! Non, je ne chercher ABSOLUMENT PAS a faire un truc mignon « rose bonbon » comme tu dis, et ce passage je l'avais en tête depuis le tout début de l'histoire ! maintenant, si Bella va pardonner, et tant qu'elle n'aura pas « grandi » pardonnera toujours à Edward car même si elle souffre de ce qu'il lui a dit, de croire qu'il ne l'aime pas, elle, elle l'aime quand même, et elle n'est pas capable d'en vouloir a quelqu'un, elle ne comprend pas le principe. Et elle l'aime trop fort pour ça … ça souffrance est donc encore plus grande.

HelleHaare : Merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui comprend la psychologie d'Edward … encore de la destruction massive dans ce chapitre … j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Jasna : Merci ! Je comprends que ce soit dur d'attendre et cela me flatte, car ça veut dire que tu aime ma fiction, mais j'ai une vie en dehors de l'écriture (même si écrire c'est toute ma vie …) et j'ai besoin de me détendre, de sortir, de ma m'amuser te je travaille beaucoup, pour le lycée, et pour mon histoire, car je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi …

Blandine : merci pour ta review et ta compréhension, c'est très agréable. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

Emmjackedjazz : Hey chérie ! mdr comment je kiffe trop lire tes reviews, serieux a chaque fois je me dis « un nouveau chapitre, et toujours la ! » :) j'espère que ce chap te plaira ….

Sophiebelier : Merci pour ta review. Monstrueux, oui, mais explicable et « compréhensible », mais pas excusable pour autant, oui …

Audrey : Si, si merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des reviewers fidèles et attentifs ! J'attends la prochaine review ! :)

Fleur : merci pour ta review, et comme demandée, voici la suite !

**Chapitre XIII : Failed**

_Isabella_

C'est tout bizarre.

Déjà c'est pas normal que j'ai réveillé moi alors que y fait encore tout noir la dedans la chambre.

Et puis aussi y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit avec moi. Mais c'est pas normal aussi parce quand j'ai été dormir que Alice elle m'a dit de me reposer c'est parce que je pleurais j'étais toute seule hein.

Hum.

Faut que je vois c'est qui avec moi dans le lit.

Je me retourne et ça y est je vois une tête.

Oh !

Oh !

C'est Edward.

Mais c'est pourquoi qu'il est la aussi ?

Il a dit y m'aime pas ! il a dit aussi y me déteste que je suis qu'une sale pute !

Oh voilà ça y est merde je pleure faut pas je pleure trop fort sinon je vais le réveiller que y va pas être content qui va encore faire méchant et tout et mon cœur il aura mal qui va saigner fort hein.

Mais c'est bizarre Edward y bouge pas hein.

Y bouge pas du tout.

Oh !

Et ça sent pas bon hein ! Mais ça sent trop mauvais que ça pue !

C'est comme quand Laurent et Papa Jenks y m'enfermaient dans la salle de bain la dernière fois que j'ai puni et j'ai gerbé.

Ah ! Mais Edward il a gerbé dans le lit !

Ah !

Ah !

Y va être tout sale ! Le pauvre y faut que je vais l'aider à nettoyer hein !

Mais y faut le réveiller hein …

Bon tant pis je le réveille.

Je le secoue un peu.

Y bouge pas.

Encore un peu plus fort maintenant.

« Allez ! Edward faut que tu te réveille hein, t'as vomi viens on va laver tout ! » je lui dis.

Mais y se réveille pas !

Ahhhh !

Mais aussi une fois chez Papa Jenks y a une fille que je sais plus c'était comment son nom elle a mourût qu'elle a vomi !

« AHHHH ! AAAHHH ! AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » je hurle que c'est trop horrible !

Edward il est mort !

Bouh hou, non, moi je veux pas il est mort hein, je l'aime Edward même si y me fait mal dans mon cœur qu'il est méchant !

« Edward ! ALLEEEEEEEEER ! EdwardYYYY ! S'IL TE PLAIT QUE T'ES PAS MORT ! » ça y est je pleure c'est trop horrible !

Oh non ! non non non !

Edward que j'aime il est mort !

Il est mourût … moi aussi je veux que je suis mourût alors !

_Alice_

Merde.

5h04.

Qui ose hurler à cette heure la ?

Qui ose me réveiller à cette heure la ?

Qui ose réveiller toute la maison à cette heure la !?

Merde.

C'est Isabella.

Sans réfléchir, je descends en trombe les escaliers, et tombe nez à nez avec mon père.

« Alice, s'il te plait, va t'occuper d'Isabella pendant que ta mère appelle les secours, fait vite, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie Alice ! Il ne survivra pas ! ».

Ma gorge se serre et j'ai beau baigner dans l'incompréhension, je ne cherche pas à comprendre de quoi, de qui mon père parle, je cours vers l'endroit d'où proviennent les cris, et je trouve Isabella recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, tremblant comme une feuille, et hurlant, hurlant sans même s'entendre.

La lumière de la chambre de Ed m'aveugle, et quand je m'approche d'Isabella, je comprends. Je comprends le regard paniqué, empli d'une douleur profonde et retenue, hurlant sa peur et baigné de larmes de mon père. Ma mère est au téléphone, avec les secours je présume, dans le même état que mon père, qui lui, se trouve à genoux sur le lit de Edward, le sortant des draps, et le faisant rouler sur le côté, dégageant sa tête.

Alors que je m'avance vers Isabella pour la faire sortir de la et la calmer, je m'applique à ne pas regarder mon frère, mais au moment ou mon père arrive finalement à l'installer en position de sécurité, je vois son visage, le visage de Ed, pâle comme un cadavre, les lèvres bleuies.

Mon père lui tient la langue et ma mère, qui vient de raccrocher le téléphone, tente tant bien que mal de faire sortir le vomi encore coincé dans sa gorge, qui l'empêche de respirer.

Respirer.

On a besoin d'air pour vivre.

On a besoin de respirer l'air, pour vivre.

Mon frère. Edward. Il va mourir.

Je reste la, complètement tétanisée. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne réfléchis pas. Je vois mon frère, allongé sur son lit, baignant dans sa gerbe, son corps ne se soulevant plus, devenant de plus en plus pâle alors que je vois ses mains et ses lèvres bleuir encore plus.

Il va mourir. Non, il est déjà mort. Non, non, il va mourir. Les secours n'arriveront pas à temps. Non. C'est trop tard, il va mourir. Ou bien il est déjà mort.

C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive encore à penser.

Mais non, non Edward ne peut pas mourir ! Il a l'habitude, il va s'en remettre ! Mais tu l'a vu ! Il Ets tout bleu ! Il VA mourir ! C'est sûr ! Il est mort !

Et j'explose en sanglots.

Je m'assois à côté d'Isabella. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire.

Nous pleurons.

Nous attendons.

Et nous pleurons encore, nous crions, hurlons notre souffrance, serrées fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre, attendant que le temps passe.

Parce que c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire.

Attendre …

Attendre.

_Esmée_

« Très bien et ou habitez-vous ? », les secours me demandent.

« 8048 Riverdale St, Dearborn Heights, Michigan, faites vite, je vous en supplie, c'est mon fils! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme, l'ambulance est en chemin, nous serons la rapidement ».

« C'est mon bébé ! Mon garçon ! Ne le laissez pas mou … mourir ! Mon Dieu, s'il …, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait dé … dépêchez-vous ! », je hurle et je pleure au téléphone, ravagés par des sanglots incessants.

« Madame, restez calme, surtout, restez calme, la seule chose que vous puissiez faire en attendant les secouristes, c'est de veiller sur votre fils avec votre mari, je crois qu'il est médecin, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, oui il est psy … psychiatre ! Mais Edward, il … il est … enfin il va si mal ! Il est … Il est … oh mon Dieu, venez vite, je vous en supplie, je vous … je vous en conjure, s'il, s'il vous plait ! ».

« Madame, retournez vous occuper de votre fils, nous serons la dans 2 minutes tout au plus ».

Et avec ça, il raccroche.

Je raccroche.

Je ne sais pas qui raccroche en premier, mais cela m'est égal.

La seule chose que vous puissiez faire, c'est de veiller sur votre fils …

La seule chose que vous puissiez faire, c'est de le regarder mourir !

Oh Edward !

Je retourne dans sa chambre, ou je vois vaguement Alice, debout près d'Isabella, et me précipite sur le lit.

« Esmée, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Il … il est … il est train de s'e … s'étouffer d'accord ? Alors, pendant que je … que je vais tenir sa langue, il, il faut que … que toi tu … que tu fasses sortir le vomi qui est toujours coincé dans sa gorge, hein ? », Carlisle me demande, m'implorant du regard, tout aussi dévasté que moi.

« Oui … oui d'accord. N'importe quoi ».

Alors qu'Carlisle tient fermement la langue de mon fils du bout des doigts, je m'approche, les mains tremblantes, et essaie de faire sortir ce que mon bébé n'a pas pu régurgiter tout seul.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et m'aveuglent, et je fais doucement et avec toute la délicatesse qu'il me reste glisser mes doigts sur sa langue, les enfonçant petit à petit dans sa gorge, tentant de dégager un chemin pour que l'air passe, pour que mon garçon respire.

Je m'acharne à retirer tout ce que je peux, je m'empêche de penser à autre chose, au temps que ces putains de secouristes mettent, à mon fils qui pâlit davantage à chaque minute, à ses respiration de plus en plus faibles et espacées, à Isabella et Alice qui hurlent et pleurent tout leur saoul, A mon mari qui tremble et sanglote silencieusement, et bientôt, bientôt il ne reste plus rien dans le fond de sa gorge, mais je cherche encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Carlisle m'arrête, m'attrapant les mains et les empêchant de bouger, avant de me relâcher et d'appuyer de plus en plus fort sur le thorax de mon bébé.

J'attrape ses mains, les serre fort, les embrasse.

Mais je réalise brusquement quelque chose.

« Ses mains ! Carlisle ! Ses mains ! Elles sont gelées ! Bon Dieu, ses mains sont glacées ! ».

Alors que je vais embrasser les mains de mon fils encore, quelqu'un me pousser, me l'arrache des bras, et Carlisle et à côté de moi, et m'enlace.

« Madame, laissez-nous nous occuper de votre fils, tout ira bien ».

Tout ira bien …

_Carlisle_

Lentement, j'éloigne Esmée de tout cela, et je laisse les secouristes s'occuper de Edward.

Je les vois l'installer sur un brancard en vitesse et lui poser un masque respiratoire, et lui faire une injection de naloxone ; pour ce que j'en sais ; pendant que l'un d'entre eux commence un massage cardiaque, tout en faisant rouler le brancard et l'emmenant vers l'ambulance. Je les suis.

« Je viens avec vous, je suis son père », je dis, et ils me font signe de les suivre.

Je monte avec eux dans l'ambulance, et pendant que l'un monte dans la cabine et démarre l'engin à toute vitesse, l'autre s'assoit avec moi à côté de mon fils.

« Ouai, Dave, c'est Peter, on a une OD stade 3, on arrive dans deux ou trois minutes au Garden City Hospital. On le conduit en soins intensifs ».

« Aller, aller fiston, t'es un coriace, t'es costaud, tu vas t'en sortir. Il faut que tu t'en sortes Edward ! Tu DOIS t'en sortir ! S'il te plait … S'il … S'il te plait, Edward, reviens, reviens avec nous … »

_Alice_

Le temps passe et au bout de ce qui me semble un millénaire, l'ambulance arrive enfin, les secouristes emmènent mon frère, mais c'est trop tard, je le sais, c'est trop tard. Mon père part avec eux, et maman est désormais avec nous, et nous nous étreignons toutes les trois, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Comme brutalement sortie de sa torpeur Isabella s'aperçoit de l'absence de Ed et se met à hurler, à courir jusqu'à l'ambulance, et sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle hurle comme une folle, en transe, ravagée par ses sanglots, elle pleure, le menton tremblant, les yeux rouges et gonflés, regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner dans la nuit noire, ses genoux tremblant l'abandonnant finalement, et ses mains couvrant ses lèvres puis son visage.

Elle est allongée sur le trottoir dur et froid, en chien de fusil, pleurant sans s'arrêter, son corps secoué par des tremblements toujours plus violents.

Doucement, je m'assois à côté d'elle, et ma mère revient avec une couverture, et l'emmitoufle dedans, sachant qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de la bouger maintenant.

Alors nous restons là, toutes les trois, sur le trottoir ce matin du 24 décembre, pleurant la mort d'un fils, d'un frère, ou de beaucoup plus encore …

Nous restons la jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Kitty se calment et qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. Ensuite, Esmée la prend dans ses bras et la dépose sur le canapé du salon. Quand elle se réveillera, je l'aiderai à laver ses cheveux et en retirer les vomissures.

Je vais avec ma mère à la cuisine, et elle nous sert un café bien noir.

Nous attendons les nouvelles.

Cela fait plus de trois heures qu'ils sont partis.

Sans se dire un mot, nous nous asseyons face à face, buvant lentement notre tasse, fixant le téléphone qui trône au milieu de la table.

Et nous attendons.

Encore.

Encore.

Le pire, ce n'est finalement pas de me dire que mon frère est mort. C'est d'attendre qu'on me le dise. C'est d'attendre, de nous donner de faux-espoirs, de nous inquiéter encore plus, de nous mentir, de tenter encore de le sauver, alors qu'il est mort. Le pire, c'est d'attendre. D'attendre en connaissant l'issue. Mais sans savoir quand est-ce que tout prendra vraiment fin. Sans vraiment savoir quand la réalité nous écrasera.

Alors j'attends.

Avec Esmée, j'attends.

Les larmes roulent silencieusement le long de nos joues, mais nous ne parlons pas.

Nous attendons.

Isabella se réveille.

Sans bruit, elle s'avance vers nous.

Les yeux toujours aussi rouges et gonflés. Les larmes débordant de ses yeux et coulant à flot. Sans un bruit. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

Elle fixe le téléphone, et attend.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps ils sont partis, maintenant.

Au bout de quelques instants, ma mère brise le silence.

« Alice, ma chérie, va aider Isabella à se laver un peu, il faut que l'on soit prête lorsque ton père appellera ».

Je ne pose pas de question, et prend Isabella par la main, l'emmenant dans la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre. Je lui dis de m'attendre et vais chercher quelques vêtements dans sa chambre.

Dans la chambre de mon frère.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je m'écroule et fonds en larmes, entourée par son odeur, les draps de son lit complètement froissés et macérant avec sa gerbe.

L'atmosphère trop lourde, et trop pesante qui m'étouffe.

Ma mère arrive et me relève, prend les vêtements dont Isabella aura besoin, me le donne, avant de me dire :

« Alice, tu dois être forte maintenant. Va t'occuper d'Isabella. C'est dur je sais, mais il le faut. Alors arrête de pleurer, tu n'aideras pas ton frère. Occupe-toi d'Isabella, elle est en état de choc, elle va avoir besoin de nous ».

Sans plus discuter, je remonte les escaliers et entre dans ma salle de bain, pour trouver Isabella assise sur le carrelage, une seringue vide à la main, à côté d'une cuiller brulée, d'un briquet et d'un petit morceau de coton.

Je ne la questionne pas, mais nettoie tout ce bazar, avant de la relever. Elle se laisse faire, molle comme une poupée de chiffon, comme complètement inanimée.

Je lui retire son tee-shirt, trempé par le vomi de mon frère, et le jette dans le lavabo, pour le laver plus tard, un jour.

Je la fait se mettre à genoux, la tête dans la baignoire face à la cabine de douche, et je lui mouille la tête, et démêle ses cheveux, les libérant de tous résidus des vomissures.

Il ne reste plus rien dans ses cheveux, et j'enroule une serviette autour.

« Va prendre une douche maintenant, je t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi dans la salle de bain », je lui dis gentiment, avec un petit sourire.

« Euh oui d'accord mais c'est que moi je voulais la prendre en bas ma douche que c'est parce que je veux être dans sa salle de bain à lui à Edward que c'est la ou y a son odeur qui sent bon », elle me répond d'une petite voix.

Je retiens mes larmes le plus fort possible, et la fait descendre avec moi, pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain de mon frangin.

Elle retire la serviette et ses sous-vêtements, et e me retourne pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Mais quand je regarde dans le miroir, examinant mon visage, je remarque qu'elle n'utilise ni le shampoing, ni le gel douche que je lui ai acheté. Pourtant, je lui avais bien expliqué, et j'avais pris des bouteilles de couleurs criardes pour qu'elle s'en souvienne facilement.

Mais en regardant plus attentivement, je comprends.

C'est son shampoing. C'est son gel douche.

Alors je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Elles coulent, elles coulent, s'échappent, les traitresses, en de longs sanglots. Je n'entends pas Isabella arriver, et, encore mouillée de la douche, elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle pleure aussi.

« Je te fais un câlin. Parce moi c'est Tanya que elle m'a montré les câlins et ça fait beaucoup du bien quand on est triste. Et comme on est tous beaucoup … euh hou, beaucoup trop trop triste je te fais un câlin ».

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, nous pleurons toutes les deux, avant que je n'aide Isabella à s'habiller, à se coiffer, et que je n'aille prendre ma douche moi-même, dans ma salle de bain. Pendant ce temps la, Isabella est retournée à la cuisine avec ma mère, qui quand je l'ai vue, était toujours assise à la table, en fixant le téléphone, attendant pour une nouvelle, n'importe laquelle, bien qu'elle aussi bien que nous toutes, ne se fasse plus d'illusions …

_Esmée_

Il est 15h27.

Ça fait une dizaines d'heures maintenant qu'ils sont partis …

Pas d'appel. Pas de nouvelles.

Rien.

Le néant.

Isabella arrive, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche, bouclant légèrement. Elle sent Edward.

Elle s'approche de moi, et me serre dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi Esmée je t'aime beaucoup et comme on est toutes tristes très beaucoup fort et ben je te fais un câlin parce que les câlins c'est bon que ça fait du bien quand on est tout très beaucoup beaucoup triste qu'on pleure comme ça ».

Et dans ses bras, je fonds en larmes.

Et elle pleure aussi.

Mais soudainement, un bruit nous fait sursauter.

Biiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiiip !

Le téléphone.

Le téléphone.

Il sonne.

Biiiiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiiiip !

La main tremblante, je décroche après un long moment d'hésitation.

Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'Carlisle va me dire.

Je ne le veux pas.

Mais il le faut.

Il le faut.

Il faut faire face à la réalité.

« Allo ? »

« Esmée, c'est moi chérie, j'ai quelque chose a te dire ».

_Alice_

Alors que je coupe l'eau, j'entends un bruit stressant résonner dans toute la maison.

Biiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiip ! Biiiiiiiip !

Le téléphone.

Je me sèche en 4eme vitesse, j'attrape mes vêtements et les passe sans y faire attention, et me rue à la cuisine, les cheveux encore dégoulinants, prenant la petite main d'Isabella et la serrant fort dans la mienne.

« Allo », ma mère soupire au téléphone, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, encore.

J'entends vaguement quelqu'un parler de l'autre côté, mais je ne peux pas reconnaitre de mots distincts.

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi comment va mon bébé, je t'en prie ».

« Oh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Carlisle si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais gout tu sais ! », ma mère répond, d'une voix saccadée, hors d'haleine.

Isabella à le menton tremblant et baisse la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Mes yeux me brulent mais je tiens bon, pas maintenant, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

« Ah ! Les filles sssssont … sont prêtes, on arrive très bientôt ! Mon chéri, mon bébé … », elle dit avant de raccrocher et de pleurer, encore et encore.

« Les filles, dépêchez-vous, on va retrouver Carlisle à l'hôpital. Je vous attends à la voiture ».

Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape une paire de chaussure et les enfile, et Isabella à déjà enfilé ses Converse. Je lui tends son manteau et je mets le mien et nous retrouvons ma mère à côté de la Nissan après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée.

Ma mère roule vite, dépassant largement la limitation de vitesse, contrairement à son habitude. Néanmoins, nous arrivons vite et bientôt, nous nous garons au Garden City Hospital, à côté du service des soins intensifs.

Toujours sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Mais si maman n'a rien dit, c'est qu'on le sait déjà.

C'est parce qu'on s'y était préparées.

Nous sortons rapidement de la voiture, et courons jusqu'à l'entrée et aux portes coulissantes, ou mon père nous attend.

Il nous serre toutes les trois très fort dans ses bras, et laisse échapper quelques larmes.

« Il va falloir être très fortes maintenant, hein. Il va falloir être très fortes pour Edward », il dit dans un murmure.

Alors oui, je sais. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Isabella aussi, et toutes les deux, nous continuons de nous tenir la main, et de pleurer ensemble.

Nous tirant de notre deuil, un médecin arrive, et commence à nous entreprendre.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Soeran, urgentiste. Je m'occupe de votre frère, qui est actuellement sortit des soins intensifs. On le dirige vers une chambre de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais il va beaucoup mieux, il s'en sortira sans séquelles graves ! C'est un miraculé ! ».

Et je relève la tête.

Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? », je lui demande.

_Isabella_

« Alors Edward il est vivant qu'il est pas mort !? », je lui demande au docteur.

Il me regarde tout bizarre comme si c'était que je suis un monstre.

Mais Alice elle fait méchant avec les yeux et le docteur y me regarde plus comme si c'était que je suis un monstre !

« Oui, M. Edward Blake est tiré d'affaire, il s'en sortira sans lésions graves, et sera apte à rentrer chez lui d'ici quelques jours, après son réveil », y dit le médecin avec un sourire.

Oh ! Je suis trop heureuse que Edward il est vivant !

« Alice ! Alice il est pas mort ! il a pas mourût ! Il est vivant ! Edward que je l'aime il est vivant ! », je lui dis et je lui prends les mains c'est pour qu'elle se lève.

« J'imagine qu'en tant que famille immédiate, vous voulez le voir ? », y demande à Esmée et Carlisle et Alice mais pas à moi le docteur.

« Bien sûr ! », c'est Esmée elle dit.

« Laissez-moi vérifier les registres », y dit avec un sourire bizarre le docteur … ça me rappelle le sourire de Alaric que il faisait des fois.

« Carlisle, hum, bien sûr, Esmée, oui, Alice, et … hum … quel est votre nom ? », c'est le docteur que il me parle pendant que y chercher dans tous plein de papier et sur un ordinateur.

Je sais c'est quoi un ordinateur parce que Papa Jenks il en avait un aussi.

« Moi c'est Isabella que je m'appelle ».

« Isabella …, hum … Isabella …, je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas d'Isabella dans la famille immédiate. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir attendre ici pendant que le reste de Blake va rendre visite à Edward », y dit le docteur.

Oh !

C'est un très très méchant docteur hein !

Moi c'est Edward que je veux le voir je l'aime fort beaucoup hein !

Même si lui y m'aime pas qui me déteste je veux le voir Edward hein je suis trop contente il est vivant qu'il est pas mort !

« Ouh ! Bouh ! Mais moi je veux voir Edward que je l'ai … ai-me ! », je dis.

Ah voila ça y est hein je pleure encore !

« Ecoutez-moi, espèce de gros con, Isabella vient voir Edward avec nous, que cela vous plaise ou non, et que cela soit autorisé ou pas. Mon père est psychiatre et s'il estime qu'Isabella peut voir mon frère, c'est qu'elle le peut. Maintenant, je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Edward, alors je vous conseille d'accepter cet arrangement à l'amiable et de ne pas appeler la sécurité, car lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il apprend qui à empêché son Isabella de venir le voir, eh bien … je n'aimerai vraiment pas être à votre place. Il peut être assez violent quand il veut … », c'est Alice elle dit au méchant docteur.

C'est trop rigolo, on dirait il a peur parce qui dit que « oui oui » comme ça et après nous on s'en va et on va voir Edward !

Et aussi pour aller le voir Edward eh ben on prend le « ascenseur ». En fait c'est une grande grande boite que on va dedans et c'est magique. Ça monte et puis ça descend. C'est comme les escaliers sauf que on marche pas.

Ça y est on y est c'est devant la chambre à Edward !

Je cours jusqu'à elle est ou la porte et puis après aussi je regarde Esmée et Alice et Carlisle et tout et puis je leur demande si c'est moi que j'ai le droit que j'entre en premier et y me disent oui avec leur tête.

Alors je rentre.

Oh !

Oh !

C'est tout bizarre ! Edward y dort mais il a des tubes dans le nez et aussi dans le bras avec une aiguille comme sur les piqures !

Oh !

Il a l'air tout malade et tout triste … ça me fait mal à mon cœur aussi qu'il va pas trop trop bien hein Edward.

Je vais m'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle est à côté de lui et je lui prends sa main à lui que je la mets dans la mienne.

Elle est toute grande sa main. Et elle est froide aussi. Un peu. Mais ça va hein c'est pas comme un glaçon aussi.

Je la frotte dans mes mains a moi pour qu'il ai plus chaud.

Et je lui fais un bisou sur sa main aussi. Et puis sur sa joue.

Je suis contente il est vivant Edward hein.

Je l'aime trop beaucoup fort.

_Carlisle_

Dire qu'Alice m'avait impressionné est un euphémisme. En plus de cela, elle m'avait rendu très fier, en remettant à sa place ce jeune médecin arrogant, méprisant envers Isabella.

Isabella, douce comme un agneau. Adorable. Si innocente. La bonté même. Après tout ce que Ed lui a dit hier, après la souffrance dans laquelle il l'a plongé, elle est la cet après-midi, à lui tenir la main, à l'embrasser. Elle était la première à pleurer et hurler ce matin en le pensant mort.

J'ai beaucoup discuté avec les secouristes, et les causes de la dépression respiratoire suivie de l'arrêt cardiaque ne sont pas claires. Une overdose serait évoquée, bien évidement, mais un autre facteur est en cause. J'attends le rétablissement de mon fils pour savoir lequel.

Dimanche 26 décembre.

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'il est à l'hôpital, et qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Evidement, l'idée de dormir dans son lit, dans sa chambre, toute seule, sans lui, n'a pas plu du tout à Isabella. Elle ne l'a donc pas quitté depuis vendredi. Elle est restée avec lui, et à dormi dans son lit, les jeunes infirmières étant très douce et compréhensives, et beaucoup plus tolérantes après que je leur ai expliqué un bout de leur histoire.

Je discute d'ailleurs avec elles, parlant tantôt d'Isabella, que les infirmières adorent maintenant, tantôt de mon garçon, lorsque j'entends des voix s'élever de la chambre de Edward … et quelque chose qui ressemble à des pleurs.

Je m'approche de la chambre de mon fils, et par la fenêtre du couloir, je le vois légèrement relevé, le regard grave, empli de douleur, de tristesse, la main sur la joue d'Isabella, la serrant fort contre lui.

Je souris, et décide alors de leur donner quelques instants d'intimité, et d'aller grignoter quelque chose à la cafétéria, puis d'appeler Esmée et Alice pour leur annoncer qu'Edward s'est enfin réveillé.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ******** Merci d'être toujours la, je vous aime, mes lecteurs adorés ! Au fait, par curiosité, quel age avez-vous? ^^**

**Ps à Sama-66 : Oui, tu m'as gonflé(e) avec ta review, parce que j'estime que je ne fais pas des AN et des explications de textes pour rien, mais pour aider mes lecteurs, par dévouement, et considération. Donc oui, ça me fait chier de voir que certains n'ont pas compris, et/ou ne comprennent pas. Maintenant, ne le prend pas personnellement, je ne t'attaque pas, mais je dis que c'est le genre de remarque qui énerve légitimement car la question que tu as posée trouve sa réponse dans tout ce que j'ai dis avant … si tu veux t'expliquer avec moi, parce que j'ai mal compris le sens de ton commentaire ou autre, je suis ouverte au dialogue, alors tiens moi au courant ! :)**


	17. AN : Précisions sur la suite

Mes très chers lecteurs … Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noel, et de bonnes fêtes !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps, mais ce dernier chapitre, en cours d'écriture, m'est très difficile à écrire, car il marque, de plus, la fin de la première partie de cette histoire …

En effet, il m'est apparu logique de la compartimenter en trois parties, et donc, la première prendra fin avec le prochain chapitre. Une fois ce dernier posté, ce qui devrais être assez prochainement d'ailleurs, je pense prendre une longue pose, et en profiter pour supprimer cette version de l'histoire, et la reposter sur , avec les chapitres modifiés, tous beaux, tous neufs !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie depuis si longtemps. J'ai pensé de nombreuses fois à faire des AN, mais comme j'écris régulièrement, très peu, mais souvent, je me disais toujours que le chapitre serait bientôt terminé ; j'avais tort, je m'en excuse.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont continué de me soutenir durant cette période d'arrêt. Je me répète, mais sachez que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette histoire. C'est mon bébé, et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Mais j'aurais des périodes creuses ; ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Maintenant, je vais pousser un gros coup de gueule, parce que ce matin, j'ai reçu trois reviews, de toi, chère **maya**, me demandant direct si j'étais toujours en vie. Ça m'énerve. Franchement, j'ai rien a dire a cela, je ne suis le chien de personne, et je ne vais même pas me donner la peine de répondre franchement ce que j'en pense, parce que je trouve juste ça dégueulasse, et que je risque de sortir un tissu d'injure qui n'a pas sa place ici.

J'ai une vie en dehors de , désolée que cela déplaise à certains, mais des raisons personnelles, en plus d'une difficulté à écrire m'ont poussée à ralentir la cadence. Je vais merveilleusement bien aujourd'hui, mais les commentaires du genre celui que j'ai eu ce matin me dégoutent tellement, ça me donne juste envie d'incendier leurs auteurs et de ne jamais poster la suite, juste de l'envoyer en privé aux VRAIS lecteurs.

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, gros bisous et beaucoup de bonheur à vous en cette période de fêtes, j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt avec le nouveau chapitre,

Petite Fée.


	18. Chapitre 14: Trouble

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Emmjackedjazz : Merci énormément pour ta review, et toutes les précédentes. Comme à chaque fois, ton soutien me touche infiniment. Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

MannieR : merci pour ta review, effectivement, cela m'est dur d'écrire une telle histoire, mais encore plus de ne rien faire. Ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes pour moi, car j'étais désespérée de ne rien écrire, de ne rien poster, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Jasna : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire (comme ta requête ou Edward et Bella se marieraient), j'en parlerai dans l'AN à la fin du chapitre.

Magalie : je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fiction, et d'avoir réussi à te surprendre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Blandine : Merci pour ta review, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps ! Edward arrêtera la drogue, à un certain point, et on y arrive plus ou moins …

Lisou : Hey ! Super heureuse de découvrir ta review ! Alors j'expliquerai plus en détail pourquoi tu n'a pas compris le passage du chapitre 12 au chap 13, et c'est justifié, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas évident à suivre. Ensuite, Bella ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle parle mal … elle vit dans sa « bulle ». Elle va s'en apercevoir au fur et a mesure. Pour ce qui est d'écoles spécialisées, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est Esmée qui s'occupera de son éducation, alors cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle réapparition de Jenks … je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant ! Tu découvriras ça dans la seconde partie de l'histoire … J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

Marie : Merci pour ta review, je suis très touchée. J'espère ne pas descendre dans ton estime après ce chapitre …

Nono : Désolée Nora ! Vraiment, je sais que tu as attendu la suite, et que tu ne m'a pas pressée ni rien, mais vraiment, putain, j'étais malade de ne pas pouvoir écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Ew : Hey ! Je suis très contente que tu sois sortie de l'ombre ! Je m'excuse encore pour les changements de prénoms, j'essaie de faire au mieux, mais généralement, écrire pompe toute mon énergie, et j'en oublie certain prénoms cachés ici et la … sinon, non, aucune référence à Watchmen, désolée ! En fait, ici, c'est de « Edward Cullen » dont on parle, et dans mon récit en version original, son personnage s'appelle « Gregory Blake ». Je n'ai absolument pas puisé mon inspiration dans Watchmen, car je ne connais absolument pas ni la BD, ni le film !

Ariane : Merci pour ta review ! Non, ni Alice ni Edward ne sont bête ou subissent un dédoublement de personnalité, simplement, Alice est sous le choc de ce qui arrive à son frère. Elle tire des conclusions de ce qu'elle voit, et ce qu'elle sait. Dans son esprit, tout se passe au ralenti, et elle ne comprend rien. La, elle cherche, essaie de comprendre, et arrive a la conclusion que si on a besoin de respirer de l'air pour vivre et que son frère ne peut pas respirer, il av mourir. Voila ! :)

Nini : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de reviewer ou non chaque chapitre, je ne fais pas un concours pour avoir le plus de commentaire possible, bien que chaque review me fasse plaisir, évidement ! :)

Savana : hey, bien sur que je me souviens ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le dernier, et je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à retranscrire les sentiments de manière juste.

Bellamie : Merci énormément pour ta review et ta critique très constructive ! Tu as soulevé certains points que je n'avais certainement pas abordés ou sur lesquels je m'étais mal exprimée, et je vais rectifier le tir : Bella parle mal, oui. Un enfant de 4 ans (comme ton neveu ^^) bien éduqué parle mieux qu'elle oui. Explication logique : Bella n'a connu qu'Edward pendant plusieurs années. Ainsi que James. Après, elle a été prostituée par Jenks. Or, comme je l'ai dis, chez Jenks, beaucoup des filles viennent de l'Est, de Roumanie, Albanie, Russie, Tchécoslovaquie, etc. Or la langue qu'elles parlent est l'anglais, puisque mon histoire se déroule aux Etats-Unis. Elles ont été arrachées à leur pays, alors oui, elles parlent anglais, mais terriblement mal. Ce n'est pas leur langue natale, alors elles font beaucoup de fautes de grammaire, et leur construction des phrases n'est pas correcte. Et Bella, comme un enfant, ne fait que répéter ce qu'elle entend … J'espère que cette explication te satisfera, car c'est vraiment en me basant la dessus que j'ai élaboré le parlé de Bella. Pour ce qui est d4edward, il dit souvent « je dis ». Mais parfois, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, ou ajouter. De plus, on lui a appris à parler, et tout cela, mais cela ne fait que 5 ans, et il a vécu séquestré par James pendant 13 ans … voila ! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Izabella : coucou ! Tu aura des nouvelles de Tanya dès ce chapitre, car c'est la suite logique des choses … aussi, Bella connaitra le bonheur, mais comme tu le sais, ou t'en doute, on est jamais vraiment heureux après de telles horreurs … Sinon, merci pour ta review et ton soutien, cela me touche énormément de savoir que mon travail sert à quelque chose, et que je suis juste dans mon analyse et mon écriture !

mimie30 : ta review m'a vraiment émue. Cela me touche de savoir que je ne fais pas cela pour rien, que j'ai des gens derrière moi qui me soutiennent, me lisent, et sont touchés par cette histoire, et de me dire que finalement, je suis capable de faire quelque chose de bien ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

sama-66 : Hey … je n'ai pas voulu me montrer agressive non plus, sache que j'étais juste en colère et blessée sur l'instant, mais je m'en suis voulue car j'ai peut-être été trop directe, et violente dans mes propos. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je comprends ton point de vue. Moi aussi, j'aime les happy ends, j'aime quand c'est mignon et que tout va bien, mais j'ai eu un jour le besoin d'écrire cette histoire, et vu le sujet que je traitais, vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, je ne pouvais pas faire de happy ends, ou aller trop vite sous peine de tout foutre en l'air. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de rêver, de ne pas penser a la réalité, car la vie me fait peur aussi, et je n'ai aps forcément envie d'être mise en face de la souffrance. Mais je poste ma fiction sur le net, et je n'oblige personne a la lire, et a continuer si cela ne plait pas ou que c'est trop dur. Au contraire, a chaque AN, j'ouvre les warnings parce que je ne veux pas faire plus de mal que de bien. Alors je pars du principe que mes lecteurs savent ce qu'ils lisent, savent pourquoi je l'écris et pourquoi les choses se passent comme elles se passent et pas autrement. Moi aussi, je vis la merde tous les jours, moins que Bella & Co, bien sur, mais si tu veux tout savoir, suite à un sentiment d'abandon, je suis devenue dépressive pendant plusieurs années, je me suis mutilée, et pas juste « coupée », j'ai perdu toute confiance en moi, et je n'ai jamais été capable de faire vraiment confiance à quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais été violée, dieu merci, mais j'ai vu des amies, et des enfants autour de moi qui l'ont vécu. Moi, j'ai juste été agressée, sans que ça aille bien loin par chance, et récemment, tripotée dans un parc, par un vieux rasta, alors que j'étais avec des amis … J'avais réussi à enrayé la boulimie pendant presque deux ans, mais en ce moment, j'ai de terrible crises et je vomis au moins deux fois par jour. Alors, oui, des fois quand je rentre du lycée, j'ai juste envie de dormir, ou lire une fiction gentille et mignonne. Mais des fois, j'ai besoin de hurler ma rage, ma douleur, celle que mes ami(e)s m'ont transmise, et le meilleur moyen pour ça, celui qui peut faire le plus de bien aux autres, le plus productif, c'est écrire. Et cela donne un sens a ma vie, une raison de me lever le matin … Voila :)

laurie : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a beaucoup touchée car tu porte le même prénom que ma petite sœur, alors au début, j'ai cru que c'était elle … et comme elle ne me soutien pas du tout dans mon projet, et a juré de ne jamais me lire, ça m'a chamboulée un peu … voila ^^

Mélanie : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te touche et que tu trouves mes personnages attachant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

HelleHaare : Hey … merci pour ta review ! En fait, c'est très simple : Bella n'a qu'Edward, il est le seul qu'elle connait, et sur qui elle a pu compter quand elle était plus jeune. Elle l'aime aveuglément, elle a tellement besoin de lui qu'elle ferait tout pour le garder avec elle.

Xia Ping : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Axelle : Coucou … non je n'avais pas arrêté de publier, j'ai juste eu besoin d'une pause, et c'ets un miracle que ce weekend j'ai réussi à repartir … j'expliquerai cela mieux dans l'AN qui suivra ce chapitre.

CaRoO : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire ! :D

Flo_x3 : Merci Juste énormément pour ta review ! C'était très touchant ! Je n'ai pas vécu personnellement ce dont je parle, ou alors une très petite partie qui ne sera abordée que par la suite, mais pour ce qui est de la toxicomanie et du viol, de la pédophilie, mes ami(e)s m'ont transmis leurs souffrances. Et merci pour ton soutien, franchement, ça fait du bien. Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Roswell888 : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'en poste pas systématiquement ce n'est pas grave. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction, je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue !

Ma-Maria18 : Merci pour cette review qui fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, encore une fois, mais non je n'abandonne pas !

Minouche : la suite vient tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas arrêté, et je suis contente si cette histoire de touche.

les yeux noisettes : hey toi ! Bah en fait, t'inquiète pas de ne pas reviewer, moi j'ai des gros problèmes de délais. C'est pas facile tous les jours, mais la j'ai fini le chapitre, l'inspiration me revient. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents !

Bibouillle : c'est pareil, ton message, même s'il n'a rien de méchant, je le trouve gonflé. Parce que t'es gentille, c'est pas le problème du temps, c'est le problème d'inspiration. Je préfère m'arrêter et rien écrire, plutôt que d'écrire des conneries, parce que sur ce site, il y a déjà tellement de fiction mal écrite que ça me ferait bien chier d'en ajouter une au lot. Et puis je comprends que les gens aiment mon histoire et soient impatients, mais de la à se comporter de la sorte, non. Moi aussi il y a des fictions que j'attends depuis des mois, oui, bon, ben j'attends. Parce que les auteurs ont une vie en dehors, que c'est pas forcément leur priorité numéro un, ou qu'ils n'ont pas toujours d'inspiration. Et non, je n'écris pas pour faire plaisir aux gens, tu le saurais si tu avais lu mes AN. J'écris parce que j'ai un but, parce que je veux que les gens voient ce que c'est que la violence, la souffrance. Et comme j'avais prévenu, ici, je poste une 'ébauche' ce qui veut dire que c'est encore susceptible de changer. Bref, voici la suite.

Melvagab : Merci énormément pour ton soutien, parce que ça c'est énorme, et ça fait vraiment du bien ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te touche et te plaise, et moi, je suis super émue de ta review parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé que des lecteurs me diraient cela. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Nancy : merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est adorable. L'autre fois, j'ai poussé un coup de gueule et menacé d'envoyer la suite en privé à certaines personnes uniquement c'est vrai, mais c'était sur le coup de la fatigue, de l'énervement et de l'incompréhension. Ça va à ce niveau maintenant. J'espère que tes enfants vont bien et que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Mathilde : Merci énormément pour ta review, et pour ton soutien. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Aurore : Ton message m'a terriblement touchée. Ça m'a touchée de connaitre ton histoire, parce que c'est dur, ça fait mal, et je ressens ta douleur et ça m'a touchée parce que ça me prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien, ça me donne de l'espoir et un but quand il ne me reste plus rien, et ça me prouve que ce que j'écris, je l'écris bien. Merci mille fois.

Takumi : merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, les lecteurs irrespectueux ne me feront pas arrêter d'écrire, parce que je n'écris pas pour eux :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Soniaaaaao : Merci à toi, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy !

Nanaki : voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimera autant que les chapitres précédents !

coco-kaukau : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras …

mel-anne93 : ahah mais oui, tu vas avoir la suite, la voila d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Phanie : merci pour cette review touchante, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Steephaniie : merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! Et je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent, mais j'ai peine à croire que je puisse toucher autant de personnes et un lectorat si large et diversifié !

Audrey : merci pour ton soutien, voici la suite !

Elena : Non, je n'avais pas arrêté de l'écrire, j'écrivais toujours, mais trop peu pour produire un chapitre décent. J'était en panne. Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration … merci pour cette review adorable, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

Adelayde : Bien voila, la suite que tu as attendue, lectrice assidue ! Et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne review pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour moi, même si cela fait toujours plaisir ! Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre !

**Note d'auteur**

**Mes très, très chers lecteurs, **

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis de retour ! Je viens de terminer le chapitre en cours, et je le poste dès maintenant.**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Si je n'ai pas écrit, même pour prévenir, la raison est simple j'écrivais de manière si rapide et fluide depuis la mois de juin, que je pensais être simplement fatiguée, et que l'inspiration reviendrait vite. J'y croyais, et j'ouvrais très souvent mon fichier Word. Mais je n'écrivais guère plus de quelques mots. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, et écrire une AN, celle qui j'ai posté à Noël, et la encore, je pensais poster prochainement. J'ai eu tort.**

**J'ai eu la chance d'être heureuse d'être heureuse plus qu'il n'est capable de l'imaginer. Pendant trois mois, j'ai été heureuse, sans réserve, sans rien, avant que tout ne se casse la gueule, parce qu'évidement cela ne pouvait pas durer. **

**Depuis fin janvier, j'ai beaucoup souffert, et puis j'ai été heureuse aussi, un peu, au mois de mars et au mois d'avril, mais c'était faux, ça sonnait faux, et ça n'a pas duré. Maintenant, la souffrance est passée, ou presque, elle fait juste sans doute trop partie du quotidien pour que je la remarque. Maintenant je suis vide de tout, je n'ai plus de but, ni de raison à mon existence, et c'est donc naturellement que je retourne à Your Slave, qui m'a donné ce but, et cette raison de vivre quand je n'avais plus rien.**

**L'inspiration me vient quand je suis au plus bas j'espère écrire vite care je n'ai aucune envie que cette situation se prolonge, hélas, elle ne dépend pas de moi. Je ne fais que subir.**

**Voici donc chers lecteurs, la suite. Ce chapitre n'est pas la fin de la première partie. Il m'en faudra plusieurs encore, je dirais deux. Et l'histoire ne sera pas segmentée et trois, mais quatre parties, car au vue de ce que je veux en faire, il n'en est possible autrement. **

**Je posterai la version lue, relue et corrigée de la première partie quand je l'aurais terminée, cette été, début/mi-juillet je pense. **

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, je m'excuse encore une fois, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais surtout, que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre autant que les précédents.**

**Avec tout mon amour, **

**PetiteFée.**

**Chapitre XIII : Trouble**

_POV Edward_

« Mais même si tu m'aimes pas que tu me déteste hein, et ben moi je t'aime et je suis trop trop beaucoup contente que t'es pas mort ! », Bella me dit, me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Instinctivement, je la serre plus fort contre moi, alors qu'elle pleure sur mon torse. J'essaie de bouger, mais échoue piteusement, comme … retenu. C'est à ce moment la que je réalise ou je suis.

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Dans la pièce ou je me trouve, les murs sont d'un blanc passé, vieilli, et il fait froid. Une grande fenêtre sur la gauche, affublée d'un vieux store vénitien bancal, laisse passer la lumière grise de l'extérieur.

Je suis allongé sur un lit, et les draps initialement blancs sont jaunis, vieux eux aussi. C'est un lit d'une personne, étroit, avec de petites barrières sur les côtés pour m'empêcher de tomber, je suppose.

Une sensation désagréable m'empêche de respirer, et c'est très inconfortable. D'instinct, je porte ma main libre à mon visage et m'aperçois qu'un espèce de tuyau est collé à ma joue, s'arrête au dessus de ma lèvre, et passe par l'une de mes narines. C'est ça dans ma gorge, c'est ça qui me dérange.

J'essaie de me tourner, pour faire face à Bella, mais encore une fois, je suis retenu, comme enchainé. Mais rapidement, je comprends que c'est le fil relié à la perf, qui est elle-même reliée à mon bras qui m'empêche cette fois de bouger.

Je suis à l'hôpital.

Mais pourquoi ?

Merde.

Bella pleure encore, doucement maintenant, et s'agrippe fort à mes vêtements … enfin, à cette immonde chemise de nuit dont sont affublés les malades. Du mieux que je peux, j'essaie de la réconforter, et je la berce doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à trouver un moyen de m'échapper, de bouger un peu, et je la regarde.

Elle me parait défigurée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est défigurée ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à l'hôpital ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis branché de partout ?

Pourquoi tout est triste, tout est glauque, et l'atmosphère si lourde ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

« Ouh la la, je suis vraiment contente que t'es pas mort et t'es encore vivant hein ! », Bella me dit, en raffermissant sa prise sur ma blouse, « Parce que moi je t'aime hein, je t'aime beaucoup fort hein, même si toi tu m'aimes pas que tu me déteste, c'est pas grave moi je t'aime quand même ! ».

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle me dit.

Elle chuchote, mais parle un peu trop vite pour mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas fonctionné depuis des millénaires.

Et quelques minutes après, je comprends, enfin, le sens de ses mots. J'en comprends le sens, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me dit cela en fait non, je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense que je la déteste ?

Je cherche, mais je ne comprends pas, je ne me rappelle de rien qui puisse expliquer ses paroles, sa réaction. Alors le plus simple, c'est certainement de lui demander.

« Mais, Bella, pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ? »

« Parce que tu le lui as dit, et pire que ça, tu lui as fait une démonstration très convaincante de tes propos ».

Ce n'est pas la voix que j'attends.

Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

Ce n'est pas Kitty qui a parlé.

C'est Alice.

« Euh … ce n'est pas a toi que je parlais, mais passons … ça te dérangerait de développer ? », je demande à ma sœur, avec difficulté, ce tuyau dans ma gorge m'empêchant de parler, me gênant. C'est douloureux.

Elle ne me répond pas, mais s'avance vers moi à pas lents et déterminés. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis un très court instant, son regard parcourt mon visage, avant de s'ancrer dans le mien encore. Arrivée au bord du lit, elle s'arrête, et me regarde froidement.

Je la regarde.

Et d'un coup, d'un coup d'un seul, je reçois la gifle la plus magistrale que l'on a pu donner, j'en suis sur. Puis Alice se jette dans mes bras, et m'enserre fort.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, espèce d'abruti ! Vraiment ! C'est du n'importe quoi, je te déteste ! T'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça, t'avais pas le droit de lui faire tout ça ! Je t'aime Edward, moi non plus, je veux pas que tu meures ! », elle dit en pleurant.

J'ai Bella d'un côté, et ma sœur de l'autre mais je ne comprends toujours absolument rien à ce qui se passe.

« Hum, Alice ? Excuse-moi, alors d'abord, la, je ne peux plus respirer, et aussi, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Parce que la … »

Elle se relève, et s'assoit sur la petite chaise abimée, en skaï orange usé, qui se trouve à côté d'elle.

« Très bien, alors laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire … »

Joyce commence par m'expliquer que je suis ici depuis à peu près deux jours, puis enchaine sur ce qui m'a conduit, justement, à l'hôpital … et heureusement, Bella s'est endormie.

« Alors, oui, Papa à posé des questions à Isabella à propos de Jenks, de sa vie là-bas tu t'es énervé, et tu es parti. Tu es revenu, tu t'es excusé et puis, après votre réconciliation, tu as dit à Isabella 'fait moi plaisir', ce qu'elle à mal interprété, et quand, elle à commencé à te déshabiller pour te faire une fellation, tu l'as traitée de tous les noms, tu lui as dit que tu savais très bien que tout est de sa faute, que ce n'était qu'une pute, que tu ne te laisserai plus avoir, que tu la haïssais et- »

« Et que je l'aimais, mais qu'elle m'avait trahi, que je la détestais, et qu'elle était de mèche avec Jenks, qu'elle voulait me faire du mal … », je termine à sa place, la mémoire me revenant subitement, avec douleur.

« Oh … je vois que les souvenirs reviennent », ma sœur murmure, plus pour elle que pour moi, d'une voix bien triste.

« Ouai … je me rappelle de tout maintenant … ou presque. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait d'y rester au moins je n'aurais pas à voir ce que je lui ai encore fait. Elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner … ». Une larme roule le long de ma joue, et j'embrasse tendrement le front de Bella, qui dort toujours.

Mon cœur se serre : peut-être que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, peut-être que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai le droit de la toucher, de la serrer contre moi.

« Alors, Ed, j'aimerai bien que tu nous dises ce qui s'est passé ce soir la, parce que personne ne connait vraiment toute l'histoire », Joyce me dit doucement.

J'entends la vieille porte grincer et s'ouvrir, et Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie entrent sans bruit.

« Rosalie nous a raconté brièvement le peu qu'elle savait, mais mon chéri, dis nous ce qui s'est passé », ma mère me demande, d'une voix soulagée, mais brisée, en me caressant la joue.

Je ne mérite pas leur amour.

Je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste. Je détruis tout autour de moi. Ils ne pourront jamais me pardonner.

Bella ne me pardonnera jamais.

« Ben, hum, après ce qui est arrivé à la maison, j'ai pris les clefs de ma voiture, et j'ai conduis jusque chez Emmett. Et puis, quand je suis arrivé, j'étais en …, en manque, et donc, j'ai voulu me faire un fixe, mais j'avais pas de came sur moi, alors pour faire passer …, enfin pour pas être trop mal, j'ai bu un peu …, enfin ouai, j'ai trop bu et après, Rose m'a raccompagné, et je suis rentré, et je vous ai vu, et avant d'aller me coucher, je me suis fait un gros shoot, pour bien dormir, comme d'habitude et … et je me souviens de m'être réveillé ici … », je leur raconte mon histoire, et baisse la tête.

Je ne supporte pas le regard que ma famille pose sur moi.

Je ne supporte pas les larmes de ma mère.

« Edward, nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant : tu vas devoir entrer en cure », Carlisle me dit, le regard triste et les yeux larmoyants.

Je prends le temps de comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

_Entrer en cure …_

« En cure de quoi ? », je leur demande.

« En cure de désintoxication, mon chéri. Je suis désolée, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire … », Esmée pleure en me serrant la main, fort.

« Et Bella ? »

« J'ai commencé mes recherches, et bientôt nous aurons retrouvé ses parents. On a besoin de leur autorisation pour une désintox alors en attendant, je vais lui donner un traitement de substitution à base de méthadone … », Carlisle lâche comme une bombe.

Blague ?

Je sens la rage monter je commence à trembler, et la chaleur m'envahit jusqu'à me bruler. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de Bella; ils ne me l'enlèveront pas !

« C'est quoi, la, vôtre délire ? », je crache avec haine.

« Edward, mon chéri, tu comprends …, on veut juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle, et elle a besoin de ses parents, pour veiller sur elle … et personne ne veut qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, et ce qu'il t'est arrivé … », Esmée commence, puis s'interrompt, les yeux remplis de larmes, la douleur ravageant son visage.

« Ses parents, elle ne s'en souvient pas ! Elle en a rien à foutre d'eux ! Mais moi … moi si elle s'en va, je vais faire quoi, hein ? », je cris, je souffle, je pleure.

Et Kitty, à côté de moi, gigote.

Elle se réveille, doucement.

Et dès qu'elle les ouvre, ses grands yeux tristes se fixent sur moi.

« Coucou », elle me dit d'une petite voix ensommeillée, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle est toujours la.

Elle veut encore de moi.

Elle ne partira pas.

Je ne la laisserai pas partir. On trouvera un moyen.

« Coucou toi », je lui réponds, en la rapprochant de moi, embrassant son front et son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Elle rit un peu, comme une petite fille, puis d'elle-même se rapproche encore un peu.

« Je suis contente que t'es plus méchant, parce que moi ça me fait mal dans mon cœur quand tu fais méchant. Mais la j'aime beaucoup fort quand tu fais gentil », elle me dit dans l'oreille, mais je sais que tout le monde à entendu.

Mais je m'en fou.

Je ne regarde pas les autres.

Il n'y a que Bella qui compte, maintenant.

Eux, ils m'ont trahi.

Eux, ils veulent nous séparer. Mais on s'en sortira tous les deux, avec ou sans eux.

J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital, encore. Mais Bella est restée avec moi, elle n'a pas voulu repartir avec ma « famille ». Bien fait pour leur gueule, de toute façon, ils ne l'auront pas.

Il est très tôt, environ 5 heure du matin, et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Parfois, Bella pousse des petits gémissements, ou marmonne légèrement dans son sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Alors, quand elle s'accroche a moi, et pousse de petits cris, presque silencieux, je lui caresse les cheveux et baise le front, et elle semble se calmer un peu.

Le temps est long, tellement long. Je regarde la pendule toute les deux minutes, et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'une heure vient de s'écouler. Je pense, je réfléchi, j'essaie de rendre ce laps de temps que j'ai pour moi, moi seul, utile. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

J'ai peur.

J'ai très, très peur.

J'ai peur qu'ils me volent Bella.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, elle doit rester avec moi.

Ils ne me l'enlèveront pas.

Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je trouve une solution. Mais la je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, mais la seconde d'après j'ai froid, j'ai froid comme si j'étais prisonnier sous la glace. Mes mains, mon visage, mes jambes, mes bras, tout mon corps me démange.  
En fait non. Non. Non, ça ne me gratte pas. Ça fait mal. J'ai trop mal. J'ai froid, j'ai froid et je tremble. Mon cœur bat si vite qu'il va me sortir de la poitrine, je le sais, j'en suis sur ! Ah c'est ça ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir !

J'ai mal au dos, et j'éternue, je ne peux plus respirer ! Ça y est je vais mourir ! Ah !

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de bouger mais j'ai trop mal, j'ai tellement mal, il faut arrêter la douleur !

Et Bella se réveille …

Elle bouge, elle remue, encore et encore trop vite et ça me donne la nausée.

Et puis elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle me regarde, elle me fixe.

« Oh oh ! Edward, Edward ! C'est quoi que c'est qui se passe ! », Bella demande, le regard complètement paniqué. Je ne peux même pas lui répondre, sa voix m'arrache les tympans, c'est horrible.

Bella se met à bouger de plus en plus, tout d'un coup. Elle pose la main sur mon front, s'approche trop près de mon visage, je ne vois plus rien.

Et puis soudainement je vois tout, trop fort, la lumière trop éclatante, trop blanche pour mes yeux, trop vive, trop violente. Je suis en train de devenir aveugle. Une voix se rapproche, c'est encore pire que celle de Bella, la voix hurle, a plein poumons, c'est une voix stridente, c'est insupportable, je ne le supporte pas.

Et puis tout s'arrête. Plus de lumière, plus de voix. Tout redevient normal. Bella est à nouveau à côté de moi sur le lit. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était partie avant maintenant. Mais elle est là, alors tout va bien.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de dormir. Besoin de sommeil.

Quand je me réveille il fait jour. La lumière est blanche, éclatante, comme tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas la même lumière. Elle est éclatante mais ne m'aveugle pas. Elle est éclatante mais elle ne me fait pas mal. Elle est éclatante mais pas violente. Elle est éclatante, mais couverte. Elle est voilée, elle parait presque rouge.

Ce n'est pas mes yeux. Mes yeux vont bien. Ils ne piquent pas, c'est juste la lumière qui est comme ça. C'est étrange mais je sais que ce n'est pas mes yeux.

Je n'ai mal nulle part, je n'ai ni trop froid ni trop chaud, et je n'ai pas mal au crâne. Je suis sauvé, je suis vivant je ne vais pas mourir.

Je me sens juste bien, reposé, en sécurité sous les couvertures. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive du manque.

Ni sur ma gauche, ni sur ma droite aucun de mes deux flancs n'est plus chaud que l'autre, aucun d'entre eux ne supporte aucune pression.

Je panique et je regarde tout autour de moi.

Evidement, je sais, je savais ! Je n'ai pas entendu sa voix, j'aurais du comprendre depuis le début ! Ils me l'ont enlevée hein, c'est ça, c'est ça, ils croient qu'ils peuvent tout se permettre, qu'ils peuvent me l'enlever comme ça, sans rien dire, ils pensent pouvoir nous séparer mais ils n'ont pas comprit encore hein, que c'était inutile, que ça ne servait à rien ! Je vais la retrouver moi, ils ne pourront pas la cacher bien longtemps ! On se retrouvera parce qu'on doit être ensemble, pour toujours, c'est comme ça, c'est tout, c'est comme ça que ça doit être parce que Bella a besoin de moi et que je dois la protéger, ils peuvent pas comprendre ses abrutis, j'ai essayer de leur dire de nous laisser tranquille, mais ils ne veulent rien comprendre !

D'un bond, je me lève, à peine retenu par la perfusion et l'aiguille qui me pince le bras. Regarde-moi bien saleté, parce que tu ne vas pas faire long feu !

Alors puisqu'elle m'énerve tellement, je l'arrache cette aiguille, je l'arrache cette putain de perfusion de merde. Je fais juste gaffe de ne pas la casser cette putain d'aiguille a la con, je voudrais pas y laisser ma peau ! Mais c'est bon, elle est partie la pute, elle m'empêchera plus de bouger ! Alors je marche, je marche, j'arpente les couloirs dans cette chemise de nuit, cette blouse affreuse. Oh et puis elle me fait chier cette putain de blouse aussi, ils me prennent pour qui, ils croient sérieusement que je vais me trainer avec cette merde sur le dos ! Alors je l'arrache aussi, ouai, je me balade en boxer dans l'hôpital, bah ouai, j'en ai rien a foutre, c'est de leur faute aussi, avec toutes leurs idées à la con, hein comme cette putain de chemise, et puis s'ils ne m'avaient pas prit Bella aussi, ces enfoirés, s'ils ne s'étaient pas cassés avec elle, je serais pas la à faire le mariolle dans leurs putains de couloirs !

J'arrive à la loge, la ou les infirmières restent pour remplir tout un tas de paperasse, boire leur café et discuter à propos de tout plein de conneries dont j'ai rien à foutre. Je tambourine à la porte vitré. L'une d'entre elle jette un coup d'œil, ne se presse pas et regarde encore. Cette pute se marre. Elle a l'air complètement scotché d'abord et après elle se marre ! Cette pute se marre et maintenant tout un tas d'autres putes se marrent aussi ! Elles vont m'entendre.

La blondasse complètement décolorée à la tronche de cheval qui s'est foutu de ma gueule sort, me regarde de haut en bas et de bas en haut, et commence à me parler.

Elle est méprisante.

Elle à toujours son putain de sourire.

Je vais lui refaire le portrait. Ça tombe bien, le mur est en crépis.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » elle dit en me regardant, toujours avec la gueule de travers.

_T'inquiète pas pétasse, je vais te la remettre à l'endroit._

« Déjà, tu vas commencer par me regarder mieux » je lui dis, en la plaquant contre le mur et la maintenant par le cou, faisant gaffe à ce que le troupeau de putes de me voit pas.

« la-la-lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez çaaa-a tout, tout de suite ou, ou, ou j'app-ppelle la pol-iiice » elle répond d'un souffle saccadé.

« Bah vas-y, quand tu veux tu l'appelle la police ! Essaie déjà d'arriver jusqu'au téléphone, après on verra ».

Elle me regarde avec ce putain de regard terrorisé, et enfin, enfin merci mon Dieu, elle ferme sa gueule et me regarde vachement meilleur.

« Maintenant, tu vas me dire ou est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée, parce que je suis pas du genre patient … » je lui dis d'une voix basse.

Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle sente vraiment le danger …

« M-m-mais je ne, ne sais pas de quoi-a-a vous parlez ! », elle répond.

Elle a beau avoir l'air perdu je sais qu'elle se fou bien de ma gueule encore.

« Ecoute-moi bien poufiasse, je suis Edward Cullen, fils du Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Et comme tout le monde, t'es bien au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé. Maintenant, je te le demande une dernière fois, ou est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ! ».

« M-m-mais je j-j-jure, je n-n-ne vois pas de qui v-v-vous par-oh ! Oh ! L-l-la petite ? L-l-la petite b-brune c'est ça ? ».

Bien. Elle a finit par comprendre.

« Mon-monsieur je suis d-d-désolée, elle est partie il y a d-d-deux heures avec le do-docteur et s-sa femme ! ».

Elle devient livide.

Et moi aussi.

« Mais putain arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Ou est-elle ! Tu va me le dire espèce de salope ! Ou est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ! » je lui crache, lui serrant la gorge un peu plus fort.

« J-j-je sais pas ! Elle les s-s-suivait, e-e-elle avait l'ai-air heureuse, e-e-elle parlait d-d-de voir s-s-ses parents, j-je l'air j-j-juste vue s-sautiller jusqu'à-a-a la p-p-porte ! » elle dit, et je la relâche.

Non.

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Bella ne me ferait jamais ça.

Elle ne me quitterait pas.

Non.

Mais elle est partie ! Ils la ramènent à ses parents, ça y est ! Et elle est heureuse !

Elle est heureuse de partir !

Non ce n'est pas possible !

Je tombe par terre, je m'effondre au sol, je ne peux plus bouger.

Bien sur que si c'est possible.

Et c'est de ma faute.

_C'est de ta faute, espèce d'abruti ! T'as vu, comme tu lui fais du mal ! T'as vu ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'enfoiré ! Normal qu'elle ne veuille plus te voir hein ! Normal qu'elle soit partie avec ses parents ! Raclure, tu l'as traitée comme une moins que rien ! Tu l'as insultée ! Tu l'as maltraitée ! Espèce de connard, elle mérite vachement mieux que toi. Bien fait pour ta gueule !_

Elle doit me détester maintenant.

Elle doit me haïr.

Elle m'en veut, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, elle m'aime plus maintenant, plus du tout.

Je pleure.

Je pleure jamais d'habitude. Mais la je pleure. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Alors je pleure.

Je pleure.

Je pleure et ça recommence, ça me fait mal, arg ! Ça y est je sais, ça y cette fois c'est bon je vais mourir, je meure !

La lumière revient, elle est beaucoup trop forte c'est affreux, ah ! Je devient aveugle, j'entends les voix, les voix qui me déchirent les oreilles !

_« Oh Seigneur, il saigne ! t'as vu comme ça pisse le sang ! »_

_« Il s'est réveillé il y a moins d'une heure, vers 17h je pense »_

_« Il doit être en manque ! vite, fait lui une injection de morphine, ou un sédatif ! vite ! »_

Ça y est je meure pour de vrai. J'entends plus les voix. C'est juste des cris dans mes oreilles. Ça me fait mal. J'ai mal partout dans mon corps. Je vais mourir.

Tout devient noir, ça y est je meure.


	19. Author Note: A LIRE!

Salut tout le monde !

Je vais commencer par m'excuser auprès de mes plus précieux lecteurs, ceux qui reviews aussi souvent que possible, qui ne m'en veulent pas, qui ne me harcèlent pas, qui ne me font pas de chantage a deux balles …

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont la patience de m'attendre sans m'en vouloir, et qui ont la patience de LIRE LES NOTES D'AUTEUR.

Parce, contrairement à ce que j'ai lu dans certains commentaires, OUI, je lis les reviews de mes lecteurs car c'est très important.

Ensuite, il y a des questions comme les « pourquoi il y a beaucoup de « kitty » ? » ou d'autres encore pires, qui trouvent leur réponse dans les AN. Alors je ne vais pas me faire suer et perdre du temps, si la réponse se trouve dans les AN, je l'indiquerais, et vous n'aurez qu'a lire. Mon histoire, je la connais, je n'ai pas besoin de lire mes AN. Je les écris pour ne pas perdre les lecteurs et les aider a mieux comprendre. Maintenant, si vous ne les lisez pas, ne lisez pas l'histoire, tout simplement. Je n'ai déjà pas le temps de répondre a tous mes lecteurs, de poster régulièrement, je ne vais pas en plus en perdre en répondant à des questions déjà posées, ou en écrivant des AN si personne ne les lit.

Je le répète pour la énième fois, ceci est une FICTION et ce N'EST PAS MON HISTOIRE. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel. J'ai des troubles du comportement alimentaire, j'ai été très dépressive et je lutte encore, mais ça s'arrête la.

Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir poster régulièrement, mais cette année, c'est l'année du BAC, alors je bosse, je passe également des concours pour diverses écoles, j'ai plein de soucis administratifs a gérer. De plus, je n'écris pas pour écrire. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon histoire et écrire de la merde juste pour filer un chapitre ! Ce serait irrespectueux envers les lecteurs, mais aussi envers l'histoire elle-même. Alors si je n'écris pas, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps, ni le feeling pour écrire.

Je ne peux pas non plus donner de date précise à laquelle je posterais.

J'avoue être passablement énervée, et surtout déçue, car j'ai fait je ne sais pas combien de notes pour que tous ceux qui veulent lire mon histoire puissent la comprendre. Déçue car j'ai expliqué je ne sais même plus combien de fois de très nombreux points, et pourtant, je retrouve toujours les mêmes questions. J'ai expliqué, et je me suis excusée, de ne pas pouvoir poster régulièrement, mais pareil, ça, c'est toujours pas compris.

Alors oui, je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre pendant les vacances, dans deux semaines, car la, je pars à New York, encore une chose que j'ai du préparer, ou j'ai du travailler pour payer.

Mais c'est dépitée que j'écris ce soir, et fatiguée des menaces comme être « supprimée de mes favoris parce que tu postes pas » ou qui essaient de me faire culpabiliser en disant que je devrais poster plus, ou alors supprimer l'histoire. Ben oui, si ça continue comme ça, c'est ce que je vais faire, supprimer l'histoire, parce que j'en ai marre des commentaires désobligeants, des questions milles fois répétées. Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai me casser la tête a écrire, a transformer mon histoire en fiction Twilight, a faire des AN pour si peu de reconnaissance. Je ne suis pas une machine, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine.

Ce que je dis ne concerne pas tout le monde, bien évidement. Cela fait toujours très plaisir de voir que certains lecteurs sont toujours présents malgré ma lenteur, et toujours patients. Je remercie aussi certains reviewers qui portent mon attention sur les anachronismes. Pour l'IPod, j'avais remarqué, je ne sais plus si je l'avais écris dans une AN ou pas, mais je l'ai modifié dans la version originale de l'histoire. Comme, encore plus évident, les voitures. Celles que je mentionne sont celles de Twilight, et grand nombre de modèles n'existaient pas en 1999 et avant.

Je promets donc de faire de mon mieux pour poster, mais je ne garantie rien. Moi aussi cela me peine de ne pas écrire, mais je ne veux surtout pas faire n'importe quoi.

J'espère que vous comprendrez, merci énormément de votre soutien, j'essaie de revenir très bientôt, bises,

Petite Fée.

Ps : Je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapitre :)


End file.
